Back To The Beginning
by lionheart555
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are killed and the kyuubi takes them to the past to relive their lives, to perhaps change they're fate. Full summary inside. Permanately Discontinued. Keeping it here because it remains the most reviewed story of mine.
1. Prologue

Lionheart: Hi all. Lionheart here bringing you another story.

Summary: As two ANBU, Naruto and Sasuke die fighting a strange ninja. They are given a second chance at life when the kyuubi intervenes with a powerful jutsu that will bring them back to into the past. The only thing, they have to keep the future to themselves or frightening things may happen. This story falls the storyline of the Naruto series as accurately as I remember it.

Notes: The Kyuubi can speak to Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I do however own the character that makes a brief paragraph appearance.

Readers: Enjoy :P

* * *

"Blah" - Talk

'Blah' – Thoughts

**Blah –** Kyuubi inside Naruto

**Prologue**

'CLANG.' Naruto blocked a sword swing with his own sword. Sweat pored from his face as he struggled to hold back the ninja clad in red, whom he had been fighting with for the last hour. The enemy ninja leaped back landing some twenty feet away, while Naruto panted for breath. His gaze turned towards his fallen comrade, who lay broken near a smoldering tree. Meanwhile his enemy suddenly began taunting him and all thoughts of giving up left him. Instead, Naruto was left with rage. Sasuke coughed up blood before looking towards Naruto.

"Naruto, don't you dare…(cough)…give up. I'll never…forgive…you if you…do."

"Sasuke," whispered Naruto, horrorstruck. "NO! Sasuke, just hold on, I'll be right there."

"Baka, (Idiot)" whispered Sasuke, who tried to laugh, but all that came out was blood.

"What, is that the best you can do? HAHAHA. You fool, you shouldn't have interrupted my business with the Uchiha, now you will die as well."

Charging, the ninja in red raised his sword as if to strike a final blow. Naruto lifted his sword slightly, anger raging through him. He had mocked him, and he had hurt Sasuke. His eyes glowed and turned red, while the marks on his cheeks grew more distinct. His nails turned more like claws, making the other ninja begin to worry.

"Damnit, he's using the kyuubi form(Demon Fox). I have to stop him. Now, watch this little boy."

The ninja did a few hand seals and then raised his arms towards the sky, with his palms outward. Meanwhile Naruto did the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) and had his clone prepare the 'Rasengan.' At the same time, a black fire formed in the ninja's hands. It twisted and turned until became a round sphere almost identical to Naruto's Rasengan.

Both ninja stared each other down, each with their own thoughts. The red ninja moved first running towards Naruto. 'That thing looks dangerous,' he thought, 'I'll have to avoid it.'

Naruto ran towards him too. He felt his charka energy starting to run out, and his hand began to drop. 'Crap, I'm so tired, and if I get hit by his attack I'm done for. Damn, I'm almost out of charka too…HEY KYUUBI, do something about this, I can barely lift my hand.'

Hn, you brat. Why should I help you? Weren't you the one who said earlier you didn't need me to lend you charka ever again.

Naruto nearly stumbled over rock, due to the frustration he was feeling. 'Damnit, I'm almost out of charka, and if this guy hits me I die. And don't you remember…If 'I' die…you die.' Naruto put emphasis on the word 'I,' knowing it would only tick off the kyuubi.

Brat…fine, here, this should be enough. This guy isn't that strong.

'Thanks, kyuubi.' Feeling his energy come back, Naruto looked up and leaped almost the same time as the other ninja. With his hand outstretched, Naruto stared his opponent in the eye with pure hatred.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE, BASTARD," yelled Naruto. Sasuke shifted slightly, and murmured something that sounded like, "Thanks for the shout out, Naruto."

"DIE FOOL," yelled the other in response. "Secret Ninja Art: Holy Black Fire!" "RASENGAN," shouted Naruto.

The two little balls collided with each other, both its owners pushing to over come the other. From his position, Sasuke could feel the energy of both jutsus and he silently prayed for Naruto's success. "ARGHHHHH," screamed Naruto as he used the last of his chakra to push his opponent's back at him. "Take this bastard," yelled Naruto as he thrust his Rasengan into the ninja's chest. "AHHH," yelled the ninja, as his attack was broken and he was hit. 'BOOOOOM.'

The resulting explosion created a massive crater. Sasuke, Naruto, plus the other ninja were all blown away by the vast power of the two attacks. The two Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village) genins landed at the edge of a cliff, while the red ninja fell into the chasm screaming for mercy. His cries and the echo it made could be heard for a long time. Sasuke and Naruto ignored the cries as they laid side by side, both with fatal injuries. Sasuke had gotten pierced three times when he came to aid a losing Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, was out of chakra and the explosion wasn't exactly helpful. The blonde's head began to spin and he began to lose focus.

"Sa-Sasuke," murmured Naruto as he lay next to him. "Still alive ba-ba-baka," managed Sasuke. Naruto faced the sky and smiled. His mission was a success; he had protected the village from the S-Ninja that had been terrorizing them ever since the Akatsuki had been defeated years ago. Tears ran down both genin's faces as they realized that they weren't going to make it. "Sorry Naruto," spoke Sasuke, as his eyes suddenly closed.

Naruto mentally screamed, his best friend was dead, but at least he would join him soon. As Naruto felt himself dying, he couldn't help but feel regret. He hadn't gotten the chance to ask Sakura out, nor had he become Hokage. He also felt glad at the same time, knowing his friends could live in peace now that the evil tyrant was gone and that the villagers who hated him for having the kyuubi could finally rest. His final thought before his eyes closed for good were 'Thank you Kakashi-Sensei…Thank you Ero-Sennin (Perverted Hermit).

* * *

Lionheart: Well…how was that? Pretty good I think. I know it was short, but its a Prologue. Next chapter will be up soon, since ive gotten over my writer's block.

Please Tell me if you think the character were OOC. I keep getting paranoid about things like that.


	2. Chapter 1: Kyuubi Intervenes

Lionheart: Another chapter. This time, Kyuubi takes a much bigger part, as some of you may have guessed.

0000000000

Chapter 1

**Kyuubi Intervenes! "I'm Not Ready To Die Yet"**

"Ugh…where am I?"

"Wake up baka," spoke a familiar voice. Naruto opened his eyes and sat straight up taking in his surroundings. He was inside a black area, that seemed to stretch forever.

"About time you woke up, Naruto. Thought for a second you were 'dead.'

Naruto turned his head to see a familiar face smiling at him. Naruto nearly tackled him over in excitement.

"SASUKE, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Naruto jumped and hugged him, startling the Uchiha. "Get off me, baka," he shouted, trying to shake Naruto off. Naruto finally did, and let go, grinning at him.

"Anyway," started an irritated Sasuke, "I don't know if we're alive or not. There's nothing here but empty space, and I'm wondering if were like in some dead place or not." "D-d-dead place! Are there ghosts," asked Naruto who paled. Sasuke sighed, and slapped his hand to his forehead. "I doubt it," he said, annoyed.

"AND YOU'RE RIGHT," boomed a voice. Naruto and Sasuke turned about totally startled. Their hands instinctively went for their kunai, which they were glad to discover were still there. Their eyes fell upon a miniature version of the kyuubi which glared up at them. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look and broke out laughing, making the kyuubi growl menacingly. Sasuke soon stopped after, his face bright red. He wasn't supposed to laugh like that.

"Stop laughing…you know I still have so much energy to kill you pieces of trash ten times over." Naruto rolled on the floor in hysterics, "You're so…so…small…" he managed in between bouts of laughter. "Shut up brat, at least 'I' wasn't the one who got beat by some idiot ninja.

Naruto shut up instantly turning beet red. "Yeah, well, maybe if you let me use some more chakra maybe I wouldn't have gotten so tired so fast." "WHAT," screamed the kyuubi. "You know very well I gave you almost all the chakra I could spare." Naruto looked skeptical, but Sasuke stopped him from making a reply.

"Anyway, let's stop, this isn't doing us any good. Now, what are you doing here, kyuubi, and where exactly are we? I thought we were dead?" Naruto crossed his arms and looked away, but it was obvious he was interested as well. Kyuubi smiled before answering. "We are in kind of a space where time does not exist, and I'll explain that in a second. Now, about you guys dying, it's kind of like this…you're not dead." Both and Naruto's jaws dropped and their eyes nearly popped from their sockets. Kyuubi continued oblivious to all of this.

"No, I used up the energy I stored up knowing Naruto would lose to that guy, and used it to keep both of you alive. It's a special jutsu only I can do, but it used up the spare chakra I stored for thousands of years."

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at Kyuubi, their eyes full of confusion. "What are you talking about," asked Naruto stupidly. Sasuke sighed, "Baka." Kyuubi cursed at Naruto before continuing.

"Anyway, like I was saying this special jutsu keeps both of you alive, but the aftereffects of this jutsu is you have to start over with your life around the age of twelve. Roughly about when you guys passed that stupid exam and became what you mortals call 'Genin.'

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged another look then looked at Kyuubi. "Twelve years old," complained Naruto. "Damn, I need to kill Itachi all over again," whined Sasuke. Kyuubi twitched slightly, wishing to god he could kill them, "Hey, brats, you two should be glad you're not dead. And even if you're not, too bad. I'm not ready to die just yet, I still have to kill you, Naruto." Naruto laughed at this, "Hehe, good luck with that."

"So, will we retain are powers and techniques if we go back in time," asked Sasuke. Kyuubi looked uncomfortable. "Well about that…yes you will be able to retain your memories of this time and all your powers." "AWSOME," shouted Naruto punching the empty space. "Well…problem is you will not retain your bodies. You will need to train to rebuild your strengths and in theory relearn all your techniques. This is because you old bodies do not know these techniques. Basically, you have the knowledge of doing these techniques but you need to train your bodies up to it. Remember how long it took you to learn Rasengan, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, frowning slightly. He could see the problem now.

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WORK HARD ALL OVER AGAIN!" Kyuubi was about to retort, but Naruto continued. "FINE…I'LL DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN AND BECOME HOKAGE. AND THIS TIME I WILL DEFINETELY MAKE SURE TO PROTECT EVERYONE." Naruto automatically adjusted his leaf village headband as he did every time he talked about become Hokage. Then, he flashed them a 'Gai' like smile, but Sasuke and Kyuubi paid that no attention. They were both impressed with Naruto's determination. "Baka," whispered Sasuke, though he felt the motivation to do the same. Kyuubi spoke soon after.

"Anyway, luckily for you, I will help you along the way first by teaching you new jutsus. I'll be able to communicate with both of you since I'm literally living off your chakra now due to the fact this jutsu used up all my energy like I said before. I will also link the three of us together so we can mentally talk to each other."

"I'll be connected to Naruto," repeated Sasuke unbelievingly, though he didn't mind all that much. (A/N: Don't worry this isn't yaoi.) "I have to be connected to Sasuke, aww crap," whined Naruto. "Yes," said kyuubi, who was beginning to get impatient. "And you will both be connected to me, which means if one of us dies we all die, so you will have to work together."

"Great," said Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously. They both looked up and instantly looked away, smiling slightly.

"So when do we get back," asked Naruto. Kyuubi appeared to think. "Well, we should be arriving soon." Sasuke nodded and sat to think about how his new life would be like. He would definitely avoid Orochimaru this time; now that he and Naruto knew how to train they could relearn their techniques. A whooping Naruto interrupted his thought process.

"Hey, Sasuke, this time we should be able to get those bells from Kakashi-Sensei." Sasuke looked up surprised then grinned imagining his sensei's face when Naruto and him took those bells. "HA," cried Kyuubi, "You guys will have to do a lot of training if you hope to do that. Remember you need to relearn your techniques and relearn how to move like you can now.

"Easy," said Sasuke. "I'll definitely train hard," shouted Naruto proudly. Kyuubi stared at the two somewhat impressed. "Hn, we'll see," he said with a smile. "Wait Kyuubi," said Sasuke looking up. Naruto stopped 'whooping' and looked towards them too. "What's wrong Sasuke," asked Naruto.

Kyuubi looked oddly at Sasuke. Was the boy going to say what he thought he was going to say? 'No he can't,' thought Kyuubi. Sasuke paused before continuing his question, "Can we tell anyone we know the future?"

Kyuubi sweat dropped, but quickly regained his composure. "Of course not, what do you think would happen if other people knew. They would probably panic and then the future might be terribly changed. Remember we're only trying to change a few things." To himself, Kyuubi thought 'And you call Naruto a baka.' Sasuke nodded, "I see." "Yeah, next time we face that guy we'll definitely win." Sasuke nodded.

"Geez, how long is this going to take, we've been sitting here for hours," said Sasuke. "I wanna see Sakura," whined Naruto. Kyuubi sweat dropped and nearly sighed imagining what Naruto would be like when they got to the past. 'We're screwed,' he mentally thought. Good thing he wasn't connected to Naruto quite yet.

The group remained in an awkward silence after that, each with their own thoughts. Suddenly light broke through the darkness, blinding them all. "We're here," said Kyuubi cheerfully, before he, Sasuke, and Naruto fell unconscious.

0000000

Lionheart: well that was a little longer. Took 5 pages on word. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far. I'm not sure about pairing yet, but im looking at a Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto triangle now.

Next Chapter: The Academy! Time To Relearn Everything.


	3. Chapter 2: The Academy

Lionheart: Hi guys lionheart back. Thank you very much for the reviews. I have o say I was pretty surprised four reviews in one day. Anyway chapter 3 please enjoy.

Note: Sorry about the short chapters. Now that im starting to get into the story ill promise to make a little longer. Ill try my best to fit in with the storyline.

OMG arigato…arigato (thank you) for mentioning the fact about the genins. I cant believe I forgot about that…so sorry. Anyway those who mentioned you guys were right they became genin at 12 not five. I made some quick edits.

000000000

"blah" – Talk

'blah' – Thoughts

**Blah –** Telepathic talk between Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi.

000000000

**The Academy! "Time to Relearn Everything"**

Naruto woke up and sat up slowly. He shook his head once…twice and then buried his face in his arms. Taking a few breaths he stood up finally and went to wash up. He felt odd as he stepped onto the familiar floor. His table seemed to have gotten taller for some reason. He distinctly remembered at least being a head's length above it.

'Strange, oh well, time to wash up.' Naruto went to the mirror and stared at himself. His eyes nearly popped out at the sight. "OH MY GOD…I'M SHORT," he shouted. The events in the time/space place came rushing back to Naruto. He remembered everything that had occurred: The red ninja, the talk with Kyuubi, and finally the flash of white light.

(A/N: Okay I'm sure some of you are wondering why Naruto didn't remember his conversation with Kyuubi. The reason: He was placed into the body of his older self, and the memories came back only after he saw himself short.)

'I wonder if Sasuke and I are really connected, now?' **"Hey, Kyuubi….Sasuke, you there?"** Naruto waited a moment before he heard a sigh in his head. **"Naruto…do you always have to be so stupid."** Sasuke's annoyed voice sounded lazy and tired to Naruto. **"SASUKE…you're there. Hey do you know when in time we are right now? I know we have lots to do, but…" "SHUT UP BRAT."** Kyuubi's commanding voice pounded in Naruto's frail mind, causing him to tip over slightly, as if drunk.

Sasuke sighed as if wondering why he had to be connected to an idiot. He then responded to the question saying it was the day they were to pass the Genin exams.

"**Which means you two have to do some training. Make sure you're ready for the clone jutsu. I'd also recommend going over that exercise Kakashi showed you guys. You know he one where you were to climb the tree without the use of arms. Once you can do that, I'll show you some…interesting things. Maybe if we have time we can review water walking and some of the advanced jounin level jutsu you guys learned." **

Both Sasuke and Naruto perked up from their respective beds at Kyuubi's mention of interesting things. They were eager to learn, especially since they knew they needed to make some changes this time around. They grinned and then took off from their house.

"**Naruto, meet me at the edge of the western forest." **Naruto nodded and took off to meet Sasuke, ready as hell to train. 'This time, I'll protect everyone,' he thought. **"Quickly you two," muttered Kyuubi. "It's already 4:00. You only have three hours to train, before you have to get back." **

"**Hai, (Yes)" responded both Naruto and Sasuke. **

**10 Minutes Later**

Sasuke and Naruto both met near the forest edge panting. They had sprinted at least two miles in ten minutes, which they should have been able to do. By the time they reached the forest edge however, both boys were panting out of breath, and low on chakra. They both ate a special pill that restored chakra energy, called a Soldier pill.

"Looks like…we'll have to…get used to these new bodies, baka," said Sasuke between breaths. "Yeah," muttered Naruto, who felt his chest searing with pain. **"Well, get started. I want you two up that tree before any signs of the sun show." **Pouting, Naruto nearly threw a tantrum at Kyuubi's harshness, but stopped realizing he had no time to goof off. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto, but he also thought Kyuubi was being harsh.

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded, while simultaneously focusing their chakra to their feet. Before it felt natural, now it felt awkward. Taking it slowly, they both stepped onto the tree. Kyuubi was lost for words as his two trainees slowly made it up the tree. It was obvious they were trying their hardest, as sweat pored from their bodies, but to make it on the first try was amazing. Unfortunately, two seconds later Naruto fell flat on his back while, Sasuke landed gracefully.

"Baka," muttered Sasuke before helping his teammate up. **"Not bad, you two. Now keep doing it until you can do it without any hesitation or thought. Meanwhile, I'm going to recover some of my strength.**

Both boys continued up the tree, slowly getting higher and higher. Competing to keep their motivation high, Sasuke soon reached the top a split second before Naruto.

Grinning the Uchiha said, "Ha, beat you Naruto." Naruto folded his arms and his eyes narrowed. "It was too close, I think I won," he argued despite knowing he had indeed lost. His eyes had managed to see Sasuke's step beat his. "Anyway, this is a small tree," said Naruto, "How about that one?"

An hour later, both Sasuke and Naruto sat at the top of the tallest tree they could find. Both sat and meditated to calm their mind and body. They were taught by a wandering ninja, who noticed that Konoha's needed some help. Well…mostly Naruto needed help. Sasuke took the opportunity just for fun…mostly to beat Naruto. Controlling their breaths they soon regained a small portion of chakra. Eager to learn a new jutsu they woke up Kyuubi.

"**HEY KYUUBI, WAKE UP. WE GOT THE CHAKRA THING…SO NOW YOU HAVE TO SHOW US THAT NEW JUTSU. YOUUU PRRROMMISSED." **Sasuke slapped his hand to his forehead as he heard Kyuubi's menacing growls. "Naruto you are such an idiot." Naruto kept screaming until Kyuubi groggily woke up. Sasuke waited for the inevitable explosion of anger. Luckily enough, they found Kyuubi amused instead of angry.

"**Got it already, eh brats? Fine…show me." **Naruto jumped all the way down and excitedly ran all the way up. He did the exercise perfectly, not even having to bend his body. Sasuke did the same, though a bit faster. Kyuubi watched them both from their mind's eyes. 'Impressive, they have already gained some speed, and their control is already that of a powerful Chuunin. Perhaps they 'can' learn this new technique.'

"**How's that Kyuubi," **shouted Naruto, in his head. Kyuubi nodded before speaking back, "**Not bad brats. Fine I'll show you the new technique." **Both Sasuke and Naruto waited eagerly for the new technique. Kyuubi paused for some dramatic effect before continuing. **"This technique is a powerful jutsu that has never been used before…except by me of course. Unfortunately," **boasted Kyuubi, **"The technique must be a little modified for you mortals to comprehend." **Sasuke grunted in annoyance shaking his fist. "**Just teach us the damned technique**." "**Fine, but first you need to learn a new hand seal. The Fox seal. Pretty easy." **

An image floated into Naruto's and Sasuke's heads. They both instantaneously placed their fingers together in the right positions. Kyuubi checked quickly to make it was done correctly. **"Good job brats. Looks like you two might not be as stupid as I though." "What's that…"** threatened Naruto. Sasuke backed him up with another fist. **"Anyway," **continued Kyuubi. "**Now I will show you the technique. It's called the fox fire, a very powerful fire element jutsu. I will show you the hand signs and then will see if you two can manage it. You better not overdo it, Mr-I'm-Going-to-Be-Hokage. I still haven't recovered my chakra energies and if you kill yourself now…well I'll leave you to figure it out." **

Naruto had a blank face. He obviously didn't get that Kyuubi was making fun of his stupidity. "Umm okay." "Baka," muttered Sasuke. **"Anyway, here are the hand signs."** Five hand signs appeared in Naruto and Sasuke's mind. They both got serious and began copying them. At the last sign they opened their eyes, yelling, "Fox Fire." Their bodies glowed with a strange red aura, before it suddenly disappeared. The Kyuubi chuckled in their minds.

"**Not bad brats. I didn't expect you guys to get it the first try. Keep working at it but not now. There's something else I want you guys to work on, especially before your Genin exam today." **Sasuke and Naruto looked up at each other, sensing the seriousness in Kyuubi's voice. **"Sasuke, you will work on activating your Sharingan."**

Sasuke nodded and disappeared in a flash. Kyuubi took note of how well Sasuke was learning. His body was growing at an alarming rate. Taking his attention away from Sasuke he focused back to Naruto.

**Naruto, I'm going to grant you a power that is very similar to the Sharingan eye. You will work this new technique until you master it. The technique allows you to see through any Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, some forms of Taijutsu, and…like the Byakugan it can see for a long distance. It also heightens your abilities and your senses, giving you…for example great sense of smell similar to that Inuzuka brat. It's called Fox Eye,"** stated the Kyuubi proudly. "Great name," muttered Naruto. **"Quiet brat, and pay attention."**

Naruto nodded and waited soon feeling a sharp pain in his eye. He clutched them both and slowly sank onto his knees. 'Damn, this hurts,' he thought.

**Morning**

Sasuke and Naruto both sat in class awaiting the instructions for their final exams. Of course they knew what they were going to be ordered to do and they had practiced, but Sasuke and Kyuubi had convinced Naruto to fail.

**Flashback**

"_**Hey brat. Today at that exam, I want you to fail the test like you did your first time." "WHAT! Why," yelled Naruto. **Kyuubi sighed. **"Brat, do you remember that forbidden scroll with those jutsus you stole that day, with Mizuki's help?"** Naruto stopped shouting and looked up, his frown slowly turning into a smile. He could see now what was happening. **"Wait, what scroll?"** Sasuke asked the question loudly in his mind obviously irritated that Naruto had an extra advantage over him.** "It was Konoha's forbidden scroll with lots of secret jutsu. Its where I learned the Kage Bunshin." **Sasuke was impressed. "Naruto you'd better show me some of those."_

"_**Anyway, brat, make sure you look at some more of those jutsu. It definitely couldn't hurt. Plus you'll be able to reveal Mizuki, which you might as well do." **Naruto nodded. _

**End Flashback**

Naruto sighed and watched as Sakura and Ino crawled over Sasuke, while the other students silently panicked over the test. Finally Iruka walked to the front of the class and spoke. 'Bout time,' thought Naruto.

"For your final exam, you must each generate at least one bunshin. Wait here until your name is called and then come next door."

Naruto and Sasuke both silently laughed in their heads. The rest of the students seemed to relax as well. "Just a bunshin," one said. Another said, "Ah, wow, this is going to be easy. All I have to do I fail…perfect…easy," Naruto whispered to himself, gleefully.

"**Don't screw up, Naruto," **said the Kyuubi and Sasuke at the same time. Naruto growled at both of them. Sasuke soon left to go take the exam. Moments later he announced he passed to Naruto and Kyuubi. **'I'm off to work on the Sharingan, the Chidori, and that Fox Fire.'**

"Alright my turn is next," said Naruto looking cheerful. He was interrupted by a loud voice. "Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto took a breath and walked to the next room, where the chairs and desks were gone. Iruka and Mizuki sat at the teacher's desk, a dozen or more headbands lying on the table. For a moment, Naruto's hand nearly went to his forehead, but he fought the instinct and tried to keep a worried face. It was difficult when he wasn't actually worried.

"Naruto," stated Iruka, "Please perfom the Bunshin No Jutsu. Begin whenever your ready." Naruto placed his hands together, but purposely messed up his finger placement. 'This should do it,' he thought.

"Bunshin No Jutsu.' A poof of smoke later and body appeared on the ground. 'YES,' thought Naruto, in his head, though he arranged his face to appear shocked. The clone was dead looking with rips and tears in the clone. It was also deformed not to mention gave off a bad odor. 'Guess I overdid,' thought Naruto. **"Good job brat, looks bad," **chuckled the Kyuubi.

Meanwhile, Iruka's whole body twitched as he stared at the pitiful clone. Mizuki looked disappointed but hopeful towards the clone. Iruka pointed a finger at the door. "YOU FAIL," he shouted. Naruto burst into tears, though not ones of sorrow. He ran out of the room, shouting, "NOOO!"

After, Naruto was outside, Mizuki turned towards his superior. "Master Iruka…this is his third time and he did manage to basically conjure up his other self, even if it was a little flawed…"

Iruka interrupted, rapidly shaking his hand. "The answer is no, Mizuki," he said to his colleague, who looked slightly disappointed. "Every student is supposed to generate at least three bunshin. Naruto only made one and it was…well all due respect his performance doesn't merit a passing grade."

Mizuki nodded, knowing he could do nothing about this. However a devious plan began to hatch in his head. Maybe he 'could' make something out of this. He might as well try it, since he had nothing to lose…and everything to gain.

Outside, Naruto immediately made for the swing set, where he knew Mizuki would join him soon. While he appeared sad, he engaged in a conversation with Sasuke, who had finally made progress with the Sharingan.

"**So,"** taunted Sasuke, **"Did you pass, baka?" **Naruto frowned while Kyuubi and Sasuke laughed in his head. **"Shut up, Sasuke, maybe I'll just teach myself new techniques and not teach you."** Sasuke shut up immediately, **"No need for that Naruto, c'mon I was just joking." **Naruto didn't reply as he had heard one of the students nearby.

"…Hey, isn't he the kid who--?" "Yeah," replied another, "that him. The only one who failed." The first laughed, "Imagine if they let someone like him become a shinobi. I mean think about what he is." The second held up her hand, as if she didn't want to hear it. "Don't even go there." The two girls walked away, leaving Naruto with some odd thoughts. He wasn't too unhappy. He was quite used to it by now, it was just the fact…he still didn't like it even though he knew what the future held for him.

He was interrupted when his new senses pinpointed Mizuki coming towards him. 'Perfect, he's here.' Naruto pretended to be sad, and not to notice and then took off in the direction towards his house. He knew Mizuki would follow. Eventually, he was stopped.

"Naruto." Naruto stopped and pretended to jump around in surprise. "Mizuki-Sensei," he spoke in a surprised tone. Unsuspecting, Mizuki led him to the roof of a house and decided he would talk to him. "You know, Naruto, Iruka-Sensei is a really serious guy. Did you know his parents died when he was young? So everything he's accomplished he's done by himself, with a lot of hard and discipline."

Naruto nearly smiled at the reminder of his sensei's past, but he simply replied with a, "What's that got to do with me?" "So you remind him of himself," said Mizuki, "He thinks he's helping you become strong. Naruto, try to give the guy a break…can't you understand where he's coming from. One lonely child to another."

"But I really wanted to graduate," protested Naruto, who couldn't think of anything else to say. Mizuki sighed. "Looks like I have no other choice. Let me tell you a secret I've been keeping for a long time." Naruto looked curious, though it was hard when a Kyuubi was telling you good job. "Huhh?"

0000000

Lionheart: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I hope the length is satisfying. I promise next few will be longer, since we're in the actual storyline now.

Next Chapter: Pass! We're all Genin Now!


	4. Chapter 3: Pass

Lionheart: Chapter four. Please Enjoy.

Reviewers: Thank you for reviewing everybody. Its' a good motivation to keep typing and I like to see how well I'm doing. So…thanks. Oh, and I noticed the requests for match up and I will definitely try my best to pair them up.

Sanada Sayuri: Wow, I never knew that about Soldier Pills. Thanks for letting me know.

0000000

Heads up: Since I'm following more or less the exact storyline, chapters make take 1-3 days to load depening on different factors such as homework, school, baseball, etc.

Note: I know that some of you might have thought this chapter I would introduce Kakashi but I realized how much effort I put in typing this and decided to save Kakashi for next time. I will definitely skip the part with Konohamaru unless you guys really want me to write about it….soo

Poll: Konohamaru chapter.

1.Yes?

2.No?

3.Don't Care?

0000000

"blah" – Talk

'blah'- Thoughts

"**Blah"**- telepathic talk.

0000000

**Pass! "We're Genin Now"**

Wind blew softly as, the Konoha villagers made their way home. It was dark out and most were unsuspecting of an orange blur. An orange blur named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto made it quickly to the Hokage's house and slipped in, after using the Shunshin No Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to lip past the guards. Unfortunately his body was still unused to this technique so Naruto ended up appearing right behind the Chuunin guarding the Hokage's gate.

Both guards turned but saw nothing. As they turned around, a cloth made to look like the Hokage's house fell and Naruto stepped from behind it. He grinned as he stuck his tongue out at the two unsuspecting Chuunin.

'Hehe, behold, Kakuremino No Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique). **"Baka, keep moving,"** shouted Kyuubi's voice. Sasuke soon spoke too. "**Naruto, what did you do now? I thought you were supposed to steal the scroll and learn some jutsu." "Shut up Sasuke, I'm going,"** replied Naruto. **"Baka," said Kyuubi and Sasuke."**

Naruto ignored both of them and leapt up to the Hokage's window. Opening it without any sound he slipped in and tip toed towards the forbidden seal. With Kyuubi's suggestion Naruto activated his newly gained 'Fox Eye.' It would warn him if there was any serious threat or danger. Suddenly Naruto's senses went haywire and he tripped in surprise. He had tried to do the Shunshin No Jutsu, but his body was not prepared for the sudden movement. The door opened and the Hokage himself walked in.

If the Hokage was surprised he didn't show it. Instead he calmly asked Naruto, "Naruto, what are you doing in my house in the middle of the night?" He puffed out some smoke from his cigarette, while Naruto quickly made an excuse. **"Hey brat, try Oiroke No Jutsu (Ninja Centerfold/Sexy Technique)." "Thanks Kyuubi,"** thought Naruto before placing his hands together.

"Old man, I wanted to show you this Oiroke No Jutsu. Here look." The Hokage's eyes widened and he raised his hands in a motion to stop. "Wait Naruto…" It was too late as Naruto yelled, "HENGE." (Transform) Instantly he transformed into a nude lady, with hearts flashing in front of Hokage's eyes. Poor Hokage, who was left with a nose bleed on the floor.

Naruto grinned and took off, knowing he had to be quick. He reached the shelf containing the forbidden scroll, grabbed it, and then took off into the night. Before he left, he grinned reminding to thank himself for learning some of the Hidden Village of Mist's jutsus. He used "Kiri Gakure No Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique), to cover his escape. The Chuunin guards, the ANBU guards, and Mizuki (who was waiting for Naruto to climb out of a window) were left with a suspicious mist, while Naruto escaped. They promptly went inside the Hokage's house to investigate the sudden mist.

**Iruka's House**

Iruka lay on his bed, thinking about the last conversation he had with the Hokage concerning Naruto.

"_Iruka," called out the Hokage. "What is it…Lord Hokage?" The Hokage breathed out, before answering, "I know how you feel; you grew up just like Naruto. Without knowing the love of a mother or father…the warmth of a family." _

Iruka blinked as his memories rushed back to him. Those sad memories the day he lost his parents.

**Flashback**

_Left and right, the Kyuubi killed the shinobi of Konoha. Desperate cries sounded as the Kyuubi advanced. "It's getting closer," shouted one. "Don't let it near the village. We must hold on until the fourth gets here," shouted another." _

_Meanwhile a Chuunin carried a young Iruka away from the battlefield. "Let me go," shouted a distraught Iruka. "My mom and dad are still fighting back there, AHHHH." _

**End Flashback**

'Knock.' 'Knock.' "Iruka sensei, wake up," shouted a panicked voice. Iruka forcefully opened his eyes and walked towards the door. Upon opening it he noticed a frightened Mizuki at the door.

"What? What is it?" "You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. Its Naruto," said Mizuki quickly. Iruka looked confused as he mumbled something like, "Naruto, wha?" "He stole the sacred scroll," concluded Mizuki. The truth hit Iruka like a hammer. "You mean he stole the scroll of sealing? NO!"

**Forest Clearing**

Naruto approached the cabin he was supposed to meet Mizuki. Quickly unfolding the scroll he and Kyuubi looked at the other techniques. The two decided to learn these techniques.

1.**Mikazuki No Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)**

**2.Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)**

**3.Doton: Shinju Zanshu No Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**

"Alright, this is sweet," shouted Naruto gleefully. "So many cool jutsu to learn. This shouldn't be too hard," he murmured as he began to study the hand signs. **"Hurry, Naruto,"** came Sasuke's voice. **"Yeah, yeah Sasuke, shut up so I can learn these quick." "Okay, Naruto, you better remember our promise, though."** **Brats, stop chatting and start working,"** came Kyuubi's voice. Naruto nodded as he practiced the movement for the dance of crescent moon. 'So I move like this, and at the same time do this…'

**Hokage's Home**

A group of angry Chuunins stood outside of the Hokage's house. The Lord Hokage stood at the center, while listening to their angry statements.

"Lord Hokage," shouted one, "This is not just a prank, this is a serious crime." Another stated, "That scroll contains secrets were sealed away by the first Hokage…secrets known only to our village." Particular emphasis was put on our.

"If it falls into the wrong hands it can destroy our way or life." The other Chuunin nodded, as Iruka and Mizuki arrived. The Hokage, watching them all, finally came to a decision. "Alright, bring Naruto here at ONCE!" The Hokage waved his hand, and every Chuunin jumped high and vanished.

Iruka decided the first place to look would be the apartment, but looking there he didn't see any sign of Naruto. 'Where would he go,' thought Iruka as he tried to remember all of Naruto's favorite spots and hiding places.

Meanwhile, Mizuki ran along the quickest path, to where he told Naruto to meet him. Although he had not seen Naruto steal the scroll, he was sure Naruto would be there by now. He had checked to see if the scroll was gone, along with the other Chuunin. In his head he nearly cried out with joy. "Now that I told everyone, what Naruto did, I can eliminate him. No one will care, and of course I will get the scroll." He smirked at the thought of it.

**Forest Clearing**

Hours later, Naruto lay on his back panting. His muscles had been pushed to the max learning the 'Dance of the Crescent Moon,' technique and the other techniques were no simpler either. With his fox eye he saw Iruka and Mizuki both heading in his direction, so, despite Kyuubi's protests, he consumed another Soldier pill.

**"Brat, you were supposed to save those. Who knows when you might need them?" "Shut up, you stupid old Kyuubi, I was dead tired. And plus I'll need energy to use the Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Especially since your dumb ass can't give me any more energy." **

Sasuke's voice interrupted them. **"I see you guys. Iruka sensei is coming, so you'd better prepare your act, Naruto." **He soon left the conversation. Naruto looked around for Sasuke, and could not find him. He was about to move, when a shadow passed over him. 'Wow, that was fast,' thought Naruto. He turned to see Iruka glaring at him.

"It's all over, Naruto, hehehe." Naruto stood up, scratching the back of his head. "Hehe, caught me already," he said to a mildly surprised Iruka. "Not…you're quick sensei. I only had the time to learn one technique," lied Naruto. Iruka was really surprised this time as he pondered over these words. 'He's been out here practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working,' thought Iruka, as Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Listen, Iruka sensei," said Naruto in his best imitation of an excited 12 year old boy. "I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu, and you're going to let me graduate, then everything will be okay…hehe. That's the way it works right sensei? Anyone who learns a technique from this scroll, passes!"

"Huh, where'd you get that idea," asked Iruka, shocked. Naruto waved his arms, like he was annoyed. "Mizuki Sensei told me about it, believe it. He told me where to find the scroll… and this place…" Naruto stopped seeing the look on Iruka's face. 'Perfect,' he thought, while putting on a worried face..

'Mizuki,' thought Iruka, who couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suddenly Iruka turned around, hearing the movements of thrown kunai. "Naruto watch out," shouted Iruka, pushing Naruto aside. Naruto pretended to be knocked away and jumped while flying backwards. Meanwhile, Iruka took five kunai on various parts of the body. Blood poured out, but it was nothing fatal.

"I see you found our little hideaway," spoke a voice, while Iruka looked up from his injuries. "So that's the way it is…I should have known," Iruka said, hatefully.

Mizuki stood on a branch, two shuriken tied to his back. His face was an evil twisted sort of one. He turned to Naruto, and became serious. "Naruto! Give me the scroll now," he commanded. Naruto looked hesitantly at both of sensei's but he made no move to do anything. "Wait a minute," spoke Naruto, acting scared, "What's going on here?" Iruka pulled out kunai panting deeply. "Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll, it contains forbidden jutsu that can put this village in grave danger."

**"What a baka,"** spoke Sasuke, who watched in the shadows nearby, undetected. **"Naruto, you got the scroll, you can easily kill Mizuki, hurry up, so we can show each other our techniques." "Shut up Sasuke, wait a little longer, I don't want to reveal my power just yet,"** replied Naruto, who began shaking in fright as a response to his situation.

Iruka was still speaking, "Mizuki used you, Naruto, to get the scroll…for his own power." Mizuki continued to stare, neither confirming nor denying the accusation. Naruto growled, but Mizuki tried another tactic. "Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you, because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Naruto pretended to look hurt and stared sadly at Iruka, who was becoming angrier and angrier. "Stop lying, Mizuki. Don't let him lie you Naruto." Naruto looked indecisively between the two Chuunin, pretending to be unsure of who was telling the truth.

Mizuki laughed. "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying." Iruka's eyes widened, realizing what Mizuki meant. "NO, Mizuki!" Unfortunately Mizuki paid him no attention. "They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago anyway."

"Huh, what decree?" Naruto realized his moment was coming soon, and forcefully held back a smile. "Everyone knows except you," said Mizuki with a smile. "Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up." Naruto looked on with a mixture of curiosity and terror. "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

Iruka nearly screamed at the top of his lungs, "Don't tell him…it's forbidden." Mizuki smiled evilly, "The decree is…no one can tell you the nine tailed fox is inside YOU!" **"Stupid brat, we already knew that, what's next,"** asked the Kyuubi sarcastically. Naruto nearly burst out laughing but covered it with a loud, "WHAT!" "The fox's spirit, the one who killed Iruka's parents, the one that nearly destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine- Tailed Fox," concluded Mizuki. Naruto gasped in horror, while Iruka shouted, "STOP IT!"

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? LIKE DIRT! Like they HATED you for just being alive." "No," shouted Naruto, "no, no, NO!" "That's why you'll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved sensei hates your guts," stated Mizuki. Iruka looked on horror, "Naruto…no." "Die! Naruto," shouted Mizuki, twirling his shuriken.

In his haste, Naruto forgot about the situation and tripped over a rock. 'Oh, whoops,' thought Naruto, just as Mizuki threw the shuriken. "NARUTO…GET DOWN," shouted Iruka, who dashed to help. Iruka stood over Naruto to take the hit, saving Naruto just in time. Mizuki looked on in mix anger, surprise as Iruka took the hit.

"W-why," muttered Naruto. "Be-because we're the same," said Iruka, who was crying. "When I lost my parents, I was just like you. I wanted attention, someone to care so badly. So I became the class clown, did outrageous things, just to get attention. It was hard, and I know how you feel Naruto…you feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more. I let you down, Naruto…I'm sorry. No one should ever suffer that much…no one should ever be alone." Naruto was nearly in tears himself, he had forgotten this from his memories, and hearing Iruka's words made him feel sad all over again.

Meanwhile, a crazed Mizuki was laughing crazily from his branch. "Don't make me laugh. Iruka always hated you; he was orphaned because the nine tailed fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you." Naruto felt anger building up inside of him. Sasuke and Kyuubi, both connected to him tried to stop him. **"Naruto, stop, don't let his talk anger you. Finish him now, before you lose control of yourself."**

Naruto quickly made a decision and took off running, using the Shunshin technique. Luckily, Iruka and Mizuki, unfocused did not see his jutsu, but they were impressed with his speed. "Naruto," shouted Iruka, who worried for his student. Mizuki landed and laughed. "You know…once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village," taunted Mizuki. "You saw that look in your eye didn't you? Those were the eyes of a beast," stated Mizuki, while Iruka pulled out the shuriken.

"No," whispered Iruka, "Naruto isn't like that," he shouted, before flinging the shuriken. Mizuki easily dodged and the shuriken landed on a tree, now useless.

"Hn, you're a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto, and take the scroll, I'll be back for you." Mizuki soon took off, leaving behind Iruka, who still held many injuries. "I won't let you," Iruka whispered in response.

**Hokage's House**

Sarutobi (The Sandaime or Third Hokage) stared into his crystal ball. Something was very wrong, he noticed. Despite Mizuki's words, Naruto was appearing to be deep in thought. He wasn't even sad, not the least worried. 'No…something is definitely not right here. Is that even Naruto?"

**Forest**

Naruto frantically jumped from tree branch to tree branch when a voice interrupted him. Iruka appeared from the tree nearby, jumping along with him. "Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll…hurry," shouted Iruka. "He's coming for you to take it away," he shouted just as Naruto stopped. Surprised, Iruka was unprepared as Naruto slammed into him. "AW," he shouted flying at least twenty feet away. He landed near a tree, panting. Naruto landed on his feet, panting as well.

"It can't be," stated Iruka, softly. Naruto took the scroll off his back and slumped down against a tree. Meanwhile, Iruka struggled to stand, "How did you know…Naruto? How did you know," stated Mizuki who replaced Iruka in a 'poof' of smoke, "that is was me and not Iruka?" Naruto laughed before answering.

Like, Mizuki, Naruto was replaced by a grinning Iruka, who had used a log to replace the scroll. "Because, I'm…Iruka."

Mizuki stood up, and grinned evilly, like the crazy guy he was. "Hmph, you fool! Why are you protecting that freak, he's the one that wiped out your family." Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke watched from some distance above. "Naruto, shouldn't you be helping Iruka right about now," whispered Sasuke. "Shut up, they'll hear us," whispered Naruto back.

"I don't care," replied Iruka back, "and just so you know…you're not getting your hands on that scroll." "Hn, as if you can stop me," replied Mizuki, skeptically. "Don't you get it, Iruka? Naruto is just like me." "How's that," asked Iruka. "He," replied Mizuki, "wants the scroll for his own power and vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

Up above, Sasuke and Naruto had their mouths hanging open. **"Is this guy some nutcase or something," **asked Kyuubi. **"This baka gives new meaning to the word baka,"** retorted Sasuke. Naruto laughed silently. **"Don't worry, I'll take care of him soon, just wait until he attack Iruka sensei. It'll look better for me." "And you call me a showoff,"** grunted Sasuke, looking away. Naruto grinned.

Back below, Iruka suddenly agreed with Mizuki. "You're right…beasts are like that. But that's not what Naruto is. He's nothing like that…Naruto's one of a kind, works hard and puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the nine tailed fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki…of Konohagakure (The Village hidden in the Leaves…kind of a formal name).

**"Ahh Iruka sensei loves me," **shouted Naruto gleefully. (A/N: I repeat this is not yaoi.) **"Shut up baka, and umm…why don't you move away and give me some space,"** replied Sasuke. Naruto grunted and then jumped below to set himself to attack Mizuki. As expected, neither Iruka nor Mizuki noticed him.

Mizuki's eyes twitched as he grabbed his shuriken. "Hn, you really believe that, fool? Hmph, I was going to save you or later, but now I changed my mind. You're FINISHED," shouted Mizuki, who promptly threw the shuriken. 'So this is it,' thought Iruka.

'About time…time to have some fun,' thought Naruto, rushing out. Naruto easily caught the shuriken and thrust a knee into Mizuki's stomach. He remembered he was supposed to be angry, and masked his face.

Iruka's eyes widened, as he saw Naruto. 'Naruto!' Naruto stood while setting down the scroll. Mizuki stood as well, wiping away some blood. "Not bad…for a punk."

With a death look on his face Naruto muttered, "Don't you ever lay a hand on my sensei. I'll kill you!" "Such big words," answered Mizuki, "I can completely destroy you with a single move." Naruto glared him down, while doing the hand sign for Kage Bunshin. "Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold."

Mizuki charged, appearing more evil than ever. "Let's see what you can do…Nine Tailed Fox!" While Iruka looked on in surprise, Naruto shouted, "Taju! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Mass Shadow Clone Technique).

A hundred or so Naruto's appeared in the small clearing, practically filling it up whole. They surrounded Mizuki not just on the sides but above as well. The technique forced Sasuke to move out of the way, before becoming overcome by a bunch of Naruto clones. Mizuki stopped in great surprise and horror. Meanwhile Sasuke and Kyuubi nodded impressively at the number of shadow clones. Iruka pondered over this new development, 'Naruto…those aren't just an illusion…they're solid clones. Amazing, he's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu!'

Mizuki turned about, confused. He did not have any idea what technique was being used against him, hell, he didn't even think it was possible. These thoughts just made him more unfocused and horrified. The clones' shouts of "Over," and "Hey you," didn't help as he randomly talked to himself. "What is this? What is this jutsu?"

He fell down on his back, terrified, and unable to move. There were too many clones; he definitely was not expecting this.

The clones, who were beginning to get restless laughed amongst themselves and charged. 'Time, to use an interesting attack,' thought Naruto. The clones leaped up shouting, "Uzumaki, Naruto…Rendan." (Naruto Uzumaki Combo) All the Naruto's rushed in with their fist out. Their contact sent Mizuki flying where the real Naruto waited. A kick and a crash later, and Mizuki was out cold. Iruka watched the whole thing impressed. Not only had Naruto mastered an extremely advanced jutsu, but he had come up with his own move, in such a short amount of time.

"**Baka, you overdid it,"** sent Sasuke, before he took off to get some rest. Meanwhile, Naruto turned back to Iruka, laughing slightly. At his feet lay Mizuki, whose face was distorted.

"Hehe, looks like I overdid it. Hey, you okay Iruka-sensei?" "Eh? Yeah, I'm okay." 'Naruto Uzumaki, your dream was always to become Hokage…no better than all the Hokages…and I'm starting to believe he can.' "Ah, hey Naruto, come here. There's something I want to give you."

**The Hokage's House**

The group of Chuunin searching for Naruto were all gather by the Hokage's House. They were all frustrated seeing as they couldn't find Naruto.

Their apparent superior shouted, "Are you telling me no one can find Naruto?" "Nope, not me." "This is bad," stated another. "Damn, that Naruto, where could he be," asked another frustrated Chuunin.

They were interrupted by the Hokage himself. "Don't worry. The scroll is safe now…Naruto will be back soon." All the Chuunin looked at each other with deaths in their eyes. If what the Hokage said was true, Naruto would have a LOT of explaining to do.

**Back in the Forest**

"Can I open my eyes now, sensei," asked Naruto in a whiny tone of voice. "Okay," said Iruka, "you can open your eyes now."

Naruto opened them as sunlight came into his eyes. For a moment, Naruto was blinded, but slowly his vision came back. Iruka stood, smiling in front of him. "Congratulations," said Iruka showing Naruto his old goggles, "you graduate. And to celebrate," said Iruka closing his eyes, "I have a surprise. We're going out for ramen tonight." He waited for the Naruto response he always got, but when he didn't receive it he opened his eyes. A shocked Naruto stood in front of him, mouth hanging open. "Hunh?" Naruto's mouth twitched, nearly forming a smile, before he hugged and tackled his sensei over. "IRUKA SENSEI," he shouted to his laughing sensei.

"Ow, that hurts," stated Iruka, who still had his injuries from Mizuki. As Naruto toyed with his headband, Iruka stared. 'Naruto…now that you're a ninja, the road only gets tougher. But if I told you that, it would ruin the moment. So, I'll tell you later, over ramen," he thought with a smile.

000000

Lionheart: zzz…oh am I done typing? Geez this took hours. I hope you guys enjoy reading it more than I enjoyed typing it XD

Nah I'm joking, it was fun. Ill try to get the next chapter up soon.

Don't forget to take the poll

Konohamaru chapter?

Yes

No

Don't Care


	5. Chapter 4: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto

Lionheart: Another chapter update from me. Hope you enjoy it.

Reviewers: Wow, this is…im speechless…thanks for all the reviews. And based on my poll it looks like we're skipping the Konohamaru part. And, we will now get to see Sakura and Kakashi.

Note: This is the night, after Naruto meets Konohamaru. The next day, will be the day they receive word of the Jounin squad leaders.

Anyway, enough talk and on to the story.

000000

"blah" – Talk

'blah' – thoughts

"**blah"-telepathic taught**

"**_blah"-_** inner Sakura.

000000

**Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto! Same Team**

In the middle of a forest, a tree suddenly crashed down, from a mighty kick. 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki stood on top of it grinning, while his sparring partner Sasuke Uchiha landed in front. The two had been practicing Taijutsu, even since Kyuubi had pointed out to them, unkindly, that they were weak in hand-to-hand combat. And so they began practicing moves copied from Rock Lee. Sasuke had learned Konoha Senpu (Konoha hurricane), Konoha Reppu (Leaf Gale), Konoha Daisenpu, (Leaf Great Whirlwind), and Kage Buyo (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf). These techniques were then shown to Naruto, who was beginning to get the hang of them.

"My turn," said Naruto who leaped under Sasuke. Sasuke looked down below, just as Naruto shouted, "Konoha Senpu." His kick sent Sasuke flying forwards, and immediately Sasuke knew, Naruto would follow up with a combo. Naruto didn't fail his expectations as he jumped right behind Sasuke for Kage Buyo. Sasuke realized he would be finished if he didn't do something so he tried to turn and kick just as Naruto came to grab his torso. Naruto missed the grab entirely, and landed with a curse. Behind him, Sasuke shouted, "Konoha Reppu."

Naruto jumped up at the last second, avoiding the sweep, but was knocked backwards by the wind. Sasuke tried to follow up with a combo, but Naruto disappeared with in an orange blue and appeared some ten feet away.

"Damn, you Naruto. I nearly had you that time," said Sasuke, who panted to refill his lungs with air. "Ha…too slow, Sasuke. They didn't teach me the Shunshin No Jutsu for nothing." Naruto grinned as usual.

**"Hey, brats, you think you got the techniques down?" **Kyuubi's voice sounded impatient and annoyed. One could tell he was waiting for them to do something else.** "Yeah, yeah, we got them down perfectly," **shouted Naruto. **"Can we take these weights off now?"**

Weights…both Naruto and Sasuke were required by Kyuubi to wear them. They were to wear at least 200 pounds each every day, no exceptions. Both Genin, were slowly getting stronger and faster, but the weights were taking their toll. Sasuke, although he would never admit was getting more and more tired each day with the weights on, while Naruto complained about it non-stop. Both could use a break, considering they wore more than they should have been.

**"NO BRATS!" **Both Sasuke and Naruto shuddered. **"And if you ask me one more time, I'll add another fifty pounds to it. Now, if you'll listen, I want you both to practice the Mikazuki No Mai, and then practice your teamwork on a Kage Bunshin. You still both are too predictable in your movements. If you're even dreaming of taking one bell from Kakashi, I suggest you work harder. Oh, and I almost forgot." **

Both Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, wondering what else Kyuubi could add to their list of exercises.

**"Today, when you will meet Sakura for the first time, act as you normally would. I have a bad feeling that the Hokage is…well he is suspicious of something. You two are supposed to be total opposites…huge rivals. For now, let's keep it that way." "That won't be too hard,"** said Sasuke and Naruto at the same time. Both grunted and looked away.

Kyuubi sighed in their heads. **"Alright, brats, you guys worked hard enough today. Go home, take a nap, and then get your butts over to the academy." "Hai," **answered Sasuke and Naruto, running home as fast as they could."

**The Next Day**

Birds chirped as the sun slowly rose to signal a new day. It was quiet in the village, but it was soon about to get busy. Very Busy. Today was the day a select few would become Genin.

A sleepy Naruto sat up in bed, feeling the sores and aches of training. His legs were tired from yesterday night's Taijutsu practice, and his arms felt like dead weights. To top it all off, he was still wearing 200 pounds worth off arm and leg weights. He felt like sleeping it all away and he would have had not Kyuubi screamed in his ear.

"**BRAT, wake up, you need to get ready. Today's the day we've been training for. It'd look real nice if you were late." **Naruto couldn't help but hear the sarcasm in Kyuubi's tone as he sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms. **"Alright, alright already, I'm up… Geez, you sound like Sasuke almost, "Naruto do this…Naruto do that." "What's that Naruto,"** asked an irritated Sasuke. Naruto quickly mumbled something before saying he'll see Sasuke at school. **"Baka."**

Naruto shook his head and stood up. He nearly fell down, forgetting about the weight. 'Damnit, Kyuubi. Making me carry all this." **"What? You want more?" **That shut Naruto up, as he summoned his chakra to help him carry the weight jacket. **"Hurry up and eat, brat, then get going."** Naruto ignored Kyuubi as he opened the fridge and grabbed his milk and some cereal ramen. Sitting down he said to himself, "Today's the day…well…time to eat." Slurping down his ramen and some of his milk (which tasted a little weird), Naruto picked up his head protector and ran out the door. Forgetting all about his weights he walked down the street grinning, like he was a superior.

He noticed a bulge in the wooden fence along the way to the academy. If Naruto was right, and he was sure he was, it was him. Sighing, Naruto continued on, as if oblivious to the bulge, when it suddenly moved and a figure leapt out.

"You're mine, Naruto!" The figure, a small boy, stepped forward, but tripped on his piece of cloth. Naruto resisted the urge to laugh. Instead he asked, "Uh…what do you think you're doing, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru remained face down on the ground as he answered, "That was a slick move, Naruto. That's why I respect you as my eternal rival." Konohamaru stood, looking somewhat disappointed. Naruto looked to the side, somewhat annoyed, "But I didn't do anything," he replied. Konohamaru totally ignored the statement and stood up making a hand sign.

"Alright then, fight me fair and square." He was about to do a super wicked transformation jutsu (well it was super wicked to him), when Naruto scratched his head. "Sorry," replied Naruto, "I've got an orientation, too bad."

"Orientation?" Naruto grinned, "That's right, you see…as of today, I'm a ninja. Believe it," bragged Naruto. Konohamaru gaped at him, mouth wide open, staring at the headband on Naruto's forehead. "Whoa." Naruto laughed before waving good bye and continuing along.

**Somewhere Else**

A young pink haired girl stood in front of a mirror, slowly fixing her hair. She was getting ready for the orientation today at the academy for graduates. Humming, she played with her new Konoha headband and winked at herself.

She was interrupted by her mother who yelled, "Sakura, isn't time for you to be going." Irritated, Sakura turned towards the door. "I know…I'm on my way out now," she replied, coldly. _**"CHA! How long are you going to treat me like a kid, I'm a ninja now." **shouted inner Sakura._

Sakura left the house soon after, slowly walking towards the academy. She couldn't help but feel anger at her mother and father for treating her like a kid. 'So, I'm not a little Academy student anymore.' Raising a fist she thought, 'Sakura Haruno, kunoichi in training.' Sakura couldn't help but grin at the thought of it. She was a ninja now; she wasn't a little girl any longer. **_"CHA," _**shouted inner Sakura, with thumbs up.

Not too much later, Sakura heard a voice, "See you later." She stopped as a somewhat pretty blonde stepped out. The girl was her height, and like her had a ninja forehead protector. The girl turned in her direction, revealing her long hated rival, Ino. The girl frowned slightly, before grinning maliciously.

"Good morning Sakura," she greeted, somewhat unkindly. "Good morning, Ino, said Sakura, as she put on her best 'I-Don't-Like-You,' face. She walked with her rival towards the academy in a somewhat awkward silence. Ino decided to break it with an insult.

"So, they actually let you graduate, Sakura? What a surprise." Sakura resisted the urge to shout. "Those classes are ancient history now," she told a surprised Ino. "We're both ninja now," continued Sakura, "I won't lose to you anymore. To prove her point, Sakura walked faster ahead of Ino. Irritated, Ino walked faster than Sakura, getting ahead. Sakura noticed this, and with some effort pulled ahead again. Both girls continued in this fashion until they were nearly jogging, shoulder to shoulder, furiously grunted at each other.

**The Academy**

"**Good job brat,"** came Kyuubi's voice. Naruto looked confused, **"What is it?"** Sasuke's voice soon interrupted, **"Baka, we thought you'd never make it."** Naruto shut them out and turned away from Sasuke, who he sat next to. He noticed a familiar face nearly pass him by. The other boy, noticing Naruto stopped, somewhat annoyed.

"Heh? What are 'you' doing here, Naruto? This class isn't for dropouts; you can't be here unless you graduate." Naruto smiled, "Oh yeah?" He pointed to his forehead protector, "You see this? Open your eyes, Shikamaru, this is a regulation headband. Which means I graduated. So that means we'll be training together. How do you like that?"

Shikamaru eyed Naruto down before shrugging, "Hn." "C'mon Shikamaru, we both know it," said Naruto bragging again, "this headgear was made for me." Sasuke couldn't help but stifle a laugh in the corner, just audible enough for Naruto to hear. "Hn," replied Shikamaru, as he walked away.

Meanwhile, a young girl, with pale eyes and a brown coat, eyed Naruto. She was smiling. 'Naruto, you graduated after all…I'm glad," she thought, with a blush. Of course Naruto missed this.

Suddenly the door burst open, and two angry girls stood in the doorway. Sasuke eye's shifted to the right, and a small smile danced on his lips. Naruto smiled, not yet ready to turn. It was her…finally. His heart pounded much faster than usual, and his breathing became faster. He remembered the last time he saw her. Shaking out the bad memories, he slowly began to turn. He blushed seeing the pink haired girl. She was younger, but it was only natural. Naruto was twelve too now. 'Sakura…' he thought to himself.(A/N: I know you all voted for NarutoHinata. Don't worry, It'll head in that direction soon.)

"**So, Naruto, thinking about Sakura?"** Naruto turned right away, glaring at Sasuke. **"How about you Sasuke?" **Sasuke turned red, and shut up, while Kyuubi mentally slapped them for arguing.

Both girls were panting out loud, red in the face, and glaring daggers at each other. "I'm first," they both yelled, when they could speak. Ino turned to Sakura, with a grin, "I win again Sakura."

Sakura grinned evilly, "Give it up, I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a tenth ahead of yours." Ino blew off the idea, "Sakura, are you always this delusional? Sakura looked away, and soon saw Sasuke. "Heh…Hn…OHHH." She ran off immediately, with Ino, raising a hand after her. "Hey, where you going?"

Naruto heard footsteps and saw a smiling Sakura rushing towards him. "Oh, hi, Sakura," he shouted standing up. Sakura shoved him aside, yelling, "Move it." She then clasped her hands together and stood smiling at Sasuke, who made no move. **"Damnit, Naruto, tell her to move, and sit down somewhere else or something."** **"Why, Sasuke, embarrassed,"** teased Naruto.

In his seat, Sasuke clenched his teeth, though he made no move. Looked like he would have to put up with Sakura again. "Good morning Sasuke," greeted the pink haired kunoichi. Sasuke sighed, and was about to turn when he noticed all the girls moving over. **"Oh damn, hey Naruto, Kyuubi, do something." **Naruto slinked away, unnoticed, leaving Sasuke to silently fume. Sasuke gave up and turned slightly toward Sakura, though he remained silent.

"Um, Sasuke, mind if I sit next to you?" Sasuke was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. He liked Sakura sort of, knowing the type of person she would turn out to be, but right now there were too many girls to deal with. He soon saw Ino, approach, looking angry and irritated. "Back off forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke." Ino grabbed Sakura's arm. "I was here first," protested Sakura. Ino got red, but soon replied, "Well I got into the classroom first. Everybody saw it."

Sasuke silently sulked as he sat there. Naruto was standing nearby taunting him and Kyuubi was laughing, very un-Kyuubi-like. **'I'm gonna kill you both in your sleep,'** thought Sasuke, revengefully. **"Hehe," **replied Naruto, laughing out loud.

Meanwhile, more girls were surrounding Sasuke all disagreeing with each other. "No, I was first, you all came in after me." "Well," replied a fat girl, "Sasuke likes me best, you girls can just go away." Sasuke turned green at the thought of it, and so did many of the others. They pushed her away and then turned smiling towards Sasuke. "Let me sit next to you," said Ino, smiling. "NO," shouted Sakura, "I'm sitting next to Sasuke." "No, I am," shouted the fat girl. "Stupid," murmured Sasuke, inaudibly.

**Hokage's House**

The Hokage's crystal ball stayed focused on Sasuke, who had folded his arms and closed his eyes. A group of Jounin stood around it murmuring to each other. One spoke, upon seeing Sasuke, "Most promising new student, Sasuke Uchiha. Is that him?" "Yes that's him," replied the Hokage. The other Jounin murmured to each other. Kurenai looked at Sasuke saying, "He's the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan." "That's right," replied the Hokage.

Meanwhile, a silver haired Jounin looked away from Sasuke toward an orange clad boy, who sat watching a crowd of girls. (Guess who?) This particular Jounin noticed that Naruto was smiling, something not often seen of the boy when in the academy. 'Naruto…Uzumaki…hmm.'

**Back at the Academy**

Naruto, finally having enough fun, leapt onto the table in front of Sasuke. Both Genin glared at each other. **"Alright, Sasuke, how about a fight to get them away, right here?" "Fine with me, baka." "Watch out brats…umm…too late…hehe,"** came Kyuubi's voice.

As Naruto processed Kyuubi's words, the kid in back of him suddenly bumped into him sending him forward. The girls stopped chattering immediately seeing the new developments. "What the," murmured Sakura. "I uh…" said Ino, shocked. Sasuke and Naruto…kissed! Both boys pulled apart, clutching their throats and spitting out, frantically. **"Naruto, you stupid baka. I swear I'm going to kill you." "Wait, Sasuke, it was an accident, why the heck would I want to kiss you…ack…besides, you told me to do something about them. Oh, and your breath stinks…YUCK." "NARUTO!" **Kyuubi laughed hysterically in their heads, enraging them even further. But their anger was nothing compared to the girls.

Sakura, nearly fell over at the sight while Inner Sakura shouted, "**_CHA! This is outrageous. I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss. Naruto will pay for this, CHA!" _**

Naruto continued to choke, when once again his senses went haywire. He didn't even bother look up. "Oh damn," he muttered. "Naruto, you are so dead," said Sakura, calmly. She and the other girls charged, while Naruto made a break for it. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh in his head, as he was mobbed and beat up to a pulp.

**Sometime Later**

Iruka stood in front of his class, proudly. "As of today, we are all ninjas. To get here, you faced difficult hardships and trials." "I'll say," whispered Naruto, to himself. He still held massive bruises from earlier. Iruka continued, "Those hardships were nothing compared to what you have to do now. The tasks will be far more difficult despite the fact you are only Genin, first level ninjas. And so, each Genin will be grouped into squads of three. Each squad will be led by an elite Jounin.

Sasuke, Naruto, and the others all looked up in surprise. "Three man squads," they all asked surprised. Sakura waited for Iruka to clarify when Ino spoke behind her. "Well…someone has to be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who?" Sakura twitched slightly as she turned. "I don't know," she replied innocently. Inner Sakura had something different to say. **_"CHA! I'm gonna be with Sasuke. So stay away from him you hag." _**

As Sasuke and Naruto silently shared laughs about old times, Iruka continued. "Each team will have a set of strengths and weaknesses." He waved a paper, "So that's how we set them up."

"Fox Eye," whispered Naruto. He looked at the squad's list. **Team 7: Haruno, Sakura. Uzumaki, Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke.** "Hmph," **"Hey, it's the same teams as before. How lucky."** Sasuke smiled again. "So," he said to himself, "Let's see how you react when you meet us…Kakashi."

"SO, I will now announce the teams," stated Iruka. After six teams were announced Iruka got to team seven. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked up. This was it. "Sakura Haruno." While, Sakura sulked, Sasuke and Naruto both exchanged a glance. "And…Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura jumped with joy, and immediately turned to Ino. "Too bad, Ino." Ino glared back, "UGHHH, how did you get in his group?"

While, Sakura grinned ear to ear, team eight was announced. "Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Hinata was disappointed as she stared at the back of Naruto's head. "Oh, I won't be with Naruto then…"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru stared at Ino. "I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like him? He's not so special." Ino glared at him. "You are so beyond, clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it," she yelled. Shikamaru stared right back, "No, I don't get it, cause I'm not a girl," he said. Ino looked away, smiling. "Your so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to beat on your team." Right away, Iruka announced the last team.

"Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara." Ino looked up shocked. Shikamaru taunted her, "Huh, did you say something about hating to be on my squad?" Ino glared daggers at him. "And," concluded Iruka, "Chouji Akimichi." Chouji paid no attention as he stuffed chips into his mouth. Ino, on the other hand, slumped in her seat, hating herself and her life. 'Not him too,' she thought. "Those are all the squads," finished Iruka cheerfully. "Anyway, you're dismissed for lunch. You will meet your Jounin squad leaders afterwards. Until then, class dismissed."

As students poured out talking to each other, Sasuke and Naruto walked out as instructed by Kyuubi. Sasuke was going out to practice the new earth style jutsus, while Naruto would distract Sakura. Sasuke figured the first thing she would do was look for him. "Alright, Sasuke, but remember…you have to teach me another fire jutsu tomorrow." Sasuke waved and disappeared.

Outside the academy, Sakura looked around calling for Sasuke. 'Hm,' she wondered, 'why did Sasuke have to go running off so fast? Since we were in the same group together I thought we could have lunch together and get to know each other.' "Hey, Sakura," called out Naruto. Sakura turned to see Naruto coming her way. "Since we're in the same group together, I thought maybe we could have lunch and get to know each other." Sakura looked terrified at the idea. "Why would I want to have lunch with you?" "Huh?" Naruto was a little surprised at first, but he remembered that day. He let the feeling of jealousy pass up. "Well…since we were in the same group…," he stopped seeing Sakura's face. "Naruto…YOU'RE ANNOYING." She left him, while he sighed.

As Sakura wandered off, Naruto schemed of ways to get Sakura to like him. He had one immediately. Grinning he said, "Henge." (Transform)

**The Park**

Sakura sat alone in the park, absentmindedly picking at her food. 'Well, it's not like there's a rush or anything. I'll be in the same group as Sasuke for a long time.' Sakura thought about herself and then sadly thought, 'But still. How can I ever dream he'd like me? I'm scrawny and small, except for my forehead. Why was I born with a big wide forehead,' she complained.

Sakura suddenly realized someone was watching her. Looking up, she saw Sasuke standing by a tree, staring at her. 'Uh? Oh, Sasuke, he's looking right at me.' She blushed. Sakura had an image of the two of them kissing, but the thought of it turned her back to reality. 'Grow up Sakura,' she thought to herself sadly, 'It's just a fairy tale. And fairy tales don't come true.' "Hey, Sakura."

Sakura looked up, surprised to see Sasuke walking towards her. "Hey, I have a question," he said as he sat down next to her. Sakura blushed, but she nodded for him to continue. "What do you think of Naruto?" Sakura's blush died away as she thought about Naruto the baka. "Naruto knows about my feelings, and he purposely tries to get in the way. He enjoy interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto…he doesn't understand one thing about me. He's just annoying. All I want…is for you to accept me Sasuke. That's all." Sasuke's eyes widened as he processed the information. "You just want me to accept you?" Sakura nodded as she blushed and crept closer, leaning in for a kiss. 'I see, I think I understand why I like Sakura so much now, and ughh…wait what is this feeling in my stomach,' though Sasuke (who is really Naruto), before taking off. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke rushing off. "WAIT, SASUKE." "I'll be right back," shouted Sasuke.

Sakura sat on the bench, thinking, "Wow, I didn't know Sasuke was so shy. Maybe he needs time to get ready." Sasuke ran off and ducked into his apartment and his bathroom, just as he transformed back into Naruto. 'Whew. Damn, I was just about to kiss her too. Oh well, that plan ended up badly. I think I'll go train now.'

Meanwhile, the real Sasuke walked towards Sakura, whom upon seeing him, jumped with joy. "OH, Sasuke you're back. Are you ready now, you bad boy? I mean mentally?" Sasuke stared at her, "Where's Naruto at, I can't seem to find him?" (A/N: Naruto isn't replying telepathically). Sakura laughed. "Oh, there you go again, changing the subject. Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why? It's probably because he wasn't raised right? He has no parents, no one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it. He just does whatever comes into his head. He's selfish, a big brat, and just plain annoying. He's all alone."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe Sakura would say that about his best friend. "Alone huh?" Sakura nodded, glad to hear an agreement. "Isolated." "Huh," asked Sakura.

"I wonder Sakura…Do you know what its like to be alone. Always by yourself, no one to talk to. No parents or siblings to care and love you. And even worse, hated by everyone in a village, shunned for something you have no control over, do you understand that feeling?" "S-Sasuke, why are you saying that?" whimpered Sakura. "If you don't, then you have no idea how Naruto feels…and in that case, you have no idea how 'I' feel. And yet…you claim you love me, well if you really do, then perhaps you can treat your teammate with something other than hate and irritation. He already gets enough of that."

"W-what," asked Sakura, shocked. "You're …annoying," said Sasuke slowly before disappearing. The words hit Sakura like a smack in the face.

Naruto left the bathroom and ran smack into Sasuke. "Oh, there you are baka." "Oh hi, Sasuke," said Naruto uncomfortably. "Loser, why didn't you answer me when I called for you?" "Bathroom," muttered Naruto. Sasuke sweat dropped, "Fine, whatever, let's finish the fire jutsu practice. There's only one more technique.

**Sakura**

Alone, Sakura sat on the bench pondering Sasuke's words. 'I'm annoying? That's what he said…hmm. Now I get it, this must be how Naruto feels. I shouldn't be so mean to him. Okay…next time I see him, I'm going to be nice.'

Sakura soon got her opportunity as she spotted Sasuke and Naruto walking over. Taking her chance, she jumped up. "Hey, Sasuke, uhh…Naruto, do you two want to eat lunch with me before we go back." 'Smile,' she thought to herself. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other. **"What's gotten into her suddenly,"** they both asked. **"Fine, you can eat lunch,"** replied Kyuubi. Naruto and Sasuke wandered over, when Naruto suddenly doubled over. "Ah…bathroom," he cried, running off. Sasuke sighed, "What a loser," before disappearing. Sakura dropped her hand. "NARUTOOO…"

**Hours Later**

"He's late…" said Naruto, clenching his teeth. The three Genin were the only three left. Sasuke sat on a bench, while Sakura silently fumed about their teacher.

Meanwhile Naruto stood by the door grunting and groaning. Eventually Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. "Naruto…sit down!" Naruto glared at her, "I don't want to. How come our teacher is the only one that's late? All the other teams have already met their senseis. I'm ready to roll…believe it."

Sakura sighed inwardly. Was Naruto always this dumb. "We know, Naruto, just sit down." Sasuke suddenly stood. "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke stood by Naruto whispering something. Both boys grinned and went over to the other side of the room setting up strings and a kunai. "What are you two doing," asked Sakura, shocked. "Setting up a trap for our teacher…he deserves it," replied Naruto.

Sakura sat back, not wanting to disturb Sasuke's work. However, she was wondering why he was working so well with Naruto. 'Hmm,' she thought. 'Maybe he's trying to be nice.'

Sasuke and Naruto did a technique that camouflaged the kunai so it wouldn't be seen. They set the strings so when a person came through the door the kunai would fly at them. In the case Kakashi didn't react to the knife, it was designed to stop at a certain point. To finish the trap, Naruto set a chalkboard eraser in between the door and the doorway. As he finished, they could all hear footsteps in the corridor. "Here we go," whispered Naruto, with glee. Sakura folded her arms. "You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do this stuff." **_"CHA! I love this stuff."_**

Three seconds later and a hand appeared in the doorway. Both Sasuke and Naruto grinned.

Lionheart: Okay, sorry about the long kind of filler chapter, but I felt it was necessary to introduce sakura and the teams.

Anyway hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 5: Kakashi Sensei

Lionheart: Alright, here's chapter 5. now we get to see Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto fight. And plus there's a very interesting thing I put into this chapter regarding the fight, so it wont follow the storyline. Hope you like it.

Reviewers: Hmm, id hate to have disputes but in this case I have to agree id rather write about Naruto/Hinata then Naruto/kin.

But Naruto/Anko…hmm( XD just kidding)

000000

"blah" – Talk

'blah' – Thoughts

"**blah"** – Telepathic Talk

"**_Blah" _**– Inner Sakura

000000

**Kakashi Sensei! Part 1: Naruto's Stand**

Summary: The village of Konoha…located in one of the five great shinobi countries, fire country. In this village there are three Genin, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, who are ready to take their first step in becoming a real ninja. Meeting their Instructor.

To Naruto, it felt like forever before the door finally opened and a spiky, silver haired man poked his head through. A grayish mask covered his face, while his Konoha headband was slanted covering an eye. He wore the vest of the elite Jounin. The chalkboard eraser fell and landed on his head with a 'Thud.' There was an awkward silence as the four surveyed each other.

"AH, hahahaha," laughed Naruto pointing at Kakashi. I got him, he totally fell for it, ehehehe." Sakura looked up in embarrassment, clasping her hands together. "I'm sorry, sensei. I told him not to it it, but he didn't listen. I'd never do anything like that." In her head, Inner Sakura had her thumbs up, **_"Perfect Shot." _**Sasuke slapped his hand to his forehead, 'I can't believe he fell for it again…"

Kakashi walked further into the door, and the three Genin watched in silence. Well, they watched his foot, which…promptly stepped right over the hidden string that would trigger the kunai trap. Sasuke and Naruto gave each other blank stares.

"**Damnit, Naruto, I told you to place the string a little higher." "Whatever, Sasuke, he just got lucky. And besides I put two strings down, he must have known it was there." "Bakas,"** muttered Kyuubi. **"I told you it was a silly idea."**

Meanwhile, Kakashi picked up the eraser, and kicked the string triggering the kunai trap. As Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto watched sadly, the kunai flew harmlessly into the now closed door.

"Hmm, how should I put this?" Naruto and Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they looked away from their sensei. They knew what was coming. "My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sweat dropped. They looked down, away from Kakashi and at their feet, embarrassed. "Well, that was just my first impression. How about we go to the roof, and talk things over?"

Kakashi walked out, and coughed as he stepped over the hidden second string. Naruto felt his sensei's sarcasm in the cough. **"Damn, that was too easy for him. I wonder how he knew, asked Naruto." "Bakas, I told you…even though he let himself be hit by that eraser, he is a Jounin. I'm sure he knew the string was there, well before he took his step into the room. And…plus, you brats are still inexperienced." "What are you talking about, we are both ANBU members…,"** stated Sasuke. Naruto nodded. **"YEAH YEAH, what he said." "Baka,"** said Kyuubi and Sasuke with a sigh.

**The Roof**

"Alright then," began Kakashi, who sat on the railing. "Why don't you introduce yourselves…one at a time." "Introduce ourselves," asked Sakura, "Well…umm, what are we supposed to say." Kakashi shrugged, "Well, things you like…things you hate. Dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," he finished crossing his arms. "How about you start first, sensei, I mean we hardly know you."

"Me," asked Kakashi, pointing to himself. He was mildly surprised, "Okay then, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate…well, I don't feel like telling you that." Sakura looked up in surprise, while Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a small look. Both snickered to themselves.

Kakashi continued with his introduction. "Let's see, my dreams for the future, hmm…never really thought about it. And my hobbies…well I have lots of hobbies." Sakura's eyes dropped, "Well, that was pointless," she whispered. "All he really told us was his name." Naruto nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Okay, your turn," said Kakashi, "you on the right…you first." "Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the noodles Iruka got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the boiling water into the cup." "Geez," murmured Kakashi, 'Does this kid think about anything else besides ramen.' "My hobbies…well mostly my hobbies are trying out different kinds of ramen and training to be a better shinobi. And my goal for the future…TO BECOME THE BEST HOKAGE IN KONOHA. And then, the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody."

Kakashi's eyebrows went up for a second. 'Well…he's grown up in a very interesting way.' "Alright, next." Sakura smiled happily as she spoke, "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like…umm, I mean the person I like," she said while blushing the whole time, "is…" Sakura paused to stare at Sasuke, who paid her no attention, though he silently yelled at Naruto for no reason. "Well, my hobbies are...mm," she paused again to look at Sasuke. "My dream for the future…mmm." Her squeal this time was the loudest as her blush deepened and she squirmed in her seat.

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'It seems young girls these days care more about boys then Ninjutsu,' he thought with a sigh. "Okay…and what do you hate?" Sakura looked up, her blush gone. "NARUTO," she yelled. Naruto fell down in his seat, fuming. 'ACK,' he thought. Kakashi frowned slightly. "Okay…and you last," Kakashi said, indicating towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and took in his sensei. 'Hmph, stupid sensei,' he thought. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particular like anything." Sakura looked down at this particular statement. "I have no dreams…that's just a word," continued Sasuke, coldly, "Instead, I have two goals. The first is to restore my clan. And the second…" Kakashi straightened slightly, thinking about Itachi Uchiha. He assumed Sasuke would talk about him. "I will train until I defeat my eternal rival…a guy I consider almost to be my brother." Kakashi really straightened this time. He did not know Sasuke had anyone who was close to him, and assuming from his words he had an idea who this close person may be.

Sakura on the other hand had her mouth wide open, bursting with ideas. 'Sasuke is soo hot.' Maybe she could use this mysterious person to get Sasuke to like her. **"Hey, Sasuke, didn't know you and I were that close,"** joked Naruto. Sasuke froze and slowly turned to Naruto with a death glare. **"Brat, I didn't know you were gay…crap, I have a gay host." "I'M NOT GAY," **shouted Naruto.

Kakashi, who stood up, and said, "Well, good," interrupted him. "You're each unique, and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance. "What kind of mission sensei," asked Naruto. "Well. It's a task that the four of us will do together." "What will we do," asked Sasuke. Kakashi paused before answering.

"A survival exercise," he answered vaguely. Naruto and Sasuke pretended to act surprised. "What, a survival exercise," complained Naruto. Sakura agreed with him for the first time. "I thought we were supposed to have a mission, not more practice stuff. We already did this at the academy, that's how we got here." "This isn't like your previous training," said Kakashi. "What kind of training is it then," questioned Naruto. Kakashi began to laugh softly.

"**I hate it when he does that," **said Naruto. **"Haha, brat," **stated Kyuubi. "**You guys are both bakas," **stated, Sasuke. **"Shut up,"** said Kyuubi and Naruto at the same time. Sasuke laughed silently at them, while remaining in his 'Sasuke position,' as Naruto called it.

Meanwhile, Sakura, who was surprised by Kakashi asked, "Wait, that was a normal question. Why are you laughing?" "Hehe, well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it, hehehe." "Wha," wondered Naruto. A shadow grew over Kakashi's face. "Alright, I'll tell you. Of the twenty-seven graduates, who actually made it here, only nine will be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass-fail test. And the chance you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

Sakura jumped in surprise, while Naruto and Sasuke silently reminisced about old times. **"Wow, Sasuke, he sounds tougher than last time."** **"Hn, he's saying the exact same thing."** **"Brats, STOP! Kakashi is looking suspiciously at you two,"** interrupted Kyuubi. The two instantly stopped their conversation and tried to appear mildly annoyed. Kakashi seemed to buy their act, for he said, "See, didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it." "It's CRAZY, believe it," shouted Naruto. Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly. "I agree," interrupted Sakura, "We worked hard to get here. What's the point of the graduation test if we have to go through this?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"Good question. That test was just to select the few who had the potential to become Genin. Or not," said Kakashi as an after thought. "How lame," spoke Sasuke for the first time, since his small introduction. "YEAH, believe it." "Too bad," said Kakashi, "that's just the way it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five A.M. Bring your ninja gear."

"**What a guy,"** mumbled Naruto.** "Kakashi is starting to get on my nerves,"** said Sasuke, twitching slightly. **"Brats, what are you complaining about. This should be easy, considering you know what to do. It's plan C right?"** **"Yeah,"** replied Naruto and Sasuke. (A/N: Plan C will be explained later)

Meanwhile, Sakura trembled in small fear. 'If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke. I can't fail…this is a trial of love.' "Anyway," continued Kakashi, "you're dismissed. Oh…and tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast, or you'll puke." He then jumped lazily to another roof nearby.

"**I'm definitely going to have to disobey that rule," **stated Naruto. **"No, brat, you will do exactly as he says. No food for you unless you get a bell. Same goes for you, Sasuke,"** said Kyuubi. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.** "You've just become number one on my death list." "I'd love to see you try, brat,"** replied Kyuubi. Sasuke growled, realizing he could do nothing before leaving the group. Naruto left next, leaving Sakura by herself. 'Oh…Sasuke's run off again,' she thought, sadly.

Next Morning 

The sun slowly began to rise in the east signaling the arrival of dawn. A lone girls stood by three posts, staring at her watch. She was waiting for her teammates and her sensei, Kakashi. They were all supposed to be their already, it was already well after five. And she was starting to get pissed. 'If this is a guy thing,' she thought. She didn't have to finish her thought as Sasuke and Naruto appeared out of the trees nearby.

Her first yell was, "SASUKE, you're here!" She then noticed he was with Naruto and the two seemed to be engaged in a heated argument. When she got close enough to hear she heard Naruto say, "Well, maybe if you taught me better, it would be easier to …" Naruto stopped seeing Sakura. He turned deep red. Sasuke noticed too and mentally thought, 'Oh damn.' **"Good luck getting out of this one, brats," **snickered Kyuubi.

Sasuke cleared his throat as Sakura looked at them suspiciously. "Hey, Sakura, Naruto was being stupid, you want to take a walk?" All suspicions gone, Sakura jumped up and down, dragging Sasuke back towards the bushes. "Of course, Sasuke, I mean since Kakashi isn't here yet…hehehe." The Uchiha instantly regretted his choice. He turned to Naruto for help as he was marched away. Naruto couldn't help but wave sadly to infuriate him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was left alone. He sat down and rested on the grass, while staring into the sky. 'My second chance…and this time I can show Kakashi sensei just how great I am. I wonder what he'll think…when he sees me take a bell?' **"Heh, hey brat, you might be a decent host after all." "Of course, what do you expect."?** **"Hehe, well, then, I'll look forward to seeing you fight Kakashi. Oh, and to start, you have to wear the weights." "Damn, fox," **muttered Naruto. **"I heard that, brat."**

Naruto laughed and promptly fell asleep. He dreamed, about sitting on top of a surprised Kakashi, with both bells in his hand.

Two Hours Later 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood together as they watched their sensei get closer. Naruto had woken up thirty minutes ago, and Sasuke had run out of the forest soon after, blushing like crazy, with an ecstatic Sakura chasing after him. All three stared angrily at their sensei when he was in earshot.

"Morning, everyone, ready for your first day?" "You're late," shouted Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi shrugged, "Well, you see…there was this black cat that blocked my path. So I had to take the long way around," he said cheerfully. Naruto nearly broke out laughing. He had forgotten how insanely dumb his sensei's excuses were. He and Sasuke satisfied themselves with a smirk, while Sakura shouted, "LIAR!" Ignoring her, Kakashi walked towards a tree stump. "Well, then, let's get started.

The three Genin watched carefully as Kakashi set down a timer. "Here we go…it's set for noon," he said while pressing down the button. Kakashi then turned back holding out two silver bells. "You're assignment is simple, you just have to takes these bells from me. That's all there is to it." Kakashi jingled them as if taunting the three Genin. "If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those three posts, and watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." Naruto couldn't help but growl at this statement.

'So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast, just to make it harder on us.' murmured a sad Sakura. She suddenly noticed something. "Wait a minute, there's three of us, how comes there's only two bells?" Kakashi grinned under his mask and chuckled. "Well, that way, one of you will end up tied to the post and ultimately failing to complete the mission." Kakashi jingled the bells again, "That one goes back to the academy."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged irritated looks. They wanted to have started hours ago. Kakashi was only infuriating them with his talks. Luckily for them, Kakashi thought they were irritated with the assignment, not him. "Well, before you get too worried, all three of you could flunk out too. Anyway, you can use any weapon, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't take the bells." Kakashi caught the bells with a satisfying jingle and tied them to his belt.

"Wait a minute, isn't that dangerous," asked Sakura. "Those weapons can be deadly sensei," she protested. "HAHA, yeah especially since he couldn't dodge an eraser," laughed Naruto. Kakashi calmly turned, "You know, class clowns are usually the weakest link. You can safely ignore them, low scores, pretty much losers." Naruto stopped laughing while Sakura snickered, and Sasuke grinned. "Loser," he said. **"That's why you keep your mouth shut brat,"** added Kyuubi.

"Whatever," said Naruto, looking away. "Now, when I say go, you can begin." Naruto took his opportunity to start the plan. He quickly dodged rolled and drew a kunai, purposefully twirling it. He then charged, yelling, but Kakashi got behind him. 'Wow, that was fast,' thought Naruto. Kakashi sighed, "Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say go yet." As Naruto moaned in fury, Sakura backed away. 'Whoa, he's so fast, I didn't even see him move.'

**"Naruto, Kyuubi, was that Shunshin No Jutsu?" "No clue,"** said Kyuubi cheerfully.** "Might be, but we'll see, you guys find some good spots to hide, I'll get both bells." "HA, we'll see,"** said Sasuke.

Kakashi continued speaking, "However, you did charge at me with the full intention of destroying me, so…how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys." All three Genin grinned. "Get ready then. And…Start." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all leapt away out of sight, while Kakashi closed his eyes to give them a hiding advantage. 'This will be fun,' he thought.

Hokage's House 

Iruka and the Hokage quietly sat a table. They both drank tea and looked at each other, b  
oth wishing the other would start the conversation. "Iruka," began the Hokage, "what did you wish to see me about? I don't think you came to visit just to drink tea and chat. Is it Naruto?"

Iruka folded his hands together across his chest. "Yes…it is about Naruto," he said before pausing. "Well, Naruto has been assigned to squad seven. The jounin assigned to his squad, just how tough a trainer is he?" "Kakashi, you mean? You are concerned about," the Hokage stated. Iruka nodded, "I am. I heard a rumor about his…well…his training methods."

The Hokage rummaged through his cloak and brought out a book. He handed it to Iruka who asked, "What's this?" Iruka was certain a shadow passed over the Hokage's eyes, but it was brief. "This book contains all the trainees Kakashi has ever had, those who failed and those who passed." Iruka took the book, his fingers trembling. Opening it, he stared at the logs and accounts. His eyes widened after a moment or two. "No…this is…this is…"

Training Ground 

Kakashi stood alone on the training grounds, a flat surface that extended north to west. To the east there was a large river, and to the west, woods, that grew parallel to the flat ground. He was apparently alone.

'Ninja must conceal their movements and hide effectively. Well…at least they understand that. They are hidden well,' thought Kakashi rubbing his neck. He suddenly detected a presence. It was Naruto, whom he guessed decided to go one-to-one instead of hiding. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura carefully hid in the bushes watching the scene that was about to unfold. **"Alright, baka, try not to screw up," **said Sasuke. **"It's ready, Sasuke, don't ready, everything is going according to plan…so far." **

Naruto shut them up and then turned all his focus to Kakashi. "Hey, Sensei, you and me right now. Fair and Square…let's go." Kakashi sweat dropped, "You know…compared to the others, you're a little weird." "HA, sensei, the only thing weird here is your hair cut. Besides you really shouldn't underestimate me, it could prove bad for you," said Naruto, suddenly charging.

Kakashi easily read Naruto's movements and sighed inwardly. He reached into his bag, noting how fast he had to resort to this. Naruto stopped, and inwardly grinned. "Shinobi battle techniques…part one. Taijutsu, the physical art." "Hn," grumbled Naruto. Kakashi soon pulled out his famous book, Icha Icha Tactics. (Come Come Paradise (Perverted Book))

Naruto almost snickered. "What the?" Kakashi stood there, reading, "Make your move, what are you waiting for." "Why are you reading that book, sensei," asked Naruto, stalling. His plan was almost ready. "Why," repeated Kakashi, "Well, to find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you, with your weak attacks, it doesn't matter if I'm reading or…whatever." "Well, Sensei, you're going to find out that you just made a bad mistake. And since we're on the subject of Taijutsu…" Naruto stopped with a smile. Kakashi didn't look up, but he carefully watched Naruto's movements, knowing that something was up. He was mildly surprised when Naruto disappeared, 'Huh, is he going to hide now?' He was interrupted by, "KONOHA SENPU."

"What," whispered Kakashi. He looked down as Naruto's swift kick knocked him into the air. His book flew out of his hand, and Naruto appeared behind him, using Kage Buyo. 'Where did Naruto learn that?' Naruto grabbed Kakashi and forcefully threw him onto the ground. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke as a log appeared in the ground. 'Wow, that was a fast replacement jutsu,' thought Naruto, who had seen it just a second too late.

**"Damnit, Naruto, you messed up." "I know, Sasuke, but I almost got it, give me another go." "Let him, Sasuke,"** said Kyuubi, **"One more try Naruto."**

Meanwhile, Sakura stared impressed at Naruto's abilities. He had managed to knock Kakashi into the air with a blindingly fast jutsu. From a tree branch, Kakashi panted as he touched the area where he had been hit. He wasn't expecting Naruto to be so strong. 'He had deliberately made himself look weak to lower my expectations,' thought Kakashi. Kakashi peered out and saw Naruto looking back and forth. He soon saw an opening.

Naruto saw Kakashi in his branch but decided to play weak again. He looked around aimlessly and soon found himself trapped. 'Now,' he thought. Kakashi did a hand sign that looked suspiciously to Sakura like the tiger sign. "Watch out Naruto, behind you. Get out of there." Naruto turned, but Kakashi said, "Too late, Naruto, you really should watch out behind you. Konoha Secret Technique: Sennen Goroshi." (1,000 years of death). Kakashi poked his fingers sending Naruto high into the air. He smiled as he watched it head towards the river. As he turned he heard a 'poof.' That meant one thing. 'Oh no, it was a clone.'

Kakashi turned and saw the real Naruto doing fast hand signs. "Doton: Yomi Numa." (Swamp of the Underworld). Immediately, the area Kakashi stood in turned into a slippery swampy terrain area. 'WHAT, but that's an A-rank jutsu. No way Naruto could do that, even if he was taught. He can't possibly have the chakra.' Kakashi had no time to think as Naruto charged. 'What a kid.'

Kakashi jumped, nearly tripping and quickly did his replacement jutsu. He was impressed when he saw Naruto break the Konoha Reppu to trip the clone Kakashi. He then followed and grabbed the fake Kakashi. 'Incredible, even the boy's strategy is flawless, could this be Sasuke's doing? But even…so." While Kakashi pondered Naruto's strength, Sakura had dreams about Sasuke. "I never knew Sasuke knew so many cool jutsu. And so nice…he even taught them to Naruto," she said to herself, remembering their argument in the morning.

Naruto dispelled his jutsu and all the clones disappeared. The Kakashi clone also disappeared seeing as Kakashi had transformed one of Naruto's clones to look like himself.

"Come out, Sensei, I thought we were fighting one on one." Naruto stopped. "Oh, damn." "Sennen Goroshi." This time, Naruto really did go flying into the lake. He landed with a satisfying splash to Kakashi. "Great," said Kakashi pulling out his book, "Now, where was I?" Two shuriken flew out of the water, which he easily caught. 'Looks like Naruto is losing focus,' noted Kakashi to himself. "That had to hurt," said Sakura to herself, "But he's a jounin, we can't possibly match his strength.

**"Kyuubi, Naruto is getting careless. Can I try now?" "Fine, brat, Naruto you hear?" "Whatever, just give me one more punch, and I swear I'll screw up or something."** Sasuke sighed. 'Whatever,' he thought.

Hokage and Iruka 

"This can't be. This is worse than the rumors," exclaimed Iruka. The Hokage sighed. "Kakashi's test may be a bit more difficult than the others." "A bit more difficult," asked Iruka, skeptically. "Not a single student has ever passed his test."

"That's true," replied the Hokage. "They all tried, but none of them could live up to Kakashi's standards. So they were all…eliminated."

Training Field 

Naruto crawled out of the river panting for breath. Kakashi stood some feet away, reading. He could tell Naruto was no longer a threat. "What are you doing now, Naruto? You know you need a bell by noon, so you'd better hurry." "I know…I know…you told us that already." Kakashi eyed Naruto a decided to taunt him, "You know, you look kind of wobbly for a guy who's wants to become Hokage." "Well…whose fault is that? You told us not to eat breakfast, so how can I fight when I'm starving to death."

Sasuke sweat dropped. This baka was wasting his time. Sasuke then felt his stomach grumble. "Then again, I'm hungry too." It was even worse for Sakura. "Forget this…I didn't even have dinner last night. A really bad idea to go on a diet," she mumbled.

Naruto stared after his retreating sensei and made a last ditch effort. "HERE I COME SENSEI. I will get that bell and become a ninja. Let me show you one of my favorite jutsus. Kakashi turned as seven shadow clones leapt from the water after him. He smiled. "Kage Bunshin, one of the legendary sealed techniques. I heard he defeated Mizuki with it." Meanwhile Sakura stared in amazement at the clones. "Those are real…not illusions…real...seven real clones, that's amazing Naruto,' she thought to herself.

"Impressive jutsu, Naruto, but you won't be able to beat me with it." Kakashi drew some kunai and made to throw them, when he felt hands from behind him. "Huh, what!" A Naruto had snuck around the him grabbed him from behind. "Didn't you say not to let your opponent get behind you sensei? Good advice." The lead Naruto leapt and threw a punch at a wide-eyed Kakashi, while the other clones immobilized Kakashi's arms and legs. The blow was solid and Kakashi went flying. But it wasn't Kakashi…it was a Naruto clone. Naruto landed nearby furious with himself. 'Damnit, I was too slow to prevent that from happening.' "Kawarimi No Jutsu…," whispered Sakura. (Replacement)

Naruto dispelled the jutsu and then sat down, exhausted. An amused Kakashi watched behind a tree and decided to play his little trick.

A shiny light caught Naruto's eye and…a bell. He saw it…right there under the tree. Naruto, oblivious to all traps dove for it."He dropped a bell," chanted Naruto, happily. **"BAKA NO. WAIT, NARUTO," **shouted both the Kyuubi and Sasuke. It was too late; Naruto was trapped and hung upside down by a rope. "AHHH," he shouted. "Got ya," whispered Kakashi.

"Finally, its my move," said Sasuke, with a grin.

00000000

To Be Continued

00000000

Lionheart: Well round two with Kakashi next time…on back to the beginning.


	7. Chapter 6: Kakashi Sensei part 2

Lionheart: -- I feel sick as ever. How trouble some….sorry if there a little more errors than usual. I just want to have this part written before I forget what happens.

Reviewers: Thanks, I really appreciate the support. Here are a couple of questions answered.

Naruto Son and everyone else: I've just decided…this story will be Naruto/Hinata, with hints of Naruto/Sakura. Sasuke/Sakura

Yuki Akira: True, he could have remembered the trap, but this is Naruto we're talking about. He's back in his 12 year old body and plus he's known as being the number one hyperactive ninja. It was a skillfully placed trap, when Naruto least expected it (due to the fact of his hunger and exhaustion). Plus it's a good set-up for the next part.

About the Icha Icha idea. I was all for it…until I thought of a better idea that would be better to read. It is all a part of 'Plan C', which will be revealed in this chapter. There was a very good reason that Icha Icha was a bad idea.

On with the story then.

0000000

Kakashi Sensei! Part Two: Sasuke's Shot 

"Hey! Hey! Let me down," yelled Naruto. **"I can't believe you fell for that, baka. And a guy like you was in ANBU. Don't you remember the last time you fell for it,"** asked Sasuke, shaking his head.** "Brat…I can't believe I ended up with you as a host." "IT'S NOT MY FAULT. KAKASHI SENSEI TRICKED ME." **Naruto could hear Sasuke and Kyuubi's laughs. They thought his foolishness was funny. **"Fine, Sasuke. Let's see if you do any better." "Of course, baka, I for one don't let down my guard…ever." **'Yeah, okay, brag all you want Sasuke, you'll see,' thought Naruto. He saw Kakashi approach him, undoubtedly ready to taunt him more.

Kakashi lazily picked up the bell underneath Naruto. "Naruto, please think before you use a jutsu. Otherwise it can be used against you. Oh, yes, one more thing," said Kakashi smiling. "If the bait is obvious…don't take it." As Naruto silently fumed, Kakashi continued, "A ninja must see through hidden meanings." "I know, Sensei," said Naruto, annoyed. "Well, I'm telling you because you don't get it. You think you get it, but that's not the same as actually getting it. Get it? Won't you ever learn Naruto? Naruto suddenly grinned, and this above all other jutsus scared Kakashi.

"Don't drop your guard sensei." Before, Kakashi could even turn…even make a move, a dozen kunai slammed into him throwing him off to a side. Sakura gaped, "Huh, oh no, SENSEI!" Kakashi's form seemed to fall toward the ground in slow motion as all three Genin watched. Before it quite touched the ground however, 'poof.' 'Hn,' thought Sasuke, as he suddenly vanished from his branch. **"Naruto, get ready now." "Right, I'm there," replied Naruto." **As Sasuke, ran, he heard Naruto's voice in his head. **"TOO EASY, believe it."** **"Hn, brat, looks like you did it. Alright Sasuke, let's see how much your training paid off."**

"Gotta move now," said Sasuke, to himself. Kakashi watched him from the bushes. "Ah, so that's where he is." Kakashi soon looked to the side. He mentally sighed. "I guess I'll take care of 'her' first."

Sakura was running very swiftly in the direction she saw Sasuke running in. 'Sasuke,' she wondered, 'Where did you go? Don't tell me Kakashi Sensei found you,' she thought, with horror. She shook away the thoughts. 'No, he can't capture my Sasuke…I won't let him,' she thought with determination. She suddenly saw Kakashi reading his Icha Icha book from just beyond a clump of bushes. Crouching low, she thought, 'Whew he didn't hear me. I'm safe,' she thought with some satisfaction.

"Psst, Sakura. Behind you." Sakura felt it instead of saw it, Kakashi looming over her right shoulder. "Huh?" She turned slowly and saw Kakashi calmly looking at her. Her eyes widened and… "AHHHHHHH."

Meanwhile, the Naruto hung by the tree disappeared in a poof of smoke. The real, Naruto grinned. Their plan was almost complete; they just needed a couple more things. It was then; Naruto heard Sakura's scream. 'SAKURA!' **"Wait, baka, I'll check it out. You continue along with the plan." "All right, Sasuke," **replied, Naruto.

Sakura leapt into an open field facing her sensei. She felt ready for any move that Kakashi might pull. She was not ready as a sudden swarm of leaves surrounded her. She suddenly felt herself slipping out of focus, and then…it was dark. 'Huh, where am I? SASUKE, where are you?' Sakura clasped her hands together and began to panic. 'I'm sure I felt something, and then Kakashi Sensei was gone.'

A rustle in the bushes told her someone was nearby. "S-Sakura," spoke a familiar voice. "SASUKE," shouted Sakura turning. Her eyes widened. Sasuke was on the ground, with blood everywhere. He had been punctured in many areas with kunai and he looked desperate. "S-Sakura, help me. Please help me." Too Sakura, Sasuke's injuries looked real. Her eyes misted, "No. No, Sasuke," she shouted, shaking her head. Sasuke suddenly collapsed over, unmoving. Sakura closed her eyes and gave her loudest scream yet. She then fainted.

Kakashi looked over his book, while the whole scene occurred before his eyes. "Hm…I think I might have overdid it a bit. But…she's got to learn to see through these things." Kakashi detected Sasuke standing behind him. Sasuke stared at Sakura and shook his head, saying, "I see, Sensei you got her with 'that.' "Shinobi battle skill two: Genjutsu, or the illusion jutsu," said Kakashi. "Sakura learned about Genjutsu at the academy, but couldn't stop it when it was used."

"Well," began Sasuke, "I'm not surprised you got Sakura with that. But then…you should know, I'm not like either Sakura or Naruto. When it comes to Naruto, he has determination and skills, and a dream that pushes him to be strong. Sakura…she has book smarts, she can devise strategies and is naturally a better chakra controller than both Naruto and I. And me? I'm the one that can use the strategies…and to deadly effect."

Kakashi leaned lazily against a tree. "Say, that after you get one of these bells, eh…My Sasuke." 'Hn, you fool,' thought Sasuke, to himself. Kakashi stood up and walked over standing some ten yards away from Sasuke. The two stood in a silence, Kakashi reading his book, while Sasuke looked for the right moment to attack. He apparently found it and threw three shuriken. Kakashi easily dodged, saying irritably, "Come now, Sasuke, normal attacks won't work against me." Sasuke smirked and threw a fourth shuriken.

Kakashi landed and soon heard a rope cut. 'A trap?' He jumped again, dodging a set of kunai that had materialized out of nowhere. They passed him harmlessly and landed in a tree.As he skidded along the ground from his jump, Sasuke materialized behind him. 'What?' He blocked a hard, right, round house kick. Sasuke jumped back and then went low, "KONOHA REPPU." Kakashi jumped, but was forcefully knocked back by the gush of wind. Kakashi raised a hand just in time to block a straight punch, but looking down he saw Sasuke, who reached to touch a bell. He pushed himself away, just in time. 'This, kid…he's good and he's fierce,' thought Kakashi. 'Dang, I won't be able to read Make Out Paradise, now.'

Sasuke grimaced as he panted. 'Dang it, even with my superior speed, he's still faster,' he thought.

"**Of course, brat. I told you he was an elite, a jounin, not a Naruto." "I heard that,"** interrupted Naruto. Kyuubi ignored him.** "And you're an ANBU member stuck in the body of a twelve year old. You're really setting your standards too high. You can't win like this." "SHUT UP, damned fox, we already agreed on this plan, so let's finish it." **Naruto's voice interrupted the exchange again. **"Uh? Did I miss something?" "Shut up baka,"** stated the two in sync. Naruto turned red with annoyance and stopped talking.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Kakashi, who was waiting for him to make a move.

**Sakura **

Sakura woke up and found herself in a darkened part of the woods, in an awkward position. She quickly covered up her legs with her skirt, and looked around. She remembered what happened she fainted. The blood…it was everywhere. She had to find Sasuke. She immediately took off running, 'Sasuke, I saw him; he was on the verge of…NO! He can't be, Sasuke, you must be alive? Where are you?"

**Naruto **

Naruto snuck over to the memorial of fallen ninjas. He grinned, as he saw two boxes neatly wrapped. "I know what these are…BOXED LUNCHES," he yelled with joy. **"Don't Naruto,"** warned Kyuubi, **"Don't you even dare."** Naruto frowned. **"AWW, this sucks." "Can you two keep it quiet, its hard enough fighting Kakashi without noise,"** interrupted a frustrated Sasuke.

Kakashi cautiously stood in front of Sasuke, ready to make a move. "Well…you are different from the other two, I'll grant you that." "Hn, watch this Kakashi." Sasuke did a series of fast hand signs. He stopped and called out "Horse." He made a different sign and shouted, "Tiger." Sasuke leaned back and breathed in, shouting, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu). Kakashi looked up in surprise. 'Can this get any worse? First Naruto, and now Sasuke? Genin aren't supposed to be able to do fire jutsu…takes way too much chakra. He can't possibly…'

Kakashi was proved around as Sasuke blew out a fine stream of fire that spread in a huge sphere. The fire burned brightly and only died when, Sasuke ran out of breath. Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke. Sasuke realized it had been a clone. He pretended to look around in surprise. "Where is he?" "Where," came a voice. Sasuke felt a hand on his leg. "Right here, where you least expect me, BENEATH YOU."

Kakashi pulled downwards and Sasuke yelled in surprise. Kakashi went topside and looked at Sasuke who was almost entirely underground save for his head. He was stuck. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, head hunter technique." Kakashi winked, "Can't move can you? That was ninjutsu, the third Shinobi battle skill. You have talent, can like I said earlier, you're different, but sometimes different isn't good. You know, they say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down."

Whipping out his book, Kakashi turned when he heard a poof of smoke. "Then looks like I'll have to hammer you down, sensei," said a voice, beneath him. 'A clone? It can't be,' gasped Kakashi as he heard, "Konoha Senpu." Kakashi was knocked upwards by a crazy fast kick, faster than Naruto. He could hear Sasuke's words from below, "Here we go sensei, Futon: Daitoppa." (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough). Sasuke blew out a gust of wind that sent Kakashi flying. It was a weakened attack, Kakashi could tell, but it still made him dizzy. He landed with a slam on the ground…and promptly disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The real Kakashi panted as he hid, slumped over. 'That technique, it's not taught here in Konohagakure, where did he learn it? If I'm correct, that was technique familiar with the sand ninja. Both of these kids, they both know very advanced jutsu. Sakura is the only one who hasn't been able to keep up. This is unexpected; I'll have to gauge their true strengths later. I don't think they're fighting as hard as they can right now.'

Kakashi stood and did a quick jutsu in preparation for round two with Sasuke. Now, he would have to rely on tactics.

Jumping out he surprised Sasuke, with a hard kick. Sasuke blocked and leapt back. 'Hn, he's fighting more aggressively now. Time to try a new move.' As Kakashi charged, Sasuke did three quick hand signs. "Doton: Doryuu Taiga." (Earth Style: Moving Land River). A massive amount of mud spewed from the ground and stopped a surprised Kakashi and sent him backwards. "Next, Combo," shouted Sasuke, "Doton: Doryuudan." A dragon's head formed from the sliding mud and shot mud missiles at Kakashi. 'What,' thought Kakashi, 'a combo?'

Sasuke released his jutsu and as the mud vanished, he noticed a poof of smoke where his sensei should have been. It had been a clone all along.

"WHAT! How could he? He never had the time to do a Kage Bunshin," exclaimed Sasuke. "Too bad," murmured Kakashi. Sasuke felt his body freeze, the result of a technique most ANBU members knew. It was a paralyzing technique that froze the body. He knew what would come next. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu."

Once against, Sasuke felt his feet get pulled underground and he stared angrily up at his sensei who smiled back.

"Nice try, Sasuke, I take back what I said earlier. You're almost the exact same as Naruto. You know a lot of very advanced jutsu, and you seem to be a little different than I expected, perhaps if you were a little smarter you would have gotten a bell." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Argh…" **"HAHA, you got beaten too, Sasuke," **cried out Naruto joyfully. **"Okay, so are you two satisfied now? Can we get on to the final step then?"** Kyuubi's voice was one of irritation and annoyance.

"**Yeah, sure I'm just going to look inside these boxes," **said Naruto. "Time to chow down," said Naruto aloud, reaching for a box. **"Brat, I said no, I swear if you touch that box, I will never teach you a jutsu again." **Naruto's hand hesitated, and in that second he heard, "Hi there." Naruto froze, recognizing the voice. 'Oh dang, it's Kakashi.' **"Look what you did now, Kyuubi, now I got caught." **

"I was just joking sensei." "Nice try," replied Kakashi, "Though I'm impressed that you got away from that trap without setting the second one." Naruto smiled, though Kakashi didn't catch it. "But…ignoring that, now we'll talk about your punishment." 'Kakashi sensei,' thought Naruto angrily.

Meanwhile, Sasuke thought about how Kakashi had maintained his advantage throughout the whole match. Sasuke had a sinking suspicion he had used 'Sharingan.' At the same time, he struggled to get free of the jutsu he was trapped in. 'Just a little more,' he thought. A rustle in the bushes interrupted him, and Sakura ran out. She stopped upon seeing Sasuke. "Huh?" Sakura blinked and made an incomprehensible noise. She did it twice and then Sasuke asked, "Uh, Sakura?" His voice was uncertain, seeing as Sakura was looking horrified.

"AHHHH, Sasuke's just a head in the ground and now he's speaking to me," she yelled and then fainted. Sasuke sweat dropped, "And that's one of my partners," he said with a sigh. 'Ah, got it,' he thought as he forcefully broke out of his trap. He went over to see if Sakura was okay. 'Wow, she looks…so peaceful…' thought Sasuke, as he bent over, blushing. He stopped in his thoughts, 'WAIT, what am I thinking,' he thought, shaking his head. He mentally slapped him and then gently shook Sakura awake.

Sakura slowly awoke, and stared groggily up at Sasuke. "Uh, Sasuke." She sat up and then stared straight at Sasuke, with a confused look. "Um, Sakura, you okay," asked Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened and she threw her arms around the Uchiha. "SASUKE, you're okay," she yelled.

"Hey, cut it out, let go, stop," protested Sasuke, trying to pry her off. She eventually stopped, and Sasuke stood up. "Come on, we have to hurry and get those bells before lunch. It doesn't leave us much time." "What? Sasuke, you're still trying to get one of those bells." Sasuke nodded, "A while a go, Both Naruto and I managed to touch one. We're close." Sakura gasped, 'My that's great, he managed to touch one.'**_ "AHH, this sucks, I'll never be able to get one of those bells, which means Sasuke will pass and I won't…NO NO NO, _**shouted Inner Sakura, clutching her head.

"Uh, Sasuke, there's not that much time until noon. We probably don't stand a chance of getting a bell…umm, maybe we should just try again next year." Sasuke growled fiercely and glared at her. "Uh, S-Sasuke, what's wrong?" "Only, losers take that mentality. That's why you're the only who hasn't managed to touch a bell. Maybe if you concentrated on this task instead of me, maybe…just maybe we would get one." Sakura gasped. To her it had sounded and felt like Sasuke was yelling in her face, despite the fact he spoke only above a whisper.

"I need to restore my clan, Sakura, and to do that, I must become stronger than my prey. If Kakashi Sensei can easily defeat me now, think about all the other ninjas in the world stronger than Kakashi. I wouldn't stand a chance." "Uh…S…Sasuke," whispered Sakura, sadly.

From the distance the timer suddenly went off. Kyuubi couldn't help but taunt them, **"Looks like you both lose the bet. That means extra training, ahahaha." **Sasuke growled inwardly, **"Not now, I wasted too much time with Sakura, now we have to endure Kakashi's lecture." "Feh, we were going to have to hear it anyway," **stated Naruto. **"It's probably better if Kakashi says it then if we say it, it'll have a more lasting effect." "The brat's right,"** agreed Kyuubi. Sasuke shrugged.

"C'mon, Sakura, we have to go back to the Sensei." Sakura sadly nodded. 'I'll never be as good as them,' she sadly thought.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Sasuke and Sakura both sat on either side of Naruto, who was tied to a post. All of their stomachs were growling. Sasuke and Naruto tried to not listen, knowing what was coming next.

"Uh-oh," taunted, Kakashi. "Stomachs growling I see. Too bad. Oh, and I've decided, I won't send any of you back to the academy." "What," asked Sakura, "I pass? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" **_"Love wins out, CHA CHA CHA!_**" (InnerSakura)

"YEAH YEAH YEA," shouted Naruto excitedly. "So that means we, as in all three of us," asked Sasuke. "Yes, all three of you," said Kakashi with a wink. Sakura and Naruto continued to cheer. Kakashi's face then dramatically changed and darkened. "All three of you will be dropped from the program, permanently.

"Huh," exclaimed Sasuke. "Dah," exclaimed Naruto. "Why," asked Sakura. From his post, Naruto kicked out savagely, "Drop us from the program? That means we can never become Shinobi? You said if we couldn't get the bells we would be sent back to the academy. You can't just change your mind and kick us out. Why would you do that?"

Kakashi smirked. "Because, you don't think and act like Shinobi. You act like little spoiled brats. **"Now, Sasuke."** Sasuke stood up with a grunt and charged. "Sasuke," cried out, Sakura. Kakashi had sat on top of Sasuke, immobilizing him and pointing a kunai at his head.

"You think it's all about you, don't you, Sasuke." Sasuke grunted, though he made no noise or movement. Sakura did all the talking for him. "LET GO OF SASUKE RIGHT NOW. YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME BUG."

She was silenced when a kunai hit the post right beside her. She gasped and slowly looked at it. "Little girl, are you trying to disrespect the Shinobi. You think it's all a game, don't you. And then you wonder why I 'Don't' send you back to the academy."

Sakura gasped and looked away, embarrassed. "I-I," she stammered. "Why do you think we put you on squads, did you ever consider that for one moment?" Sakura looked confused, "Uh, I don't know what you mean," she whispered. "I mean…you never realized what this exercise was all about. Not even close." "What it's about," asked Naruto. "Yes," replied Kakashi, holding down a struggling Sasuke. "That's what determines whether you pass or fail."

Sakura looked embarrassed, "But I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Kakashi sighed, "Tch, use your head. Three people on a squad," he said slowly, "Why do you think we would do that?" Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance. "How do expect us to know why you put on squads, we didn't make the rules," complained Naruto. "It's so basic…TEAMWORK," said Kakashi, loudly. The three Genin froze and stared at one another.

"Just teamwork, just working together," asked Sakura. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. It's too late now, but if all three had come at me, you might have been able to take a bell." **"Hehe, Sasuke,"** snickered Naruto. **"Shut up, not yet, baka," whispered Sasuke."** **"What are you two talking about," **asked Kyuubi. No one answered him. **"Hey. Answer me, brats, arghhh…"** **"Later, fox," **replied Sasuke.** "You better,"** threatened Kyuubi before being quiet again.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Sakura, thinking about the bells. "You set it up with only two bells. If we had worked together, then only two of us could keep them, and that would lead to group arguments. We would break up." "Exactly," replied Kakashi, "I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. Basically, you would work together to get the bells as a group instead of competing with each other for lunch."

Sakura looked crestfallen. If only she had realized that. "A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork…but you, it never even crossed your mind. I'll tell you what I mean. SAKURA!"

Sakura looked up surprised. "You obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto…Sasuke, the two of you were so bent on showing off that you put your ego ahead of your brains and made careless mistakes. You also didn't even bother to put your talents together." All three Genin looked down.

"Arrogance, ninja missions are carried out in teams of three. Of course you need individual skills, but more importantly TEAMWORK. Every Shinobi understands this. When individuals place themselves ahead of the squad this can lead to failure and death. For example," said Kakashi, pulling out two more kunai and holding it to Sasuke's throat. "Sakura, kill Naruto now, or Sasuke dies."

Sakura's mouth dropped wide open and she looked uncertain what to do. "Uh...uh.." "That's what happens on missions," said Kakashi, releasing Sasuke, finally. 'Oh boy, give me a heart attack will you,' thought Sakura. "The enemy takes a hostage, and you're forced to make an impossible decision and someone ends up dead," concluded Kakashi, standing up. "On every mission, your life is on the line." Sasuke stood up, as Kakashi walked to the stone monument. "Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it? They are all ninja, who our honored as heroes in our village."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a sad glance. Sakura noticed this and asked, "What kind of heroes?" "Special heroes…heroes that are…K.I.A." Sakura's face fell… "Killed in action," she whispered. "This is a memorial stone, the names of my closest friends our on this stone," said Kakashi, with no emotion. The three Genin looked sadly at him. "Oh," said Sakura.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance," he said, coldly. "But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get 'anything.'

Naruto frowned. 'I don't like the way he said that,' he thought. While Naruto growled in frustration, Kakashi said, "It's your punishment for breaking the rules and eating by yourself. And…if anyone tries to feed him, that person automatically fails. Got it? I make the rules, and you follow them," he said coldly, before disappearing.

Sasuke and Sakura both took up lunch boxes, and began eating. **"Now, Kyuubi,"** asked Naruto. **"Fine, go ahead, Sasuke."**

They both listened as Naruto's stomach growled in torment. Sasuke cleared his throat and raised his lunch box to Naruto. "Here, quickly eat some of mine." Sakura looked up from her meal. "No, Sasuke, you can't do that. You heard what the sensei said." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her. "Sakura, we need to get those bells as a team. Kakashi's gone, so now's our chance to help Naruto get back his energy. Think of it like this: If Naruto is weak then he won't be able to be as effective as if he were feeling better."

Sakura looked uncertain, 'Sasuke,' she thought to herself, looking at her food. She remembered her vow earlier to be nicer to Naruto. "Wait, Naruto, eat my food instead." Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a very brief glance, one full of respect. "What are you doing, Sakura," asked Naruto. "Here, take it, you and Sasuke need to be at full strength if we hope to pass." Naruto nearly cried. "But isn't that your lunch?" "Uh…I'm on a diet, and…well…argh, just take it." "Okay, thanks." "Don't thank me, just take it." "You'll have to feed me," said Naruto, "My hands are tied."

Sakura's face fell. "You've got to be kidding me," she said. "Just do it, Sakura, hurry," urged Sasuke, who looked in the exact direction he knew Kakashi was in. "Alright…" she said reluctantly, this is a one time only thing." She slowly fed Naruto a rice ball and he happily consumed it. **"Here he comes, brats, let's hope he's as kind as last time."**

Smoke suddenly filled the area, and Kakashi's face surprised the three Genin, mostly Sakura. "YOU," he said, threateningly. Sakura covered her eyes in fear. "You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for your punishment." Kakashi did an unfamiliar hand sign and then said, "Any last words."

Naruto stared defiantly into Kakashi's eyes. "YEAH, you said the three of us are a team. And if we're going to get those bells it's going to be together as a team, and if we fail, we're going to fail as a team."

"That's right, we're all in the same squad, so we're in this together, that's why we fed Naruto. Because the only way we're going to get those bells are if he's in top shape," protested Sasuke. "That's right we're a team…we stick together," shouted Sakura. "The three of us are one," stated Naruto, proudly.

Kakashi walked closer, each step slower and slower to build up the tension. "The three of you are one, that's your excuse?" Kakashi paused, and for a moment Sasuke and Naruto were really afraid. Then he smiled. "You pass," said Kakashi, smiling. Sakura blinked. "Huh," she asked. "You…pass," said Kakashi. "What do you mean," asked Sakura, "How did we pass?"

Kakashi gave them a true wink this time. "You're the first squad that ever passed. The others did exactly as I told them to, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. Remember, a ninja must see through deception," quoted Kakashi from a ninja scroll.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true, but…those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Naruto and Sasuke grinned at each other, while Sakura giggled. "The exercise is over, everyone passes. Team seven will have their first mission tomorrow," stated Kakashi with his thumbs up. "YES," shouted Sakura, twirling. "Oh, yes and before I forget, good job Naruto, Sasuke for managing to take the bells." All three Genin gasped.

"Sensei what do you mean," asked Sakura. Kakashi laughed softly, "You can come out Sasuke…Naruto. I know where you are." The Naruto and Sasuke by Sakura disappeared in poof of smoke and the real ones stepped from behind a tree, the bells dangling from their fingers. Sakura's eyes bulged from their sockets. "WHAT! When did you two get over there," asked Sakura. "Aww, Sensei when did you find out?"

Kakashi appeared to think. "Why, shortly after I caught you trying to steal the food. I was suspicious after both of you took the bells from and switched them with fakes ones, but I was certain when I detected a communication between you two from right now. You both just keep surprising me today, so we're all going to have a talk later. I want to be able to understand something that's been bothering me, and you two will explain it. Sakura, you might as well hear it as well because of what they just did for you."

"Huh, what did they do," asked Sakura. "They helped you learn the vital importance of teamwork. I understand now what you guys did, good job." "Thanks, Kakashi Sensei," grinned Naruto.

As this exchange went on Sakura looked from her teammates back to Kakashi. "SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON," she yelled. Everyone laughed. "You see, Sakura, Sasuke and I already knew the exercise had something to do with teamwork, but we also knew you didn't so we needed you to learn the lesson the hard way. Sorry about that." Sakura glared at them both, "You mean I…" She fell silent realizing she didn't deserve to make fun of them. "In the meantime, Naruto and I stole the bells, while our Kage Bunshins distracted him with our jutsus," stated Sasuke matter of fact.

"They got the bells through teamwork, and wanted you to understand its importance, said Kakashi. "Think, if we had not done this exercise, would you have helped Naruto if he were to ever ask for it?" Sakura paused, "I uh…" The honest answer would have been no, but Sakura didn't say that.

"Right, so while you learned teamwork, Naruto and Sasuke learned arrogance doesn't pay off. They learned even though they know great techniques it'll never work against me…HAHAHAHA." Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a darkened glance. A challenge had just been set out. "Of course, what do you expect? How can I ninja who falls for the easiest traps, even hope of matching my skills?" Sakura, Kyuubi, and Sasuke took the opportunity to laugh at Naruto, who turned red. "Whatever, it must happen to everyone sometimes." The others coughed.

Kakashi laughed, "Let's go home."

0000000

Lionheart: I know…the ending was a bit lame.

**Next time: Missions!**


	8. Chapter 7: Missions

Lionheart: Chapter 8. I'm going to try and get this posted.

Reviewers: Let's see some questions I have to answer.

Sasuke did not get caught on purpose. He was outsmarted.

Naruto … well let's say he messed up XD

New Poll: Sakura be trained by Naruto and Sasuke or let her remain weak?

Yes

No

000000

Missions! Journey to Land of Waves 

Naruto Uzumaki, a twelve-year-old ninja in training stood behind a tree. He was on a mission currently. His teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno stood nearby, watching their target.

"This is Sasuke," said Sasuke, speaking into a headset. "I'm at point B." 'Static.' "This is Sakura, I'm at point C." 'Static.' There was a long silence before a third voice spoke. "Oh, yeah, this is Naruto. I'm at point A." "Too slow, Naruto," came Kakashi's reprimanding voice. "Okay, squad seven…" Kakashi paused. "Hm?"

The reasoning was their target, a shadowy creature of some sort, had suddenly moved, jumping away. "Target has moved, follow it," commanded, Kakashi. The three Genin moved swiftly through the leaves and branches, using bushes and tree trunks to remain unseen. Finally the creature stopped.

From behind a cluster of tree, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura peeked to look at their target. "Over there," whispered Naruto. The three Genin moved into a closer position, behind bushes the opened out into a clearing. 'Static.' Kakashi's voice came through the earpiece. "What's you distance from the target?" Naruto peeked and looked. "Five meters," was his reply. "I'm ready…just give the signal." "I'm ready too," said Sasuke. "So am I," stated Sakura.

"Okay," started Kakashi, "Wait…NOW!" The three Genin leapt for the target. Naruto was the first to grab it…a brown cat with a red ribbon on the right ear. "I got him, I got him," he shouted. "Can you verify a red ribbon on the right ear," asked Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was being mercilessly scratched by the cat. "Yeah, affirmative, we've got a positive ID," said Sasuke, who couldn't help, but chuckle. "Right," concluded Kakashi, "Lost pet, Tora, captured. Mission accomplished." A loud voice came over the speaker set. "CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS." The earpiece was at least five feet away from Kakashi's ear and he could still hear it. The noise caused the headset on Kakashi's end to break. . 'Naruto…' he thought irritably.

Mission Room 

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi watched as a rich oversized lady hugged her cat tightly. A little too tightly that caused the cat to struggle and growl viscously. "Oh, my little darling, Tora, mommy was so worried about, yes she was. OH, darling how I've missed you," she said, rubbing the cat against her cheek. The three ninja sweat dropped.

"No wonder the cat ran away," stated Sakura. Naruto nodded, "Yeah." **"Hn, so that's how they treat animals today. Brat let me out, so I can teach her a think or two,"** came Kyuubi's voice. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, shadows over their eyes. **"Uh…um, Fox, don't you have anything better to do?" "No, Brat, let me out." **Sasuke shook his head. **"You promised not to kill anyone,"** spoke Sasuke irritably. **"Shh, hey its our mission time. This is where I can convince the old man to let us go with Mr. Tazuna." "About time, I can finally do something besides crap all day," **announced Sasuke.

The four stood in front of the Hokage, who held a thin piece of paper up. "Now…for squads seven's next mission, we have several available tasks. Let's see…among them baby-sitting the chief councilor's three year old. Helping his wife do the shopping, Digging up potatoes…" Naruto and Sasuke who both yelled, "NO NO", interrupting him! Both of them were eagerly looking forward to the C-rank assignment.

"HEY, OLD MAN." Naruto leapt in front of his team and slammed his hands on the desk the Hokage sat in back of.

"No more silly stupid missions. I want to go on a real mission. Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid's stuff." "He has a point," stated Sasuke, "We need something more challenging and dangerous than this." 'Sasuke is soo cute,' and Naruto is so annoying,' thought Sakura with a blush.

Kakashi looked worried. "Euhhh…I knew this was coming."

Meanwhile Iruka slammed his hands down and stood up facing Naruto and Sasuke. "HOW DARE YOU! You're just brand new Genin with no experience. Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself."

Any normal Genin would have backed down, but Naruto was anything but ordinary. He was going to have 'that' C-ranked mission one way or another. "ARE YOU SERIOUS," he yelled back. "We've already developed our skills. Ask Kakashi sensei, I mean he was the one who passed us, he's seen our stuff."

When everyone looked at Kakashi he shrugged and looked away. 'Naruto, why did you have to drag me into this?' Seeing no support, Naruto continued his protests, "And besides, how can you even call baby-sitting a mission. It's just a stupid…ahh." Kakashi punched Naruto in the head, knocking him to the floor. "Naruto…will you put a lid on it." **"Baka,"** said both Kyuubi and Sasuke. 'What a pain,' thought Sakura.

"Naruto it seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given," said the Hokage. Naruto looked up, his eyes narrowing. They were getting closer. "Listen, Naruto. Many different kinds of requests come into our village every day. From baby-sitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully analyzed and then ranked…A,B,C, or D, depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by our abilities, there's Hokage, Jounin, Chuunin, and the lowest being Genin."

"We rank missions based on their difficulty and give them to ninja who have the appropriate skill. For Jounin…A-rank missions. For Chuunin…A, B, and C-Ranked Missions. And then for you, Genin, C and D-Ranked Missions. Of course the newer Genin get the D-ranked missions. After each successful mission the village receives a fee, that helps…"

At this point, the Hokage realized Naruto wasn't paying attention and was instead talking about ramen with his teammates. "Well," said Naruto, while the Kakashi and the others listened to him, "Today I had Miso Ramen and tomorrow…" "SILENCE," shouted the Hokage, losing his temper. "Oh, sorry," said Kakashi scratching his head.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura snickere

d. If they're sensei was bored, they definitely had the privilege. When they stopped Naruto turned his attention to the Hokage. "Gah, he always lecture me like you're my grand-father, but I'm not the little brat that used to pull pranks anymore. I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission." Sasuke grinned. 'Well said, baka,' he thought. Kakashi sighed. 'I'm going to hear about this later,' he thought.

Iruka and the Hokage stared at Naruto, surprised, before chuckling. "Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat…he's a former brat, and he wants a mission. Hehehe, so be it." The three Genin looked up in surprise. **"My, brat, my how you have a way with words,"** said Kyuubi, laughing. Sasuke chuckled right along with him.

"Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission." Naruto and Sasuke gave each other the thumbs up. "OH YEA," shouted Naruto, "So, what are we going to do?" "It's a bodyguard mission," said the Hokage vaguely, "and you'll journey with him." "Really? YES," shouted Naruto. **"We did, we're going to the land of waves again." "This time, Zabuza is going to be in for a big surprise,"** said Sasuke.** "Well, good job getting the mission brats. That means more training…ahahaha."** Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped. Trust Kyuubi to ruin the moment.

"So, old man, who are we guarding," asked Naruto, in high spirits. "Hn, don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now." The Hokage stood up, "Send in our visitor." Team seven turned towards the doorway, waiting to see whom it was.

The door slowly opened and an old man with a liquor bottle stepped through. 'It's him,' thought Naruto and Sasuke. "What the," he began quite drunk, "a bunch of little shot-nosed kids?" He took a swig, while Naruto surveyed him. "Heh."

The old man leaned against the doorway and pointed towards the Genin. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja." "Hah, old man, I don't really care what you believe. But…" A dark look came on Naruto's face and he nearly tackled the man over. Luckily Kakashi, held him back. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE, YOU OLD MAN, I'LL DEMOLISH YOU. LET ME AT HIM SENSEI." He struggled to get free, while Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Sakura all sighed. 'What a pain in the ass,' they all thought.

"You can't hurt the client, Naruto," reprimanded Kakashi. "It doesn't work that way," he said calmly over Naruto's childishness. **"Hey, baka, stop acting like a spoiled brat. I didn't bring save you from death to have you act like this,"** interrupted Kyuubi. Naruto, stopped, and grew red. He apologized and restrained himself, though he couldn't help glare at the old man, who suddenly began talking about his mission.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. I must return to my country where I'm having a bridge built. This bridge will change our whole country and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving your life."

The four ninja nodded. "We accept this mission," announced Kakashi. "Good, you will leave right away," said the Hokage. "Good luck."

Outside the Village 

"**It's been such a long time since we left the village, Sasuke." "Yeah, I remember when we were ANBU, we left the village almost every day, sometimes twice depending on how fast we completed missions."**

Naruto smirked as he turned around. "Alright, LET'S GO." His companions looked at him, ignored him, and walked ahead. "Hey," interrupted Tazuna. "Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt," he pointed at Naruto, who was jumping up and down. "He's a joke."

Naruto's face darkened as Kakashi laughed, "Don't worry, Naruto is strong in his own way. And besides, I'm a Jounin, so there's nothing you need to worry about. So, shall we get going?" "Hold on," stopped Naruto, surprising the others. He jumped in front of Tazuna. "Okay you have to understand this, NEVER make fun of a ninja. And especially not me, one of the greatest ninja of all. Why, someday I'm going to be Hokage, and then you'll look up to me."

Kakashi and Sasuke shared a glance. Both winced at what they were hearing. "Hokage huh," asked Tazuna. "Hokage are big and strong, you are puny and weak. The day you become Hokage, the day I sprout wings and fly." "Why you, you just wait till become Hokage. Then everyone, including you will have to respect me." Tazuna shrugged, "Really, I don't care if you become Hokage ten times over. To me, you'll still be a runt…a loser." Naruto grimaced. "WHAT'S THAT," he yelled, while Kakashi held him back. "Naruto I told you," he said exasperated with his student, "You're supposed to protect the client, not attack him."

"FINE, then I'll just have to prove to you in battle just how strong I am. Kakashi sensei, let's hurry up and go. I need to show, old man over here just how strong I am."

Everyone sighed. "Shut up loser," stated Sasuke, walking by. "Naruto, you are such an idiot," followed up Sakura. "Don't brag, Naruto, it's not what Shinobi do," said Kakashi. "Hokage," said Tazuna drunk, "Yeah right runt." **"Hey, don't whine brat, you bought this upon yourself."** 'Some support,' thought Naruto, sadly. Kyuubi and Sasuke shared a low laugh, infuriating Naruto. He would show them…he would show them all. "And I'll start with those Chuunin," whispered Naruto to himself, as he ran to catch up with the others. He could already detect them nearby using his Fox Eye. 'Come out to play,' he thought cheerfully. **"Hey, baka, try not to give us away. We're supposed to pretend we don't know they're coming,"** interrupted Sasuke.

Naruto ignored him as he followed behind the others.

During the long walk towards the land of waves, the group pretty much traveled in silence. In the back, Naruto was as quiet as ever, feeling insulted enough already. He decided to would be best if he just kept quiet. The others found this greatly relaxing, especially Kakashi. 'Finally, Naruto has shut up,' he thought. Just when he was about to pull out his book, Sakura asked an interesting question.

"Umm, Mr. Tazuna." "Eh, what is it?" replied the old man. "You come from the land of waves right?" "Yeah, what of it?" Sakura turned her attention to Kakashi, "Kakashi sensei, the land of waves have Shinobi too, right?" "Actually no," replied Kakashi.

Sakura appeared surprised, so Kakashi explained, unraveling a scroll as he spoke. The scroll had the map of the continent on it. "No, there are no ninja in the land of waves, but…in other countries there are hidden villages. Each other them have their own customs and cultures, where ninja reside. First you have to understand that, to the people of this continent, the existence of Shinobi villages means power…military power. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government, there independent and have equal status."

Kakashi paused, pointing out the island of waves. "Now, a small island like the land of waves has natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a ninja village." Kakashi then pointed to the main continent. "The five ancient lands that possess Shinobi villages are the lands of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth. They each occupy vast territories. Together, they are known as the five great Shinobi nations. The land of fire has the village hidden in the leaves. The land of water has the village hidden in the mists. The land of lightning has the village hidden in the clouds. The land of wind has the hidden village of sand. And the land of earth has the village in the stone. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name Kage, which means shadow."

Kakashi pointed to a sidebar that showed a picture of the five Kages. "Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the five shadows the reign over thousands of ninja."

"HUH? Then, lord Hokage is really important," gasped Sakura. **_"Hm, is that old man really a big deal? I'm not buying it." _"He's not that great,"** said Naruto to Kyuubi and Sasuke, **"I mean I got him with my Harem technique. I mean sure he was great and everything but…"** **"Umm, Naruto first you said he wasn't great, then you said he was. Make up your mind." **Naruto began thinking when Kakashi interrupted.

"HEY!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke looked back at him. "You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you? Sakura trembled… "Um, no, I wasn't," she said, as she swiftly shook her head. Kakashi touched her shoulder, "Well, it's alright, no need to be frightened. We shouldn't encounter any foreign Shinobi on a C-Ranked mission. There should be no ninja battles, unless we're extremely unlucky. But the chances of that are small, and plus I'm here so you can relax." Sakura smiled, "So, we'll be safe right?" Kakashi nodded, "Of course, nothing to worry about." Tazuna narrowed his eyes.

The group continued in silence as they crossed a shallow stream over a log. Naruto led the way, with Sasuke, while the other followed behind.

"**Hn, it's sad how that old geezer had to die,"** said Naruto. **"Well, brat, that's why I brought you to the past, maybe you can change that." **Naruto nodded, **"I will definitely do my best to protect everyone." "First smart thing you said all day,"** pointed out Sasuke. **"Baka, the puddle, we're getting close,"** announced Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the left as he stepped past the puddle. He saw right through the jutsu, and saw the two Chuunin. Sasuke didn't bother activating his Sharingan, he could detect their chakra energies. He felt the stronger was on the right. **"Naruto, you want both of them?" **Naruto shrugged. 'Whatever,' he thought.

Sakura passed the puddle, quite oblivious, but the puddle caught Kakashi's attention. He pretended not to notice and followed after Naruto. 'I wonder if those two caught it,' he wondered. Sasuke suddenly stopped. "Oh sorry sensei, forgot something, I'll be right back." "Wait, Sasuke," protested Kakashi, but it was too late. He had vanished back into the trees, and Kakashi couldn't leave the group unprotected 'Oh no, that's not good, I hope Naruto can hold his own.'

When the three Konoha ninja, plus Tazuna were 10 yards ahead, a face emerged from the water. Soon a body followed and after that, another head and body. Two mist ninja were concealed in the puddle. One ninja suddenly leapt and unleashed his metal chain whip.

The other moved right beside Kakashi and used his chain whip as well. Kakashi turned detecting the movement. "What." Immediately the two whips curled around him. He could feel their sharp edges tearing into his skin. The others had noticed by now. While, Sasuke watched hidden in the trees, Sakura panicked and Naruto pulled out three kunai. He was too late to save a Kakashi, who got torn to shreds. "NO, KAKASHI SENSEI," cried Sakura. Before, the Chuunin got any further however their chain whips were caught by kunai and stuck to the tree. Naruto stood in front of Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura, old man, these guys are mine."

"Damn, I can't move," said the first. He ejected his whip along with the second and they both turned to face Naruto. "Ha, that little kid thinks he going to stop us." "Come brother," said the first. Before they could move however, "KONOHA REPPU." Naruto had used Shunshin no Jutsu and then the Konoha Reppu. Both Chuunin were swept of their feet. Naruto leapt further back. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A dozen Naruto's appeared surrounding the two surprised mist ninjas. One on the ninja jumped away just as Naruto attacked.

"Let me show you a cool technique," the Naruto's said simultaneously. "MACH PUNCH TIMES 100," they yelled. They all disappeared and suddenly the Chuunin caught in the middle was hit by blinding flashes of light that were in reality dozen of punches. The punches drove deep inside him, puncturing his ribs and lungs. He was out for the count. 'Wow, Naruto is really strong,' thought Sakura. She tried to find ways to help, but she suddenly got fearful and decided it was best to stay out of it.

The other, fearing for his life used Mizu Bunshin and tried to run. Naruto shook his head. 'Fool.' His summoned more Kage Bunshins to counter the Mizu Bunshins and then transformed his kunai into a sword. He used Shunshin again and appeared in front of the frightened Chuunin. "No, wait please, don't hurt me, I was ordered to kill the man that was it, please." Naruto didn't smile. "Too bad, you shouldn't have followed those orders should you?"

"Mikazuki no Mai," shouted Naruto. He went into the complicated movements of the crescent moon dance technique and created two Kage bunshin. The mist ninja was so startled he couldn't move. His eyes tried to watch all three swords but they all moved swiftly and unpredictably. "Attack left shoulder," shouted Naruto, "the target is the right shoulder." He swung his sword but it was stopped.

Kakashi gasped. That technique was also in the forbidden sealed scroll. 'That's a very powerful A-rank jutsu. He must have learned it along with Kage Bunshin. Better stop him, before he hurts somebody.'

"Wha?" "It's alright, Naruto, no need to kill him now." Naruto looked up. "KAKASHI SENSEI," shouted Sakura, running over to hug him. "Hi, sorry to worry you Sakura, I just wanted to see who those Chuunin were after that's all. Based on his words, it sounds like he was after the bridge builder." The three ninja turned towards the bridge builder. Their mouths hung open. Apparently, the other Chuunin hadn't been totally helpless and had attacked the bridge builder. Luckily, Sasuke was back and had ended whatever plans the Chuunin had. He proceeded to knock him out.

"Hey sensei, you're supposed to protect the bridge builder remember? You're worse than Naruto." Kakashi laughed, while Naruto turned red. **"He got you there brat…oh yeah by the way, your Mikazuki no Mai is too slow." "Sure pick on me too, Fox," **complained Naruto. Sasuke laughed. Meanwhile Kakashi grabbed both Chuunin, 'Sorry about that. Good job, Sasuke, Naruto. Well done.' Kakashi tied both Chuunin to a tree, plucking the ropes to make sure it was tight. He sent a bird to tell the ANBU. Both Chuunin stared at him with fear. "How did you know we were there?"

Kakashi smirked, "The same way my apprentices did. We used our heads." "What do you mean," snarled the first one. "To put it simply, there hasn't been any rain for days. What would a puddle be doing in the middle of the road like that? I saw it right away and did a replacement jutsu accordingly." The Chuunin remained silent, but both glared at him. "If that was the case, why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked the question, but the answer interested Sakura and the Chuunin as well.

"I could have easily taken them out, but then I would have learned nothing." "What do you mean, sensei," asked Sakura. "Well…I needed to know whether their target was us…ninja attacking ninja, or if they're target was you, Mr. Tazuna, the expert bridge builder. Based on what we just witnessed I think we all know whom the target was. So, now, while we're on the same page, let's talk about you, Mr. Tazuna."

"Me? What do you mean?" "I mean, these are Chuunin ninja from the hidden village of mists. They are known for their relentless and ruthless attacks, even when they are outmatched. Now, when you put in your request for a mission, you asked for standard protection. That is…from highway robbers, thieves, and general troublemakers. You mentioned nothing about being hunted by ninja. Because of this, your request was ranked a C-rank. If we had known ninja were involved, we would most certainly have ranked this a B or an A-ranked mission. Our job was to simply escort you to your country and protect you while you finished your bridge. Again, if we had known that you were hunted by ninja, we would have staffed differently and charged for a B-rank. You seem to have your reasons, but we no longer in the scope of this mission."

"Yeah, we're Genin," agreed Sakura. "This is too advanced for our level of training, we should really go back and then you can have better protection." Kakashi stared at Sasuke and Naruto. They tried to look casual, but he knew they were merely acting cool. He decided to call their bluff. "Well, I guess we should go back to the village then, right Sasuke…Naruto." The two Genin paused before answering. They both said the same thing. "NO WAY!" Tazuna, Kakashi, and Sakura looked at them, surprised.

"But, Naruto, Sasuke," protested Sakura. "This is too much for us to handle. We really should go back." "No, we accepted this mission…hell we even asked for it," stated Naruto. "I won't back down now, I will see this mission through to the end, and I will protect everyone, even if I have to give up my life. Because…that's my Shinobi way."

Kakashi nodded. He was proud to see Naruto showing guts at a time like this. He was even more impressed with Sasuke's agreement and loyalty. 'Those two sure are close friends,' he thought.

Meanwhile, Tazuna stared in wonder at Naruto, who flashed him thumbs up. 'I was wrong about this kid. He was right, that kid is strong.'

Deep in a Forest 

Zabuza Momochi…one of the seven legendary Shinobi swordsmen from the mist. He was now sitting calmly on his couch listening to his employer ramble on about the failure of his two Chuunin.

"I put out big money for you!" Zabuza employer was short adult who went by the name Gato. Although he was short he was a billionaire and one of the dirtiest men around. It was no wonder that he managed to get a man like Zabuza to work for him. "I thought you were supposed to be hot-shot assassins."

Zabuza shrugged. "Stop whining." Gato looked up, a little bit spooked. He was terrified when Zabuza's large sword came swinging down in front of him. "This time…I'll go myself. This sword will be the last thing those ninja see." Gato straightened up despite the massive sword lying in front of him. It was a wonder Zabuza could even lift the thing, let alone hold it still. "Are you sure? Word is, Tazuna has a three very powerful ninja guarding him. It will take someone with tremendous skill to beat them."

Zabuza laughed coldly. "Gato…Gato…just who do you think you're dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi…the demon of the mist." Gato gulped and trembled. "Right, just do your job, and you'll be paid," he said, immediately rushing out.

0000000

Lionheart: well hope u enjoyed this chapter. Have fun reading.


	9. Chapter 8: Zabuza

Lionheart: Okay, thanks for waiting for this long update. Its just between school, baseball, and my dad, I haven't had the time to come on and type. Anyway, another chapter for all you readers. Wait gotta start with some replies to your reviews.

Kamechan: Hm, I'll try to give the characters some more mature personality, especially for Sasuke, but for now, im following Canon mostly because there doesn't need to be much change here. Once we get closer to the fight with Zabuza and the Chuunin exams things will be different. For now, mostly Naruto and Sasuke are trying to show off to Kakashi. As for ANBU, you don't really have to be mature…you just have to be good. ANBU are known as elite, Naruto is known as number one hyperactive ninja. That is something that will probably never really change.

Kasek: Thanks for the concern, really appreciate it, but don't worry. I usually take long breaks in between chapters and sometimes during the chapter itself. My three chapters day was pure luck. 2:00 A.M one chapter, then fell asleep. 12:00 P.M got another chapter. Finally 9:00 got another one. It was supposed to only be two…but what the heck.

NewSon: No problem, actually I was starting to get tired over "believe it" too.

Danieli: Hrm, I see what you mean. It took awhile, looks like ill need to do some editing. Thanks for pointing it out to me.

Thanks to all other reviewers.

0000000

Zabuza! Unexpected Circumstances 

A boat carrying six people silently made its way through a very thick mist. Seated on it were our three favorite Genin, Kakashi, Tazuna, and a boatman.

"Man, this fog is so thick," stated Sakura, "I can't see a thing." **"Sasuke, I smell it, land," **shouted Naruto, gleefully. **"Calm down brat, before you piss in yourself,"** stated an irritated Kyuubi. **"Will you shut up, Naruto?"** **"Hmph, fine be like that…at least I'm ready to go." **"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination isn't far now…the land of waves."

The four Shinobi looked up into the dense mist. Slowly an outline of something appeared. As they got closer, the outline slowly became more detailed and took the shape of a bridge. It was uncompleted, with cranes carrying long metal poles. "Let's hurry," said the boatman, "We're lucky so far, no one has spotted us arriving as of yet."

Meanwhile, Tazuna looked into the horizon, thinking of the secret he was keeping from his protectors. Unknown to him, Kakashi was staring at him. He had been ever since they're encounter from the Chuunin from the Village of Mist. He was waiting for him to explain the real situation, not the situation they had been told. It was clear now Tazuna would not talk, so Kakashi took it into his own hands. They would need to know, and the sooner the better.

"Mr. Tazuna." Tazuna twitched. He knew what the Jounin was going to say. "Before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something." Tazuna twitched again, something the four Shinobi didn't fail to notice. He kept his face emotionless, though sweat began to form on his forehead and neck. "Yeah, what is it," he asked, trying to act tough, though his tone didn't quite cover his act. "Those men who are after you…I need to know why. If you don't me, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission once we are dropped ashore."

Tazuna didn't say a word. He was stuck between two difficult choices. 'Should I tell them…or not,' he thought to himself. As the boat continued on, the four Shinobi and Tazuna sat in an awkward silence. While, Tazuna avoided their eyes, the others looked at him, expectantly. After a tense moment, in which Kakashi was about to declare the mission over, Tazuna decided. "Ugh," he sighed, "It seems I have no choice but to tell you. No…wait I want you all to know, because…as you said before, this is beyond the scope of the original mission."

"Well, first you can tell us the names of those who seek your life," commanded Kakashi, in a firm voice. "You know him," said Tazuna quickly, or I'm sure you have heard his name. He one of the wealthiest people in the world, a very short man that goes by the name of…Gato. Also known as the shipping magnet." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Gato? Of Gato Transport? But he's a business leader, why would he want your life?" Tazuna sighed. "Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a very powerful company that's true. But below the surface, he sells drugs and contraband, with the protection of ninja and hired samurai. Those who don't obey his rules are made to disappear."

"So, Gato sends ninja to eliminate people basically," asked Sakura. She seemed a little frightened. "Yes, Sakura, that is what it seems to be like." Tazuna sighed before continuing, "It was one year ago, exactly when Gato first set his sights on the land of waves. Using his wealth and power he easily took control of our transport and shipping. That's how he has so much influence over us, because you see…in an island nation like ours, if you control the sea you control finance, our government, even…" Tazuna paused for great affect. "…Our very lives…but the one thing he fears is the bridge. The bridge will connect us to the mainland and that will break his control." Tazuna's tone was fierce and bitter, as if he had suffered greatly from Gato's power. And me? I am the bridge builder…the expert. Get rid of me and you get rid of all hope."

"Hn," replied Sasuke, lazily. "I see," began Sakura thoughtfully, "So, you're the guy standing in this gangster's way…" Her comment stopped short. "Which means, those men in the forest obviously our mist ninja working for Gato," stated Naruto. Kakashi nodded to himself, "I still don't understand," said Kakashi, "If you knew Gato was sending ninja after you, why did you hide that from us? Obviously you are at a disadvantage now, seeing as we didn't send the best team to protect you." Tazuna didn't speak…but then he didn't have to." "Well, that's easy Sensei," stated Naruto, who was trying to brag about his knowledge, despite Kyuubi and Sasuke's protests. **"Naruto, keep quiet,"** they both yelled.

"Oh? How's that, Naruto," asked Kakashi. "Well, first the Land of Waves is a small nation, right? And since Gato is controlling everything there, and all the villagers seem to be suffering from it, isn't it possible they couldn't afford to pay for an A or B-rank mission?" Kakashi appeared surprised, 'Incredible, and he deduced something like that on his own…even if his logic is a bit off.' "Well, I don't know, Naruto. Tazuna, perhaps you'd like to explain now." Kakashi's tone implied he wasn't making a request, but a command.

"Well, he's right…the Land of Waves is a small an impoverished nation. Even our nobles have little money. It would have been impossible to pay for one of the elite ninja to help us, so I didn't mention anything about ninja. Also, if you end this mission and drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. I'll have been assassinated before I even reached home."

Tazuna looked up and laughed, surprising them all. "But…don't feel bad about it. Of course my sweet little grandson will be sad," he said. "He'll probably cry, 'Granddad…I want my granddad,' said Tazuna mimicking his grandson's voice. "Oh yes, and my daughter…she won't be too mad, maybe curse the ninja of Konoha for life and blame them for abandoning me and having her live in sorrow." The four Shinobi looked at each other, irritated.

"Oh well, it's not your fault. I 'know' you guys have plenty to do." He put particular emphasis on 'know.' "Well," said Kakashi, "I guess we have no choice. We'll just have to keep guarding you." **"YES," Kakashi sensei,"** shouted Naruto.** "Brat, shut up. Stop being so annoying," **complained Kyuubi. **"Say one more word Naruto and I'll kill you." **Naruto shrugged. **"Hmph, you probably couldn't even touch me, loser,"** retorted Naruto.

He was interrupted as Tazuna said, "Ohh, I'm very grateful." In his head he thought, 'I win.' "We're approaching shore," interrupted the boatman, as he steered the boat inside a small tunnel underneath the bridge. A bright light shined ahead, and grew brighter as they got closer. As they passed it they found themselves in the bright sunshine, free of the mist. The familiar scene flashed before Sasuke and Naruto's eyes, as memories of their first time here flashed through their eyes.

Soon, they docked at the pier and stepped out. Naruto stretched his legs and then turned to Sasuke. **"Hey, Sasuke…you remember the first time we were here?"** **"Of course I do, loser. Right after the time you chickened out in that fight, how can I forget?"** Naruto reddened and raised a fist, ready to punch Sasuke's lights out, but Kakashi caught it. "Now, Now, Naruto. No need to get excited. I'm sure there's plenty of excitement in store for this trip." Naruto shrugged, Sakura glared at him as she inched closer to Sasuke, and Sasuke sighed. Kakashi sighed as well. 'Why do I put up with them,' he thought, sadly.

Tazuna watched his friend ride his boat off into the distance before turning to his bodyguards. "Okay…let's go, take me to my home. And I don't mean carry my remains…get me there in one piece." "Right," replied Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto led the way through the trees. Sakura and Tazuna followed them, while Kakashi stayed at the back, pondering. 'Next time, they won't send Chuunin…they'll send Jounin, elite ninja, ugh... What did I do to deserve this?' Kakashi mentally sighed and his face fell at the thought of it.

"**He's here,"** announced Naruto, and Sasuke at almost the same time.** "Huh, What? Oh, him? Whatever."** Kyuubi faked snores, while Sasuke and Naruto twitched. If only they could…

Naruto and Sasuke stopped, and…in surprise the others stopped as well. "What is it, Naruto…Sasuke, asked Kakashi. "Sasuke, what's going on, why did you stop," asked Sakura. Sasuke just shrugged, "I don't know, Naruto told me to." "I found something," said Naruto. Sakura and Tazuna both gulped, thinking there were ninja around.

Meanwhile, Naruto leapt inside the bushes and, after looking through them pulled out a snow hare. "Kakashi Sensei, look, I found this," said Naruto grinning. Sakura nearly smacked him, "NARUTO! Put that rabbit down now, I thought you stopped us because of ninja or something." Naruto promptly dropped the rabbit, temporarily forgetting he was supposed to be looking for Zabuza and ran. Tazuna supported her in chasing Naruto around the clearing. "Don't scare me like that, brat," he yelled. Sasuke lips formed into a half smile, but it stopped when he detected the real target, Zabuza.

Meanwhile Kakashi began pondering about the snow hare. 'That snow hare…usually during the summer time their fur changes color because of the sun. Yet, this one hasn't which means it must have been raised indoors as a decoy or something.' Kakashi, without moving, looked around himself. 'Hrm…so they're already here.'

From the shadows a pair of eyes watched the Shinobi group. 'Hrm, I see, so that's why the demon brothers failed. That's Kakashi, the copy cat ninja of Konoha. The user of the Sharingan eye. And there are three little Genin with him. Hmph, this should be easy enough…they don't look tough at all.' Zabuza tightened his grip on his sword and prepared to jump. He didn't get anywhere, as a hand tightened around his shoulder. "Don't move," whispered Sasuke's voice. Zabuza blinked. He looked back into the clearing, and saw three Genin still. 'Was there a fourth, why didn't I see him?' "Now, come down here with me," commanded Sasuke.

Before Zabuza could react, Sasuke had dragged him down below into the clearing. 'I see,' though Zabuza, who saw one of the Genin disappear, 'that one was a Bunshin. (Clone) Smart.'

However, Zabuza's surprise was nothing compared to the others. "Sasuke, you jerk, I wanted to catch Zabuza," whined Naruto. Sasuke shrugged, "Too easy." Sakura was leaping with joy, "Way to go, Sasuke." Tazuna wiped sweat from his face, "whew." Kakashi was speechless as he approached Zabuza. "Nicely done…Sa—." He paused as he detected a sudden movement to his left. "EVERYONE DOWN." While the Zabuza held by Sasuke dissolved into water, a giant broadsword flew through the air towards Tazuna. Everyone ducked, but there was no need. In a flash of orange, Naruto caught the sword and threw it right back at Zabuza, who stood behind a tree. The elite Jounin easily dodged and landed in front of them. He was growling at them.

"**Damn, it was a Mizu Bunshin, (Water Clone)**" complained Sasuke.** "Sasuke, why didn't you let me go after him, I definitely would have caught him." "Yeah…okay, too bad you and Sakura were too busy running around,"** snorted Sasuke.

Naruto ignored him and turned his attention towards Zabuza who eyed them all. 'Damn it,' thought Zabuza, 'looks like he was right, these aren't ordinary Genin.'

To, Naruto, it looked like he had gotten stronger than the first time they met him. For one, his arms looked bigger and he looked a lot more menacing than ever, but Naruto figured it was nothing to be concerned about. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kyuubi who forced him to listen.

"Well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the hidden village of mists. Hmm, if you're going to be our opponent, then I'm going to need this," said Kakashi raising his hand to his forehead protector, which covered over his right eye. "Kakashi of the Sharingan …did I get that right," asked Zabuza. 'Hn, it's too bad thought, you'll have over the old man, sorry about that,' apologized Zabuza, emotionlessly.

'Sharingan…he's really going to use it, already,' though Sasuke, who made ready to do the same thing. 'YEAH! Go Kakashi Sensei,' thought Naruto, cheerfully as his eyes turned red. Meanwhile, Sakura stared at her sensei in surprise. 'Sharingan? What's that, does he have some special power?' Kakashi suddenly pulled his headband back revealing a scar over his left eye. More importantly his eyeball was red, with three dots surrounding the pupil. Sakura gasped, 'Oh wow,' she thought.

"Quick, Manji Formation," shouted Kakashi, "protect the bridge builder, and more importantly, stay out of this fight. I taught you guys teamwork, now use it." The three Genin nodded and jumped into a semi circle formation around Tazuna. All six eyes swiveled and faced Zabuza, who laughed. "So, I get to see the Sharingan in action, what an honor." "Everyone keeps saying Sharingan…what is it," asked Sakura. "Sharingan," began Sasuke, "A rare power. It resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu, even Ninjutsu and instantly reflect it back on the attacker. It's a special…rare form of Dojutsu (Visual Jutsu.) However, there's a lot more to the Sharingan than that, a lot more." Sakura gasped.

"Hmph, you got it right boy. But you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze any technique and then copy it to the smallest detail."

The Genin watched as the mist suddenly began to get thicker and thicker. "As for you Jounin," said Zabuza, "in the assassination unit of the hidden mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book, it called you Kakashi, the supposed ninja who copied over a thousand jutsu." He paused as Sakura gasped, 'Whoa, is sensei really that famous of a ninja?' "Anyway, enough talk…I need to eliminate the old man." The three Genin maintained the Manji Formation, while Tazuna gasped. Zabuza vanished and reappeared on the water, with the mist revolving around him.

"**It's that jutsu, brats, Sasuke use Sharingan now." **Sasuke's eyes slowly turned red, the exact same as Kakashi's. Meanwhile, Sakura gasped as she saw Zabuza standing on top of the water. "Over there, he's standing on the water." Kakashi walked out to face him, his eye penetrating through Zabuza's technique. 'Hmm, he's building a lot of chakra.' "Kiri Gakure No Jutsu," shouted Zabuza, suddenly. (Hiding Mist Technique) The mist began to get thick, making vision very limited. "So, Kakashi, it looks like I'll have to get rid of you first eh?"

Zabuza chuckled, as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto used their Dojutsu to try and find him. "Stay on your guard, he'll come after me first," said Kakashi, after awhile. "Right," murmured Naruto. Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke all looked around them, waiting to see where their attacker would come from. "Who is, sensei," asked Sakura. "Zabuza Momochi…he was the leader of the assassination unit of the hidden mist, also the master of the silent killing technique, in which he moves so fast and so silently you are dead before you can even realize it." Sakura gasped and took a huge gulp. "Don't worry," said Kakashi, sensing Sakura's worry, "If we fail, we'll only die."

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Naruto would have laughed, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sasuke and Tazuna frowned at the Jounin's sarcasm, while Sakura nearly fainted. "How can you say that, sensei," she said, irritably.

The mist suddenly began to get thicker, making it impossible to see five feet in front of your eyes. Kakashi went out of view, making Sakura panic, while Sasuke and Naruto tried even harder to detect their foe.

It was Naruto who finally did, using his ears and nose. He leapt up and with a shout said, "KONOHA, Tornado Whirlwind." Naruto's whole body began to rotate, creating an immensely powerful gust of wind that blew away the mist. Nearby, Zabuza attempted to block himself as Naruto's body (which appeared to be a small tornado) flew at him.

Kakashi looked upwards, "No, Naruto, don't do it," he shouted. He was about to jump, when Sasuke broke out from the formation, grabbing him, "No, Sensei, you don't want to be up there." Kakashi looked up and tried to see through Naruto's move. It was an immensely powerful Taijutsu attack that involved rotating chakra throughout the body at immense speeds until your own body began to rotate. Eventually your body moved so fast it resembled a mini tornado. Kakashi was annoyed that his order to stay out of the fight had been disobeyed, but he was also impressed, "Sasuke, the two of you are definitely going to have o explain to me someday how you know all these techniques and why you two seem to be so strong." Sasuke shrugged, "Right, Sensei." It was then Kakashi noticed something, "Sasuke…your eyes. Those…are." "Yeah, you're not the only one who can do Sharingan," said Sasuke. Kakashi gulped, but he couldn't ponder over it as Naruto's attack stopped suddenly.

Meanwhile, Sakura stared in amazement at Naruto. He kept proving himself in outstanding ways, with all the cool jutsu he could do. And his eyes were so menacing looking. 'This can't be Naruto, when and where did he get all this strength. Naruto has never used Taijutsu or even powerful Ninjutsu before. Now, it's like he's an entirely new person.

Up above, Zabuza suddenly turned into water from the rapid blows from Naruto's arms, which rotated and cut through the body. Naruto cursed as he landed, "Mizu Bunshin, he did it again." "Baka," said Sasuke. "Get back in formation," said Kakashi, "Hurry!" **"Too late,"** said Kyuubi. "Too late," murmured Zabuza who landed behind Sakura. "It's over." Before he could move however, Kakashi had landed next to him and cut through his stomach. Water poured out, meaning it was another Mizu Bunshin. "Sensei, watch out," shouted, Sasuke, who leapt up and kicked at a second Zabuza that had appeared. Kakashi turned and swiped with his kunai at the spot Zabuza who have passed through if Sasuke had not stopped him.

Zabuza caught the blow, but was surprised as the Sasuke that kicked him disappeared. "WHAT! Kage Bunshin?" Two figures appeared below him, "Konoha Senpu," yelled, Naruto and Sasuke, in unison. Kakashi grinned as Zabuza went flying, but it faded when he realized it was another Mizu Bunshin. Sasuke and Naruto realized this as well and turned towards Tazuna, who was unprotected. "Sensei, the bridge builder," yelled Sasuke. Kakashi used Shunshin no Jutsu to appear behind Zabuza just as he reached out to grab Sakura. "Don't move," said Kakashi. Zabuza froze, suddenly tense.

"Hn, so, you managed to defeat all of my water clones. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, cause it's going to be over real soon." Kakashi said nothing, but suddenly realized something was wrong. There were two Zabuza's. He groaned as the Zabuza in front of him turned to water and a broadsword slashed through his body.

Zabuza's smirked as he saw the blood come from Kakashi's body. 'Got you,' he thought. However, he was stopped as he saw the blood turn to water. "Huh? Water Clone?" His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the sharp blade of a kunai on his neck. "Now, its over," said Kakashi.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tazuna had moved to another area, and they cheered, realizing Kakashi had won. **"It's another Bunshin,"** grunted Naruto.** "Let's go," **said Sasuke. They moved in to attack, but the real Zabuza landed behind Kakashi, holding a kunai to his throat. "Stop right there, or your sensei dies," said Zabuza. Kakashi gasped, realizing he was stuck in a bad position.

Naruto and Sasuke growled, but they made no further advances. "You guys are good," said Zabuza, "But you're nothing when it comes to me. You two…" he said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke, "I see now that I was wrong. You two are obviously not at a Genin level; you are definitely at the level of at least Chuunin. And to have mastered the Sharingan and whatever Dojutsu that is," he said pointing at Naruto's eyes. I know now that I was definitely wrong to call you all brats; I apologize greatly, but just because you can do that, does not mean you can beat me. And you…Kakashi. You can do nothing but a crass imitation of my techniques. However, I will give you credit. You managed to copy my clone technique before you even told those brats there to protect the bridge builder. Very skillfully executed, but it's not good enough." Kakashi gulped.

Zabuza threw the kunai towards Naruto and Sasuke, but they leapt out of the way. Next, he quickly swung his huge sword, but his pause to throw the kunai gave Kakashi a chance to duck. Using the sword to brace himself, Zabuza stopped his momentum and kicked out, sending Kakashi into the water. He quickly created two Mizu Bunshins to distract the Genin, while he rushed after Kakashi, who had just resurfaced.

Meanwhile, Sakura hid away in horror, as she watched Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi fight for their lives. Her whole body had frozen up, and she felt as if she were worthless to the team.

Naruto and Sasuke faced off against two Zabuza clones. Sasuke decided it would be better if one protected the bridge builder, while the other faced the clones.

"**Naruto, protect, Tazuna. I'll handle these clones. We'll have to let Kakashi face Zabuza by himself." **Naruto nodded, "**I just don't get it. Zabuza shouldn't have been able to predict us this much. When I used my techniques, he was always using a Mizu Bunshin, almost as if he expected us to be powerful or something." "You're just being paranoid,"** said Sasuke. **"We're just making careless mistakes, that's all. We know Zabuza is a skilled assassin, capable of many things. And…also this time we interfered, we should have just stayed put, and let Kakashi do the fighting." **

"**Yeah, but Zabuza shouldn't have been able to match us this evenly. That one attack I did should have finished him." **Sasuke groaned for a second. He knew Naruto was right, he also knew that Zabuza was being a little too cautious than was expected, but he couldn't really believe that Zabuza could have expected them (The Genin) to fight back.

"**No, brats, I've just figured something out,"** announced Kyuubi. **"What is it?"** **"When we came back into the past, for some reason Haku's spirit came back from the dead as well. He remembered his encounter with you guys and, he must have warned Zabuza of your arrival. That's why he is on guard so much. And after you two put on those displays of knowledge and strength, he definitely knows you two are strong now. He also knows your limits; your training hasn't brought you to ANBU level yet." **

"**So, how come Zabuza didn't retain his memories?" "No clue,"** answered Kyuubi.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged an incredulous look. They both gulped. They may have to take off their weights after all. **"Oh yea,"** interrupted Kyuubi.** "I didn't tell you this before, because I thought you would have noticed by now, but…" **Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped. **"Since you haven't noticed, Zabuza hasn't shown his true self yet. All of the things attacking you are clones." **

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. "No way," said Naruto. "Then that means," said Sasuke, looking behind the three water clones. Sasuke looked behind the two Mizu Bunshins, who still had yet to attack, and saw Kakashi trapped inside the water prison jutsu. The original Mizu Bunshin joined the other two, while another clone took the place of the first clone, in holding the jutsu. Kakashi looked on fearfully, while the three clones advanced. The real Zabuza had yet to show his face.

"NO, SENSEI," shouted Sakura. Naruto quickly got in front to protect her, with three kunai drawn. Sasuke put his hands together to perform a jutsu. He hoped his technique would work.

From the water, where Kakashi was trapped, a face peered out at them, unnoticed. It grinned evilly.

00000000

Lionheart: Ooh a cliff hanger...sort of I hope it didn't sound too lame to you guys. Anyway the next part we'll see Kakashi and Sasuke use Sharingan and Naruto is going to…huh? Wait I think I said too much.

Next time: The Two Sharingan: Naruto's Plan


	10. Chapter 9: The Two Sharingan

Lionheart: Hey everyone, once again thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate you guys leaving behind a reply of some sort, because it really helps my writing. So without any further delay…The next chapter.

One more thing: Some of you may have noticed I'm slowing down with chapters. It's true since I'm going away from the storyline I'm now writing ten pages of my own dialogue and plot. Just for a quick look into the weekend I should have three chapter up especially since there's a holiday.

**The Two Sharingan! Naruto's Big Plan!**

* * *

Summary: In the Land of waves, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi are trying to protect Tazuna, a bridge builder, who represents a sort of hope to his country. Now, they are fighting against Zabuza, an elite jounin, who has been expecting their arrival and is eager to kill them all.

* * *

The three Mizu Bunshins of Zabuza slowly closed around Sasuke, who had placed his hands together. **"Naruto freeze them." "Right,"** replied Naruto.

Sasuke quickly did a series of fast hand signs, and then leaped into the air. Behind him, Naruto used the paralyzing technique used by all ANBU. The three Mizu Bunshins froze before they could react, leaving them wide open. The real Zabuza cursed, as his grip on his sword tightened.

"Now, SASUKE!" Sasuke flipped upside down, still airborne shouting, "Katon: Karyu Endan." (Fire Style: Fire dragon flame missile). A huge stream of flame shot from Sasuke's mouth, forming the shape of a dragon. The water clones were hit in a direct hit, unable to do anything. All disappeared in a splash of water, while Sasuke gracefully landed nearby.

The real Zabuza hiding in the water frowned. He was sure three of his clones would have been able to defeat the three Genin, but it was obviously not enough. Grunting he leapt out and flung his sword, at Sasuke, noticing he had gone after his clone who still held Kakashi in the water prison.

"Sasuke, watch out," shouted Naruto who saw Zabuza appear from the water. Sasuke leapt just in time to avoid the toss, but using the Sharingan, he realized Zabuza was right behind him. Zabuza had a kunai up to Sasuke's throat, but a last ditch kick by him saved his life. Instead of having his neck cut wide open, he took a slash to his arm. Zabuza grunted, before disappearing, avoiding Sasuke's bare hand swipe.

Naruto winced as he saw his friend land on the ground, blood freely pouring from his arm. "SASUKE," shouted, Sakura, who was starting to cry. She made to go to him, Naruto grabbed her and held her back, "No, Sakura, stay here." Sakura tried to break free, and for a moment Naruto was tempted to go help, but Sasuke interrupted those thoughts. **"No, Naruto, protect Sakura and Tazuna. I'll be okay…trust me okay?" "But…Sasuke." "Brat, if you leave the girl and the bridge builder, Zabuza will go and kill them, better leave it to Sasuke." "Argh, Damnit," **thought Naruto.

"Sakura, stop, you'll only just get in Sasuke's way," grunted Naruto. Sakura stopped struggling. "No…Sasuke…" she said, with her head down. Tazuna watched the three Genin in sadness. "This is all my fault, if only I didn't…" "Don't worry, there is no way we're going to let Zabuza kill you," said Naruto. "Actually there's no way, really, the only problem we have is getting Kakashi Sensei out of that trap." Tazuna stared in surprise at Naruto. 'This kid…' he thought.

Meanwhile, Kakashi watched the scene with desperation. "SASUKE, what are you doing? Take Naruto, Sakura, and the bridge builder away. He's using a lot of chakra, so his clone can keep me trapped in here. If you guys run, he'll either go after you or stay here to fight me. Most likely the latter. Right now, your mission…" "SHUTUP, Sensei," shouted Sasuke, angrily. Kakashi froze, surprised at his student's attitude. "We're not going to leave you…" "That's right, Sensei," agreed, Naruto. "We can fight too, we're not going to run away." Kakashi twitched, but he felt touched by their courage.

"Hmm, amusing, but it's not going to save you," interrupted Zabuza. He appeared next to Sasuke, beginning to swing his huge sword. "YOU'RE SENSEI IS AN IDIOT." Zabuza's swing had just about hit Sasuke, when he vanished. He reappeared, behind Zabuza his eyes glowing red. His hand grabbed a hold of Zabuza's neck. "Don't…ever call my sensei an idiot again. Zabuza paused, before chuckling.

"Heh, idiot." Sasuke's eyes shifted to the right, as the Zabuza he was holding turned to water. "DIE, fool." Zabuza swept with his right foot, knocking Sasuke clean off his feet. Sasuke flew into the water and Zabuza took the opportunity to form some hand signs. As Sasuke's head appeared out of the water, Zabuza shouted, "Suiton: Goshokuzame." (Water Style: Five Eating Sharks).

A wall of water rose from the water nearby Sasuke, and formed into five separate sharks. Kakashi gasped as the sharks dove towards Sasuke. "NO, SASUKE!" Sasuke tried to leap out of the water, but considering he was leaping out of water, it was difficult. The sharks crashed into his body, knocking him back several dozen feet. He fell into the water and didn't resurface. Sakura nearly fainted, but Naruto shook her awake.

"Sakura, I have an idea, but you need to help me." Sakura looked up, tears in her eyes as she listened.** "Not a bad idea, brat." "I'm a genius, Kyuubi."** Kyuubi snorted, "**Sure,"** he replied sarcastically. **"Oh, looks like you're okay Sasuke,"** shouted Naruto, who had seen Sasuke suddenly appear from the woods, unnoticed. He had used a replacement jutsu at the last moment, and was now charging towards Zabuza. He shot a glance at Naruto as he ran.

"**I hope whatever plan you were thinking about works, I guess you want me to distract him?"** **"Nah, I'll tell you really quick." **

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zabuza watched the spot, where they had last seen, Sasuke. 'Please…no,' thought Kakashi. He struggled uselessly to get out of his water prison.

"Pitiful," muttered Zabuza, once he was sure Sasuke wasn't going to resurface. "Now for the other…" Zabuza stopped speaking because he suddenly found himself in the air from a very painful kick to the chin. As he tried to make sense of what just happened he detected a presence behind him. "What are you doing," shouted Zabuza. "Shishi Rendan," (Lion Combo) shouted Sasuke. Sasuke gave Zabuza a powerful kick to his left side, and then a powerful backhand punch. As Zabuza coughed up blood from the first two attacks, Sasuke punched him in the stomach. This sent him back to the ground and then Sasuke dove after him. Just as Zabuza hit the ground, Sasuke finished his combo by driving his heel deep into Zabuza chest, breaking a few ribs. To finish his offense, he used, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."

Sasuke blew out, shooting out a thin line of flame that gradually got bigger. By the time Zabuza was hit, it had turned into a large fireball. While, this was all happening, Naruto told Sasuke his plan. It turned out to be a good one, and right away the two put it in use. Meanwhile, Zabuza rose from the smoke from the fire jutsu, panting. He no longer had the calm look in his eyes. He slowly turned to Sasuke, eyeing him carefully. He then vanished, disappearing to the right.

Sasuke surveyed the area ready for an attack. As he looked the water, he noticed a Genjutsu illusion. Zabuza had camouflaged himself in the water. Deciding offense was the best plan of action, Sasuke drew ten shuriken and flung them in Zabuza's direction. The elite jounin leapt out and threw five kunai in exchange. Easily dodging the technique, Sasuke taunted, "C'mon, you hide better than that." Zabuza growled in response. 'Damn, Sharingan, he must have complete mastery over it.'

"That's it, playtime's over. Kirigakure no Jutsu." As the mist once again covered the battlefield, Sasuke smiled. The plan would go some much more smoothly now. He looked around, using his Sharingan. He found what he was looking for and used Shunshin no jutsu.

Out on the water, Kakashi couldn't help but feel frightened. Even with his Sharingan, he couldn't see what exactly was going on through the mist. He got even more worried when he heard a feminine scream. 'Sakura?' Even more desperate to get out, Kakashi decided he would have to try Rasengan to blast his way out. Just as he was about to do the technique, he saw a figure flying towards him. It was Zabuza. Zabuza landed on the water, skidding along, obviously having been on the receiving blow of some sort.

Another image flew out of the mist after him. It was Sasuke, who was forming hand signs that looked vaguely familiar. Kakashi suddenly remembered their origins. It was the same jutsu Zabuza had used earlier. 'He must have copied it with Sharingan,' thought Kakashi, with a smug grin. 'He's able to copy jutsu just as effectively as I can and he's already appeared to have mastered the Sharingan.'

"Suiton: Goshokuzame no Jutsu." As when Zabuza did the technique, five sharks erupted from the water. In Zabuza's apparent surprise, he could not move and got devoured.

Sasuke frowned, as the sharks blew apart, turning back to water. Zabuza appeared in the middle of the water, dripping wet. "…I see," he began, panting. "Just like Kakashi you are skilled with the Sharingan. You decide just to copy all of my techniques, instead of using your own. But like I told the jounin…your technique is just a cheap imitation of mine, you'll never be at my level." "Hmph, done talking? You're pathetic," taunted Sasuke.

"Well, I must say you are proving to be a much bigger challenge than I thought you would be." Zabuza leapt up and landed nearby a tree, where his sword lay. Picking it up, he pointed it at Sasuke. "But I will kill you." Sasuke shrugged as he noticed a figure dash out onto the lake. "Whatever, but tell me this, aren't you forgetting about something? You know all this talk about killing me, but…" Zabuza threw a kunai right at Sasuke, which he blocked. "Too slow," he said, while using Zabuza's skilled technique. Zabuza grunted as he felt a kunai on his throat. "You…copycat," muttered Zabuza, as Sasuke pushed the kunai on his neck more.

"**Now, Naruto." **Naruto burst from the mist, and used Shunshin no Jutsu to get behind the clone. Kakashi turned in surprise, 'Naruto?' "I'm getting you out, sensei," shouted Naruto, who drew a kunai. "WATCH OUT, BEHIND YOU," shouted Kakashi. Warning bells shot off in Naruto's head. He suddenly came up with a brilliant idea.

A Zabuza had materialized from the water, while the one Sasuke held turned to water. Sasuke groaned, **"Kyuubi, this one is a bunshin too."** **"I know, brat, I'm trying to find the right one, but you know…it's hard considering I gave up almost all my spare energy. Naruto has it now, make him do the work." "I think the real one is the one holding the cage,"** came Naruto's reply. The Zabuza on the lake appeared behind Naruto, who turned just in time to see his huge sword swing at him. Naruto turned into a log and fell into the water. "Replacement jutsu?"

Zabuza swiped his sword, as Sasuke lunged at him. Sasuke blocked with a kunai, and then swiped at Zabuza with his bare hand, while at the same time throwing a roundhouse kick. Zabuza blocked both and leapt back away from the water prison, containing Kakashi. He placed his hands together, and Sasuke seeing an opportunity did the same. Unfortunately, Zabuza didn't do any other hand signs and instead turned to water. Sasuke was startled, unable to turn to water. He was suddenly hit from behind and cut through the stomach by Zabuza's sword.

Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke, while Zabuza's face sank. 'A Kage Bunshin, Damnit.' Zabuza turned back around towards his clone on the lake. Kakashi remained trapped inside the prison looking as grim as ever.

Zabuza turned back around, noticing his target; the bridge builder was open with the girl. He knew it was obviously a trap, but decided he might as well find out what kind of trap it was. He expertly vanished into the water, creating a Mizu Bunshin. He sent it out and made it attack the bridge builder. As he had expected, his Mizu Bunshin triggered an explosive tag, causing a mini explosion.

The strange thing was, when the smoke cleared Tazuna wasn't there. In his place were four logs. Zabuza frowned, beginning to feel frustrated. 'Those little brats have a lot of chakra. Damnit, Haku was right, there's no way I'm going to be able to beat them, unless I use strategy.'

Zabuza surveyed the area, thinking of a plan. He knew he was getting fatigued quickly and would need to end the fight soon. As his eyes rested on Kakashi, a plan began to hatch in his mind. "Heh, this will be entertaining," he muttered. He began muttered some words very quickly and it seemed to do nothing but ripple the water a bit.

He heard something whirling through the air and turned, seeing a big shuriken flying his way. He recognized what was going on immediately. He remembered Haku warn him of their idea to free Kakashi from the water prison. He grinned, getting cockier. "Ha, this shuriken can't touch me." He easily caught in, twirling it in his hands. As expected, a second one, which was hidden in the shadow of the first, appeared. Expecting it to be Naruto, Zabuza charged at it, slashing with his sword. The shuriken disappearing with a 'poof.' Zabuza frowned, realizing he had been tricked. "WHAT!" Zabuza leapt up just as Sasuke shouted, "Suiton: Goshokuzame no Jutsu."

Zabuza landed on land away from the water, breathing hard. The sharks had nearly gotten him and if they did he would have definitely have been a goner. He was still feeling the first two attacks.

Laughter came from underneath him. Zabuza looked down as Naruto yelled, "Doton: Zingshu Zanshu no jutsu." Zabuza felt himself get pulled underground and then found himself stuck with only his head above ground. Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of him, laughing, "Gotcha, Zabuza," they yelled.

Meanwhile, a figure dashed out of the bushes. It was Sakura. Zabuza growled in annoyance, as he watched his Mizu Bunshin get destroyed. His mind began racing to figure out how they had managed to trap him. Naruto noticed him and said, "Don't bother trying to figure out our plan, it's too complicated." Zabuza growled in response.

'SPLASH'

Naruto grinned as the water barrier crashed down and Kakashi stepped out. The silver haired jounin walked over to his students, who all smiled back. "I'm very proud of all of you. You were able to work together to defeat an elite Jounin. Good job. I was especially pleased with you, Sakura, you made the final attack that freed me, while Naruto and Sasuke expertly fought with Zabuza." Sakura grinned, "Sensei, it was all Naruto's idea, he came up with a plan so that he and Sasuke did…" Naruto suddenly clamped a hand over Sakura's mouth and leapt back, away from Kakashi. Sasuke lifted Tazuna up, realizing Naruto had detected something wrong.

Kakashi simply walked closer to them, while Sasuke and Naruto blocked the front. "What are you doing?" **"Sasuke, it's not Kakashi." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I can detect Zabuza's presence even from in your heads, brat,"** added Kyuubi.

"You're not Kakashi," said Naruto, simply. "Naruto," yelled Sakura. "Look, I know Zabuza has tricked you guys over and over again, but this is Kakashi sensei…" Naruto gave her a cold glare that shut her up. "It's not Kakashi, we know it's you Zabuza." Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto, Zabuza is right there," he said pointing at Zabuza, who watched them coldly. Naruto looked at the Zabuza on the ground and used his 'Fox Eye.' As expected, he saw that the Zabuza was part of a mere simple Genjutsu. It had been expertly set up, which meant the real Zabuza was somewhere in hiding, with the real Kakashi.

"I don't see anything there, except for a simple Genjutsu illusion. Dispel," said Naruto loudly. As Kakashi frowned, a white mist passed from the others' eyes and they now saw for themselves that there had been no Zabuza in the ground all along. "AHH," yelled Sakura, as she jumped back. Tazuna ran over behind a tree, while Sasuke and Naruto faced off against Kakashi, who said, "Very astute of you…Somehow you saw through the illusion with those…those eyes of yours. But…I have what I came here to get." Kakashi turned into water and disappeared, while Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously turned around.

Right behind them, Zabuza was just about making an upward cut on Tazuna. Naruto knew his attack would not be in time to stop it, but he spotted one of his kunai lying nearby. With a last desperate attempt he used, Hiraishin no Jutsu, (Flying Thunder God) the technique in which he was famous for being 'The Orange Blur of Konoha,' back in the future. It was technique he learned from Jiriaya, one of the techniques unique to fourth, Jiriaya, and himself. It involved putting a special formula into a kunai or an object or using a special jutsu. Then, the user could teleport to that object at immense speeds, greater than Shunshin no jutsu.

Naruto used this technique and stabbed Zabuza through the chest, while taking the blow that had been meant for Tazuna. Both ninja stumbled backwards, but Zabuza was replaced by water, which soon disappeared. Naruto, on the other hand, coughed up blood, and fell towards the ground. His wounds included a huge slash on his right side that went from right hip, across his stomach to the left shoulder. His breath was slow and heavy, and everyone knew it was a wonder he wasn't dead.

Tazuna stood back in fright; half terrified, and half incredulous that Naruto has just saved his life. Sakura's eyes widened, as she saw Naruto lying on the ground. "N-naruto…" Before she walked into a kunai, Sasuke pulled her back.

His eyes burned with hatred as he stared at Zabuza, who clutched his chest wound. He panted with breath and made to swing his sword once more, but three things happened. First, Kakashi had appeared and grabbed his arm. Second, Sasuke had used Shunshin and gave Zabuza a hard uppercut to the chin. And lastly, astounding even Naruto, Sakura had leapt into action, giving Zabuza a hard slap across the face.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence, as everyone stared at her. "How…how could you?" Her breath was heavy and when she looked up, everyone could see she was furious. **_"CHA! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO!"_**

Zabuza smiled. "Heh, foolish little girl." He kicked upwards, knocking the three Konoha Shinobi back. "Sasuke, protect Tazuna," said Kakashi, whose voice had changed dramatically. Sasuke leapt back and began tending to Naruto's injuries. He had no idea how to use medical jutsu, and Sakura didn't either, so he could do nothing, but try to stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zabuza faced off. "So, Kakashi, you managed to get out eh? Looks like I played around so much, that I forgot about keeping you imprisoned." "No…"said Kakashi, "You were forced to drop your attention from me when Naruto and Sasuke fought you. Together those two are more powerful than you will ever be." Zabuza snarled, "So, Kakashi, what are you going to do? Why don't you tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Kakashi remained silent, so Zabuza leapt into the water. To his surprise his exact movements were imitated. Snarling again, he placed his hands together and began to rapidly form hand signs over and over again. Furthermore, to his frustration, Kakashi began to perfectly copy those movements as well, chanting and placing signs at the exact moment Zabuza did.

From the side, Sasuke stood up. Naruto's wounds were beginning to recover, due to the fact Kyuubi was using up his life chakra supply. **"Brat, I swear if this ever happens again…"** he started, leaving the threat unfinished. Naruto forced a laugh, that prompted Sakura and Sasuke to steady him.** "Thanks, Sasuke, Kyuubi. Heh, I didn't think Zabuza would get that strong even if Haku told him about us. Guess it shows just how strong he was at the beginning." "Heh, Dobe (Loser). Only you could get hit by Zabuza." **

While Kyuubi laughed, Naruto jumped up ready to throw a punch, but his chest seared with pain and he fell down again. "NARUTO, what do you think you're doing," shouted Sakura, while Sasuke snickered. Naruto grunted and turned to watch Kakashi. He smiled, seeing his sensei expertly copy Zabuza's hand signs. **"Yo, Sasuke,"** said Kyuubi, **"You copying those signs too?" "No, my chakra energy is running low, so I can't use Sharingan. Besides, I already know how to do that technique."** Kyuubi laughed, while Naruto groaned in jealously. Sasuke always was one step ahead.

Meanwhile, the two jounin both shouted simultaneously, "Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu." (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet). From the water, two dragons erupted and twirled around each other, before rapidly colliding into each other. The dragons' crash sent a spray of water down on the two jounin as they simultaneously attacked each other. They both then jumped back at the same time.

Zabuza was about to make a move, when he noticed Kakashi's body position. His arm position. His legs. They were all identical to the position he was in. 'What? Something's not right.' Zabuza gently stepped to the right. Kakashi did the same. Zabuza gasped slightly, 'How is he doing that? The Suiryudan is my technique, yet he copied it to every detail, finishing at the exact moment as me. Haku never told me about these qualities of the Sharingan.'

Zabuza took off running to the left at the exact moment Kakashi did, though he ran to his right, Zabuza's left. Zabuza stopped suddenly and began making rapid hand signs. To his frustration, Kakashi once again copied them. Zabuza made to do his hand signs faster, but he noticed angrily that Kakashi easily adjusted to the speed. As he got to the land hand sign he stopped. He saw an image of himself staring right back at him, next to Kakashi. 'What the? It's me. How can this be?'

Kakashi suddenly did the last hand sign, without Zabuza, shouting, "Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu." Zabuza's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" He couldn't make a fast reaction, as the wave hit him, twisting his body around and around. He was finally was slammed into a tree and slowly the water died down. Zabuza panted and and as he tried to stand up, using the tree for support, five kunai hit him near the chest area.

Kakashi stood next to Zabuza, who slowly looked up. For the first time he had fear in his eyes. "Can you see the future?" Kakashi didn't answer at first, and instead put a kunai on Zabuza's neck. "Your future…is death."

Zabuza gasped, as Kakashi lifted his kunai. Before he could strike, he detected a set of senbon (needles) heading in his direction. Using Shunshin, he teleported to a branch, where he saw Zabuza get hit in the neck. Frowning slightly, he ignored the attacker and checked Zabuza's pulse. There was none.

Meanwhile, Tazuna, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto (Whom was being carried by Sasuke) came over. "Sensei," shouted Sakura. Kakashi nodded to them, as if to notice their presence and then turned to a ninja who stood on a branch close by. Sasuke and Naruto recognized the masked ninja immediately. 'Haku,' they both thought. The ninja glanced at Sasuke and Naruto, before jumping down.

"Thank you, Copy-Cat Ninja." Kakashi surveyed the new person. "From your clothes, I can assume your are a hunter-ninja from hidden mist?" Haku nodded, "Yes, I am a hunter ninja from the Hidden Village of Mists. For long, we have been tracking and attempting to kill Zabuza, and, although I had hoped to do it myself, I am glad it is done. Thank you." Haku approached the body of Zabuza, and passed Sasuke and Naruto along the way.

"You…," he whispered, so none of the others could hear. **"Sasuke, he talked to us. So, Kyuubi was right, he remembers us." **Sasuke frowned slightly. **"Yeah, and he doesn't look too happy to see us either. He must have been watching the fight the whole time."** **"Yes, brats, so, that means you'll have to train extra hard. Try and re-master your special techniques, and also exchange jutsus you may have missed. You can never know too many jutsus."**

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, but their main attention was focused on Haku, who picked up Zabuza's body. He bowed before making a hand sign. "Good-bye," he said, before disappearing. Kakashi sighed, "Well…alright let's go to…" Kakashi froze and fell. Sasuke caught him and then hoisted him onto his other shoulder.

"It's his Sharingan, it takes a lot of chakra," explained Naruto, before Sakura opened her mouth. Sakura nodded, while Tazuna grumbled on about them being in a bad position, because ½ was unable to fight. And ½ of the remaining didn't do anything. This particular earned him a glare from Sakura, while the others laughed.

They then began walking towards Tazuna's house.

000000000

Lionheart: OMG I retyped this chapter 15 times…FIFTEEN. For crying out loud because after I read it and reread it kept not making sense. I hope its correct now and you all make sense of it.


	11. Chapter 10: Forest of Chakra!

Lionheart: Chapter 11 is now ready. Thanks for all the reviews once again, even if there weren't that many.

* * *

Summary:** In the Land of Waves, the three Genin of team seven have just survived an assault by one of the seven legendary mist Shinobi…Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist. In a weakened condition, Sasuke carries an unconscious Kakashi, and a considerably wounded Naruto towards Tazuna's house. What awaits them…? DUN!**

* * *

**Forest of Chakra! A Time of Learning**

A hazy image of a room appeared, slowly coming into focus. Attempting to move, Kakashi suddenly groaned. He could feel weak and he knew his chakra was low. 'Ugh, I think I overdid it with my Sharingan.' Kakashi suddenly heard footsteps coming. Shifting his eyes downward, he saw a young woman approaching him. She looked to e in her twenties.

"Waking up huh? Are you alright?" Her tone was one of irritation, but Kakashi could see the faint concern in her eyes. She was obviously worried, concluded Kakashi.

"I've been better," admitted Kakashi, with a small chuckle. "It'll be a week," he began struggling to sit up, "before I can move…normally." He said the last part with a small amount of discomfort." The lady in front of him sighed, "See, it's better if you don't move, so just lie down."

Kakashi nodded and fell onto his back. "Yeah, you're right." Sudden footsteps could be heard and Sakura peeked her head around the door. "Sensei, are you all right? We've all been worried." Kakashi eyed her. "Listen Sensei, I know the Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts so much strain on you…well, maybe you shouldn't use it." "Sorry," was Kakashi's brief reply.

Sakura's feet shuffled around a bit, and her hands were behind her back. She obviously wanted to say something. "What is it, Sakura," asked Kakashi. "Is it Naruto or Sasuke? Where are they anyway?"

Sakura gulped. "Well, Sasuke managed to get both of you back all right, but he soon collapsed afterwards and he hasn't woken up since. And Naruto…well he still has that huge gash on his stomach, although it looks like he's going to make a full recovery. They're both in the other room right now." Tazuna grinned, "Well, we shouldn't have to worry too much. I doubted that boy, but he's all right. I mean you guys managed to defeat one of the most dangerous and elite ninja, so we should be safe for awhile."

"Hm," pondered Kakashi, aloud, "Well, I'm not too worried about them. Both of them have exceeded all expectations I had for them. I'm sure they will be fine, but that boy from the elite tracking ninja of the hidden village of mists. I could tell he was one y the mask he wore. Only the most elite Shinobi are permitted to wear those." Sakura looked up, "You mean that boy, who killed Zabuza, he's an elite ninja?" "Yes, he is."

"Well, what do they do? I mean, I know I've seen guys like that around our village, but usually they're guarding the Hokage or something." Kakashi nodded, "True, among their tasks, they must protect the current Hokage and other missions of the sort that involve being bodyguards. But…The ANBU Black Ops as they are called, also known as the Inferno Squad, have another more dangerous task. Even more dangerous than normal assassinations missions." Sakura, Tazuna, and his daughter all shuddered slightly as they listened.

"They're job is to hunt down rogue ninja, who've betrayed the village, and wipe out all traces of them. A ninja's body contains many secrets, chakra, ninjutsu, and medicines that were used on the body, in other words secrets of his village. That's why, it is the job of the ANBU to destroy all traces of the body, so their secrets remain safe. I say it's more dangerous than a normal assassination because most times, the rogue ninja are incredibly powerful and skilled ones. Like Zabuza." Sakura gulped, "Well, Sensei about that. You said the same thing Naruto told me and so we have come to believe that…"

Kakashi tensed, beginning to realize what his students must have thought of.

**Meanwhile**

Haku leaned over Zabuza's body and made to take off the bandages with some scissors. He was interrupted as Zabuza's eyes shot open and he grabbed Haku's hand. Ripping off the bandage, he shouted, "That's enough. I'll do it," he said.

Haku leaned back, giving him some room. "So…you've already come back to life." Zabuza grunted and coughed as he sat up slowly. He felt weak all over and his neck was numb. His eyes were bloodshot and he could feel something in his neck. Zabuza felt the pointed tip of the Senbon needle. "ARGH," he groaned in agony as he pulled one out, "Damnit, Haku, you're brutal."

Haku smirked, "You're the one that's brutal, Zabuza. Keep pulling it out like that, and you'll really be finished." Zabuza stared at Haku with one of annoyance, before pulling out the other needle. Finally feeling his neck again…somewhat…he turned to Haku. At first glance the only thing he saw was the mask.

"Hmph, how long are you planning to wear that fake mask? Take it off already," he commanded. Haku shrugged and removed the mask, while saying, "I have good memories of this mask, and plus, I needed it to get you away from Kakashi. You know I have intervened you would be dead now, just as I said it would happen." Zabuza scoffed, though he knew the boy was right.

"Fine, putting me in a temporary death state…Fine, but not through the pressure points in my neck." Zabuza covered his mouth with the bandage again, while glaring at Haku. "Brutal as usual, I think you enjoy it." Haku smiled again, "It was the only sure way, and I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body. You'd complain about that even more," he said, with a blush.

Zabuza grunted as he tried to stand. "There's no point, Zabuza, your body will be numb for at least a week. But then again," she added with an afterthought, "If you are stubborn as always, it'll probably be half." "You're so innocent, and clever at the same time, a rare combination. That's why I keep you around." Haku shrugged, "I'm just a kid, what else do you expect"

To Haku's surprise, Zabuza did expect something. "Why didn't you just kill them all of them right there," muttered Zabuza. Haku paused, a blank stare in his eyes. "Weren't you the one who said you were going to take care of them all by yourself," said Haku evasively. "You're not answering the question." "I've already given you my answer, Zabuza…I want to fight those two on my own."

"Fine, whatever, just make sure you are just as brutal to them as you were to me." Haku smiled. Zabuza stared at it, shaking his head. He then looked down and thought about the battle. "I didn't think those two would be so strong…" Zabuza grasped his stomach. "Damned, brat, he almost stabbed me in my lung."

Haku grinned this time. "I told you, Zabuza." Zabuza grunted in disagreement. "You never told me they're tactics and abilities were those of jounin level. I was under the impression I was fighting one Jounin, two kids, and a worthless girl. I'm pretty sure, and I definitely know you saw it too, that I was fighting three Jounin level Shinobi."

Haku smiled, "Well…there was always the worthless girl you could have used to your advantage." "Oh yeah, try and kill the girl, while at the same time, fighting desperately to keep Kakashi caged, and those two little runts off my back. Real easy, let's see you try." Haku chuckled, but then became serious. "Will you be alright next time?" Zabuza sneered, "Next time, I'll see right through their Sharingan, and to even the fight a little, I'll bring some additional help."

"Just as long as you leave those two boys to me," said Haku. Zabuza shrugged, "Whatever."

**

* * *

**

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto interrupted their conversation, stumbling into the room. "NARUTO, what are you doing out of bed," exclaimed Sakura. However, she suddenly saw Sasuke, and she ran past Naruto. "Oh, Sasuke, you're okay." 

Naruto twitched, while Kakashi and everyone else in the room sweat dropped. "Hi, Sakura," said Sasuke, emotionlessly. "So, Sakura, what were you saying Naruto said," interrupted Kakashi, trying to help Sasuke, who was beginning to look uncomfortable. Sakura turned in mid hug. "Hm? Oh, that…well." She stammered and blundered over her words.

"It's really stupid, sensei," said Sakura, finally. "Just tell me, Sakura." "Oh, I'll tell him," interrupted Naruto, to Sakura's relief. "Well, Kakashi Sensei, that guy that took Zabuza away was an ANBU tracker ninja right?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed somewhat, but he nodded, "Yes, what of it?" "Well, since ANBU don't want dead ninja to carry the secrets of a village don't they usually totally obliterate the ninja on the spot? You know…so there's no room for mistakes or accidents." Kakashi nodded, "I see what you mean now."

Sakura also realized what Naruto was implying. She gulped in terror. "So, does it mean that Zabuza is really…that he's…alive?" "Yes," said Sasuke, adding his two cents. Sakura and Tazuna both gulped. "But isn't this just a theory, we don't actually have any real proof, maybe that ninja didn't want to slaughter him in front of the kids' eyes," interrupted Tazuna. "No," said Kakashi, "Think about it. Like Naruto and I said, ANBU eliminate rogue ninja on the spot. Sakura, do you remember what that ninja did when he took Zabuza?"

Sakura frowned, "Well, I don't really know. He just disappeared with Zabuza's body, I guess taking it somewhere." "Exactly, but why? He should have worked on Zabuza right then and there. As quickly as possible. Why didn't he?" Sakura couldn't come up with a logical explanation.

"Think of the weapons he used now. Do you remember what they were?"

Sakura tried to recall what weapons were used, but couldn't. "Senbon needles," answered Naruto, "Not really an assassin's weapons." "Right, it doesn't add up," said Kakashi. "Senbon are very precise weapons. They can puncture deeply, but are rarely fatal unless they hit a vital spot, NOT in the neck. They're modified from medical needles like those used in acupuncture. Tracker ninja, like the one we saw are trained to know every detail of the body. Stopping the heart, while keeping the body alive is an easy matter for them."

Kakashi paused, and sat up. "Now, let's think this through. First, the tracker ninja carried Zabuza's body away, even though it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used senbon needles, which have a precise affect, but are rarely fatal. From these two factors we can conclude that the tracker ninja wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, he was trying to save him!"

Tazuna grunted, "C'mon you're over thinking this aren't you?" Kakashi shook his head, "Encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly, hesitation leads to disaster.

Every Shinobi knows this saying.

Tazuna snorted, "You saw the guy dead though, I mean you even said it yourself." "Wrong," said Kakashi, surprising everyone, "I said his heart stopped if you recalled. I never said he was dead." "But…his heart stopped, isn't that like dying?"

"True, it is, but what if the heart were to start beating again. Then he would come back to life." Tazuna scratched his head, confused. "I don't get it, how can a heart stop beating then start up again?" "Pressure points," answered Sasuke.

"Right," said Kakashi, "So, it means we will have to accept it. Zabuza is alive, and next time he will undoubtedly bring more ninja to fight us…to finish us once and for all." Nobody in the room spoke. Kakashi could see most of them were thinking, perhaps thinking about going home. "It's…" Before Kakashi could finish, Naruto shouted, "WHO CARES, SENSEI. WE'LL DEFEAT ANYTHING THAT COMES OUR WAY. Because we're a team," he said, softly."

Everyone gaped at Naruto. 'Naruto…,' thought Kakashi, in deep surprise. 'When did Naruto get so smart,' thought Sakura. 'What a kid,' thought Tazuna and his daughter. **"Baka,"** said Sasuke. **"Quiet down, brat. I teach you, I give you energy, I even gave you life, and you can't shut up for one moment." **

Naruto nearly laughed when he saw everyone looking at him. "Sorry," he murmured. Kakashi laughed, "Well said, Naruto." Sasuke grinned, and Sakura smiled slightly. Kakashi nodded to himself; impressed by the way Naruto had dispelled everyone's fear. 'This kid is really something.'

"Wait, sensei," interrupted Sakura, "You said in that saying we have to prepare quickly. But how can we do that, if you can barely walk, and Naruto has a huge wound." "Oh, it's not that bad," interrupted, Naruto. He jumped up, but winced slightly, feeling the pain in his chest. Tsunami sighed. "Why don't you go and rest a little bit." Naruto began to complain and whine, but Kakashi silenced him, and he sat down.

"I agree," said Kakashi. "Sasuke, Naruto, when we're done talking here, I want you to go back to your rooms to rest." Sasuke twitched, while Naruto jumped up, ignoring the pain this time. "WHAT!" Kakashi sighed. There were just some things you couldn't stomp out of Naruto. "Anyway," said Kakashi, ignoring Naruto, who stood there, fuming, "In the meantime I will train Sakura."

"What, but sensei, what good is last minute training going to be? I mean you were barely able to defeat Zabuza, and that was with your Sharingan. We have to reasonable about this." **_"What! Are you trying to get us killed? CHA!"_**

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura! Why was I able to defeat Zabuza? Because you all helped me. You've grown, and Naruto!" Naruto looked up from his argument with Kyuubi about training. "Huh?" "You've grown the most," he said, with a wink. Naruto paused in the middle of thinking of a retort. 'Did Kakashi sensei just compliment me?' **"You loser," **interrupted Sasuke.

Sakura stared at Naruto. 'Well, it's true, Naruto has gotten stronger and more mature,' she thought. 'She nothing like that old prankster, he's actually starting to turn out like a real Shinobi. I wonder what happened with the old Naruto?' Naruto beamed, "Of course, I knew you would notice," boasted Naruto, "I'm just that great."

Sasuke and Kyuubi both gagged, while Sakura twitched, taking whatever she had thought about Naruto. Kakashi laughed, but was interrupted by a mean voice. "I don't believe you." Everyone turned to see a young boy, roughly Naruto's age and size. He had a sad looked to face, one full of sorrow. He had a white hat on and white shirt. "Who are you," asked Sakura.

"Ahh, Inari, where have you been," asked Tazuna, answering Sakura's question. "Welcome back, Grandpa," shouted the boy, Inari, and ran towards him. They embraced, while Tsunami scolded the boy. "Inari, that was very rude. These ninja helped your grandpa and brought him here safely." Tazuna laughed, "It's okay…it's okay, I'm rude to them too."

"Mom," shouted Inari, "Don't you see, these people are going to die. Gato and his men are going to come and find them and wipe them out," he whined. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, eyebrows raised. **"What a brat," **said Naruto. **"Hmph, why don't you correct him, then loser?" "Why me?**" shouted Naruto. **"Better you than me,"** said Sasuke with a shrug.

Naruto sighed. "Look, kid," began Naruto. "This Gato guy, will never be able to defeat me, because I'm going to become Hokage one day." Inari scoffed, "Pfft, you're just an idiot with stupid ideas. If you want to survive why don't you go back to where you came from."

Naruto lost his head and started to approach, "WHAT'S THAT, BRAT! Sakura grabbed him, "NO! Naruto." Sasuke shook his head, 'Baka.' Inari sneered at them, before walking away. Tazuna raised a hand, "Wait, Inari, where are you going?" Inari shrugged as he opened the door, "To look at the ocean. I want to be alone." He shut the door rather forcefully, while Tazuna apologized.

"It's quite okay," said Kakashi. "Anyway, Naruto, Sasuke you two can go get some rest now." Naruto and Sasuke nodded, and disappeared behind the doorway. "Sakura," called Kakashi, "Why don't you get some rest too. We have a long day tomorrow." Sakura nodded, "Sure, sensei." She too, disappeared behind the door, while Kakashi laid down to rest.

Much later, Naruto awoke, staring at the sun outside the window. 'Still day, huh?' **"Hey, Sasuke."** Naruto got no answer, so he figured the Uchiha was still asleep. Meanwhile, he went off to the bathroom. On the way, he passed Inari's room. He figured the boy was crying in there. Sure enough, Naruto heard sobs as he passed the doorway. "No, daddy, no," bawled the kid, over his gasps for breath. Naruto thoughts flashed back to years ago, when he had been just like that, always wanting a parent. The two of them weren't so different. **"Hey, brat,"** came Kyuubi's voice.** "You should really talk to him you know." **Naruto smiled. **"Not yet, Kyuubi, not yet."**

The Next Day 

Kakashi walked towards the middle of a clearing on his crutches. Sakura followed him curiously, wondering what she would be doing.

"Alright, Sakura, if you didn't know…training begins now." Sakura sweat dropped, 'I figured that much,' she thought. "First, we will begin with…" Kakashi suddenly turned and looked upwards. Fearing something was there, Sakura turned and saw Naruto and Sasuke. Her eyes narrowed. "You guys…I thought I told you to stay in bed," said Kakashi, with a frown.

"Aww, sensei, we're okay, we want to train too." Kakashi sighed, "Fine, whatever, come down then. Wait right there on that log." The two Genin leapt down, from the branch they had been on, eager to train. **"I told you getting caught was a good idea,"** bragged Naruto.Sasuke shrugged. **"Never said it wasn't,"** argued Sasuke. Naruto tried to think of a reply, but couldn't, so he sat down on a log and watched Kakashi instruct Sakura. Sasuke landed beside him and sat down.

"Now, Sakura, to continue what I was saying let's go over a simple basic exercise, that will teach you control over your chakra." Sakura nodded, "So, what do I do?" "Hehe," chuckled Kakashi, walking over to a tree. "All you have to do…is climb a tree."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Climb a tree! Is that is?" Kakashi stared at her surprised, "Are you good at it?" Sakura laughed, "Here I'll show you sensei." Kakashi sat back and watched. Sakura rolled up her sleeves and wrapped her arms around the tree. "STOP!" Sakura released her hands in a hurry, startled.

"I forgot to tell you the one rule…no hands." Sakura's mouth dropped open, and her cheeks flushed, since she felt embarrassed she had gotten corrected in front of Sasuke. "You've got to be kidding me," she said. Kakashi chuckled, "Am I?" He placed his hands together a small amount of dirt and chakra began to move near his feet in an arc.

Kakashi then began walking towards a large oak tree, and much to Sakura's surprise placed his feet on it. He then put his other foot on and miraculously didn't fall of. He continued slowly walking up the trunk until he found a branch. He began walking along this thick branch to the point where he was upside down. "Straight up," said Sakura, unbelievable, "Using only his feet."

"You get the point," said Kakashi, "Anyway, you try. Focus your chakra toward the soles of your feet and have it connect with the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"What about Naruto and Sasuke?" "Hm? Oh those two, will do something else, seeing as they probably won't be as good as you at this." While, Sakura's confidence went up, Naruto and Sasuke both twitched and their face darkened. 'Kakashi-Sensei,' they both thought, venomously.

"Wait, Sensei," called Sakura, suddenly, just as she reached the trunk of the tree. "This is a nice trick and all, but how dies it help me fight Zabuza?" "It's the only way to fight him, Sakura," said Kakashi. "That's the goal of this training. First, you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is a difficult training, even for advanced ninja. And to make it more difficult, the bottoms of your feet are the most difficult place to focus chakra. The second point is to maintain chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in battle, it is very difficult to maintain chakra levels, which can lead to very deadly results. Therefore, maintaining chakra must become second nature to you…effortless. Do you get the picture now, Sakura? If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu…well theoretically."

"Anyway," continued Kakashi, "I can talk all about this all day, but that won't further your skills. You need to apply this in training. So," said Kakashi, throwing a kunai to Sakura. "Use this to mark your progress as you make your way up the tree. You'll need to run at the tree so your momentum takes you as high as possible…that is until you get used to it."

Sakura nodded and picked up the kunai. She placed her hands together and then ran towards the tree. "She's going to make it," said Naruto. Sasuke nodded. They weren't disappointed as Sakura sped up the tree, flawlessly, and finished by sitting on the branch. "Hey this is fun," she called. Kakashi appeared surprised, "Well, it appears the female on our team excels at chakra control and maintaining it. Good work, Sakura."

"Hey, Sasuke, who don't you try it," shouted Sakura. Kakashi was about to object, but he decided against it. He wanted to check something first. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, though, after a nudge by Naruto decided to. He was bored anyway. Without making a hand sign, Sasuke focused the chakra to his feet, and began to walk up the tree. **"This is so pointless. We did this for ten hours that first day."** **"Oi, nothing is pointless, brat,"** shouted Kyuubi, **"That's it no new jutsu today." **

As Sasuke climbed the tree, he began coming up with ways to kill Kyuubi, though sadly none of them turned out right. "Okay, Naruto you next," stated Kakashi, once Sasuke had made it up. Naruto, as Sasuke had done before him, focused his chakra easily and began to climb the tree. He made it up easily and then, all three Genin turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what next, we mastered this exercise," stated Sakura. Kakashi sweat dropped. He had just realized that he hadn't expected Sakura to master the exercise so quickly. He quickly made an excuse. "True, but Sakura, I want you to have some more practice at it, before we continue. Stand upside down on this branch until we return. We shouldn't be too long." Sakura nodded, and Kakashi beckoned for Naruto and Sasuke to follow him.

They walked deeper into the forest, leaving Sakura to her training. Kakashi found a small shady area, under a large tree. He landed beside, and the two Genin followed suit. Kakashi got right down to business, "Now, Naruto…Sasuke. I want you two to tell me a little but more about yourselves."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. **"Uh-oh,"** taunted Kyuubi. "W-what do you mean, Kakashi sensei. Didn't we do this the first day we met," asked Naruto. Kakashi, "Yes, but at that time I wasn't expecting my Genin to be able to single-handedly be able to fight on equal standings with an elite jounin. So let me ask you again," said Kakashi, this time a little more commandingly, "Tell me about yourselves, your abilities, and what you've been trying to hide."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto frowned, but figured there was no way out of this one. "Well, sensei, can you keep a promise first?" Kakashi frowned, "We'll see, depends on what you want me to promise." Naruto gulped, "Right, now the information we give. We need you to keep it quiet from everyone, especially the Hokage," said Naruto.

Kakashi became suspicious. "That's a big secret to keep. I can promise I won't reveal this to anyone except the Hokage and Sakura. Sakura, because she is your teammate and deserves to know, and the Hokage because he needs to know. Now, what do you have to say?"

Sasuke and Naruto sighed. They would have to trust his promise. Sasuke spoke first, telling of how they came from the future, by Kyuubi's means, and how the three were connected. At this point, Kakashi interrupted. "What? You're connected to Kyuubi?" "Yeah, we can talk to each other, and that's pretty much it."

Kakashi sat back, "I see, continue." Naruto continued from where Sasuke left off, explaining how they learned their jutsus from many different ninjas, most notably Jiriaya and Orochimaru, two of the legendary Sannins. Kakashi frowned, though he did not interrupt this time. "I see…so basically to sum this all up. Kyuubi saved you two after you died in the future. You were ANBU members, and you died after an elite ninja defeated you. During your time there you had collected numerous amounts of techniques from various ninjas around the world. So, now you're objective is to relive your land try not to die this time. However, this time, Kyuubi is mentally connected to both of you, so you can communicate together. Is that all?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, expecting Kakashi to yell at them. "Well, then, thank you for telling me, finally," said Kakashi, with a wink. "It certainly explains a lot of things you have shown me, especially how you two seem to be so close. Now there is one more thing I have to ask. Well…more like a request." Sasuke and Naruto gulped. "Yeah, sensei," asked Naruto?

"My request is, that anything you may know about the future, you keep to yourselves. I'm forbidding you to speak of any of it, unless it is something that you really wish me to know about that affects me or Konoha."

Naruto and Sasuke shifted again. Kakashi frowned "There's something isn't there?" "Well, Sensei, there is something, but we won't tell you yet, cause we're going to try and stop it." Kakashi smiled, "Alright, then, I'm placing a huge trust on you guys. Don't let me down."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "You're free to go," said Kakashi, "Rejoin, Sakura, and tell her I said you can return to the house." Naruto instantly left, but Sasuke stayed behind. "Kakashi, there's one other thing." Kakashi looked up. "About Orochimaru, he's planning to have me captured and is trying to use me as a host for a new body. He wants my Sharingan." Kakashi frowned, "Orochimaru?"

"Yes, he is the one who trained me in the art of snakes. I can summon snakes at will, and I can use powerful jutsu that might be considered forbidden." Kakashi chuckled, though he didn't find the situation funny at all. "Hrm, Sasuke, please don't tell me anymore. I don't want to jeapordize the future by all of this." And another things...well, let's not worry about that. Hurry up and return to your teammates." Sasuke nodded and vanished.

Kakashi immediately frowned. 'Orochimaru…so, you and Jiriaya are the reasons they are so strong. So, does that mean that they will …' Kakashi pushed the thoughts aside, he trusted his students with his life. He would never doubt then, and that was a promise to himself.

* * *

Lionheart: Well, as promised here's another chapter. Sorry I couldn't upload another. I should have another one up by Wednesday latest. Thanks for reading and please leave a reply. 


	12. Chapter 11: Haku

Lionheart: Sorry for making you all wait. This is chapter 11 folks. There will be an OC appearance possibly. Or…maybe a familiar character.

Note: There is a dreadful episode, number 11, that I just can't write about. It has no point except to explain Inari's behavior. I'll work my way around that, and go straight to Sasuke vs. ??? (You'll see who it is later.)

Reviewers: Thank you, I'm glad you all read my story.

00000000

**Haku! Prelude to the Battle For the Bridge**

Summary: While, Sakura desperately trains to improve her Shinobi skills, Kakashi and our two Genin are deep in conversation about their skills and abilities.

00000000

Kakashi watched amusedly as a tree fell down. A wearied Sakura stood at its edge, panting for air. She had gathered as much chakra as she could into her fist, as Kakashi had instructed. She then let loose a punch of enormous power. Unfortunately she was left with little chakra and stamina. It had taken awhile, but Kakashi knew with her growing control of chakra, she would soon be a force to be reckoned with.

"Alright, Sakura, I think that's enough for today. Keep going like that and you'll e too wearied out." Sakura nodded, "Alright, Kakashi Sensei."** _"Cha, I did it,"_** shouted Inner Sakura, letting loose a one-two."

"Alright, then eat something quickly, and then we'll go see how Naruto and Sasuke are doing." Sakura nodded and quickly opened her lunch box, while Kakashi pulled out Icha Icha Tactics. He giggled do himself, as Sakura gulped her food down. Startling Kakashi, she quickly hopped up. "Okay, Sensei, let's go!"

Kakashi eyed her, amused by her change of attitude. 'Something must have happened to her. I've never seen Sakura so enthused like this…that is without Sasuke within five feet.' Kakashi figured she was excited to see him, though he had no idea how mistaken he was.

Sakura head was bowed as she followed Kakashi. Her mind drifted to three days ago, when she had been assigned to Tazuna, since Naruto and Sasuke had been training hard. A tear formed in her eye as she recalled the faces, the tears, the lack of hope, and the sadness.

Flashback 

Sakura sat on the rail of the bridge, while construction workers chattered around her. The loud noise of cranes as they lifted the long metal poles for the bridge, many hammers hammering down nails, and drills rumbled through the air. Sakura was beyond bored, if there was any such thing and tried to stifle a yawn. Unfortunately it was loud, and even worse, it was right when Tazuna passed. He eyed the girl, suspiciously.

"Are you always this lazy?" Sakura tried to speak, but another loud yawn made her sound like, "Hmgn." Tazuna rolled his eyes nearly, but instead decided to ask about Naruto and Sasuke. "Yo, where are those other two. You know that Sharingan eye guy, and that weird kid with an attitude." Sakura, for a moment, twitched. "They're training," she said, "Working on their techniques I think."

Tazuna chuckled, "Too tough for you, is that it?" Sakura scoffed, "Actually I've already mastered all of them, and even better I get special training later. Anyway, since I'm the best, the sensei sent me here to protect you," said Sakura, lying through her teeth. Tazuna stopped, "You're joking," he said, seriously. Sakura's eye twitched and she growled in annoyance.

She was interrupted when a man walked up, "Tazuna…uh, I need to talk to you." Sakura eyed the new person. He seemed to be just about as old as Tazuna, and his face seemed to be nervous. Sakura listened to their conversation.

Tazuna sighed, "Yeah, what about?" The other man scratched his head, "Uh, thing is…I've been thinking a lot about the bridge. And I've decided," he started looking away, "I pushed my luck far enough, I want out."

Tazuna grew furious. "Now you're going to quit on me? Just like that! You're kidding!" "You know, I stayed on because of our friendship. But I'm putting my life on the line everyday I stay here. Gato and his thugs will show up eventually," he said, turning back, "And when they do they'll kill you, Tazuna, and the bridge will never be completed anyway."

Tazuna grimaced. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "C'mon, it's a lost cause Tazuna," said the other man with a sigh, "Why don't we stop now while we can still get out of this alive?" Tazuna didn't speak for a moment, and Sakura wondered if he was actually considering those words. She was about to yell, 'You'd better not,' when Tazuna spoke.

"No chance!" The other man gasped. "This is our bridge. Our island is poor, and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the mainland. Commerce, Trade, and hope…that's what we're building here." "There's not going to be much hope if we're all dead."

Tazuna began walking forward, past the other man. "It's already noon. Let's break for lunch." The other man raised a hand, "C'mon Tazuna…let's not end it like this?" "Save your breath," interrupted Tazuna, "Oh, and Iichi (SP?), don't bother coming back after lunch?"

6 Hours Later 

Sakura followed Tazuna later as they walked through the town. "Um, where are we going?" Sakura nodded, and continued to walk beside him. She suddenly noticed a young boy running off with some food, while another yelled, "THIEF!" Sakura frowned. It was then she began noticing the people around her; adults carrying signs that said things like, "Homeless," and kids sitting alone of the streets. Everyone's face showed desperation, hopelessness, and fear. Their clothes were raggedy as well, with lots of holes.

'What's wrong with these people,' though Sakura. "Ah, here we are," interrupted Tazuna. Sakura looked up and followed him into an old looking house. She looked around at the shelves lined with a random assortment of fruits and vegetables. They were old looking and there wasn't too much. "Welcome," said an old man. Sakura frowned, 'this is a store? There's nothing here.'

Another man, passing by suddenly spotted the bag that Sakura carried. He smiled and reached out. Sakura suddenly felt something brush against her; it felt like a hand. She did an outside crescent kick and kicked somebody in the face. "YOU PERVERT," she yelled. "No," said the man, who flew into a wall, "I was…gahh."

"Wow," said Tazuna, once they had walked out, "you really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't usually fight like that." Sakura maintained her angry face, "They should," she said, nearly shouting, "Something is seriously wrong here."

Sakura stopped suddenly, feeling someone grab her ass. She tensed and nearly kicked out. 'AGAIN?' Turning around she yelled, "Hey, buster…" She stopped short, seeing a startled little boy. Sakura's eyes softened. The little boy held his hands out, "Please?" Sakura's eyes softened even more, as she rummaged through her bag. "Uhh…here," she said, giving the boy some candy. The boy's smiled happily as he accepted the candy, saying, "Aw, thank you." Sakura nodded.

Sakura wiped a tear away as she watched the boy run off. "This is how it's been since Gato came here. The children suffer, and the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope. That's why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring commerce and trade…but much more importantly that bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people."

Sakura watched him with saddened eyes. "When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again. They'll believe they can live with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us."

Sakura looked up sadly. 'Sasuke…Naruto, we have to help them,' she thought miserably.

End Flashback 

"Sakura," interrupted Kakashi. Sakura looked up, startled. "Don't worry too much about that story about Inari's father. I have already promised, that I will protect Tazuna and the bridge. We won't let Gato have his way. And, knowing Naruto and Sasuke, they won't either."

Sakura nodded, as the thoughts of Inari's father slipped from her mind. She smiled sadly, remembering how he had been described as a hero. She remembered every detail Tazuna had included when he described Kaiza's work in the village and his brutal death. She knew she wouldn't let Gato get away with that kind of murder.

She then thought of Inari. How he had been heartbroken, and how Naruto had clumsily called him a loser. 'But he was right,' argued Sakura's conscience. Sakura shed a tear. They would make everything better again. And she would help.

'Now, we'll get to be the heroes,' she thought.

Deeper in the Forest 

In and empty clearing flashes of light could be seen, randomly appearing. However, they weren't just ordinary flashes, they resulted from the contact of two kunai moving at insane speeds. The two kunai belonged to none other than Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kage Buyo," shouted Sasuke. He got behind Naruto, whilst the other grimaced and tensed up for Shishi Rendan (Lion's Barrage). It never came as Sasuke grabbed Naruto and helped him back to the floor. He sat down, and looked up.

The two had been training for two days, non-stop. Although they're bodies were physically spent, they kept going on chakra alone. It was easy with the mass training they had done in their previous life. They knew how to maintain their chakra, and to continue to fight using their chakra to keep themselves up. Thus, they could train for long hours, to toughen up mentally, they could train to use just the right amount of chakra, and they would get faster and faster. The only drawback was, they slowly lost chakra and if they kept going they would eventually be unable to fight.

Both boys were worn out and held numerous cuts from the kunai blades. They hadn't been able to block every stroke every time. "Hey, I think we should call it a day, Sasuke," said Naruto, gasping for breath. Sasuke was covered in a lot of mud from Naruto's Earth Style Jutsus, and Naruto was feeling a little bit burnt from Sasuke's Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fireball Jutsu).

"Yeah, right," said Sasuke. Both boys collapsed, while Kyuubi gave them a quick recap of their training. **"Okay, brats, not bad. You managed to get thirty hours of Ninjutsu training, fifteen hours of Taijutsu and Genjutsu training, and five hours for your special techniques and sparring. I still think your Rasengan is a little bit off, Naruto. But anyway, good job, take a break and maybe a nap and then we'll figure out what to do next." **

"**Right, Kyuubi," **replied Naruto, lazily. **"Whatever," **said, Sasuke. Both boys shut their eyes and instantly let the darkness take them in. **"Hehe, I'm getting soft,"** murmured Kyuubi, watching the two sleep peacefully. **"Huh, what's this?"** Kyuubi detected movement to the right of the two sleeping boys. He took over Naruto's nose and sniffed. **"Oh no, it's him."** Kyuubi panicked and started yelling, "**WAKE UP, BRATS! IT'S HAKU, HE'S HERE." **

Both Naruto and Sasuke twitched though they remained firmly asleep. Their loss of chakra had made them very tired.

Meanwhile, Haku stepped out from the shadows of the tree and approached the two boys. He stopped right over Naruto and slowly bent down. His eye twitched slightly as he reached out towards Naruto's neck. His fingers curved, as he made ready to break Naruto's neck.

'Here's my chance. If I do this, then Zabuza won't…' He stopped short, remembering his vow to fight an even match with Naruto. Haku struggled internally with himself, wondering why he couldn't break Naruto's neck. Remembering his fight, long ago with Naruto and Sasuke, Haku's memories flashed before his eyes. He remembered Naruto's words, how he wanted to be the best and to be recognized. He remembered how much the two Genin in front of him had seemed to dislike each other, but had come together to prevail against him. Haku's eyes softened and he shook both boys, before jumping back. They both groaned, but slowly opened their eyes.

"**Kyuubi,"** whined Naruto.** "What is the meaning of this,"** shouted Sasuke, **"I'm trying to rest here." **Kyuubi laughed, **"Oh, you guys will probably wish it was me that woke you."** As Sasuke and Naruto growled, waiting for Kyuubi to explain, a voice interrupted them.

"You shouldn't sleep on the ground. You'll catch a cold." Naruto and Sasuke tensed, and they turned to the left, where the voice had come from. "Haku," said Naruto, softly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He knew that in his current state, he would be hard pressed to fight with Haku. Naruto thought along the same lines, and his eyes darted left and right, thinking of a strategy.

"You don't have to worry," said Haku, seeing the way they eyed him as a considerable amount of danger, "I won't attack you…not here." Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance and they both nodded. For some time, Haku eyed both Naruto and Sasuke, resulting in an uncomfortable silence.

"I see you two have gotten stronger," said Haku. "We have," answered Naruto, "Because we've found our own precious people." Sasuke 'Hmph'-ed at this statement. Haku smiled, genuinely, "I see, well then. I can tell already what the outcome of our fight will be already."

Naruto and Sasuke remained silent, though their eyes narrowed. "However, despite knowing that I would probably lose in a battle against you," he said, ahead of Naruto's question, "I will fight you anyway. For my own precious person." Naruto shook his head, "Haku, you don't have to do this. Don't you remember the outcome last time, Zabuza sacrificed himself in the end anyway, and Gato doesn't care about you guys. Why don't you guys just give up? You can come to Konoha, I'm sure…" "NO!" Naruto's mouth closed, while Sasuke frowned.

"I'm sorry," apologized Haku, "But I have my own reason for doing this. And just as last time, I will fight you with all my strength. You have no need to worry about Gato or about Tazuna, I have already convinced Zabuza not to kill the bridge builder. He only wants his chance at Sasuke, and I want my chance at your Sensei. And another one of our…colleagues I guess you can say, wants his chance with you…Naruto. He came back from the dead just to have a word. I must say he isn't really my taste, but I have no doubt you will eat him again."

Naruto twitched, "What do you mean?" Haku smiled, mysteriously. "You'll find out in due time," he said, before walking away. Naruto shared an uneasy glance, they didn't like what they were hearing, but they were in no position to follow Haku.

Close by, Kakashi and Sakura walked past Haku, though they did not know it was the same hunter ninja that had saved Kakashi. Haku eyed them warily but muttered a simple, "Good morning." "Hi," said Sakura, friendly, while Kakashi just nodded. They passed without incident and found Naruto and Sasuke lying on the floor panting.

Sakura sighed, "Jeez, you two need to stop going all crazy with this training. How much use are you two going to be if you're all wasted away like this?" **_"CHA! Naruto, you're going to pay for making Sasuke all tired like that. CHA!"_** Kakashi frowned, "She's right. Take a break you two. Food is ready, so let's go eat."

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke were in a mood to argue so they stood up and followed the other two to the house. **"Naruto, are you ready? I don't know who holds a grudge against you, but you're going to need to take him out. If we are to try and save Haku and Zabuza from pointless deaths this time, then…" "Shut up, Sasuke. I know already, don't worry about me." **

Kyuubi laughed, while Sasuke smirked. He remembered back when Naruto was still brainless idiot. 'Heh, he still 'is' a brainless idiot.' **"I heard that…" **muttered Naruto, darkly. **"But it is true," **added Kyuubi, laughing with Sasuke. Naruto face got darker and darker.

The Next Day 

Zabuza walked swiftly on the water towards the bridge. Behind him was his trusted apprentice, Haku, and a hooded man. "Zabuza, are you sure…will that boy come? I don't want to have wasted my time."

Zabuza grunted, "Of course he'll come, you can count on Haku's information that he will be here." "Good," said the masked man, while Haku remained silent, "because I will most definitely enjoy the look on his face when I kill him this time." Haku frowned, knowing he had no idea what he was in for.

"Haku, you ready? I don't know what happened to you the first time you met them, but I don't want that to affect your performance today. Is that clear?" Haku nodded, "Hai."

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura followed Tazuna out the door. They left Naruto at the house, due to his request. "Alright," said Kakashi, "Let's go. Ms. Tsunami I'll leave Naruto in your care." As Kakashi turned Tsunami nodded, "Good luck," she shouted back, worried about Kakashi's condition. She was still unsure whether he was really okay or he was faking it. 'You'd better protect him with your life,' she thought.

She returned to the house and checked up on Naruto, who was training in the woods. She smiled. "Hey, Inari, come over here and help me." "Sure, mom," came the boy's reply. Meanwhile, two samurai drew their swords and stepped onto the porch. They both grinned. About the same time, Naruto stopped his Ninjutsu, and shifted his eyes toward the house. 'They're here.'

One Hour Later 

"Oh no," muttered Tazuna. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all gasped. They stood on one end of the bridge, which had been extended since their stay. They could see the edge some distance up ahead. And in between that distance…there laid bodies. Dead bodies.

To make it worse a sudden mist was starting to descend on the group. "This mist," murmured Kakashi, looking fearful. "It's him," warned Sasuke. He leapt up and shouted, "Futon: Daitoppa." Sasuke let out a small gust of wind that blew away the mist. When it had cleared, Zabuza, Haku, and a mysterious hooded ninja stood in their path. Tazuna gulped and backed away, while Sasuke grimaced.

He knew they were at a disadvantage. He had no idea how much Haku had improved for this fight, and he knew he would have to face him on one-one. That left Kakashi to fight two other jounin ninjas, probably just as good as himself. It didn't look good. 'But then again,' figured Sasuke, 'It didn't look good last time either.'

'I knew he was still alive,' thought Kakashi, 'He just couldn't wait for round two.' "Sakura protect Tazuna. Me and Sasuke will handle these three." Sakura nodded, while Sasuke and Kakashi each drew a kunai. "Sorry I kept you waiting," said Zabuza, coldly, "And I see you still got those brats with you. Pitiful!"

Seven Mizu Bunshins appeared from the ground. "Ah, that young one is trembling," said Zabuza, pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, "I'm trembling…from excitement." Zabuza frowned. "Go on Sasuke," urged Kakashi. Zabuza forced his clones to all swing, but to his surprise they were all destroyed in a matter of seconds. Sasuke has used his palm at amazing speeds to slice through the bodies. "Impressive," said Zabuza, "Haku will easily take you down."

Sasuke frowned as Haku stepped up. He had put his mask back on and seemed to be emotionless. Sasuke knew he was having a hard time attacking. Sasuke nodded to Kakashi and stepped forward to face his challenge. He was going to let Haku have the first move.

000000

Lionheart: Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy and please review. Hope you like cause I sure as hell spent a lot of time on it.

Notes: Next time, you'll find out who the mysterious hooded ninja is. Trust me, it's not an OC, but it's a character from the fillers. Let's see if you can guess.


	13. Chapter 12: Haku's New Technique

Lionheart: Alright, weekend's here so that means another chapter. Frankly, I was surprised many of you are desperately waiting to see who the mysterious masked ninja was. Maybe I should save him for next chapter.

Anyway enough talk, you'll see exactly what happens. Who knows maybe you'll find out maybe not…but…anyway, the chapter.

* * *

**Haku's New Technique! Bridge Fight Part 1**

On the bridge, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi formed a semi circle in front of Tazuna. Sasuke was in front, facing down the three hidden mist Shinobi in their path. On the other side, Zabuza stood next to a mysterious masked figure, while Haku stepped forward. Sasuke braced himself for Haku's first move.

"Well," began Kakashi, before anyone made a move, "So I had it right, it was all an act…with a cute little mask." Sasuke smirked, while Tazuna and Sakura exchanged amused glances. "So, all of that stuff about being a tracker ninja protecting his village was a bunch of bull, eh," said Tazuna bravely." Kakashi shrugged, "They look pretty chummy, I bet they've been pulling scams like this for a long time." "He's got some nerve," shouted Sakura. "And still hiding behind that mask, who does he think he's fooling," added Kakashi, humorously. Sakura twitched, "Speak for yourself sensei," said Sakura irritably, thinking of his mask.

"I'll handle him," said Sasuke. Sakura clapped her hands together, "Sasuke you are so cool." While Kakashi mentally sighed, Sasuke twitched. He hated when she got like that. Meanwhile Zabuza and Haku remained silent, eyeing their opponents, and whispering.

"They've gotten stronger again," noted Haku. "It will be considerably more difficult to face them." "Yes, that may be so, but that boy's first move will have given us an advantage. We managed to somewhat gauge that boy's strength. He moves just as fast as you, Haku. But your technique should be able to defeat him." "Even my techniques may not be strong enough, Zabuza. He's getting more impressive than ever."

Zabuza shrugged, "If I had had help against him last time, I would have undoubtedly won. The problems arose when they freed Kakashi. You should have no trouble. Plus we have… him today," said Zabuza gesturing back towards the masked ninja, who shrugged. "I hope you're right, Zabuza," said Haku. "These aren't ordinary jounin or Genin, for that matter we're dealing with, they're much more than just that." Haku mentally sighed, 'And to be honest, they haven't been fighting to their full strength.' Zabuza shrugged, "Just do as your told."

Haku nodded, "They're mine." The masked ninja shifted, "Just save the one called Naruto Uzumaki for me." Haku frowned, seeing as he had wanted to be the one to fight the boy, "Fine, Naruto is yours." "Hurry up, Haku," demanded Zabuza, "I don't care which one you attack, but save at least Sharingan for me." Haku nodded.

While, Sasuke got into a defensive stance, Haku began to rotate his body. Now, appearing to be a mini-tornado he moved towards Sasuke, but soon disappeared. Sasuke smirked as his eyes shifted upwards. He readied his kunai and then stepped back, at the same time thrusting out his weapon.

Meanwhile 

Back at the house, Tsunami calmly cleaned the dishes, while humming to herself. She was interrupted as she heard something break. Turning instinctually she saw her wall broken down, and two samurai standing in the hole they had made. She felt her heart turn to ice as she recognized the two of them as her husband's murderers. They were called Zori and Waraji.

"So you're Tazuna's daughter, huh," asked Zori, the shorter one, with blue hair, "Too bad, you'll have to come with us…NOW." While he smirked, Waraji, a taller and more muscular man with an eye patch approached menacingly. Tsunami crouched into a corner and held a saucer pan in front of her. Offended, the samurai grabbed the pan and smashed it into the sink, successfully breaking the two. Plates broke, and water was everywhere. Tsunami screamed loudly, and it traveled all through the house, reaching the ears of Inari, who had been washing his hands. In the meantime, she shivered in fear, wondering if she would be next.

"Mother!" Tsunami looked up and for a moment couldn't believe Inari was standing there, trying to hide behind a wall. The two samurai were startled by his presence at first, but they soon realized they were dealing with a little kid. Tsunami suddenly realized the immense danger of the current situation and she yelled, "No, don't come out here. Run away…HURRY." Inari flinched, but before he could move, Zori had pointed at him. "Don't move."

Waraji approached him, with an evil grin. "Shall we grab this one too?" "No," replied Zori, "Gato asked for only one hostage." Inari froze in fear, 'Hostage,' he thought, frightfully. "Alright," said Waraji, "THEN LET'S WASTE HIM." "Hn," muttered Waraji, grinning evilly. He slowly pulled his sword out of its sheath. "WAIT," interrupted Tsunami. Waraji stopped and Zori stared at her, as if waiting to see what her intentions were.

Tsunami's face darkened, "Please don't hurt my son. I'm begging you, he's just a boy." Inari's eyes widened at these words. "I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him." Zori shrugged, "Hn," while Waraji smirked. As he sheathed his sword, Zori turned back to Inari. "Looks like your mom came through for you, kid, lucky."

Shedding tears, Inari collapsed on his knees. Zori and Waraji stared at the pitiful sight of him. "What a waste, I was in the mood to cut something." Zori touched his partner on the shoulder, "Give it a rest, you already drew blood today." Turning back to Tsunami, he grabbed her arm, "Let's get her out of here." The two tied her up and then slowly led her out.

Inari continued crying and pounding his fists. "I'm sorry, mom," choked out Inari, as Tsunami was marched out. "I'm sorry. What c-could I do? I'm too weak to protect you. I'm scared…I don't want to die," shouted Inari, clutching his hat. As tears continued to fall from his face, Inari suddenly had a flashback of Naruto. " 'You Coward.'" Inari gasped and looked up.

He clearly saw Naruto's face in his mind's eyes. He remembered the words that had broken him down completely, mostly because he knew them to be true. " 'Listen to yourself crying and complaining like some sorry victim. You're nothing but a coward…Coward…Coward.'" The word rang through Inari's head as he remembered his father. " 'If you truly care about something, protect it…with both arms,'" his father would use to say.

Inari's crying slowly began to cease as he wiped them off and thought of his father. Flashes of the ninja, Tazuna, his mother, and his father flashed before his eyes. Each of them had fierce looks in their eyes, one Inari considered brave. "Can I…Can I be that strong too?" Inari wiped his eyes one last time, and stood up, with a defiant look in his eyes. "Father," he cried, before rushing out the door.

Meanwhile, the two samurai led Tsunami across a small wooden bridge to where they're boat lay in wait. Waraji stopped for a second and placed the hilt of his sword under Tsunami's neck. "HAHA, We're going to treat you just fine, so don't you worry your pretty little hair." Zori sighed, as he pushed Tsunami along, "C'mon keep moving." "STOP!"

The three turned to see Inari standing behind them, with a defiant look. "Well, well, if it isn't the little tough guy. "Huh, Inari!" "How cute," said Waraji, "You've come to save your mom." Inari shivered, but he remained defiant. "You…you better get away from my mom." Inari began to run forward, despite Tsunami's protests of, "NO! GO BACK!"

"Well," said Waraji, "This kid is a little short on brains, don't you think?" "Take him down," sighed Zori, drawing his blade. "AHHHH," yelled Inari, as he charged. "Uh, If you hurt him," threatened Tsunami, "I swear I'll…" 'Plunk.' Tsunami fell forward mumbling, "Inari," as Zori knocked her out. "Shut up…take a nap." "AHHH," continued Inari, running forward. Zori and Waraji both swung their sword simultaneously and cut through their target.

The bridge 

'CLANG.' Sasuke's thrust made contact as Haku appeared in front of him, thrusting out a senbon. The two pushed against the others' weapon some time before shifting position and thrusting out again. 'CLANG.' "Too slow," pointed out Sasuke. Haku backed off and faced off against Sasuke. "So, I see," he said, before slowly merging with the surrounding water. Sasuke looked around, waiting to see where Haku would rise out. He was thoroughly surprised when the ninja snuck behind him and threw his Senbon.

Sasuke flipped and in a matrix style flip, dodged all three needles. He then X-blocked as Haku came in with a swift uppercut. Haku then proceeded to rapidly attack with punches, all of which Sasuke blocked. Sasuke then retaliated by using Konoha Reppu, knocking Haku off his feet. The experienced ninja however was able to use this to an advantage and did three quick hand seals with a single hand. Kakashi gasped at this, "Hand signs with one hand? I've never seen such a thing."

"Hyoro no Jutsu." (Ice prison technique). Kakashi tensed, remembering how the water prison had caught him. Now Sasuke was up against an ice prison. To Sasuke's surprise, Haku leapt back, and immediately afterwards, ice began to form on his feet. Sasuke struggled, though it was no use, he couldn't break free of the ice. To make matters worse, three ice pillars had shot up from the ground and were beginning to encase him. Sasuke formed two hand signs and shouted, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu."

Inhaling deeply, Sasuke blew out just as strong letting out a thin flame that widened into a fireball. However, Sasuke aimed at his feet, instead of at Haku, and the fire was able to weaken the ice. "SASUKE, watch out," yelled Sakura, who could see that the pillars were beginning to connect together. Able to break free of the ice entrapping his feet, Sasuke narrowly avoided being trapped, by using Shunshin. He disappeared in a poof of smoke, going through the top, just as the ice sealed over. Once he had moved in place behind Haku, he used a swift flick of his arm, flinging three shuriken at Haku, who was astounded he had gotten away.

On the sidelines, Sakura let out a long sigh of relief, while Kakashi mentally sighed. 'He definitely cut it close. Too close.' Meanwhile Zabuza grunted. 'C'mon Haku, find an opening and kill him.'

Back in the fight, Haku countered with three senbon needles and then flipped upwards to avoid a kunai. While Haku was in mid air, Sasuke opened his mouth and a snake came out. The snake attacked Haku, though he easily sliced it in half. Although this disgusted Sakura and Tazuna, frightened Kakashi (though not literally, more like OMG, what the hell?), and impressed Zabuza, it did its job of distracting Haku. Sasuke reached deep behind his back and pulled out the Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Kusanagi Sword: Sword of Heavens) "Mikazuki no Mai," Haku turned and exclaimed in surprise as Sasuke split into three clones and began waving the sword in a complicated pattern.

'That technique,' thought Kakashi, 'I thought only Naruto knew it.' 'Sasuke is soooo cool,' thought Sakura. 'What a kid,' thought Tazuna.

'Mizu Bunshin,' thought Haku, forming a hand sign. While a clone quickly formed behind Haku (Out of the eye of Sasuke), Haku was able to teleport away, just as Sasuke slashed the clone's shoulders. To his irritation the Haku turned to water and splashed to the ground. He groaned and then turned, slicing horizontally. Sakura gasped as Haku took a cut to the stomach. Meanwhile, Kakashi smirked proudly as he stared at Zabuza. His eyes seemed to say, "Care to try fighting him yourself?"

**Meanwhile**

Three log pieces clattered to the ground, from the result of Zori and Waraji's slashes. Both samurai gaped at it. "It-it's a substitution jutsu," stated Zori, fearfully. He knew of the ninja techniques and had sworn never to experience one's wrath. "And the woman is gone," said Waraji, turning. "Sorry I'm late," interrupted Naruto. Zori and Waraji turned sharply to take in their new opponent. "Huh, who's that," asked Waraji. Naruto had Inari over his shoulders and he had gently laid Tsunami on the bridge. He then grinned at Inari, "But…you know. Hero's usually show up at the last minute." Inari looked, astonished at the voice. "Naruto, it's you."

Naruto set Inari down. And smiled at him. "Who else," began Naruto, "Inari, you did great. When you charged like that, it showed just how brave you are. And it also allowed me to get your mom out of there with an awesome jutsu." "Wow, Naruto, I thought you went out to train."

Naruto grinned, "Those two made so much noise, it's hard to not hear them." Zori twitched, while Waraji eye's widened. "Why, you…hey Zori, he's just a little kid. One of those ninja brats Tazuna hired." Zori's confidence increased somewhat and he nodded, "Let's get him."

Naruto sighed as the two samurai carelessly charged. He held up a finger and then threw some shuriken. The two samurai blocked them. "Try something else," shouted Zori. Naruto shook his head, "Nah. Those two shuriken were good enough." Inari gaped as the two shuriken Naruto had originally thrown circled around the two samurai and struck them in the back. Both went down in a flash crying for mercy. Naruto was upon them in a poof of smoke and with two jabs to their temples, knocked them out. He then proceeded to tie them up.

**"Pfft, what a bunch of bakas,"** said Kyuubi, lazily, from his slumber.** "Well, they're okay fighters, just they're no match for an Uzumaki." "Yeah…right,"** said Kyuubi. Naruto laughed mentally and said, **"I'm just that great."** Kyuubi scoffed, but remained silent.** "Argh,"** continued Naruto, annoyed Kyuubi was ignoring him, **"You'll see, but wait I need to talk to Inari first." "Pfft, whatever, brat."**

"Y-You did it," stammered Inari, in surprise. Naruto laughed, "Of course." Inari blinked in surprise, "Hehe," he laughed slightly, "That was so excellent…just like a real ninja." "Brat, I am a real ninja, that's what I've been telling you. I'm the greatest ninja in Konoha," bragged Naruto, laughing. Inari blinked again, but he mouth formed a wide smile, and he laughed.

"Oh…yea, Inari." Inari looked up, "Huh?" "Calling you a coward…well it was mean. And it's not true," said Naruto, placing a hand on Inari's shoulders. "Cause you were really brave." Inari blinked several times, before he suddenly began to shake. Tears threatened to come up, and Inari tried to hold them back. "I-I'm sorry," apologized Inari, through sobs, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore. You're gonna make fun of me again and call me a baby, but I just can't stop."

Naruto eyed the boy and then turned to look into the horizon beyond the sea. He searched for the right words to tell him. "What are you talking about? You're happy…what's wrong with that, hehe." Inari blinked in surprise and wiped the tears away. Naruto closed his eyes. "When you're happy, it's okay to cry…really it is." "Naruto," said Inari.

"Hehe, I guess I can leave these two up to you now, can't?" Inari turned, "Uh…yeah I guess." "Great, then I'm going to the bridge…and remember it's not easy being a hero, it's tough, but someone has to do it." Inari nodded, "Right," he said, raising a fist.

Naruto smiled as he turned and leapt away. **"What a nice kid," **said Naruto, happily. **"You're an even bigger baka than him,"** came Kyuubi's reply.** "It's okay to cry when you're happy,"** mocked Kyuubi. Naruto mentally slapped Kyuubi, **"Hey, what else was I supposed to say?"** Kyuubi laughed, **"I was joking brat."** Naruto sweat dropped,** "I'll never understand you."**

**The Bridge**

Haku slowly stood up, with blood pouring freely from the wound in his stomach. Zabuza growled. "It's impossible…no one is faster than Haku!" "I've progressed past a point in which you can't follow Haku," stated Sasuke, "It would be wise if you gave up." Haku didn't reply, but merely stood there, clutching at the wound. It was a small gash, nothing life threatening.

"You see…Zabuza, you made a big mistake calling these ninja brats. Sasuke is the number one rookie in the hidden leaf village…and you've just brought out his attitude," said Kakashi.

"Hehe, well I'll admit, I see the boy has more talent that I originally thought. Haku, if we keep going like this we'll end up being the victims instead of them. Get on with it. Use it…use that jutsu now." Haku turned, "No, it would do me no good, for that. He has obviously prepared for it…remember he has fought me before. I will try something different this time."

'Well,' thought Sasuke, 'At least that was well thought out. He must have realized his Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit) would have been a total waste of time against me.'** "How is this fight going, brat?"** **"Fine," **replied Sasuke, **"And how is Naruto doing? We could really use him. It's fine now that that other ninja is watching, but if he attacks I don't know if Sakura and Kakashi can hold both of them back."** **"Heh, the brat is on his way. So, how do you plan to fight Haku?" "Without you in my head every five seconds for sure," **replied Sasuke, evasively.

**"HA! I don't like your attitude. You have some nerve…but then again I respect it. Oh well, fine have it your way then."** Sasuke felt Kyuubi leave him and he sighed. 'Jeez.'

Meanwhile Haku had leapt up and disappeared over the side of the bridge. Sasuke, with a nod from Kakashi, gave chase and followed him across the water. 'What does he have planned,' thought Sasuke.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to find out, when he saw Haku stop and raise his arms. Ice began to form and rise up from the water. Sasuke stopped and activated his Sharingan. The technique wasn't a Genjutsu; it was some kind of Kekkai Genkai.

'What? He has another Kekkai Genkai?' Haku grinned, and did some hand signs. Sasuke copied them, and the two shouted simultaneously, "Hyoton: Haryu Moko (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger.)

Sasuke sweat dropped. He realized that nothing had happened, though he had felt a sudden chakra flare up inside of him. He then saw two tigers, made of ice emerge from the ice Haku had conjured. One was considerably larger than the other, and the smaller one was quickly destroyed. Sasuke realized the jutsu created a tiger out of nearby ice, but since he was considerably further away from it, than Haku was from the ice, his was considerably weaker. Sasuke frowned as Haku's tiger now charged at him.

He did some quick hand seals, yelling, "Katon: Haisekisho." (Fire Release: Ash Product Burning.) Sasuke blew out a thick cloud of heated ash that surrounded the tiger. Slowly it melted away into water and broke apart. Sasuke then detected movement underneath him, and he quickly used Shunshin to jump.

At the same time, Haku emerged from the water, yelling, "Suiro no Jutsu." (Water Prison Technique.) A wall of water quickly closed around the space Sasuke had just been. Sasuke flipped upside down in midair, and did three more hand signs. "Futon: Daitoppa." (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough.)

Sasuke let out of a fierce gust of wind that blew Haku backwards, and also parted the water so much; the land underneath could be seen. When Sasuke stopped, he landed, to see Haku slowly stand up from afar. He easily saw it was a Mizu Bunshin. Sasuke appeared next to it, and destroyed it before it could move. 'Now,' he thought, 'Where is the real one?'

**"Behind you brat,"** interrupted Kyuubi. Sasuke ducked just as a Senbon needle whizzed by his head. He then leapt up, twisted around in midair, and blocked a sidekick to his midsection. Haku leapt back, along with Sasuke, and the two faced each other. Sasuke noticed the wound on his stomach was gone, so he figured the one he had injured had been a Bunshin.

Haku then leapt upward back toward the bridge. At the same time, he began to emit blue chakra from his body. Zabuza noticed this and smirked. "It's about time, Haku," he murmured. Sasuke followed, though by the time he recognized the chakra Haku had emitted, it was too late. Ice mirrors formed from the ground and surrounded him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sakura watched with some amount of worry. "Kakashi Sensei, what kind of technique is that?" Kakashi turned to Sakura, "I'm not sure, but I don't like it. It appears Sasuke is trapped within that thing, and I have no doubt something is going on in there. I'll go check it out. Protect Tazuna in the meantime."

Sakura nodded and moved in front of Tazuna, while Kakashi ran forward, drawing a kunai. He didn't get very far as Zabuza appeared in front of him. "You know… Kakashi, if you interfere in this fight, then I'll kill the bridge builder." Kakashi growled, but stepped back. Zabuza gave him a smug look, "There is now way that boy can defeat Haku once he's trapped in her jutsu." Kakashi returned the look with one of his own, "Don't underestimate Sasuke. I did it once, and to say I was impressed would have been an understatement."

Zabuza growled in response. "We'll see, Kakashi."

Inside the dome created by Haku's ice mirrors, Haku's image was reflected in each of the ice mirrors. Sasuke, with the Sharingan easily pinpointed the real one and threw a kunai at it.

Haku caught the weapon and then used his advantage to throw multiple Senbon at Sasuke. The Genin easily caught them all, without flinching or moving. 'I knew this technique would be pointless against him,' thought Haku.

Haku formed a plan, using his current advantage and then created two Mizu Bunshins. Sasuke fought them with his Taijutsu, while easily dodging Senbon needles from the real Haku. 'C'mon, destroy them already,' thought Haku. He soon got his wish as he heard the slice of a sword making contact. Sasuke had used the Kusanagi again to slice off the heads of the Bunshins, which turned to water and splashed to the ground. While Sasuke dodged more Senbon, Haku quickly emerged from the mirrors. Doing some hand signs, Haku suddenly yelled, "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha." (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave.)

Haku spit out an enormous amount of water from his mouth that filled the entire dome and made much of the bridge flooded with water. There was so much water that Tazuna, Sakura, and Kakashi were up to knee deep in the water. Meanwhile, the sheer force of the water knocked Sasuke back, and he felt his feet leave the ground. His body flew from the dome of ice mirrors, by some chance and he went over the bridge. Haku smirked realizing he now had a clear advantage. Releasing his bloodline limit he dove after Sasuke and did some hand signs.

He struck the water near where Sasuke had landed and said softly, "Suiro no Jutsu." Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to leap from the water, but it was too late and he found himself caged and unable to move.

Up above, Zabuza smirked, while Sakura yelled. "NO! Sasuke!" Kakashi instructed her to guard Tazuna, while he slipped down his mask, to reveal the Sharingan. Before he could move, the mysterious masked ninja had appeared in front of them. "Hello there." He began to draw some sort of weapon from its sheath, but Zabuza stopped him.

"I'll handle Kakashi. You go and stop that boy. He is close." Sakura gasped, "Naruto?" The mysterious ninja nodded and vanished. Zabuza swung his Zanbatou in front of Kakashi. "So, Kakashi, it looks like it's just you and me now." Kakashi grimaced. "Sakura, continue to protect Tazuna, don't let anything by, and especially clones of that boy."

Sakura nodded and stepped back with Tazuna. "In the meantime," continued Kakashi, "It seems we'll have to fight."

Meanwhile, the masked ninja ran along the bridge back to the island. Once he reached the edge, a figure appeared in front of him. "So," said Naruto, "You must be that ninja Haku talked about." The figure didn't reply, only drew two pike-like swords.

Naruto seemed to recognize them, since he laughed. "Oh, it's you." The masked ninja began to remove his mask, "I've waited a long time to get my revenge on you… Prepare yourself…for I'm about to give you the grandest funeral yet."

"We'll see," was Naruto's reply, as he pulled his signature katana from a sheath hidden inside his shirt.

* * *

Lionheart: I'm sure all of you know by now who the masked ninja is. Sorry for, those of you that really don't know who I'm talking about… maybe if you looked on wikipedia. There are a lot of minor enemies listed and only one wields two pike like swords and knows Zabuza. Great, I probably just made it easier to guess…oh well.

Enjoy and wait next week for the next installment Naruto vs. ???


	14. Chapter 13: Battle for the Bridge

Lionheart: Okay, I've just got hyped about typing this chapter, and baseball is done for two weeks so I'm going to try and update as much as possible.

Newson: Hehe, don't worry Sakura will get her opportunity soon.

Armor of Geddon: You're right. Raiga does hate Zabuza. He does hate Lee as well, but just for purposes of the story, here he basically met Haku, and decided he would start his revenge with Naruto, instead of Lee/Neji/Tenten who are currently not yet a part of this story. He is working with Zabuza just for sakes

Everyone else: Thanks for the reviews. And I really apologize about the OOC. I promise when I find time I will definitely rewrite some things; taking note of all the reviews I've received. Anyway Naruto vs. Raiga…begin

* * *

**Battle Part 2! Sasuke's Plan-Kakashi's Stand**

Summary: In the Land of Waves, Zabuza, Raiga, and Haku take on our favorite Genin and Kakashi in one-on-one fights. While one side defends Tazuna, a bridge builder that signifies hope for his country, the other side is looking for revenge and to kill him.

Raiga gave a roar and charged at Naruto. Naruto bent his knees and then leapt high up just as Raiga slammed the ground. Naruto spun in midair and appeared behind Raiga.

"You shouldn't leave yourself open. KONOHA DAISENPU." Naruto did a swift high roundhouse kick, which missed when Raiga ducked, but he quickly followed with a low roundhouse kick, that was blindingly fast. Raiga was able to block it, though he slid back a couple of yards.

However, the mist assassin had no time to skid along the ground for Naruto charged yelling, "Mikazuki no Mai." The blonde appeared to be a flash as he split into three forms, each waving an amazingly decorated sword. Raiga suddenly knelt down and in an arc swung his pike-like sword upwards. Naruto's downward slash was blocked as well as his thrust and his side cut.

Naruto landed in front of Raiga, somewhat surprised. He hadn't expected Raiga to be quite this fast. The last time they had fought, Raiga was considerably slower. **"Baka, he's probably been training," **said Kyuubi. **"Duh, I think I'm a bit ahead of you Kyuubi…anyway stop bothering me and go bother Sasuke." "BRAT, I will stay in your head as long as I want to."** Naruto laughed, **"Wow, and here I thought you never wanted to be near me. Now that you're spirit is technically free, I'd thought you'd go out and do as you please. Guess I was wrong."**

Naruto chuckled hearing Kyuubi growl at the statement. **"Brat, you know very well that in my current state I can't do anything. I can only communicate with you and Sasuke, because after you died I did a jutsu that turn my body into a spirit. Immediately afterwards I used a follow up technique that allowed me to communicate with the two of you. Although I can leave your heads, I can't possess nor communicate with any other person. And anyway, knowing you, you're not going to summon me into a human form, because then I'd kill you. So, I have to be content just lingering in your heads. **

"**Ho, ho," **replied Naruto, who ducked to avoid a swipe by Raiga. He then leapt back as the mist assassin threw a punch at him. Naruto scoffed, "So, Raiga, weren't you telling me some time ago that you hated Zabuza. And know you're working with him, seems strange." Raiga growled, "I don't need to answer you."

Naruto sighed, as he sheathed his sword. "Well, I really didn't want to have to kill you, but… I guess life is just like that sometimes. Naruto focused his chakra to his arms and legs to increase the power, and then used Shunshin, quickly moving behind Raiga. From there, he yelled, "Konoha Reppu." Naruto swept out with his right leg, blindingly fast, but Raiga appeared to easily jump over it and with his fist punched Naruto's leg.

Naruto took the blunt of the blow, though with his previous training it didn't hurt as much as Raiga would have liked. Naruto used Shunshin to move some distance away. He stood slowly testing and stretching his leg. 'Wow, what an attack, looks like he 'really' got better since he was back.'

'Well, that's just fine,' thought Naruto, 'Looks like I'll get a real workout.' **"You're not thinking of calling upon the makai **(demon world)** chakra are you brat?"** **"Exactly,"** replied Naruto, **"I think I'm going to try out that new jutsu you showed me a while back. And then… I'll finish him off with Rasengan."**

While, Kyuubi growled, pointing out that Naruto could just remove his seals and kill him with Hiraishin or even Shunshin, the boy continued to dodge Raiga's onslaught of punches.

"**Having trouble there, dobe? Don't tell me I need to break out of this prison here just to save you're sorry ass?" **interrupted Sasuke. **"Pfft, I'm doing just fine here. Like I'd need someone like you to help me with… oh yeah, the guy's name is Raiga…but back on point, I don't need your help. Why don't you go chat with Haku or something? Since I'm preoccupied I can't, and plus, it'd be really beneficial if we could get him and Zabuza to come to Konoha with us. Not this guy though, he's a bit crazy in the head." **

In the water, Sasuke shrugged** "Whatever, dobe."** He turned to face the young boy that was still holding the water prison up. "You, know, Haku. If you guys were to surrender, we could take you guys back with us to Konoha and put in a good word for you. You must know now, since my chakra is starting to overcome your jutsu, that there is no way you can beat us. And this Raiga, I really don't care how much stronger you think he's got, Naruto 'will' beat him."

Haku glanced at Sasuke. He knew the Genin was right, he 'could' feel his jutsu getting weaker and weaker. He decided to ask a question, "Why haven't you broken out yet? I know you can easily do it." Sasuke smirked, "I'm giving you an opportunity right now, to decide whether or not you will surrender. If you do, then I will spare you and Zabuza…I can't say much for the other guy. Based on Naruto's last message, I'm not too concerned. He hasn't even taken off his level one-chakra seals yet. The guy must be a pushover. But, besides that, you have…" Sasuke paused and gauged his current chakra strength, "About five minutes to decide. After that, I will have no choice but to kill you, Zabuza, and if that dobe hasn't beaten Raiga by then, him as well."

Haku looked through the eyehole of his mask, and turned to Sasuke. He decided to ask Sasuke more questions to see how strong he was.

"Sasuke, how are you still moving," asked Haku, "That technique should have prevented any movement from you. Explain!"

Sasuke laughed, "Give me some credit, Haku. Since the last time you met me, I've trained under four different S- class ninja. I'm sure even you have heard of the three legendary 'Sannin' of Konoha. I trained under one of them, and by three others, whom I won't speak of. Besides it shouldn't be surprising. My chakra alone can break through your jutsu, what makes you think my strength can't?"

Haku paled. 'The three legendary ninja…so he's been trained by one…' "I see… I now know we cannot beat you. I suppose I should have expected it... but you must understand, that I will fight for Zabuza… even if it means the death of me. I was given a command to keep you in preoccupied, and so that is what I will do."

Sasuke sighed, "What exactly are you trying to prove? You've just told me that you want to fight for Zabuza. If we kill you now, how are you going to do that? Just give up already, and we will take you back to Konoha with us. Naruto knows a jutsu that can change your appearance, so well that even the Sharingan and other jutsu can see through. You can change the way you live, and become Konoha Shinobi. Then you can still fight for Zabuza, and still stay alive."

Haku stared at the boy, and pondered over his words. 'Our plan to counter the Sharingan and Naruto has failed. I would never have expected them to get this strong. And maybe if we were to go along with his idea, maybe Zabuza wouldn't have to die so wastefully. He turned to see how the man he admired was doing. He made up a decision. "Sasuke…okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Great, glad to see you've finally come your senses. Okay, this is my idea, though we need to wait for the dobe to get here."

**Raiga/Naruto**

Back on the mainland, Naruto easily avoided the Taijutsu onslaught he was receiving.

It was surprising to Naruto when the mist ninja suddenly stopped. Naruto stopped in a knelt position, waiting to see the next attack. He got an unexpected situation when clouds suddenly began to close in. Already he could see lightning lighting up the cold, grey clouds. **"It's a summoning jutsu of some sort…he's summoning the clouds,"** said Kyuubi. **"Hm, so he's going to use his lightning attacks on me again. This time they won't work." "Don't be so cocky brat, take this seriously."** Naruto didn't bother to reply as he activated his doujutsu. (Technique involving eyes).

He was surprised to say the least when he saw lightning coursing through Raiga's body. The lightning mixed with the chakra and a very powerful new power was being created. As the clouds closed overhead, Raiga raised his two pike-like swords and smiled crazily. Naruto called upon the demon chakra, and blood red chakra began to surround him.

Naruto suddenly exclaimed out loud and tumbled to his left, just as lightning crashed down on where he had just been standing. He used Shunshin to dodge five more lightning strikes. 'Close call,' thought Naruto as he knelt behind Raiga. He had not expected the lightning to be so powerful, and his shirt was now smoking slightly at the edge.

Naruto summoned chakra to his hands and suddenly charged. Raiga roared in response and lightning surrounded his body like an aura. He formed his arms into an 'X' shape and then suddenly thrust them out wide. The lightning exploded like a flash fire, while Naruto thrust out his arms. His red chakra collided with the lightning and the two attacks vanished.

Naruto charged again this time doing hand signs. However, before he could finish, Raiga summoned another lightning bolt, striking Naruto in the chest. Raiga laughed evilly as he watched the Genin fall. He then raised his sword once more and brought it down. Lightning crashed down on the fallen body of Naruto.

However, Raiga growled as Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke and soon appeared in front of him, in a crouched position. Raiga was caught off guard, so he could not move in time, as Naruto formed hand seals. "Kyuubi no Jutsu." (Demon Fox Jutsu) (A/N: This is an entirely fictional jutsu I made, so please tell me if it doesn't make sense or anything.)

Naruto took the form of the nine tailed fox, in a miniaturized state, and went into a blindingly fast onslaught of slashes with his claws. Soon after, Naruto stopped briefly, and as Raiga clutched his many bleeding wounds, Naruto knocked him up with his tails, and then leapt up, moving ahead of Raiga. Naruto's claws extended to a considerable length, and he then dived with his arm outstretched towards Raiga's incoming body. He planned on a final blow that would kill Raiga.

The blow never hit however, as lightning crashed down, striking Naruto in the back, dead-on. While Raiga flipped in mid-air and landed gracefully, Naruto's reverted back to his real body and landed on a nearby branch. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me," growled Naruto, who was now pissed.

Raiga frowned. He couldn't figure out why his lightning attacks were having little affect on the Genin. "What is up with this kid," he murmured to himself, "Last time, he couldn't even stand after being hit with my lightning. All of a sudden he's gotten ten times better."

Raiga summoned the lightning to himself and then, with a shout, swung his swords, which literally flung the lightning out towards Naruto. Red chakra appeared on Naruto's hand and he blocked the lightning with his palm. His eyes, which were now entirely red and pupil less, suddenly began to flash. He disappeared and snuck up behind Raiga. Raiga turned swinging his sword like mad, but Naruto leapt over it, and with a bone-shattering punch, left Raiga motionless on the ground.

Naruto's eyes returned to normal, and the red chakra subsided. He turned back to face his enemy, who was barely getting up. **"Geez, can't this guy just give or something? Looks like I really have to kill him." "Brat, we already established that…finish him off now, while he's on the ground."**

Naruto frowned at the idea of pounding on a defenseless guy, but he really wanted to go fight Haku. He drew his sword and then sent some of his red chakra inside of it. The sword suddenly turned red and then orange and then burst into flames. Naruto charged, leapt, and sliced downwards, leaving a trail of fire. Raiga turned only to see an orange blur coming down upon him.

****

The Bridge

Meanwhile, on the bridge Kakashi panted for breath. Defending Tazuna and fighting Zabuza on equal footing were slowly starting to take a toll on his body. Kakashi threw a kunai to his left that was promptly dodged by the experienced killer. Zabuza grunted, "Looks like you're just about beat, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up just as Zabuza threw his blade. The copycat ninja used Shunshin to dodge and snuck up behind Zabuza. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Sakura gaped as he sensei blew out a huge stream of fire that engulfed Zabuza. When it cleared the mist ninja stood still, panting. He had his Zanbatou out front, that seemed to have taken the blunt of the fire and protected his face and vitals.

"Hmph, not bad Kakashi, too bad, while you were so distracted you forgot exactly who you were dealing with." Kakashi froze as he felt a kunai to his neck. The battered Zabuza in front of him crashed down in a splash of water. Kakashi sneered in response, "You know, it's too bad you're so arrogant… you can't tell when someone is better than you." Zabuza growled as Kakashi turned to water and splashed to the ground.

Zabuza leapt up just as shuriken landed. Kakashi appeared nearby. He had a hand on his forehead protector. "Hehe," chuckled Zabuza, "the Sharingan. You're no fun, Kakashi…using the same old trick. You're just making this so much easier for me, since your Sharingan won't work on me twice."

Kakashi didn't reply, but as he began to pull his headband up, Zabuza suddenly threw a shuriken that landed softly into Kakashi's hand. Blood slowly dripped to the floor. "Kakashi Sensei," cried out, Sakura, stepping in. Kakashi held a hand signaling for her to stay back. Sakura realized it was pointless to protest. "So," said Kakashi, "was all your talk of my jutsu not working on you twice a joke. You don't seem to happy about me using it."

"Hmph, Kakashi," said Zabuza, scowling, "I still have an advantage." The jounin did some hand signs and shouted, "Kiri Gakure no Jutsu." Mist began to cover the area, and soon it was impossible to see what was going on.

Sakura stayed near Tazuna and began to summon chakra. She began using the training Naruto gave her a few days back…the one to detect chakra levels. She could see Kakashi, hiding near the side of the bridge, while the mist assassin stood some twenty feet away from him in the middle.

'Sasuke…Naruto, where are you,' thought Sakura, 'we need you're help,' she thought desperately. She didn't want to leave the bridge builder alone, but at the same time, Kakashi was beginning to get wearied out. That would leave her with Zabuza. 'Let's see,' thought Sakura, 'If Zabuza beats Kakashi-Sensei, and then he'll come after me next. I should be able to hold my own for a while, especially after Sasuke's training tips…but I don't think I'll be able to beat him. And then at the same time, there are so many other factors to worry about, like Tazuna's protection. Argh…what do I do?"

Meanwhile, Kakashi saw that Sasuke was still in the water prison. The Genin's hands were out and Haku seemed to be stuck. 'What is he doing,' thought the Jounin, 'He definitely should have been able to get out by now. Maybe something is wrong.

And…Naruto… I'm detecting some very powerful chakra not too far away. I hope he's okay.' At the same time, Kakashi used his Sharingan to search through the mist for signs of Zabuza, while he pondered his options.

'I can make a dash for it and help Sasuke. That Haku there seems to be immobile. But then…Zabuza will go after the bridge builder and Sakura. And if do kage bunshin…Argh, he'll just use his damned mizu bunshin. 'All right, then, I'll have to take him out hard and quickly. Sasuke and Naruto should be able to handle their own.'

Kakashi used Shunshin to appear in front of Sakura. "Sakura, I have a knew job for you. I want you to go down there and help Sasuke get out of that boy's jutsu. Use the same training I taught you to walk on the water. Don't worry he is immobile…I think Sasuke used a paralysis jutsu. Go…QUICKLY. Don't worry about Tazuna, I'll make sure he stays safe." "Hai, Sensei," replied the kunoichi. (Female Ninja) She sighed in relief, that she wasn't obligated to protect Tazuna anymore.

Sakura leapt off the bridge, and at the same time focused chakra to her feet. To her surprise she landed neatly on the water. She quickly searched for Sasuke, finding him to her left. Haku stood, frozen in place with his hand in the water prison.

Sakura scowled, 'Don't you dare lay a hand on my Sasuke-kun.' The kunoichi drew two kunai and flung them in Haku's direction. Sasuke saw the kunai, way before Haku, and he was forced to take action. Releasing Haku from the jutsu, he shouted, "Haku, look out." Haku turned, though he was too late to block. Using Shunshin, he pulled his hand from the water prison and vanished, only to reappear nearby. Sakura went wild at the fact she had saved Sasuke, that she threw her arms wide. "Sasuke!" Sasuke sighed, and stepped to the side, letting her momentum take her past him.

"Sakura, calm down." Sakura paused from trying to hug Sasuke. "Oh right," she said, getting into a fighting stance. "Come down here, we'll beat you any day," shouted Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, while Haku mentally groaned. "Sakura, it's okay, he's not fighting us anymore, though I've created a Genjutsu illusion on Kakashi and Zabuza so it appears to them that we are. Anyway, since Naruto still isn't here, we're going to need you." Sakura blinked as she stared at Haku, back to Sasuke, and then back over to Haku. "Okay…what did I just miss?" Sasuke sighed, and then began to fill her in on the details of their plan.

"Are you, ready then, Sasuke?" "Yeah, go ahead Haku." Haku nodded and formed a hand sign.

Back on the bridge, Kakashi was standing in front of Tazuna. Kakashi closed both eyes and sent chakra to his nose, waiting to hear the slightest sound. Behind him, Tazuna stared blankly around, "What's going on…where did this mist suddenly come from? Visibility is zero."

Kakashi suddenly drew a kunai and Tazuna heard sharp clangs of metal hitting each other. Squinting he could see shuriken lying on the ground near a pair of feet. He couldn't see whom they belonged to, though he figured it was Kakashi.

"Hehe," came Zabuza's chuckle, "Just what I expected from the Sharingan warrior. But…next time I attack, will be the last time." Kakashi scowled as he stared ahead. 'Where is he?' Kakashi suddenly blocked with his kunai and was knocked back several feet, by a kick. 'Ah, damn, this mist is affecting my reaction time.'

"What's wrong…Kakashi? Is the Sharingan not working for you? Let me tell you why…I figured out something about your Sharingan. You see, there is two major elements to it…the piercing eye, which allows you to copy my move down to every last detail. And then, you have the hypnotic eye, which allows you get into my head, and make me believe and see things, like a conscious. But with this mist, you can't copy me…and with my eyes closed your hypnotic eye is reduced to nothing."

"Brilliant," replied Kakashi, "But aren't you forgetting something. With your eyes closed, you can't see me either." "Bah, are you forgetting who I am, Kakashi? I'm in the demon of the hidden mist, master of the silent kill. All I need is sound to kill you."

Kakashi frowned. 'An enemy you can't see or hear. It's been a long time since I faced anyone this tough. And Sasuke and Naruto are still fighting on their own.' Kakashi breathed slowly, 'Stay calm…and think…where will he…' Kakashi's eyes widened, as he turned. 'Behind me…the bridge builder.' Kakashi appeared behind Tazuna, just as Zabuza materialized. "Too late," shouted the mist jounin.

Kakashi blocked the blow enough, so it only cut a piece of his stomach. At the same time, the blow was wide of Tazuna, and Zabuza growled. "Hmph, you're concentration is lacking, Kakashi…is it those two boys? I have no doubt things are looking bad for them." Kakashi grimaced, as Zabuza disappeared chuckling.

'**BOOOOOOM**.' Tazuna fell down and suddenly felt a weird feeling, before passing out.

From his position, Kakashi stumbled. When he regained balance, he turned towards the mainland. 'That chakra I just felt…that was…has the Kyuubi escaped? No, the seal is still intact, the chakra only 'just' seeped through. Okay, I may still have time.' Kakashi opened a pouch in his vest and a scroll fell out. Unwinding the scroll, Kakashi bit his finger, drawing blood, and rubbed it on the scroll. He then closed it, and formed a hand sign.

"Zabuza," he started, "I know how you like to drag these things out, but what do you say we finish this? You know, we're both busy men, how about it?" Zabuza's quiet voice, came through the mist, "Hn, I'd like to see how you're going to back up those brave words…but sure, Kakashi. Let's see what you got."

Kakashi smiled as he held the scroll. "Hn, Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" (Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged pursuit jutsu.) Kakashi slammed his scroll down, as words appeared out of it. Meanwhile, Zabuza stood nearby, "I'm disappointed Kakashi. It doesn't matter what jutsu you use, since you can't find me. You're falling right into my trap, Kakashi. So, I think you're right, it's time to end this. Zabuza placed a hand on his Zanbatou, when suddenly his eyes shot open. "WHAT?!"

Zabuza lifted a foot, as a dog popped out, biting. He growled as six more dogs appeared from the ground and bit into him. "ARGH." The dogs bit deep and held tight, restricting movement.

From somewhere in front of him, Zabuza heard Kakashi's voice. "I realized if I couldn't see you, I had to smell you out. That was a summoning jutsu, Zabuza. I called upon my ninja hounds…they can track a scent anywhere. And, when you attacked me, I let you get past my guard. I wanted you to cut me…you see it was the smell of my blood on your Zanbatou that led my dogs to you. Surprised? Heh, looks like I wasn't the only one that was blind. And…falling into my trap completely, Zabuza."

Zabuza growled in response. He was growing weaker every second, and his chakra was low. The mist soon began to clear up. Kakashi soon came into view, his Sharingan being the only thing Zabuza was concerned about. "Well," said Kakashi, staring at the mist, "looks like the mist is clearing up. And you know what I see? Your death!"

"Talk…talk," grunted Zabuza, "Is that your plan, talk me to death?" Kakashi thought about it for a second, "Sure, in a way. Looks at those dogs, one word from me and they'll tear you apart." The two engaged in a staring contest, before Kakashi finally spoke again. "Poor, Zabuza, see where your ambitions got you? You were always pushing things too far. Wasn't it the failed Mizukage assassination. You're attempted coup d'état. You were forced to leave your village with the few followers you had…your countries hunter ninja hot on your trail. You became a rogue ninja whose name was known quickly…even in Konoha. And now… you've become crazy enough to try it again, but first you need money. So what do you do? You become the hired thug for a swine like Gato."

Zabuza grunted. Kakashi sighed, "Alright, Zabuza, enough talk. Time to finish this…but I won't use the Sharingan, or any other technique I've copied over the years. I'll do this with my own technique." As Zabuza stared coldly, Kakashi did three hand signs. He soon held his hand out and blue chakra suddenly erupted from the ground. It formed into lightning. The lightning swirled and cackled in Kakashi's palm, until it looked like a ball of lightning.

Kakashi looked up, and as the ball got bigger he yelled, "CHIDORI." (Lightning Blade) Zabuza stared in surprise, 'WHAT? The chakra is so strong, it's visible. What kind of technique is that? He holds it in his hands.' Kakashi looked up, cruelly, "I won't let you kill Tazuna. He is a brave man, with a noble man. The bridge he is building is the hope of this land and all it's people. You're like a disease…by attacking one, you affect all. And you don't care. That is not the way of the Shinobi."

Zabuza shrugged, "You're right…I DON'T CARE! All of these useless little people, with their petty little dreams. Why should they matter to me? I have a dream of mine own." Kakashi nodded, "Yes, but to have a dream, you must have a future. Unfortunately…you do not." Zabuza snarled, trying to think of a way to escape. "Sorry, Zabuza, but your future is all used up."

From nearby, Haku, Sakura, and Sasuke watched. "Wow, what a jutsu," said Sakura, gaping. "Haku, get ready," said Sasuke, ignoring the comment. Haku nodded.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto stared at the bloody heap in front of him. His last sword swing had done it…Raiga lay dead on the floor with a mixed expression of fear and hatred. **"Good job, brat…now, go and help Sasuke and Kakashi."**

"**Right…you heard Sasuke?" "Sure, dobe, we have it covered on this end. I convinced Haku of your plan." "Great," **answered the blonde. **"I'll be there soon, I just killed Raiga. He was a bit of a pain, but oh well. He just wouldn't listen to me." **From his end, Sasuke sighed. "Alright, Haku I'm ready GO!"

"**What do I do," **asked Naruto? **"Dobe, just don't interrupt us." "Shut up Sasuke-teme."**

**Mainland: Village**

Inari ran as hard as he could, towards the house of Tazuna's friend. 'Naruto and the others are fighting and risking their lives, while the rest of us do nothing. We have to do something to.'

Inari soon arrived at a wooden shack along the coast. He knocked viciously on it. "Uncle Gi'ichi, open up…hurry! Come to the bridge with me. We don't have to hide any longer, if we all fight Gato together, we can take him down, I know we can."

Inari waited for a response, then attempted to open the door. It clicked and locked before he touched it. "No, Inari," came a voice. "I've had enough fighting. Fighting is for heroes…like your father. See what good it did him? Isn't one dead hero enough?"

Inari's eyes widened slightly, as the pain of his father came back to him. "What will more fighting bring us," continued Gi'ichi after a pause, "But more fallen heroes? More regrets? No, Inari, my heart is already full of enough regrets, to last a lifetime." Inari's shoulders began to shake and he struggled to hold himself.

Images of his father and Naruto suddenly rushed back to him. He suddenly looked up, with a burning determination. "I don't want to live a life of regret either! All my life, I've been a coward. But just recently, I've just realized that crying, regretting, shutting ourselves away won't do any good. That's why I'm going to fight." Inari turned and ran back down the stairs. He moved from house to house, ready to get whatever support he could.

Meanwhile, Gi'ichi shook as he firmly held the door to his small home shut. His suddenly opened his eyes in surprise as he heard Inari's voice, calling for the others' help. An old woman, sat nearby sewing. "So, our little Inari has finally grown into a man. And you dear…are you just going to send him off like that?" The old man trembled even more, as he struggled internally to come up with a decision.

Meanwhile, Inari ran from house to house, shouting, "Is anyone there? Hey, come on out to the bridge with me. We've got to fight, we don't have to hide anymore." He finally reached the last house and shook his head. "Argh, what do I do now? No one will even come out…." Images of Naruto rushed back to him. "Hn, fine, if no one else will help…guess I'm going alone."

Inari rushed back home, and, seeing his mother finally awake, hugged her. "Mom, I'm going to the bridge…I want to help out." Tsunami froze and stared at her son. For a moment she couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. Finally, the point hit her and she shook her head, "Uh uh, don't be ridiculous. I am definitely not letting you go to the bridge alone."

Inari shrugged, and slung a pack of arrows over his shoulders. "I have to go alone, mother, none of the others will go with me. So I have no choice." Tsunami's eyes softened, hearing her son's words of bravery. For a moment she was inclined to let him go, but then her concern got the best of her. "No! What do you think you can do by yourself? You're just a kid."

"I have to go," argued Inari, "Even if I'm just a kid, I'm a kid who knows how to stand and fight. I'm my father's kid." The impact of Inari's words struck Tsunami deeply. She was momentarily at a loss for words, but regained them as Inari opened the door. "INARI! WAIT!." Inari waved and turned, but immediately stopped. "HUH?!"

The Bridge

Kakashi closed his eyes, and then lifting up his arm, charged. Zabuza's eyes widened. 'Is this the end…of me?' "Your ambitions end here," shouted Kakashi, as he thrust his arm out.

'**PPPPFFFFTHHSHH.'**

Blood splattered all over Zabuza and his eyes widened even more. "Ugh," grunted Kakashi, as he realized what had just happened. Haku stood in the middle of the two of them, the lightning attack piercing his heart. The dogs holding Zabuza soon disappeared, due to Kakashi's lack of chakra energy. Zabuza didn't move, despite the fact he was now free.

As Kakashi's chakra subsided, Haku thrust Kakashi's arm out of the way. "I'm sorry…Za…Bu…Za." He then fell over, dead. For a moment, Zabuza was speechless, but then his frown turned to a smile. "My future is gone, eh Kakashi? WRONG AGAIN!"

Kakashi frowned, as he pulled his arm back. "That boy…he jumped in front of my attack…" Kakashi's eyes wandered up to Zabuza's. "To save your worthless ass." Zabuza chuckled evilly, "Hehe, good job, Haku. I knew I found a treasure in you, boy." Zabuza gripped his Zanbatou and, sliced downwards. Kakashi jumped high to avoid the slice, and landed nearby.

"Haha, not bad Kakashi, considering you're very low on chakra. Not a bad technique, but you're all used up now." Zabuza charged, but to his surprise Kakashi appeared right in front of him slashing his left arm with his kunai. Zabuza grunted in pain, before flying backwards. He landed, clutching his arm, 'What? Why can't I keep up with him.'

At the same time, Sasuke picked up Haku's corpse and instantly did a jutsu. Sakura gasped as the mist ninja's eyes flickered and opened. "Shh, let them have at it, first," said Sasuke. Haku nodded, and remained motionless. Sasuke turned to Kakashi and Zabuza, who paid them no mind. They were set on destroying each other. "Anyway, wait here with Tazuna, Sakura. I'm going to set Haku over there." Sakura nodded, while Sasuke gently laid Haku's body down, not too far from Zabuza.

"What's wrong Zabuza…I'm low on chakra right? What happened…this should be easy for you." Zabuza growled, then charged. He sliced at Kakashi's head, with his blade, once near enough, though only met air. Kakashi appeared behind him, and clutched his neck. "Hmph. Look at you now, Zabuza. You're falling apart. So, I guess this means," said Kakashi drawing a kunai, "Game over."

Kakashi made to stab Zabuza in the neck, but the mist ninja easily swung his sword around Kakashi's back, forcing the Jounin to block it. In the process he rendered Zabuza's other arm useless. The Zanbatou clattered to the ground, lying far from reach.

"Tch, now you can't use either of your hands, Zabuza. What are you going to do now?" Zabuza growled, though he was saved from an answer, by a sudden tap. "Huh," said Kakashi, looking. Zabuza stared as well…facing his employer and a whole squad of samurai and ninja.

"Friends of yours," asked Kakashi. Zabuza growled at the sight of them. Gato shook his head, "So, this is how it turned out. Look at you, Zabuza… seems they did quite a job on you. What happened to all that talk about being demon of the mist? You look terrible."

"Gato… I don't understand, what is all this? Why are you here? And who are these thugs you bought with you?" "Well," said Gato, "You see… there's been a change in plans. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge." Zabuza's eyes widened, "WHAT?" "You're too expensive," explained Gato, "That's why we're taking you off the payroll. Of course…these guys around me cost quite a bit as well, so… if you take some of them out, that'd be great. Think you can manage that…o' demon of the mist? You're about as demonic as a wet kitten." Behind him, the crowd of thugs all laughed.

Kakashi mentally sighed. 'What an idiot,' thought Sakura, 'I can't believe he would do something like that.' Naruto soon landed by Sasuke, 'Wow, Gato's here already, looks like I took longer than expected." Sasuke nodded, "Great, you ready, let's get rid of them. We'll save Gato for Zabuza." Naruto nodded, "Right."

"Well, Kakashi, it seems our fight is at an end." Zabuza slowly turned to regard his new enemy, while Kakashi crouched down to rest. "Since Gato is no longer my employer, Tazuna is safe from me. And it looks like your little Genin has defeated Raiga. Tell him I said, not bad." Kakashi nodded, "Sure."

Meanwhile, Gato spotted Haku's body lying nearby. Haku felt the man approach and say gleefully, "Ah, that reminds me. This lovely boy grabbed me the other day. I was waiting to pay him back." Gato raised his cane and slammed it down on Haku's face. The boy was unhurt and took the pain, unmoving. "Too bad he wasn't able to feel it."

Sasuke suddenly nudged Naruto, who instantly realized he was supposed to do something here.** "And don't forget to act angry and concerned, it usually helps"** said Kyuubi, lazily. Naruto ignored the un-Kyuubi like comment. **"You're getting soft, Kyuubi. Who would have guessed you…Kyuubi, giving advice to others?" **Kyuubi didn't reply, though he mentally growled.

Naruto put a hurt look on and ran at Gato. Kakashi grabbed his as he passed, "Hey, Naruto, stay out of this." Naruto stopped struggling and glared at Zabuza, "Hey YOU! You're just going to let him do that?" "Be quiet you fool, what does it matter," said Zabuza. "WHAT? So you're just going to let Gato treat him like a dog." "You don't understand the way of Shinobi, boy. I merely used him, just like Gato used me. And now…now it's over. Of course the loss of his skill is something, but that means something to me. But the boy…nothing."

Naruto scoffed, "If you really mean that, then you're no Shinobi. After everything Haku did for you, after all you've been through…did you know you were the most important thing to him? And he meant nothing to you, nothing at all? He sacrificed so much for you, and through all that you cared nothing for him! What kind of person are you? He threw his life away for you, and for what? For your stupid little dream? Well…what about his dream, you never let him have one. But did he care, NO! He fought for you, cared for you, and then… then he died for you. And you're just going to stand there."

Naruto growled, "A broken tool, god that sounds so wrong." From his position Haku struggled to maintain his face and not shed tears. 'Naruto…' Meanwhile, Zabuza suddenly, unexplainably began to let tears fall. "You talk too much, boy…but your words cut deep. Deeper than any blade. When Haku told me of you guys, he advised we shouldn't fight. He was always too soft…full of sorrow and pain. And now…curse him, I'm feeling it too." Zabuza sighed, and then tore the bandage off his mouth with his teeth.

"Boy…give me your kunai," said Zabuza. Naruto hesitated, and then tossed one of his kunai into the air. "Here." Zabuza caught the blade in his teeth, and then with an angry stare at Gato, charged.

Gato jumped in fear, and ran into his crowd of swordsman. "Okay, enough of that," he said, hurriedly, "Someone…get him!" The group of swordsman all cheered and ran at Zabuza with their blades raised. Zabuza stopped and surveyed the group. 'Darn it, there's too many.' He was pulled from his thoughts as Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Zabuza, I know how much you like to fight on your own, but just let us get rid of these thugs for you." Before Zabuza could reply, Sasuke had shouted, "FUTON: DAITOPPA." In amazement, Zabuza watched the bodies of the swordsman and samurai across the bridge and onto the mainland. In front of him, Naruto was holding Gato securely.

"LET GO OF ME," cried the billionaire. Naruto nodded, "Of course." He released Gato, and then used Shunshin to block the path of the samurai attempting to help. Sasuke soon joined him. The samurai were confident, and charged, but Naruto used a paralysis jutsu stopping them in their movement.

"He's all yours, ZABUZA," cried out Naruto, cheerfully. Kakashi stared in amazement, 'so, all that talk was just bullshit, huh, Naruto?' He smiled, 'Well, this has just turned quite interesting.' Sakura joined her sensei, along with Tazuna. "Yeah, go Zabuza," she cheered. "I kind of feel sorry for him," noted Tazuna, staring at Gato… "Wait, actually I don't."

Gato had realized the dangerous position he was in. He waved his hands at Zabuza; "Hold on hold on, can't we uh talk this through. You know…I was j-just joking about taking you out Zabuza. No, really, it was just a joke." Zabuza growled in anger, and charged. Gato gulped and ran. Unfortunately he was no match in speed, compared to Zabuza and the jounin quickly overtook him. Zabuza used the kunai in his mouth to slash Gato, while rotating his body. On the third rotation, he jabbed the kunai into Gato's heart. The man gulped in surprise then fell over the bridge.

Zabuza paused and then turned to face the frozen samurai. "Release them, boy," said Zabuza to Naruto. "I want to kill them all." Naruto nodded and released the samurai. They all stared at one another, and then at Zabuza frightfully. None of them wished to make the first move.

Zabuza suddenly charged, but Naruto grabbed him and moved him out of the way. "Sorry, Zabuza, there's something else that I need to make sure of." Zabuza protested, but the Genin's grasp was firm. Meanwhile, the samurai were suddenly trapped.

On one side, stood Sasuke… and on the other they realized the villagers had banded together under Inari. Inari held small crossbow, grinning like mad, while the villagers were at his back, full of rakes, knives, swords, and shovels. "Hey, NARUTO," shouted Naruto, "Sorry, but you know how the heroes always come at the last minute. Naruto smiled, "No sweat," he yelled back.

The lead samurai, whose name was Hotaku, suddenly said, "Okay, let's go after that little ninja boy. They were just in a fight, and even though he's tough, there's only one of him…and tons of us… but it's better than a free for all with those villagers. Then we can hold them hostage or escape by the water.

The other nodded and raised their weapons, but when they turned back to Sasuke, they found twenty of him staring back. The Genin had done Kage Bunshin. "Good idea, Sasuke," said Kakashi. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." At the same time with Naruto, the two created a total of forty Bunshins. Clearly outmatched, the samurai dropped their weapons and begged for mercy.

The villagers let out a mighty cheer, while Tazuna proudly looked at each one. 'They've all come…the entire village,' he thought tearfully. 'And little Inari,' he thought, 'your father would have been proud.'

Meanwhile, while the villagers cheered and apologized to Tazuna, Zabuza walked over to Haku's body and then raised a kunai to his heart. 'Looks like we'll be together soon, huh, Haku.' He began to push, but a hand stopped him.

"H-haku? How?" Haku had caught Zabuza's blade and then stood up slowly. "Thank you Zabuza, I'm sorry I wasn't able to do what we had intended." Zabuza shook his head, "No…I should have listened to you." The Konoha ninja stared as the two talked. "Kakashi-Sensei, can we bring them back with us. I know a jutsu that can change their appearance, so much even the Sharingan and Byakugan are blind to it."

"We'll have to let the Hokage decide that," answered Kakashi.

**A** **Week Later**

The Konoha ninja, plus Zabuza and Haku stood at the end of the completed bridge, saying their goodbyes. "Hey, Naruto," said Tazuna, "I'd just like to say I was wrong for judging you when we first met. I hope you make that dream of yours…being Hokage you know." Naruto smiled, "Thanks, and don't worry about it."

"I apologize for going after your life," said Zabuza, after a brief pause, "I hope you'll come to forgive us after time, and I promise to you that I will do my best to change my ways." Everyone stared at him, surprisingly. Zabuza chuckled, and then looked at Naruto, "What boy? Cat got your tongue…are you surprised that I'm human, despite the fact that I have tried to escape that."

Naruto laughed, "Nope, just wondering why you couldn't be like this at first." Zabuza didn't reply. Haku smiled, it visible now that his mask was gone. "Anyway," said Naruto, looking at Inari. "You did great, Inari, that was really brave of you."

Inari frowned and then suddenly began to cry. "DAMN, I told myself I wouldn't cry, and now…" Naruto smiled, as he stepped over to ruffle Inari's hair. "Nah, it's okay to cry when you're happy…" Inari looked up, "Really?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah…you're happy, it's okay." Inari nodded and stepped back.

Tsunami stepped up last and hugged Naruto and kissed him. "Thank you so much for everything you have done for us." Kakashi and Sasuke laughed, as Naruto turned red, and muttered a "S-sure."

"**Baka," **said Kyuubi and Sasuke at the same time. Both laughed as Naruto turned beet red and glared daggers at them.

"Well, let's get," shouted Sakura. Kakashi nodded one last time to Tazuna, and then the six Shinobi turned, ready to go to Konoha.

* * *

Lionheart: All done with my longest chapter yet. It got a little crappy at the end because I didn't know really what to say and it was an awkward moment.

Anyway I forgot who made the request that haku stay alive but there we go.

Anyway enjoy. Chuunin exams next.


	15. Chapter 14: Training

Lionheart: I'm glad everyone found the last chapter to be all right. Anyway thanks for the reviews…I've just hit 120 YAY. Anyway I still have yet to decide what to do with Haku and Zabuza so…poll time.

Oh yea, and sorry about the long delay. I was planning on a chapter for last week this weeks exams just screwed me. Anyway enjoy this chapter and don't forget to take the poll below.

Zabuza/Haku should play a big part (Like main characters)

Zabuza/Haku play small, support type roles. (Think of characters like Neji and Rock Lee.)

Zabuza/Haku make brief appearances now and then. (Think Iruka or Asuma/Kurenai)

Zabuza and Haku don't make any appearances.

Replies:

IY luver: Sorry about that, thanks for pointing it out. As you may have guessed I meant to say ears…stupid spell-check.

Prismdragon: Hehe, I'm just sick aren't I? P

Bat-Supes: I will do my best to complete any pairings. You'll have to bear with me on that.

Flaming Beauty: Hehe, for the most part it will follow the storyline, but well you'll have to find out.

Anyone vote in poll

* * *

**Training! Preparations for a Confrontation**

Naruto slowly sat up, yawning and stretching. He was dead tired from the major training exercises he had to endure the previous seven days. Today was the last one, but last practice was the last thing Naruto had on his mind. Kyuubi had already warned the last was going to be the worst.

Slowly swinging his legs over the bed, he took a look at himself in the mirror. Since training began, there his muscles had grown extraordinarily. Add an extra two thousand pounds of weight seals and he was getting pretty strong. Naruto picked up his Konoha headband, which lay on a nightstand, and quickly tied it on.

He then stood up, and threw on his black and orange suit. Picking up his sword, Naruto quickly found the sheath on the back of his suit and placed it in. He then quickly placed his sandals on, and then, deciding he was ready for the day, sat down and buttered a piece of toast.

**"Hurry up and eat, brat. We have a long day today. Remember just because this is the last day of my training doesn't mean you can slack off. Got it, brat?" "Yeah, yeah, I get it." "You better,"** muttered Kyuubi, darkly. **"Oi, Sasuke-teme, where are we training today," **asked Naruto, while gulping down some leftover eggs.

**"At the survival grounds, dobe." "Right,"** replied Naruto. He was interrupted as Haku and Zabuza sat down near him. Naruto eyed them, and he smiled inwardly. It was nice to have some company in the house.

**Flashback**

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in front of the Hokage. Behind them, under watch by ANBU members, were Zabuza and Haku.

Sarutobi scratched his head, "This is a big request, Kakashi. Although I trust your word that they won't cause trouble, I must still act upon the best interest of this village. And who would watch them while they were here, I cannot spare ANBU members all the time, and I can hardly trust anyone below Jounin rank."

Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto stepped forward. "HEY, old man! You don't need anyone to watch them…you know why? Cause I'm going to do it." "NARUTO, WATCH WHO YOU'RE SPEAKING TO," shouted Iruka.

The third Hokage held out a hand to stop Iruka. "Naruto, these are two very experienced Jounin, what makes you think you'll be able to watch them?" Everyone waited for Naruto's reply. Zabuza was particularly interested in his answer. 'Surprise me, boy,' he thought. "Cause I'm a NINJA now, old man," said Naruto, nearly shouting.

"He is capable… skill wise I mean," added Kakashi, looking off to the right. Sarutobi thought to himself. He came to a decision after seeing the fierce determination in Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, I'm going to give you a most responsible task. I trust you and your willingness to accept Zabuza. Kakashi, and team seven, I now give you the mission to watch over Zabuza and Haku until, one, they are used to this village, and two…until they have proven their worth. Now, I'm interested in seeing this technique I've been hearing about, Naruto. Let's see the Sharingan fooled."

Naruto grinned and turned to Zabuza and Haku, trying to suppress his laughter. Sasuke and Kakashi mentally sighed, while Sakura sweat dropped. Zabuza and Haku, on the other hand were slightly concerned and gulped when they saw how excited Naruto was; as if he had never tried the technique before. They both gulped.

**End Flashback**

"Boy, why are you watching us like that," asked Zabuza, staring at Naruto. Naruto shrugged, "Ah, nothing." He nodded to himself proud of his work. Every ninja had been impressed when neither Kakashi nor Sasuke could see through Naruto's disguise jutsu. Now, Zabuza and Haku were able to blend in as Konoha Shinobi, while in public, and become themselves in privacy.

"Oh yeah," said Naruto, suddenly catching the date on his calendar, "I forgot to mention to you guys, but there may be some foreign ninja in town today. So when you guys go out to train later, you know…be ready for them. Some of them are kinda cranky"

"Oh, really… I don't care," said Zabuza, indifferently. Haku shook his head, "What's going on, Naruto, why are there foreign ninja here?" "One week from today, the first of July I mean, the Chuunin exams are going to start," replied Naruto, briskly, "and well, the old man Hokage is considering whether to let you take part." Zabuza and Haku had both been changed to take the appearance of Genin by Naruto, and to keep a closer watch on them, Sarutobi had them sent them into a three-man squad with a Jounin. (A/N: At this point I won't reveal who the other teammate or the jounin is so please don't ask.)

Zabuza and Haku glanced at each other, "That would hardly be fair, Naruto," said Haku. "Both of us are assassins, boy," said Zabuza, "What could a bunch of Genin do." Zabuza almost immediately regretted his words, when Naruto said, "Hm? Maybe you're forgetting uh, something Zabuza. I don't seem to remember getting my ass kicked when we fought."

Zabuza scowled and sat back in his chair, falling silent. Haku stifled a laugh. Naruto chuckled to himself, when he suddenly felt a nudge in his head by Kyuubi. **"Ahem…sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but it's getting late…"** "Well, anyway I'm off," said Naruto, waving, irritated he had to leave, "try not to destroy my apartment." "Sure, Naruto-kun," said Haku, nodding. Zabuza waved his hand lazily.

Naruto exited the apartment, and then with a huge breath of air, threw his hands wide into the air. "I'M PUMPED. Time to do some training." Naruto placed his hands together and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. **"Baka," **scolded Kyuubi, **"You could have just walked."**

As Naruto landed on a branch just above Sakura and Sasuke, who was shaking his head, he muttered back to Kyuubi, **"I was too lazy." "Whatever, just hurry up, so we can get to the 'real' training.' **"About time you got here dobe," said Sasuke, ignoring Kyuubi. Naruto landed next to Sasuke. He sat down on one of the posts, and then glaring at Sasuke, said, "Alright what exercise are we doing this time?"

The two Genin were taking turns picking exercises. While Sasuke thought, Sakura sat down next to Naruto on a post, wondering what exercise the two would do today. Yesterday it had been a match of Ninjutsu, and the day before that it was Taijutsu. The two were incredible, and Sakura was jealous of their talents, when, according to them, she was just 'coming' along. Sasuke grinned, and drew his sword.

Naruto stared at it with a curious look in his eyes. "You want…to do that?" Sasuke nodded, "And the winner gets a free jutsu from Kyuubi," said Sasuke, smiling. Naruto hopped down and drew his own sword, "DEAL!" **"Hey, wait,"** objected Kyuubi, **"I never agreed to this!"**

Naruto and Sasuke both ignored Kyuubi again and raised their swords. Both began chanting, stringing together random words. As they spoke, a blue-white light began to emit from Sasuke's sword, while orange light began to emit from Naruto's sword. Next, Naruto's body was suddenly covered in an aura of fire, while lightning cackled around Sasuke.

Sakura gasped as the two Genin vanished. Trails of fire and electricity were left behind their movements, and the two elements clashed with each other. The two Genin swung their blades with pinpoint accuracy and deadly speed as they aimed to hit the other. With each attack more fire and electricity surrounded the two, until it looked like they were covered in a blue-orange light.

While Sakura watched in astonishment, the third Hokage, Kakashi, plus five ANBU watched the scene, stunned. "Hokage-same," exclaimed one of the ANBU, "their power matches that of a Chuunin…no even a Jounin. I have not seen this kind of potential since the fourth." "Ka-Kakashi…" stuttered the Hokage, "I hope you plan on explaining this." Kakashi mentally sighed, 'I knew this was going to happen,' he moaned.

As this happened the seven ninja noticed a flash of pink hair. Next, Sakura's head poked through the bushes and she blinked at them. When she saw whom it was she nearly yelled, but the ANBU covered her mouth. "SHHH," they moaned. "What are you doing, sensei," asked Sakura, suspiciously. "Um, nothing," said Kakashi, evasively, "We just came to see what all the power was coming from." "Sakura," said the Hokage, "I'm sorry if it seems we were spying. We just wanted to get a good grasp of Naruto and…"

Two more heads poked through the bushes interrupting the Hokage. It was Naruto and Sasuke, who were both sweating like pigs. Sakura's eyes widened and she pinched her noise. "Why didn't you just ask, old man, you don't have to hide or anything. We knew you were here a long time ago." Sarutobi sweat dropped, "Well, uh, that's okay Naruto. Good to see you're getting stronger. Let's go," said Sarutobi, suddenly, as if trying to put himself in good light." "Yes, Hokage-sama," said the ANBU, following his emotions.

**"Stupid brats, you should have stopped. The power you showed them was easily that of a jounin. Now what do you think they'll say?"**

They all vanished, including Kakashi, leaving the three Genin to stare at each other. "Um, Sakura, well, we're done, do you want to work on anything today?" Sakura jumped up with excitement, "YES, SASUKE-KUN." Sasuke sweat dropped, "Um, sure. Naruto, go out and buy us some shuriken then. I exhausted my supply in the land of waves. Then hurry up and get back so we can finish up…uh…training."

Naruto nodded understandingly, as Sasuke tossed him some money. Using Shunshin he quickly moved to the local weapons store. Upon entering, Kyuubi's voice entered his head. **"Ah, good job, kit, seems you finally did something good today. I definitely have a whole list of things you need to buy. The first is a summoning book called 'The Shinobi Creatures,' I want you to have. It'll be beneficial for both you and Sasuke." "Huh,"** interrupted Sasuke, "What's beneficial for…Ahh!" **"TEME, what happened," **shouted Naruto. **"Sorry, dobe, gotta cut this short…whoa…I think we gave Sakura a little too much training." **

Naruto laughed, as he felt Sasuke leave his mind, before suddenly being interrupted by Kyuubi. **Shut up brat, and let me continue. This owner, as far as I know has the only copy of that book and the only way to get him to give it to you is if you send his soul to me. You know the jutsu for that already, so hurry up. I want to have a little talk with him anyway." **

"**Right," **said Naruto. He quickly found the owner and did some hand signs. The man froze and suddenly a white orb flew out of his mouth and into Naruto's head. Naruto concentrated on the orb making sure he did not lose it within himself, waiting for Kyuubi's command to return the soul.

A moment later and, **"Alright, kit, take him back."** Naruto nodded and using his mind sent the orb back into its owner's mouth. The man stumbled and turned about. "Whoa…" He finally rested his eyes on Naruto. "So…it's you. I was wondering whom Kyuubi was talking about."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, wondering how in the world this man could know Kyuubi. The man stared back, his eyes warning him not to ask the question. "Hmph, well, here's the book of summons. Hurry up and take it away from me…good riddance." The shopkeeper handed Naruto a dirty, old book and then an orange bag. "Don't open that here," warned the owner, "There are secrets in there that even the Hokage would die to know. I only kept that book under that stupid Kyuubi's blackmail."

Naruto eyed the man suspiciously again, but said no more before walking out. As he did he was tempted to open the book when Kyuubi said, **"I won't teach you the final jutsu if you open that book brat."** Naruto placed the book in the bag, trying to act casual, and no more was said.

**Five Hours Later**

The three Genin lay on their backs, exhausted from the training. Sakura, who had improved the most in the training exercise had been given weight seals, courtesy of Sasuke and now couldn't move.

Naruto and Sasuke meanwhile, both had their doujutsu on and were panting heavily. "Hey…dobe, I think I fell down 'after' you did." "Dream on teme." Both boys laughed, while Sakura sweat dropped, **_"Geez! They're still competing…CHA!"_**

"**Good job, brats. You've successfully passed my training. Consider yourselves beyond ANBU level now." "HA," **scoffed Naruto, **"We're already at Kage level!" **Kyuubi scoffed, **"Maybe skill wise…definitely not smart enough. Now Sasuke maybe…"** Sasuke began to crack up, causing Sakura to look at him. Naruto gritted his teeth and glared daggers at Sasuke. Sakura stared at the two of them, 'Huh? Did I miss something?'

Sasuke stood up slowly. "Going to get some sle…sleep," he mumbled, incoherently. "Wait, Sasuke, I'll go with you," shouted Sakura, thinking he said, "Going to get something to eat." Sasuke's eyes twitched, "Uh!" Naruto tried to laugh, but he was still out of breath and his attempt to make some noise sounded like a cough.

"Um, Sakura, sorry but um I just remembered the Hokage asked to see me. Maybe um …" Sasuke paused as his mind raced with thoughts about Sakura in his house. "Yeah, sorry got to go," said Sasuke, quickly. "WAIT!" It was too late however, as Sasuke vanished. Sakura's face sunk and her head drooped. "Hey, Sakura, I'll go get something to eat with you if you want," suggested Naruto, who was back on his feet again.

Sakura jumped, and she shivered at the thought of it. "Ugh, no way, Naruto, why would I want to eat with you!" This time it was Naruto's face that sunk and he sighed. 'Damn…rejected again.' **"Tough luck brat, maybe next time,"** said Kyuubi, who was trying not to snicker to loud. **"Fat chance,"** complained Naruto.

While Sakura headed off in one direction, Naruto went the other. He decided to walk home and recover some of his chakra and to perhaps, see Haku and Zabuza train. He left the survival grounds and began walking past the fences that led up to his house. **"Hm,"** interrupted Sasuke, **"I just saw Gaara's team…they're headed in your direction. Better be ready. I don't feel like bailing you out this time."**

Naruto scoffed, **"HMPH, I don't need any help this time, Sasuke-teme." "Greeeat,"** said Sasuke, sarcastically, before leaving Naruto's mind.

Naruto shook his head, when he suddenly detected movement behind him, and felt that it was Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. "Great, now I have to deal with them.' Naruto began to speed up in an effort to lose them, though the trio followed him determined to keep up. Naruto turned in no certain pattern, sometimes doubling back. He didn't leap away kind of enjoying their company, despite appearing annoyed.

Finally stopping, Naruto turned. The cloth Konohamaru was hidden under stopped as well. Naruto twitched as he saw what lay before him, and then clapped a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Rocks aren't square Konohamaru," he said, softly. "Aw, good one boss. You saw through my disguise…I'm proud to say you are my one and only rival." Naruto twitched, wishing that he could just leap away, but he decided not to.

Konohamaru, meanwhile, flung the cloth away revealing himself and his squad underneath. Smoke appeared and confetti began to fly around. When it cleared, Naruto saw the three academy students on their knees coughing.

"Ack, I think we used too much gunpowder." After much coughing, Moegi stood up. "I'm Moegi, the most beautiful kunoichi in all of Konoha. I'm Udon," said Udon, "I like math." Konohamaru stood up last, and adjusted his goggles, "And I'm Konohamaru, the best ninja in the academy." "And together," they all chorused, "We're the Konohamaru squad."

Naruto sighed, "Um, great." "Oh, c'mon don't be like that," whined Konohamaru. "He's just trying to be cool," whispered Konohamaru to Udon. Moegi smiled at Naruto, "C'mon Naruto you know what we want…don't you? Besides what are 'you' doing?" Naruto didn't answer the question, "Um, what are you wearing?"

Konohamaru blinked and then grinned, while adjusting his goggles. "Hey, boss, you used to wear these too." "Ohhh," replied Naruto, slowly. Konohamaru continued grinning and then opened his mouth to speak. "Let me guess," Naruto interrupted before he could say anything. "You want to play ninja don't you?" Konohamaru blinked, "Wow, you're good boss, we were just about to say that."

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Huh, did I say that?" Inwardly Kyuubi laughed at him. 'Darn,' complained Naruto, 'If I say yes, I won't be able to get any rest for this afternoon's practice, and I if say no, these three will never stop bugging me. "Alright, fine." He was about to leap away, when he heard footsteps behind him. 'Hm, it's Sakura? Where did she come from?'

"Ninjas playing ninja? That is so twisted," said Sakura, who was still sulking from the rejection she received earlier. "Uh…hi Sakura," waved Naruto, trying to lighten the mood.

Sakura didn't reply, but only glared daggers. 'Naruto…god you annoy me so much.' While she stared, Naruto gulped and tried to maintain a smile. **"Uh…Kyuubi, Teme, Sakura doesn't look to happy, uh, what do I do?" **

"**Tough luck, kit,"** came Kyuubi's lazy reply.Sasuke's reply was pretty much the same. **"Why are you telling me…you deal with it." **Naruto sighed…he hated it when Sakura was mad at him for no reason.

Konohamaru observed Sakura, trying to figure out who she was. "Hey Naruto, who's she?" 'Who is this chick? The way she's staring at him, it's like her eyes are like daggers. I wonder…wait…' Konohamaru suddenly grinned, and turned to Naruto. "Oh, okay, I see how it is, boss. You're a smooth operator," he said, patting Naruto on the back. Naruto froze, and he paled, 'Oh no, don't say it, Konohamaru.'

"I know she's your," he began, suddenly thrusting up a pinky, "…girlfriend!" Naruto tried to slink away as he saw Sakura's face darken. She snorted aloud and then, "WHY YOU, THAT'S IT!" Konohamaru and Naruto jumped, as Sakura charged. Naruto held up his hands in defense, but it did little good as he was punched in the face and into the fence. "BOSS," shouted the Konohamaru gang.

In that moment, the smile came off Konohamaru's face, and was replaced by a fear. He turned back to Sakura, as the kunoichi regarded him with death in her eyes. "HUH? WHAT KIND OF GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU?! You…" He didn't finish as he was punched in the head, and he felt his face smash into the floor. Moegi and Udon rushed over to him, asking if he was all right. "Konohamaru…you okay."

Konohamaru sat up, rubbing his head. "OW, that hurt…you…you." Naruto placed a hand over Konohamaru's mouth, "Uh, uh, Konohamaru, I think we should just leave Sakura-Chan alone all right? Yeah, okay, bye Sakura," answered Naruto, for Konohamaru. As Sakura lazily turned, Naruto released his hand, and sighed. However, Konohamaru wasn't finished.

"Geez, boss," he said, loudly enough for Sakura to hear, "Why are you so afraid of forehead girl over there…by the way is she even human?" Sakura stopped, while Naruto paled even further. 'Konohamaru…you teme.' As Sakura turned; Konohamaru saw the venom in her eyes. Smartly the two leaf ninja ran, while Udon and Moegi watched Sakura storm after them.

Naruto suddenly remembered about the sand trio, and slowed down on purpose as Konohamaru kept running. Soon the academy student passed Naruto and he suddenly bumped into someone. Naruto grinned, as the older boy in front of him turned. Naruto immediately recognized the puppet 'Karasu,' wrapped in bandages, and the purple markings over Kankuro's face. 'Well, he looks the same.'

He also recognized Temari, who stood nearby, and her fan that was slung on her back. Sakura slowed to a halt as she saw the unfamiliar faces in front of her, totally forgetting about Konohamaru's insults.

"**You're not going to believe this," **interrupted Sasuke. **"It's about Gaara…he's…arghhh." **Naruto froze, **"Sasuke…SASUKE! TEME, what happened?"** **"Shh, brat, he's busy, don't interrupt him now!" **

Naruto nodded, and tried to focus on the task at hand. He was supposed to protect Konohamaru here. 'Sasuke-teme, you better be okay,' thought Naruto, with slight worry in his eyes. Udon and Moegi soon caught up and they looked at Konohamaru's current condition.

"Oww," whined Konohamaru, who had fallen on his behind. "What the?" He looked up, while Kankuro stared down at him. The sand ninja had a scowl on his face. "Do you need something?"

**Meanwhile**

Kakashi finished signing all the papers he had been required to sign and handed them to Iruka. "All right, thanks for the report Kakashi-Sensei." Iruka placed the papers away, then turned back. "So, how is Naruto doing? Is he getting along okay with the other students?"

Kakashi's eyes shifted to the right. Images of his team's arguments flashed into his mind; like Sakura flinging both boys into the river, and Sasuke and Naruto's childish fights. "Well…uh."

Iruka, who still had a smile on continued, "It's been so busy around here…I haven't been able to see him since he returned from the land of waves." Iruka began to blush, "I hope he's doing okay?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well, Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, who is also on our team, work incredibly well together. They uh, get into some fights here and there, but it helps the team get stronger because they push each other and encourage each other. So, Naruto is getting better little by little, and may…one day be as strong as the person he respects most…you." Iruka tired not to smile too hard, "Oh, you don't say."

**Naruto**

"Konohamaru!" Kankuro had grabbed Konohamaru by the collar, and then lifted the boy up. Slowly he applied pressure to Konohamaru's neck, making him twist in discomfort, choking him slightly. "Well…does this hurt, little guy?"

"Kankuro," shouted Temari, who was beginning to feel uneasy, "Put him down, or you know you'll pay for it later." "Uh," interrupted Sakura, "Sorry, for bothering you two, it was all my fault." 'Geez, who…are they?' Sakura stared at the two sand ninja, feeling slightly worried.

"Put Konohamaru down now," commanded Naruto, coldly. Kankuro grinned at Naruto, 'So…' he thought, 'these are the leaf village's Genin.' "Hn, we have a few minutes, let's mess with these punks before 'he' gets here," said Kankuro evilly to Temari. Kankuro didn't wait for Temari's reply, and began to squeeze Konohamaru's neck more.

While Moegi, Udon, and Sakura watched in fear, Naruto began to get angrier and angrier. "Let go of me," cried Konohamaru, kicking out, "YOU JERK!" Kankuro snickered, "You're a feisty one, but not for long, Hehe." Sakura continued watching in fear, 'they're outsiders from somewhere. But where? And what are they doing here?'

Meanwhile, Konohamaru continued to struggle against Kankuro's grip. "Let me…go." "Don't worry, little guy, it'll all be over soon…after I break you in half!" Naruto had enough. He did a one-handed set of hand signs, and then murmured something. Meanwhile Moegi and Udon clutched each other, in tears. 'What is this guy's problem,' thought Sakura, 'why are they so cruel?' "Fine," said Temari, "I'm not involved in any of this."

'SLICE'

Kankuro suddenly fell onto his knees in pain. "ARGH, my arm!" Konohamaru fell to the floor for the second time and scrambled to get away. Temari rushed over to her brother, "KANKURO, what happened?" Kankuro stood up quickly, looking around for his attacker. "I don't know, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm, like someone was cutting it off."

Temari saw a nasty cut on Kankuro's arm. She realized it was done with no blade, but with the wind. She stared at the leaf ninja, starting to feel a little bit of worry. Kankuro was always getting them into situations like this. She then suddenly noticed that Naruto, out of the five leaf ninja, was the only one was watching Kankuro evilly. "It was you, wasn't it," asked Temari. Kankuro turned to see whom Temari was referring to.

_(A/N: Since it's annoying to say Genin + Academy Students, I just referred to all of them as ninja.)_

"Yeah, got a problem with it," asked Naruto. Kankuro glared and then began to unwind the bandages from Karasu. "You'll pay for that, you little leaf Genin." "WHAT," shouted Temari, "You're going to use Karasu on him?" Kankuro didn't reply, instead he kept unwinding bandages.

Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru watched, silently cheering Naruto on, while Sakura gulped in anticipation. 'This autta be good,' thought Naruto, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. 'Oh no, this is bad,' thought Sakura, who began to charge chakra into her fist.

Before anything could happen, a wall of fire erupted in between Kankuro and Naruto. 'Hn, damn teme,' thought Naruto, with a frown. "What the," cried Kankuro, who was trying to fight the advancing flames. Temari looked upwards where she had detected a surge of chakra. 'Well, well, look at this hottie."

"SASUKE," shouted Sakura, happily, going back into dreamland. Sasuke had a small cut on his shoulder, and Naruto noticed a small speck of sand on him. 'So…teme, you fought Gaara.'** "That's right, and he seems to have the sudden urge to fight us. I already did my round; he says you're next. Kyuubi, explain, to him, while I do clean up here." "Hehe,"** said Kyuubi, **"Well when we came back in time, you remember how Raiga and Haku did as well. Well Gaara did too!"**

Naruto sweat dropped, **"Great, so how come he hasn't said Hi?" "Dunno," **replied Kyuubi.** "Typical Gaara," **replied Sasuke.

Sasuke released his jutsu, and as the flames died away, he leapt down and stared down Kankuro. "You're a long way from home, sand ninja, and you're WAY out of your league." Temari and Kankuro stared at each other. They were both surprised the Genin knew of their origins. Kankuro turned back to Sasuke, "Is that so, punk? How about we test this right …" "Back off Kankuro!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to the right, where Gaara stood. Naruto noticed he wore the clothes he wore after he had been accepted as Kazekage. "Uh, hi Gaara," stuttered Kankuro, raising his hands. Temari shook her head, 'I knew this was trouble.' "You're an embarrassment to our village." Kankuro's head dropped, 'Damnit, Gaara.'

'Who's that,' thought Sakura, as she gathered more chakra. 'He's wearing the same headband, are they going to fight?'

"Apologize, Kankuro!" While Sakura sweat dropped, Kankuro gulped as Gaara regarded him with his angry eyes. He didn't understand what happened to him. One day the sand Genin was emotionless, the next day he suddenly changed and became social. It was like a brand new Gaara.

Kankuro bowed to Sasuke and Naruto, and, through gritted teeth, murmured, "Sorry." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto released his hand from the hilt of his sword, "Hn, maybe you shouldn't pick fights next time." While Kankuro sulked, Sakura slapped Naruto upside the head and Sasuke sighed.

As the three sand Genin walked away, Gaara turned to see Naruto. His eyes seemed to say, "You and me…we're going to fight."

**Hokage's House**

"I have summoned you all here for a very important meeting," said the Hokage to his group of Jounin.

"Seeing your fellow Jounin here, I'm sure you all know what this is about."

Kakashi's eye twitched. 'So soon. I thought we would have a little more time.' Asuma sighed, "So, I assume the other lands have been notified of the upcoming event. I noticed some of their Genin in the village, already."

"How long are we going to have," asked Kurenai. "Exactly one week." Kakashi grimaced, "This is pretty short notice. Not that it really matters," said Kakashi, as an afterthought.

The Hokage ignored the comment and blew out a puff of smoke. "In exactly seven days, the Genin will be gathered. Only the very best will be selected to be Chuunin!"

* * *

Lionheart: Trying to get another chapter up. Hope you enjoy. And stay tuned for the first test of the 'NEW CHUUNIN EXAMS.'

Poll: Just a reminder, vote please

Thanks in advance for any reviews.


	16. Chapter 15: Pre Chuunin Exams!

Lionheart: Okay, thanks for all the reviews. And I'm still terribly sorry for the previous long delay. I made the chapter longer than necessary to try and correct it.

IY luver: Lol don't worry, I'm not offended or anything. I still have yet to going back and making mistake corrections, due to the fact I don't want to leave anyone hanging. So…it'll probably have to wait until after the Chuunin exams. I know everyone likes that part.

Reviewers: I know right now the idea of people coming back in time is a little strange but wait just a little longer…about when Orochimaru first shows up and then kyuubi will explain everything.

Poll Results: Well…looks like Zabuza and Haku will be playing support role. Thanks for voting.

* * *

**Almost Chuunin Exams! A Pre-test for the Rookie Nine!**

**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have just returned from the dangerous mission in the land of waves with two new allies. Now, they meet members of other villages, who are all gathering in Konoha, as they prepare (for themselves) the beginning of the Chuunin exams and the arrival of the legendary snake sennin.**

**

* * *

**

As the three sand Genin, and Naruto's group parted, Sakura suddenly turned around. "WAIT!" Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stopped and turned their heads to regard Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto watched Sakura cautiously wondering what she was going to do. "I know Sasuke already mentioned this…you guys are from the village hidden in the sand. And I also know that the land of fire and the land of wind are allies…but its is a stated law that 'No Shinobi may enter another's village without that village's permission.' So what are you doing here?"

Temari and Kankuro stared at each other, while Gaara continued to look bored out of his mind. "You really…umm…don't have a clue what's going on do you? And you actually live here," stated Temari, making Sakura twitch uncontrollably.

'Uh oh, I think Sakura's getting mad,' thought Naruto. "But, I'll tell you anyway," continued Temari, pulling out a paper. The leaf ninja all noticed that it was a document stating, one, Temari, was granted permission into the village. "This document," began Temari, waving the paper, "states we have permission to be here. And the reason: we've come all this way for the Chuunin exams!"

Sakura's anger vanished as confusion replaced it. "Huh, the…what?" She turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "the Chuunin exams are starting?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, sorry we forgot to tell you, Sakura…hehe." Sakura twitched, 'I'm going to remember this,' she thought while her eyes turned to daggers.

"Hey, boss," interrupted Konohamaru, "those exams… aren't they ones Genin take so that they can become Chuunin." "Yeah, that's right…and this year, our whole team is going to make it!"

Kankuro laughed, "Give me a break, you guys are all rookies. You're no match for us." "Shut it, Kankuro, we must not underestimate the leaf ninja," said Gaara, speaking for the first time since he had first turned back. Kankuro face darkened, "Oh…" "Let's go," said Gaara, "we'll meet again, leaf Genin," he spoke, mysteriously. Before he turned he once again gave a stare to Naruto. Naruto grinned in response, but Gaara turned away, without another gesture or word.

Meanwhile, hidden in the branches of a nearby tree, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku stared down at the exchange. "Hrm, Dosu," began Kin, smiling sadistically, "What do you think of them?" Dosu shrugged, "The usual weak rats…but the guy from the Uchiha clan that guy in orange. There's something not quite right about them. Did you see the attack the blonde used? Yes, there is something not quite right about that one, we'll have to watch them carefully."

Dosu and Kin vanished, while Zaku took one last look. "Hmph, looks weak to me," he mumbled before vanishing. Meanwhile below, Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the branch the three sound ninja had been standing on. "Well, if I had to guess I'd say they were talking about us…checking us out or something."

Sasuke twitched, "Naruto, that sounded gay." **"Is there something that we don't know, kit,"** taunted Kyuubi, chuckling. Naruto face darkened, as he turned away with a huff.

**Meanwhile**

The group of Jounins and Chuunins stood around Sarutobi, waiting for him to begin the meeting. "Alright then, it is time we choose our candidates for the Chuunin examinations. To begin, will those in charge of the rookie squads step forward? Kakashi…Kurenai…and Asuma!"

The said three simultaneously stepped forward ahead of the group and lined up in a line. "Hokage-sama," they all bowed. Sarutobi nodded, "What do you say? Are they're any in your squads you'd recommend? Any you think who are ready for the exams despite their experience. As you know…any Genin who has completed eight or more missions is technically eligible for the examinations. Beyond that, only you can decide when they are ready."

Most of the jounins in the background all nodded to each other. They didn't expect any recommendations.

"However," continued Sarutobi, "despite the minimum of only eight missions, most Genin require more…possibly double the missions before they are ready."

Iruka inwardly shook his head, 'There's no need to say all of this. None of those squads are ready for the exams, they're just too young.'

"So Kakashi…you begin." Kakashi lifted two fingers as if ready to perform a jutsu. "I lead squad seven. Sasuke Uchiha…Naruto Uzumaki…and Sakura Haruno. I, Kakashi Hatake recommend all three for the Chuunin selection exams."

Iruka stared and gasped. 'What…NO WAY!' Sarutobi nodded, and then turned to Kurenai. "And my squad is squad eight. Hinata Hyuuga…Kiba Inuzuka…and Shino Aburame. And now I, Kurenai Yuuhi recommend all three." Sarutobi turned to face Asuma, who followed his fellow jounin in lifting two fingers. "And my squad is number ten. Ino Yamanaka…Shikamaru Nara…and Chouji Akamichi. And now I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all three."

From the background, the many jounin and Chuunin talked about the recent developments. "What, all these rookies. All of them? Are they ready," were some of the whispers.

Iruka stepped forward. "HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma turned to see Iruka, wondering why he would possible object. Sarutobi turned to Iruka, "Yes, Iruka, what is it?" Iruka cleared his throat, "Lord Hokage, with all respect, the nine names that were just given…they were all in my class at the academy. I know their skills and abilities. Every one of them has great prowess…but it is too soon, they need more experience before they are tested. If they try now, they are sure to fail the exam."

Kakashi sighed, "Iruka, when I became a Chuunin, I was six years younger than Naruto is now." Iruka nearly shouted, "Naruto is nothing like 'you!' Are you trying to destroy him?" Kakashi shrugged, "Well, they are always complaining about not being challenged enough. Maybe wiping out on the exams will teach them a lesson. A little pain is good."

Iruka couldn't believe what he just heard. "W-what? What did you just say?" "Oh, nothing fatal of course. But seriously Iruka…relax. Listen…I understand how you feel, it's very personal for you, and it upsets you, but…" Kurenai interrupted him. "Alright, Kakashi, you've said enough, back off." Kakashi shook his head, "On the contrary Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this…he needs to understands that they are no longer his students, they're 'our' soldiers."

Iruka began to shake uncontrollably. He knew Kakashi was right. 'Argh,' thought Asuma, sweat dropping, 'enough already!'

"But," protested Iruka, trying to find some way to stop Kakashi's recommendations. "These exams can destroy them…you know that." "That's enough Iruka," interrupted Sarutobi. Iruka broke his speech and bowed his head. "Yes, lord-Hokage." "You have made your point, Iruka," said the Hokage, "I understand, and I've decided the best thing to do is to give a preliminary test."

Iruka's eyes narrowed, "A-a preliminary Hokage-sama?"

**The Next Morning**

At the six arch gates, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood around, tapping their feet. They were waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

"ARGH! He told us to get up so early," shouted Sakura, "WHY! WHY! WHY! It's always the same. He sets the time, and we have to wait hours for him." Naruto nodded, "It's not fair!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar and began shaking him, "Well, what about my feelings? I had to get up so early I didn't even get to blow dry my hair."

As she let go of Naruto, he rubbed his neck, nervously. "Well, Sakura, I didn't even get to brush my teeth of change my underwear." Sakura froze and slowly began to twitch, "You didn't," she asked slowly. "That's gross, Naruto!" Sasuke sighed, while Kyuubi sweat dropped. 'First thing in the morning,' they thought, 'And he's already screwing off.'

Kakashi suddenly appeared. "HI!" Sakura and Naruto angrily turned to Kakashi. Kakashi saw their looks and chuckled, "Oh, sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the road of life." "LIAR," shouted Sakura and Naruto simultaneously.

Kakashi walked forward, and pulled out three documents. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chuunin exams. All three of you." He handed out the three documents to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "These are the application forms."

Sakura appeared confused, "Application forms?" "You're repeating me, Sakura," said Kakashi. "This is all voluntary, it is up to each of you, if you don't feel you are ready you can always wait until next year." Naruto and Sasuke nodded towards each other, **"ALRIGHT…CHUUNIN EXAMS. Can't wait till we're not ickle Genin anymore." **Sasuke sighed,** "Uh…right." "Brat, Chuunin is nothing, you set your sights so low. You should be thinking about ANBU or Sannin quality work, not Chuunin," **lectured Kyuubi.

Naruto sweat dropped,** "Slave driver,"** he mumbled. "Anyway," continued Kakashi, "if you want to register for the exams, just sign the application and report to room 301 at the academy, three days from now. That's all!" "HAHA," yelled Naruto, as he jumped onto Kakashi's back. "Kakashi Sensei, you rock." "Ugh," protested Kakashi, "don't slobber on my vest," he commanded, knocking Naruto off.

**Later**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura began walking home, each in their own thoughts about the exams. 'This time…Orochimaru…' thought Sasuke, 'you're going to meet your match. I hope you're there, because I'm dying to see you.'

On another side of town, Naruto fiercely ran around the training grounds, maxing out with three thousand pound weights on. He was getting dead tired. 'Must…train…and beat teme.'

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon interrupted him, as they leapt in front. Surprised, Naruto fell down, feeling like a dead weight. "What…do you guys want?" "Boss," yelled Konohamaru, "Play ninja with us." Naruto sighed as he removed 75 of his weights. "Alright…fine." Naruto leapt up to a branch.

Almost simultaneously a mysterious ninja appeared behind Moegi. "HAHA, got you!" Naruto's eyes widened as the ninja began to run away. "MOEGI," shouted Konohamaru. Naruto leapt up into the woods after the rain ninja. "Let her go!"

The rain ninja turned back as he leapt away. "Hm, I see, so you can keep up with me at this speed. Well, I'll just turn this up a notch." Naruto continued chasing, but the rain ninja soon vanished. He sighed, "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

Meanwhile, Sakura sat on her roof thinking about the Chuunin exams. 'The Chuunin exams…I'm sooo not ready for it. I can't keep up with Sasuke…hell I can't even beat Naruto. But if I don't go, Naruto and Sasuke will be so disappointed…and that's not good, is it?'

"Hey, Sakura," interrupted a voice. Sakura recognized it immediately. "SASUKE," she yelled. "Hey, let's go for a walk just you and me." Warning bells rang in Sakura's head, but she didn't change her facial expression and nodded. "You mean it?" "Yeah, c'mon, let's go." Sakura didn't waste another moment and leapt down.

**Deep in the Woods**

The rain ninja easily tied Moegi to a tree, despite the kunoichi's pathetic efforts to get free. "Hmph," exclaimed the ninja, once Moegi was securely fastened, "I thought the leaf Genin would do tough, but now I see you guys are just a bunch of weaklings!"

A noise behind him caused the rain ninja to turns quickly. "Hm? That was quick." Naruto stood up and pointed, "Hey, what do you think you're doing to Moegi. Let her go." The rain ninja laughed, "What am I doing you ask? Is that seriously you're question?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You had better let Moegi go…or you're about to experience a world of pain."

The rain ninja laughed. "Oho, you're really going to do something? Well what if…" The ninja held a kunai to Moegi's neck, "does this change your mind?" Naruto didn't reply, merely glared. The rain ninja took his silence a cowardly decision, "HA! I knew it…weak! Well, I've decided to go easy on you…I was going to kill the girl but if you bring me…say the first Hokage's scroll of sealing, then…I'll let you off the hook."

"Heh, who do you think you're dealing with," asked Naruto. "Heh, what are you talking about. Stop talking and move…or do you not care what happens to this girl." To prove his point, the rain ninja pressed his kunai onto Moegi's neck. Naruto shrugged, "What girl? All I see are two dummies…one created by Genjutsu, and the other a log I used as a replacement jutsu."

"WHAT?!" The rain ninja whirled around to see that indeed his catch was a log. When he turned the Naruto standing in front of him disappeared with a 'poof.' The rain ninja looked up, where Naruto stood with Moegi. The former looked pissed, while the latter was staring with glowing eyes. "Naruto…you're my hero."

"You're okay now, Moegi, so I'm going to deal with this punk, even if you are an illusion. Maybe whoever created you will get a message." From close by, a ninja watched horrified as Naruto literally tore the rain Genin to shreds, before watching it vanish. He was even more surprised when a kunai landed near him. Naruto threw it, after sighing very loudly. Attached to it was a note.

Iruka gulped as he opened it. The writer had written, "You don't have to worry about me, Sensei." Iruka twitched and a tear dropped, 'Sorry…Naruto.' He vanished to go and test his next victim.

**Sakura**

Sasuke and Sakura walked towards the training grounds slowly. The latter walked slowly and behind the former. "Sasuke," called out Sakura, finally, coming to a stop. Sasuke turned, "huh?" "Why are you…why did you suddenly take me out for a walk? I mean you usually just ignore me…and yeah."

"Cause I need to tell you, Sakura, to give up on the Chuunin exams." Sakura twitched, "I knew it…" "Sakura, you 'must' quit," implored Sasuke, "These ninja are very advanced and merciless. In these exams I've heard…you can DIE!" Sakura smiled, "But…but Sasuke, telling me all this…warning me, does that mean you care about me?"

Sasuke blushed, "Uh, well yeah, I guess." "HAHA," interrupted a voice, "romance…how touching." "Get lost," threatened, Sasuke, "unless you want to die." The rain ninja laughed, "HA! Talk is cheap, let's see you back up those words." The ninja leapt up and flung three shuriken. Sasuke easily blocked them with a kunai.

"Great, now I'm pissed," shouted Sasuke as he began running. The rain ninja threw a kunai, stopping Sasuke. "Too easy," shouted the leaf Genin, who countered with his own kunai. "Be careful, Sasuke," cheered Sakura, thought as she said it her eyes twitched.

At the same time, Sasuke's kunai hit the rain Genin's kunai. Unfortunately the latter's split into hundreds of kunai, surprising Sasuke. "WHAT?!" He was too late to move as the kunai slammed into him. Sakura gasped when she saw the result, "Sasuke? SASUKE!"

She ran over and after examining the body began to fake sobbing uncontrollably. "HAHA, he's finished," shouted the rain ninja, "And…if you enter the Chuunin exams, the same is going to happen to you. Why don't you quit now, HAHA?" Sakura stood up, which surprised the rain ninja. He was slightly worried after seeing her smile.

Sakura shook her head, "You really thought I was going to fall for that?" "WHAT?" Sakura laughed, "Sasuke inviting me out, and suddenly acting like he's worried about me? As if that would ever happen! But that's besides the point, you must have been pretty stupid to think I would fall for that."

The rain ninja growled menacingly, "Are you calling me a fool?" "I would," scoffed Sakura, "if you were here that is. But the real one ran away like a coward so I can't. You're the just the illusion of a coward." The rain ninja laughed, "Are you sure," he taunted. "Let's see." Sakura bravely stood her ground as the rain ninja flung his umbrella.

To her expectation, Sakura watched the umbrella go right through. The rain ninja frowned, "Well…I suppose this is to be expected from a kunoichi trained by the copy ninja. But the Chuunin exams are of a whole different league…we'll see if you can cut it!" He vanished, leaving Sakura to raise a fist. "BRING IT ON. THE CHUUNIN EXAMS! I'M NOT SCARED AT ALL!"'Well,' thought Sakura as an afterthought, 'actually I'm really worried about the exams.'

Meanwhile the same ninja ambushed Sasuke while he trained in the woods. "You better leave Iruka, or at least cut the disguise crap. I don't know what the meaning of this is, but I'm busy," said Sasuke, indifferently. The rain ninja laughed, "HAHA, what makes you think I'm uh…who'd you say, Iruka?" Sasuke snarled in response before vanishing and appearing behind a person, identical to the rain ninja who was still in the clearing, behind a tree. He did some hand signs and jabbed the ninja in the neck. Immediately the rain ninja disappeared in a poof and was replaced by Iruka, who looked up at an annoyed Sasuke.

"What were you trying to do," asked Sasuke, to a bewildered Iruka. Iruka stuttered for a few moments trying to find the right words. "Uh, Sasuke…umm…don't worry about it. It was just a pre-test to see if you were fit to enter the exams." When Sasuke stared, Iruka shrugged and said, "orders." Sasuke growled, "Argh, Kakashi…what are you playing at?" He then disappeared, leaving Iruka, who had an arm raised, "W-wait…"

**Later that Night**

On a rooftop, Kakashi gazed off at the moon, trying to be patient. He had waited at the exact spot for five minutes already. He wasn't used to having to wait on others.

'Ah,' thought, Kakashi, 'here he is.' The rain ninja (Iruka) that team seven had encountered before materialized behind Kakashi.

"So, how did it go?" "They all made it…your squad and the others. All nine Genin proved themselves ready for the exams." The rain ninja suddenly was clouded in smoke. When it cleared, Iruka stood in the ninja's place. He looked incredulous, and slightly happy at the same time.

"You were right…Kakashi," said Iruka, "They're good. They've all developed incredible skills…especially Naruto and Sasuke. They weren't fooled for a moment and they displayed incredible power. Actually I wasn't sure if it was them for a moment, until they called me out…saw right through my disguise."

"Hm…well, that's Naruto and Sasuke for you," replied Kakashi. "Yes…they are strong, and they both work hard," said Iruka, "But the Chuunin exams can break anybody, and we'll see if they can tough it out." Kakashi smiled, 'You don't have to worry there, Iruka.'

**Elsewhere**

Team Gai's three leaf Genin stood in a clearing. The two boys, Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee stood underneath straw dummies, while the girl Tenten threw kunai with pinpoint accuracy, aiming for each vital spot.

"Did you know, apparently nine rookies are going to be entering in the exams this year," said Lee, "First year Genin." Neji's mouth formed into a slight frown as he processed this information, while Tenten began tiling kunais in the palm of her hand. "No way," she said, unbelievingly, "If anything, I bet it's just some jounin trying to boost their egos."

Lee shook his head, "No, there's more. According to the rumors, three of them are from Kakashi's team. And they say one of those three is the sole survivor from the Uchiha clan." Neji's ears perked at the name, "Really now? How interesting," he said, smiling.

"Not very," said Tenten, flinging a kunai. Neji nodded his head, "Well, true, either way, too bad for them." The three Genin smiled, and melted away into the forest that surrounded them.

**Next morning**

Sasuke and Naruto stood outside the academy, as Sakura walked up. "Hey," greeted Naruto, "what's up Sakura? You're late today." Sakura shrugged, "Yeah, right, sorry guys. I just woke up a little late."

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, who was looking towards the academy. She could see that he wasn't looking over there to avoid looking at her. "Good morning, Sasuke," she said, a little coldly. Sasuke turned to regard her, "Hey," he greeted. Inwardly he frowned, 'Hrm…what's up with her? She's…different.'

**"Having girl problems," **asked Kyuubi. **"None of your business," **replied, Sasuke. "Let's go," said Naruto, pumping a fist. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and followed him into the academy and towards the flight of stairs.

As they walked onto the third floor, Sasuke and Naruto immediately spotted Rock Lee. He had just been kicked in the face by what looked like two other leaf Genin. Tenten went to back her teammate up, took a slap to the face. "Geez," said one of the boys, "You want to pass the exams, but you can't even get by us. Pathetic, you two should go home…oh wait, I think I hear your mommy calling."

Sakura gaped, and Naruto felt her gather chakra into her palm. Although she didn't say it, Naruto could see the fury in her eyes. He and Sasuke pointedly stepped back.

**"Hey, Sasuke, what's up with fuzzy brows? He doesn't usually let himself get punched like that," **said Naruto. **"He's probably just making it look like he's bad. But since we're here, why don't we show those two Chuunin over there what a couple of real leaf Genin can do." **Naruto appeared confused, **"Chuunin…where?" "Look in front of you, brat,"** replied Kyuubi, first.

For five full seconds, Naruto stared at the two boys guarding the room to 201. 'Oh,' thought Naruto after awhile. Sasuke shook his head, and walked forward, "C'mon dobe," he whispered. Sakura and Naruto followed, with the former glaring daggers at the two boys, who just noticed their presence.

"Oh look, another girl," said one of the boys, "Maybe she's a bit tougher than this one on the floor," he said, referring to Tenten. Sakura grew red, but Naruto held her back, before she could do anything. Sasuke, instead, walked up. "Why don't you stop messing around and drop the crappy Genjutsu illusion. Everyone here…that is anybody worth being called a leaf Shinobi 'must' know that we're on the second floor."

As whispers went around the hall, mostly about people wondering if Sasuke was delusional, Neji, Tenten, and Lee exchanged a glance. "So…you saw through our Genjutsu," said one of the boys, "Well…let's see how well you do against Taijutsu!" Sasuke braced himself, but he noticed a pink blur rushed past him. At the same time, he noticed Lee rush forward.

A split second later, a giant hole in the wall could be seen from Sakura's punch. Lee, had caught her kick after it just missed his head, and the Genin was sitting on his behind. Meanwhile, the two boys had vanished and everyone else was staring at it, terrified. "WHOA, look at that power…she's so strong," cried most. Lee stood up, and brushed himself off, as Neji and Tenten came closer.

"Lee, what was that? I thought we were supposed to keep a low profile; not show off our strengths." Lee didn't reply, only stared at Sakura, who was starting to feel the chills. Naruto was trying to suppress his laughter, and Sasuke was feeling annoyed.

Lee suddenly coughed and walked up to Sakura. He pointed, while blushing. "Your Sakura Haruno, are you not?" Sakura blinked, "Yeah." Lee gave a thumbs up and gave his trademark smile. (A/N: Gotta love those teeth…bling bling)

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Sakura's mouth dropped… "Definitely…not," she whimpered. Lee's face dropped, "Why not?" Sakura stared horrified at his hair, "Cause you're weird." Lee's head sunk lower, 'Rejected again.'

"Hey…you," interrupted Neji. Sasuke and Naruto turned. "What's your name," Neji asked Sasuke. "Why don't you tell me yours first, it's common courtesy…Neji Hyuuga." Neji eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name." Sasuke shrugged, "Just do…Anyway, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, 'future' Chuunins of Konoha."

Naruto scowled, 'Damn teme…showing off.' Neji laughed, "We'll see about that, rookie. But I look forward to taking you out Uchiha," said Neji, walking away. Sasuke shrugged, "Look forward to it." He then turned and began heading upstairs, with Sakura and Naruto in follow.

Back on the second floor, Lee stared at them. "Lee," called Tenten, "Let's go!" Lee shook his head, "No, you guys go on without me… I want to check something. I'll be back." Lee vanished.

* * *

Lionheart: And that's a wrap for this chapter. Next chapter and we'll see Naruto vs.Gaara and Sasuke vs. Rock Lee. And…maybe we can start the exams XP.

Announcement: I have decided upon a set of appearances for Zabuza and Haku. They will be making an appearance VERY soon. Until then…keep reading.


	17. Chapter 16: Chuunin Challenges

Lionheart: Man I wrote this on thanksgiving…I feel so exhausted, especially with all the drunk people around.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. To all reviewers thanks. Can't wait to see if you enjoy the newest installment.

**Chuunin Challenges! Passing the Easy Tests!**

* * *

**Summary: Our favorite Genin our about to begin the Chuunin exams, but the exams are tough and already they have attracted the attention of two very incredibly tough team, one of them having Gaara, the future fifth of Suna.**

* * *

Neji and Tenten watched their enthused teammate disappear. "I wonder what he's up to," asked Tenten. "I have no idea," said Neji, shrugging it off, "but Lee can take care of himself. Let's go!" Tenten nodded, "Right," she said, enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke calmly walked through a doorway that took them into a hallway. Straight across from that position was the doorway that would lead to room 301.

As they crossed the hall, Naruto and Sasuke suddenly stopped. Noticing them, Sakura stopped, confused, "What?" Both boys nodded upwards towards a balcony, where Sakura immediately recognized Lee in his green jumpsuit and with his bowl haircut. She sweat dropped, gulped and stepped backwards, trying to get as far away as possible. Fortunately for her, Lee took no notice of her. His face was serious and set on Sasuke. He didn't even show his blinding smile.

"Hey you, with the attitude," challenged Lee, "wait up a minute." Naruto twitched while Sasuke sighed. "What do you want?" Without hesitation Lee replied, "I want to fight…right here and right now."

Sasuke inclined his head, thoughtfully. "Hm…you want to fight me right here and right now huh?" Lee nodded, and jumped down. "Yes." Sasuke nodded to himself, trying to decide whether he should accept the challenge or decline. Lee, meanwhile, began to speak again. Pointing to himself he said, "I am Rock Lee. You said, earlier that a challenger should give his own name first as common courtesy right? Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke inclined his again, "Yes…I did say that. And you know my name…great." Lee got into a fighting stance, saying, "I challenge you then. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figure you will be a good test for me."

Lee then turned towards Sakura. "And also…" Sakura gulped and her mouth dropped. "Sakura…I love you," shouted Lee, blushing. Sakura jumped up, screaming, "AHHHH…those eyes brows can't be real." She suddenly began to uncontrollably shake, "Your hair is so weird, and you eyebrows are so bushy. You're such a weirdo." Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke exchanged an embarrassed glance.

Lee did not seem to register what Sakura said, as he replied, "Sakura…you are an angel sent from heaven!" Lee formed a heart out of red paper and blew it towards Sakura. The kunoichi stared at it horrifyingly, as if it were a monster reaching out to grab her. At the last second she ducked, letting the paper heart, land onto a pillar.

"HEY! WATCH IT," shouted Sakura, shaking a fist. "Keep your valentines to yourself…I was dodging for my life back there!" Lee's face fell, "You do not have to be so negative Sakura. But anyway, Sasuke…I challenge you."

Sasuke smirked, "So…you've heard of the Uchiha clan and yet you're going to directly challenge me. Well then…you must have some skill; I'm interested in finding out what you can do. Either that or you're more psycho than you look. Alright, let's do this." "Bring it on, and don't go easy on me. I am known as the number one leaf Genin here," replied Lee. 'Excellent,' thought Lee, 'A match-up with the number one rookie. I will draw him out and make him reveal his techniques. Then I will defeat 'you.' Gai-sensei will be so proud.'

Sasuke got into a ready position when Naruto's voice broke into his head. **"Hold on, teme. Let me fight him first. You already got to fight Gaara, so I want to fight bushy brows. C'mon…lemme do it." **Sasuke inwardly sighed, **"Fine…whatever. Just don't hurt the poor guy." **

Sasuke stood up, surprising Lee. "I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten something. Usually, since the Uchiha clan is so prestigious we usually do not fight strangers. There is one law between our clan…to challenge us you must be worthy enough…under our eyes to do so. So, before you fight me, fight Naruto. He will give you as much of a challenge as I can." Sakura gaped at Sasuke, 'Wow, Sasuke just turned down a request. He's so cool.'

**"Ahh," **said Kyuubi, **"Finally, we have a leader on this weak…pathetic team."**

Lee turned his attention towards Naruto. "I do not wish to fight you…please Sasuke Uchiha, make an exception for me. I guarantee I will not waste your time." Sasuke shook his head, "It's Naruto or nothing."

Lee grimaced, but Naruto stepped up. "Sorry, but me and Sasuke always do it this way. You only get to fight teme over there if you beat me. And that's not going to happen. Sakura-chan watch, I'll make this guy beg for mercy within two minutes." Sakura twitched, "Naruto…you idiot."

Naruto began charging at Lee, who immediately turned his attention to him. "Fine, but mark my words none of you are going to defeat me," the green-clad Genin replied.

"Hn, you're going to regret saying that after I'm done with you…Take THIS!" Naruto leapt up and threw out a hard right punch. Lee ducked and shouted, "Konoha Reppu." Lee ducked and swept with his leg, expecting to hit Naruto and send him into a wall. To his surprise, the orange ninja vanished in midair. Lee immediately turned and blocked a sharp sidekick. Naruto had gotten around him.

Lee bent low, and turned, shouting, "Konoha Daisenpu!" He did a high roundhouse kick, which Naruto easily ducked under. He then quickly followed with a low roundhouse, which Naruto promptly jumped over. While he was in mid air, Lee grinned, 'Got you.'

He threw out a swift jab, but Naruto vanished. The next thing Lee felt was a sharp punch to his back. The impact made Lee fly forward about twenty feet, landing in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted, as he stared down at Lee, "So, I guess all that macho talk about being number one was a joke. If you can't even touch Naruto…you'll never touch me. Naruto is one of the best around…but I'm even better than him." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Lee, while at the same time giving Sasuke the thumbs up.

Lee wiped blood from his face and turned his back on Sasuke. He now concentrated all his attention on Naruto, who had two fingers up.

'Incredible,' thought Lee, 'so Kakashi's training is legendary after all. Perhaps it was a mistake to underestimate this guy.'

"Do not worry Uchiha, I am going to defeat him so we can fight."

Lee turned his focus back to Naruto, and got into a stance. 'His Taijutsu skill and his speed are incredible. He moved himself in midair by using the wind from my technique then, while still in midair, developed enough strength to knock me back such a distance. Gai-sensei, I'm sorry, I know it is forbidden, but I may have to use 'that' technique.'

"C'mon bushy brows, you can do better than that," taunted Naruto. Lee suddenly vanished and appeared in front of Naruto. "Konoha Senpu!" Lee ducked low, and kicked upwards, but to his dismay, Naruto blocked the technique with a kick jam, and then countered with, "Konoha Reppu!"

Crouching low, Naruto swept with his left foot, underneath Lee's raised leg, for his back leg, and knocked the Genin onto his back. Lee skidded along the floor, finally stopping some thirty feet away. "Ugh," moaned Lee, as he stood up, 'How? Did he somehow copy my technique? Just by seeing it one time. There is no way…he should not be able to keep up with my speed and yet that does not seem to be difficult for him. He may even be faster than me. Can it be that I was mistaken about Sasuke Uchiha? I may not be able to defeat him this way. I'm sorry Gai-Sensei…but here goes; I have to break the sacred rule.'

Lee began to unwrap the bandages on his arm, slightly. Sasuke, who had his arms crossed, suddenly straightened and widened his eyes. 'No way, Lee…you can't do that here.' Naruto frowned and gulped. 'Is he going to…?'** "Brat, if he uses his reverse lotus junk you're going to have to use my power. Be thankful you're fighting and Sasuke isn't. I have a bad feeling about this." **Naruto grimaced, **"I know Kyuubi. I just hope it doesn't come to that."**

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry earlier, and I take back what I said. You are truly a great fighter." Lee suddenly began charging, his bandages trailing behind him. 'He's coming,' thought Naruto, who instantly placed his palms together, with his facial expression no longer taunting. Sakura noticed Naruto and Sasuke's sudden seriousness and wondered if they knew something she didn't. She was surprised when Naruto began doing some hand signs unfamiliar to her. She was sure they were not taught at the academy.

"YO…!"

'FWUP.'

Naruto was interrupted as a small kunai planted itself directly between Lee and Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee inwardly groaned, while Sakura gaped at an ugly red turtle that had appeared out of nowhere.

She was surprised when it spoke. "HALT! That's enough Lee." Sakura gaped when she heard the turtle talk. **_"WHAT?! IT TALKS?!,"_** shouted Inner Sakura.

Naruto dropped his arms as he shared a look with Sasuke. He used Shunshin and reappeared next to his teammates. "Naruto, are you okay," asked Sakura, "You gave Lee quite a beating, but near the end you suddenly got all serious like." Naruto laughed, rubbing his head, "Yeah…I did, but it wasn't anything really big. I was really hard pressed to keep up with him, that's why. And then he suddenly got serious and unwrapped those bandages…so I thought it might be something to worry about." Sakura stared surprised at Naruto. For once he was being modest. She could tell he was hiding something though.

Meanwhile Lee rewrapped his bandages and knelt in front of the turtle. "Y-you saw," he asked? The turtle nodded, "Lee, you know the rules! That move is absolutely forbidden. You could have seriously injured him." Sakura cringed at the turtle's voice. 'Geez, that guy is getting chewed out by a turtle. I wonder who he is.'

"Hey, Sasuke, what's up with that turtle," asked Sakura. Sasuke sighed, "I have no idea." Meanwhile Lee was looking rather depressed, "I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me…I was only trying to win."

"You looked as if you were about to annihilate him." Lee looked up and saw a fierce glare in the turtle's eyes. He seemed to understand some hidden message. "NO! No way, sir, I-I wouldn't have used the reversal move. I never meant for that." The turtle ignored Lee. "YOU FOOL," he shouted making Lee cringe, Do you think I care about your feeble excuses? Consider the repercussions of a Shinobi warrior…any Shinobi…baldly giving and explaining all his secrets. Even if you had not intended for anything to happen you still would have shown one of your most powerful techniques."

Lee nodded, "Y-yes sir. Sorry sir." "What a disgrace…losing to that clown," added the turtle. And to have boasted before you even made the challenge. I hope you are prepared for the consequences." "Yes sir," mumbled Lee, dejectedly.

"Very well," said the turtle, "He's all yours, master Gai." Sakura watched in amazement as smoke suddenly appeared on the turtle's back. Naruto and Sasuke watched with amusement.

When the smoke cleared, Gai appeared on the turtle's back, dressed in the same green jumpsuit as Lee, though with a jounin vest. He smiled showing off his teeth, which nearly blinded Sakura. "AH," he cried, "The exuberance of youth. All of you are so full of it!"

"He-he's got the biggest eyebrows yet," yelled Sakura, pointing at Gai, "They're almost alive." Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look, both of them thinking, 'Great.' "And that same dorky do…I've never seen anything like it," continued Sakura.

Her shouting attracted Lee's attention, and he turned quickly. "H-HEY! Don't try to make fun of Master Gai!" "OH shut up, bushy brows," yelled Naruto, "I've had enough with all the weirdos that keep popping in here." Sasuke smacked his head, 'Wonderful, now Naruto has started up to.'

"WHAT," yelled Lee back. He was interrupted by Gai, who shouted, "Lee!" Lee turned quickly to face his master, "OH! Uh, yes sir…" "YOU IDIOT," shouted Gai, as he punched Lee hard in the face. The Genin was lifted into the air by the force of the blow, and landed some feet away. Sakura gaped, while Naruto and Sasuke exchanged another embarrassed glance.

"Ow," moaned Lee, as he slowly lifted himself up. "You…you," stuttered Gai. Lee suddenly broke into tears, "master….I…I." "That's enough, Lee," said Gai, who had also broken into tears, "Not one more word." "Master," shouted Lee, as he hugged Gai. The two embraced, while Sakura's mouth dropped. 'Eww," she thought.

**"That never fails to gross me out,"** said Naruto to Sasuke. **"I can't believe we ever lost to this guy,"** said Sasuke,** "This makes me sick." "Yeah,"** agreed Naruto. **"It's cause back then, you two were weak and pathetic. That's why I decided to train you this time around. Don't get pushed around by this brat. And also… don't look at it brat, I see it too now,"** whined Kyuubi. To Kyuubi's annoyance however, Naruto continued to stare at Lee and Gai.

Meanwhile, Gai and Lee continued to hug each other. "I understand Lee. It's because you're young!" "Master," cried out Lee, before Gai suddenly released him. "It's alright, Lee! Mistakes and youth go hand in hand." Lee continued to sob, "You're too kind, master."

"Hehe," chuckled Naruto suddenly, "Doesn't it give you a warm and fuzzy feeling inside?" Sasuke pointedly stepped away from Naruto, while Sakura glared at him. "Don't be an idiot Naruto, they're up to something!"

The two green-clad ninja suddenly stood. "Alright, Lee you're forgiven," said Gai. "However," he added, raising a finger, "I can't let this go unpunished. Your penalty will be to sweat after the Chuunin exam selection exams." Lee saluted his master shouting, "I understand!" Gai punched the air, "FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" "YES SIR," shouted Lee.

"What a dip," commented Sakura, while Sasuke remained silent. Gai suddenly turned his attention to the three rookie Genin. Sakura froze, while Naruto and Sasuke gulped. 'Hmm,' thought Gai, 'Unless I miss my guess, those children are Kakashi's.'

"Uh-oh," said Sakura, raising her arms in defense, "He's looking right at us." "By the way," said Gai, "How is master Kakashi? I'm asking you!" Sasuke remained silent, while Naruto scratched his head. "Umm…he's…" Sakura suddenly interrupted him, shouting, "You know Kakashi-Sensei?"

Gai seemed to smirk as he closed his eyes. Naruto and Sasuke suddenly nodded to each other, and bent their knees, slightly. "Do I know master Kakashi," repeated Gai, thoughtfully. He suddenly disappeared. Naruto and Sasuke disappeared along with him. Lee and Sakura eyes bulged when the three reappeared. Gai stood in the middle of the two with his arms raised, successfully blocking Naruto and Sasuke's kicks.

"Hm," wondered Gai, as he released Naruto and Sasuke. Both looked disappointed. "Well actually this is wonderful. But in all your youthfulness you two can never match my speed." "Master Gai is so awesome. You can not even hope of comparing to his greatness," shouted Lee.

Gai laughed, "I see Kakashi's students are pretty good. Lee, they will prove to be a good challenge for you!" "Yes sir," shouted Lee, saluting again. Gai turned his attention to Sakura, placing his hands on his hips. "Anyway, you asked if I knew Kakashi. I should say so! We're arch rivals!"

"W-what? Arch rivals?" Gai laughed, "The score stands fifty to forty-nine. I am stronger than your teacher, Kakashi." He gave Sakura a blinding grin and wink. Sakura gasped, and sweat dropped, while Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a knowing look.

"Anyway," said Gai, "You and Lee should head upstairs to the classroom. It is almost three. You'd better hurry. Best of luck Lee…LATER!" "Yes sir," shouted Lee. Gai vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the four Genin to an awkward silence.

Lee finished rewrapping his bandages and then turned to Sasuke and Naruto. He nodded at them, "Oh yes, by the way. I was blowing smoke before. I'm really here to prove my own strength in combat. And not that we've fought I see now, you guys are more than just ordinary rookies. But I still think the strongest Genin is on my team…and I'm definitely going to take him down. That's why I'm entering. And I also hope to fight you Sasuke and you Naruto again."

Sasuke smirked, "Well to be honest, I was blowing smoke off before as well. I am not stronger than Naruto. In some sense, he's actually stronger than me. But you'll find I'm more dangerous than he is. You'll understand when we fight." "I look forward to it," said Lee, "And I also wish to see our abilities, Sakura-Chan." He made to blow a kiss, but Sakura cried out and ducked behind Sasuke.

Lee sighed and his head sunk a little, but he suddenly leapt up towards the balcony. "I'm off to apply, be ready for the exams. I held back on you Naruto, and I think you did too. I can't wait to see what a real fight will be like with you. Until then."

Naruto and Sasuke grinned at each other, while Sakura stared at Lee's retreating form. 'Whoa, he's pretty good.' "Next time," said Naruto, "He's going to eat some real dirt." Sasuke laughed, "Dobe, don't get too cocky." "Well then…Sakura? Naruto? Let's go!"

Sakura and Naruto nodded, "YEAH!" 'Whoa,' thought Sakura, 'these exams are already looking tough. But I have Naruto and Sasuke on my team. And there's nothing that can get by them.' Sakura raised a fist and punched small hole through a wall, startling her friends. "YEAH, BRINT IT ON! CHUUNIN EXAMS!" Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a startled look, though they soon smiled. 'Nice,' they thought.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Ten minutes later, the group arrived at the door to classroom 301. Kakashi stood outside of it, with his hands in his pockets. "Glad you made it after all, Sakura. This way, you all qualify for the Chuunin exams," said Kakashi, smiling. "What do you mean," asked Sakura, frowning.

"Let me explain," said Kakashi, "The way the test is set up, it can only be taken by three-person cells." Sakura appeared confused, "But Sensei…you said it was up to each of us to decide whether or not to apply. Were you lying?" Kakashi shook his head, "I said what I had to keep Naruto and Sasuke from pressuring you into coming along. Think of it like this…even if you had no interest in coming, or if you felt you were unready, one word…just one…from Sasuke and you would have come. You would have gone through all the motions, though you're heart would not have been in it. In the Chuunin exams going through the motions is not enough. You'll see soon enough."

"So, what would have happened if I hadn't shown up with them," asked Sakura. "I would have washed them out right away," replied Kakashi, "None of you would have made it past this point without the other two. But…you all came and I'm very proud of all of you. Now get in there," said Kakashi, winking and stepping aside.

Naruto smirked as he threw open the door. "OH YEA, BABY. WATCH OUT EVERYONE, CAUSE HERE WE COME!" The three Genin stepped in, and shut the door. Kakashi stayed on the outside, smiling. 'You've all come a long way…now show them what you're made of. Prove to everyone here how wrong they are.'

Inside, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood at the doors. All heads swiveled to see who had made the ruckus. Naruto grinned back, while Sasuke stood behind him looking bored. Only Sakura appeared worried, 'Gah, how many people are there? There's so many applying for the exams, and they all look tough!'

She was pulled out of her worries by a familiar voice. "SASUKE-KUN! There you are you cutie." To Sasuke's dismay, Ino jumped onto his back. "It's so exciting to see you after all this time!" Naruto snickered, while Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto, and then at Ino.

"INO you pig! Get your hooves off Sasuke right now," shouted Sakura, pointing. Ino smiled at Sakura, though she did not budge, "Hello to you too, Sakura. Still hoping the big, mutant, ugly forehead is going to come into fashion huh? How sweet!"

A vein popped in Sakura forehead, and she stepped forward. "What did you say?" She was interrupted as two more Genin walked forward. "Oh…great you three are here too? How troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Oh, boy so the three stooges are here," said Naruto. "Stop calling us that," said Shikamaru annoyed. Naruto shook his head and stared at team ten. 'First…Shikamaru Nara,' he thought. 'A lazy bum who does nothing but stare at clouds and complain. Whining Fool,' labeled Naruto, before turning his attention to Chouji. 'Next…Choji Akimichi. A fat teme who does nothing but stuff his face and think about food. Fat bastard,' labeled Naruto. He then turned his attention to Ino. 'And last, Ino Yamanaka. Sakura's rival/arch-nemesis and a fashion freak. Fool for Sasuke.'

"There you are," interrupted a voice. Naruto turned as three more Genin approached the group. "Looks like the gang's all here," said Kiba. "Including you…unfortunately," said Shikamaru. "Uh…hi," greeted Hinata. Shino remained as silent as ever.

Kiba ignored Shikamaru and continued talking. "So…I guess this year all three rookie teams decided to apply. I wonder how far we'll all get? What do 'you' think, Sasuke?" Sasuke shrugged, "Probably farther than you, Kiba," he replied. Kiba chuckled, "HA! The way we trained, you'll be eating are dirt…literally!" "Ah, shut up dog breath," said Naruto, "You guys won't even beat me, much less Sasuke." Kiba didn't even bother to argue with Naruto. He simply laughed and waved him off. Little did he know it was a big mistake.

'Stupid Kiba,' thought Naruto, 'He's wilder than me. And to think he made ANBU…and carrying that mutt all the time…argh. And then there's Shino and Hinata. One who is crazy bug freak, and the other a shy little brunette.'

"Hey," interrupted a voice, "how about you do everyone else here a favor and shut up!" The rookie nine turned to see a leaf ninja, with white hair approach them. He was a lot taller and seemed to be older. Naruto and Sasuke immediately scowled, recognizing the boy as Kabuto.

"You guys are the three rookie squads right? All of you are just out of the local academy right? Well, just to let you know this isn't a school field trip. Who the heck do you think you are?"

"We should be asking you that," said Naruto, coldly. Kabuto eyed Naruto suspiciously for a moment then shrugged. "What are you talking about," asked Sakura, "What's wrong with us being rookies, huh?" Kabuto smirked, "Well, a word of advice. Open your eyes."

"Why," demanded Ino. Kabuto stepped to the side. The rookie nine immediately noticed that every single head in the room seemed to be staring at them. None of them looked happy. "You know," said Kabuto, "everyone is on edge. Those guys behind you, they're from Amakagure…the hidden rain village. Real short fuses…I would quiet down if I were you, before someone snaps and decides to beat the crap out of you. But I know how you feel. I remember my first time…thought I knew everything."

Sasuke and Naruto stepped towards the back of the group, while the others listened to him intently. They were careful not to arouse suspicion from the sound spy.** "I say we beat the shit out of him now,"** said Naruto. **"Fool, how do you think that would look? No, you must wait for the second exam…if you can get there,"** lectured Kyuubi. **"I agree… we should wait. Besides you know the rules Naruto…we can't fight here,"** said Sasuke. Naruto grudgingly agreed, though he had a dark look in his eyes, which frightened Sasuke. 'Naruto…get a hold of yourself before you do something bad.'

"So," said Sakura, while Naruto and Sasuke talked telepathically, "Is this your second time applying?" Kabuto laughed, "Naw, this is my seventh time. Four years in a row." "So you know what we're going to be up against," asked Kiba. Kabuto inclined his head, "I might." "SWEET," yelled Chouji, "Now…where's my other bag of chips.

Everyone ignored his comment. "Anyway, you'd better watch out," said Kabuto, "Everyone here is tough. I'm sure you've seen some of the Shinobi who've come from other villages already. All of them are hand picked elite Shinobi. Most of them have had years of training as a Genin. You guys are rookies, fresh out of the academy. If I were you I would withdraw, but you guys seem pretty confident. Oh well…it's up to you."

"Ha," said Naruto, interrupting. "We are all pretty good…we're not like those other pathetic crybabies that come out of the academy. We are 'the' rookie nine." Kiba and Shikamaru scoffed inwardly, having already seen the extent of Naruto's power. Kabuto looked impressed, "Well you sure talk big." Naruto smirked back, "Watch."

Sasuke twitched as Naruto walked towards the crowd. All eyes centered on him. "HEY ALL OF YOU! YOU HAD BETTER WATCH OUT CAUSE I, NARUTO UZUMAKI AM GONNA BEAT ALL YOUR ASSES. HAHAHAHA." The rookie nine sweat dropped, while Kabuto stared amused. 'My…'

Sakura grabbed Naruto and pulled him back. "Uh, sorry for my friend here…he's a little crazy in the head." She turned her attention to Naruto, "You idiot, are you trying to make enemies with everyone in here?" "Too late for that," whined Shikamaru.

Outside Gai and Kakashi listened. "Well, your student is full of youth Kakashi. And by the way, I take back what I said earlier about them. They are ready…possibly more so than most teams." Kakashi smirked, "I told you they were full of surprises, they'll wipe the floor with your squad." Gai laughed, "Ah, Kakashi, my team's youthfulness will beat yours. My Lee is better than your Sasuke. You shall see." Kakashi yawned, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Gai jumped, "Ah…Kakashi you have won this round…but I shall win the next.

**Inside**

Meanwhile, the other ninja who had met Naruto all smirked. Neji and Tenten listened carefully as Lee described his battle. "You were knocked back," asked Tenten, surprised. Neji shrugged, "He wasn't fighting at full…nothing to worry about." However, some amount lingered in his mind.

Meanwhile Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all watched Naruto's team. "Hn, didn't we see those three some time ago," asked Kankuro. Gaara answered in the affirmative. "Kankuro." Kankuro turned, "Huh, what is it Gaara?" "Watch them carefully…especially Uzumaki and Uchiha." Kankuro raised an eyebrow. 'Hm? Those two, they don't look like much. But Gaara is usually right about this kind of stuff.'

In another corner, Zaku, Dosu, and Kin were all evilly smiling. "They sure talk a lot, don't they Dosu," asked Zaku. "Sure do," said Dosu. "I say we get in there and show them what sound is all about, eh," asked Kin. Dosu and Zaku nodded, but before they moved, a sudden bang resounded through the classroom. Heads turned towards the blackboard where a sudden group of men had appeared.

"Alright, it's about time, teme," said Naruto, raising a fist. Sasuke nodded, "Yeah."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," said one of the men, "my name is Ibiki Morino. I'll be your proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the Chuunin exam!"

* * *

Lionheart: And that's it for this chapter. Sorry about the no Gaara vs Naruto thing. I promise they will fight soon. And I'll be sure to make it extra good.

Next time: The written test! See you all there! Story Edited.


	18. Chapter 17: Chuunin Exam: Part 1

Lionheart: Hey, fans. I've just about reached the 50,000 hit mark. I'm so happy. Thanks for reading everyone. And now I better reply to some of these reviews.

Note: If any of you are interested in Harry potter crossovers, I've just started one, and in my opinion, it's a pretty decent one. Check it out.

Terriestal-angell: HAHA, Hehe I guess it's a good thing I was in a good mood to upload then. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter; I was motivated by your review to try and get this one up fast, which for me is Saturday.

Animeaddict AKA IY luver: Ah, definitely…if you ever note grammar mistakes please feel free to point them out. I'm keeping track of all mistakes and when I finish the story finally I'll be sure to fix all of them. And you couldn't believe how drunken people were…ugh.

To all others: I'm glad you're looking forward to Gaara vs. Naruto. I am too…I am too.

Now…on with the story.

* * *

**Summary: Long ago, Naruto and Sasuke aspired to become Chuunin, though they miserably failed. Now, after coming back into the past, with a whole new stock of new techniques, they prepare to take the same Chuunin exams. This time, they hope to make some changes.****

* * *

**

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," said one of the men, "my name is Ibiki Morino. I'll be your proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the Chuunin exam!"

Smirks and annoyance slid off the faces of most of the Genin, as looks of bewilderment and fear took their places. Ibiki continued his speech, "Let me say this once, so listen up," he shouted. The Genin all straightened and many of the rookies gulped.

"There will be no fighting between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. And…even then, there will be no fatal force used against your opponent. ANYONE who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified on the spot. Got it?"

Murmurs of consent went around the room, while the sound ninja snorted. "No fatal force huh," repeated Zaku, "how boring. Looks like this test is for little girly men." "Hehe," chuckled Kin and Dosu.

In the back, Shikamaru whispered to Chouji and Ino, "Man this guy is creeping me out. He has those strange scars and everything." "Yeah," agreed Ino, "we better not do anything bad."

Ibiki surveyed the room, and seeing it generally quiet, cleared his throat. "Now…if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chuunin exams. Everyone form seven lines and hand in your paperwork. In exchange you will each receive a badge with a number," said Ibiki, holding up a small block painted with the number zero. "You will immediately report to the seat the number indicates. Once you're all seated, we will begin the written test."

Murmurs went around the rookies and first time applicants. "What, we have to do a written test," repeated Chouji, as chips fell out of his mouth. "How troublesome…it seems yes," replied Shikamaru.

"Heh, teme, this should be easy, since we know what to do already," whispered Naruto to Sasuke. The Uchiha shook his head, 'Naruto…knowing you you'll end up getting caught cheating.'

Minutes later, everyone was seated with a number. Naruto sat near the front, while Sasuke and Sakura sat in the back on opposite sides. The proctors sat in a single row along the walls. They smirked menacingly and tapped their pencils against their clipboards.

Naruto tapped his pencil eagerly waiting for the start of the exam. Behind him, Sakura smirked. 'Ha! I bet Naruto is feeling bummed out, he sucks at written exams. Oh well, tough luck for him.' Meanwhile, Naruto had proceeded to drumming his fingers on the table, humming a weird tune.

"**Stop that, brat,"** commanded Kyuubi,** "it's annoying. Why don't you find one of those Chuunin, so you know who to cheat off of? It'd be real nice if you cheated some bum." **Naruto scowled as he began searching for one of the Chuunin.

"**Hey, dobe, that Chuunin who knows all the answers is right in front of you," **pointed out Sasuke, **"try not to get caught cheating." **Naruto spotted the Chuunin and scowled; angry he hadn't spotted him before. He then chuckled slightly to himself, before replying.

"**Aw, teme, you know I'd never get caught. By the way, where are you sitting? There are so many guys in here." "Behind you,"** replied Sasuke,** "to your right. Sakura is on your left." **

Their communication was cut short as Naruto heard a soft voice. "Umm, Naruto?" Naruto looked up and to his left and spotted Hinata. 'Oh yeah, he thought briefly, she did sit next to. I wonder why I didn't see her before.' "Hey Hinata," replied Naruto, grinning. Hinata blushed, "Hey…Naruto-kun. I-I j-just wanted to say…good luck…and…and everything."

"Oh, nice, thanks a lot," replied Naruto, causing Hinata to blush even further. The shy kunoichi began to slide down her seat slightly. 'Man,' thought Naruto, 'Hinata is as shy as ever. I didn't even realize she was sitting next to me.'

Meanwhile, Ibiki stood near the blackboard and, deciding everyone was ready, tapped his chalk against the board. "Alright, listen up." All heads immediately turned towards his direction. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of," said Ibiki, "and I won't answer any questions so you'd better pay attention the first time around."

Sakura sweat dropped. 'No questions? What kind of rule is that? It's ridiculous!' "Now," continued Ibiki, "the first rule. He began to write something on the board. When he was finished he turned back towards the class. "The first rule is this…the written part of the exam is conducted on a point-reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all start the tests with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each you get wrong. So…if you get three questions wrong…then you're score is seven."

Naruto sighed, 'and if we don't answer a single question, we get zero. Okay, get on with it.' Ibiki tapped the board again, "Now, the second rule. Team will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members." From around the room, moans and exclamations of disbelief could be heard. Sakura pounded her fist on the table, "WHAT?! Wait a second here. You mean to tell me we're scored together…as a team?"

"SILENCE," shouted Ibiki. "Didn't I say there would be no questions? I have my reasons for my rules…you just shut up and do as I say." Sakura sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. 'Reasons? Pfft…'

"Now," continued Ibiki, "if we're done with the outbursts…rule number three. The proctors you see stationed around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And…for every instance they catch you…they will automatically deduct two points from your total score. So…if you get caught five times, you're out…we won't even consider your test." Disbelief could literally be heard throughout the room as cries of, "What," were heard.

'Sheesh,' thought Sakura, 'The way they have it set up, there's numerous ways to have points deducted.' "Those fool enough to get caught cheating will don't deserve to be here." From a corner Izumo snickered, "I've got my eye on you guys. Two sand Genin in the back began to shiver slightly, almost feeling the Chuunin's eyes on them.

"If you aspire to become Chuunin," continued Ibiki, "then show us. Start acting up to the job." In the back, Sakura tried her best to keep her nerves under control. 'Okay…okay, relax, I know I'm going to do just fine on this test. And Sasuke…well he's not that good at this either, but I'm sure he'll get at least half of them right. So even if Naruto gets a zero and fails, Sasuke's score plus mine should be enough to get us through this."

"Oh, yes, one more thing," added Ibiki, "Should any candidate get a zero and fail the test, then his whole team fails right along with him." Sakura's mouth dropped, 'WHAT'D he say?' Her face fell forward.**_ "CHA! What kind of bull is this? Naruto you'd better get one right!"_**

"Now, the final question won't be given until three quarters of the way through the exam. You have exactly one hour, and for those idiots who don't know…three quarters of an hour is 45 minutes. You will begin…NOW!"

All the Genin immediately began flipping over their papers. A few began writing, though most began reading. As they read, frustration began to be visible in their eyes. Meanwhile, Sakura took a deep breath and began to give herself a pep talk. 'Okay, Sakura…focus…focus. This is where you show you're stuff. Just don't blow it Naruto…get at least one right.'

Naruto immediately concentrated his focus on the first problem. 'All right, Naruto, this is going to be a cakewalk. Just take your time, and read the problems through step by step. Alright, number one.' Naruto read through the instructions slowly and carefully. It was to decipher a code, and considering his years studying for ANBU, he easily knew what the code was. 'Hehe, I probably don't even need to cheat,' thought Naruto, cockily, before scribbling down the answer. 'HA! Perfect…now, number two.'

Sasuke's voice soon entered his mind, **"Hey, dobe, you know what? We can just sit back and relax. It's not necessary to answer any questions, and I'd rather not take the risk of you getting caught cheating when you stumble on a question you don't know. Besides, if we don't put any answers down, then no one can cheat off us, which means, well theoretically, less chance for more competition."**

"**He's right brat,"** admitted Kyuubi, though he hated to agree,** "Less weaklings the better."** Naruto sighed and set down his pencil, **"Aww, teme, but I knew the answers." "Baka,"** replied Sasuke. **"Hrm,"** interrupted Kyuubi, suddenly, chuckling slightly, **"actually I want you two to take the test. But I want you to do it by cheating. And you can't get caught. And my second rule…you can't let anyone cheat off you; you'll have to prevent it."**

Sasuke and Naruto both sweat dropped, **"You've got to be kidding,"** they said. Kyuubi maliciously replied he wasn't and that if they didn't do what he said, he would never teach another makai jutsu again.

'And I thought the first Hokage stated there'd be no slaves,' thought Sasuke, twitching. **"Too bad I'm not a Konoha Shinobi, kids," **replied Kyuubi, laughing. Naruto swore at him, and vowed to get revenge. **"Fine," **replied Naruto, **"C'mon teme, let's show Kyuubi how a real Shinobi cheats." **Sasuke smirked, 'Sure, Naruto.'

Meanwhile, around the room other Genin began to chew their pencils and grasp their hair. Sakura was among the calmer ones. Although she wasn't concerned for herself, she was quite worried about Sasuke and Naruto. 'Number two,' thought Sakura desperately, hoping it wasn't as difficult as number one. 'Let's see,' she thought, 'Line B in the diagram indicates the trajectory of a shuriken thrown at enemy C by ninja A seated atop a tree seven meters tall. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if enemy C were positioned at points D, E, and F. Also predict the farthest range of the shuriken and explain how you arrived at your answer.'

Sakura thought in her head a bit and came up with the answer. Smiling she made to put the answer down, when suddenly something struck her as odd. She reread the question slowly when it hit her. 'This problem I-is. N-no…all of these problems. These are integrated problems based on the principles of uncertainty,' thought Sakura, 'and require in complex mechanical energy analysis. Incredibly advanced stuff. Naruto can't solve questions of this caliber, it's just impossible.'

Sakura carefully took a look around the room. She could see many of them were struggling. 'There can't be more than a handful of people in this room besides me who even understand this,' thought Sakura, 'how do they expect everyone to answer these?' She took a glance further down the sheet. 'Each problem is harder than the one before,' thought Sakura, beginning to clutch her hair. 'I need to get a very high score if we're even to stand a chance. The way these questions are set up Naruto has no hope, and most others have little hope. It's almost like they…no I can't even think about cheating. I just hope Naruto and Sasuke don't get that idea.'

She suddenly smiled, as she saw Naruto sink his head into his arms, 'Nah, no way. Not even Naruto is that dumb.'

Naruto carefully calculated the vision of each proctor in the room, and estimated the distance he could turn or move, before it was apparent he was cheating. 'All right, here we go,' he thought. "Doujutsu: Kyuubi: Fox Eyes," murmured Naruto. Slowly his eyes turned red and pupil less. He stared at the Chuunin ahead of him, but sadly found he had only begun the second problem.

(A/N: If anyone can give me the Japanese words for fox eyes I'd be very grateful. If not, you'll have to bear with me while I find someone who can. Also if you can come up for some original techniques for Naruto and Sasuke I'd be grateful as well.)

Naruto sighed, and he dropped his head, bored. On the right, Hinata shifted her attention to Naruto, whom she thought had no clue what was going on. 'N-Naruto-kun,' she thought, desperately.

Sasuke, like Naruto estimated the amount of space he could maneuver and turn before he deemed was too much. He then turned slightly to his left, and murmured, "Sharingan." His eyes turned red, and three dots appeared. 'Now, to find a way to cheat off that guy behind me.'

From another corner, Neji slowly tossed down his paper. He sat straight and folded his arms. 'What is this? There is no possible way they can expect us to get any of these even remotely correct.' He stared at his teammates, Lee and Tenten. Only Tenten seemed to be calm, while the green-clad ninja was looking nervous.

Neji groaned and turned back to his paper. He slowly bent forward to read another problem when he heard the tap of a pen. 'Hn, looks like someone just got nailed,' he thought. Neji turned slightly to see proctors everywhere marking their clipboards. He suddenly got suspicious. 'Something's not quite right here. Why are they making such a big deal over cheating…it's like they entirely forgot about the test! And if that's the case, why in hell are we even taking it?'

Neji stared ahead, trying to figure out why he felt so uneasy. He didn't know what it was, but a sudden light bulb went off. 'I see…so that is the reason they only take two points off the entire score, when you're caught. And they expected us to…Hn. How interesting, this entire time, the test was testing our information-gathering skills,' thought Neji. His eyes suddenly seemed strained and appeared as if veins were bulging from them, "Byakugan," he murmured.

Neji turned to a Genin in front of him, and to his surprise he found the answer to all his problems. 'Right in one go,' thought the Hyuuga prodigy, 'Stupid examiner, expecting us to cheat…why didn't he just say so? I wonder if the others will figure it out. This will be interesting.'

Sasuke smirked as he detected a familiar chakra signature. 'So, Neji figured it out already, huh? I better get started too. Sasuke angled his body, and turned his head just enough so that he could see the second Chuunin in the seats out of the corner of his eye, without appearing to be cheating. He immediately began to copy down the Chuunin's answers, word for word. 'Too easy,' thought Sasuke.

Naruto slowly began to tap his feet in boredom, while keeping an eye on the Chuunin's test. When he was finished, Naruto breathed in relief and started copying word for word. Unfortunately Hinata, not knowing of his skills, thought he was merely scribbling in agony.

Meanwhile, across the rooms some of the Genin were finally starting to get the point of the test. Smirks blended in with the frowns, and it was obvious who was stuck. In the center, Dosu closed his eyes and listened to the taps of the person behind him. 'Hmm, judging from the rhythm and frequency…the number of strokes…yes, I've got it. Dosu scribbled down the answer and waited for the next answer.

Nearby, Kiba and Shino were using their pets, and in Shino's case, bugs, to full advantage. "Good one, Akamaru," whispered Kiba as the dog barked out the answer to number three, "now, find number four."

"Well, said Shino, "show me." His fly began flying around in the figure of an eight. "I see, that makes sense," said Shino, writing down the answer. As he sat back, proud he got an answer, another Shinobi copied off him.

Tenten carefully manipulated the strings she had attached to mirrors on the ceiling; turning them so they pointed towards Shino's paper. She easily copied down the answers. Next, she turned her attention towards Lee and Neji. The latter seemed to be doing fine, so Tenten angled the mirrors toward Lee. It was a small cheat thing they had set up…to adjust the headband when you got the message of whatever it was they were messaging to each other. Tenten grinned as she saw Lee adjust his. 'Perfect, we're all done,' she thought.

Behind her, Gaara narrowed his eyes. 'I see,' he thought, as he noticed the movement of the mirrors, 'that's how that girl cheated. Smart.' Gaara wrote down some answer he remembered from his first Chuunin exam, and then realizing he knew no more, raised two fingers to his eyes. 'My turn…I think I'll cheat off Uzumaki,' thought Gaara, who sat two seat behind Naruto. Seeing this, Kankuro sighed in relief, 'Finally, Gaara, you got it. Alright, Karasu, I'm counting on you…and Temari's counting on me.'

'My optic nerve is connected,' thought Gaara, as an eyeball materialized on his hand. Ibiki stared at him, from the corner of his eye. 'Hm, what's this brat up to? Whatever it is, he's doing it perfectly normally…for a rookie he's amazing.' Gaara crushed the eyeball into tiny bits of sand and sent it forward to the guy Naruto was cheating off of. He made some excess sand get into the Chuunin's eye, while he copied down the answers using his third eye.

Meanwhile, Sakura sat back, 'Finally I'm done. That's it…now it's just number ten. Looks like there's still time before we get the tenth question. I hope Naruto and Sasuke are doing…they're writing stuff now. That's a good sign…I just hope Naruto knows what he's doing.' Behind her, a scheming kunoichi suddenly sat up, 'Ah, looks like you're finished Sakura. Just so it's clear, I finally respect that awfully big forehead of yours…it finally came to use. You ought to be honored to be hit with my mind transfer jutsu. Now prepare, Sakura,' thought Ino as she formed a hand signs. 'Here we go. Shintenshin no Jutsu.' (Mind Body Switch Tenchinque.)

Shikamaru and Chouji anxiously watched Ino, breathing in relief when her head finally fell. 'So, Ino's finally done it,' thought Shikamaru, 'it's about time.' 'No one can stop her when she does that astral projection stuff,' thought Chouji.

Ino easily took over Sakura's body and lifted up her sheet of paper. 'Ah, Sakura, 'I hope you don't mind me doing this…not that you could do anything about it anyway. I'll just take a look at these answers…Hehe. Next, I'll possess Shikamaru and Chouji and write down the answers for them.'

Naruto sighed as he threw down his pencil. He had finished the entire test, though he shorthanded everything. 'All right, that's the last of them. Now, just wait for the last one. In the meantime…aughhh, time for a nap.' Hinata, thinking he had given up whispered, "Uh…Naruto-kun." Naruto turned towards her, "Huh?" "Y-you c-can cheat off my test…if you'd like." Naruto blinked, "Huh? Oh no! No thanks Hinata, it's all…" Naruto stiffened as he heard pencil marks behind him, 'Damn, that was me.' **"Careless, brat,"** lectured Kyuubi.

"**What? He got caught,"** asked Sasuke. **"It was Hinata, she was talking to me,"** replied Naruto. **"Excuses," **pointed out Kyuubi, **"but I'll give you a second chance. I'll ignore this incident, mostly because you weren't exactly cheating." "Careful, dobe, we can't screw up, now,"** exclaimed Sasuke.

"**I know, I know, now shut up teme." **Naruto left the conversation and turned back to face his paper. "Nah," he whispered to Hinata, "I'm an ace ninja. You don't have to worry about me, and plus I don't want you to get in trouble. That guy behind me just marked me down two points." Hinata blushed, 'H-he cares!' "O-okay, Naruto-kun," she whispered back, much more happily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of mood, but decided to ignore it. Behind him, Sasuke smirked. Naruto made to lower his head again, when a kunai knife whizzed past his ear and struck a paper of one of the older Genin. He sat up in surprise, and stared up to see one of the proctors pointing in his direction. "What the…what was that all about?" 'Whoa,' thought Naruto, 'this guy sucks. To think he would actually cheat off me, by standing up.'

"That's five strikes and you're out," replied Izumo, who was standing. "I-I…" "You fail," interrupted Izumo, "take your team and get out of here right now." The shocked Genin stood still in denial while his teammates stood up. Neither looked happy. "I-I'm sorry…guys," he said, mournfully, as they walked out.

"Twenty seven…failed," said a bored looking proctor. "Forty three…thirty nine, both failed, said another. "Thirty five," said Izumo slowly, "and sixty-five…failed," he said, smiling." "Twenty-two and sixty three…take your teams and get out," said another. Kabuto looked up from his test, 'That's already thirteen teams they failed.' Around the room disappointed teams stood up. Some walked out willingly, others by force. "NOOOO, I didn't do anything," shouted a Konoha Shinobi, who was dragged out by his teammates.

A sand ninja who had just failed stood up. "Hey, this is ridiculous, I wasn't cheating. Where's your proof? And even if I was…how can you watch so many of us at once, it's…"

He was interrupted as an elbow forcefully knocked him back into a wall. "Hn let's get this straight right now…and this goes for everyone." said the proctor. Around the room, many Genin sweat dropped and gulped. "We proctors are an elite group. We were chosen for this duty because we miss nothing! We don't make mistakes like that. You got that…you can't even blink without are seeing it. So get the hell out of here right now." Gaara shook his head, 'Poor idiot. What a disgrace to the name of sand.' 'Huh, fool,' thought Sasuke.

"Uh…hey!" Every head swiveled to see Kankuro, who had a hand raised. "May I go to the bathroom?" Before anyone could reply, Karasu, disguised as a proctor stood, "Sure." He chained Kankuro and led him out, "we go with to make sure you're not up to anything." Kankuro smiled, "That's perfectly understandable." As he went out Gaara nodded to him, and Temari gave him a look that said, 'You'd better give me the answers or else.'

**Bathroom**

"Security is pretty tight around here. But these proctors aren't as eagle eyed as everyone makes them out to be. They haven't even noticed there's been one extra proctor this whole time…right Karasu? Now give me the answers…starting with number one."

**Academy Meeting Room**

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai sat in luxury staring at a clock. All three were bored out of their minds. "Wow," said Kakashi, leaning back, "Now, that our students are preoccupied with tests, we're free to do as we please. I never realized how boring it would be…nothing to do."

Asuma shrugged, as he calmly smoked a cigar. "True, but we'll be busy again before you know it. But actually…I kind of feel sorry for the Genin taking the tests this year," said Asuma.

Kakashi looked up, "Why?" "Word is," said Asuma, "this year's chief examiner is Ibiki Morino." "Hn," said Kakashi, with a chuckle, "so it's that sadist. I wonder if they'll even pass the first exam?" Kurenai turned to Kakashi, surprised. "Sadist?

"You a newbie to the jounin elite," replied Asuma, "so you have no way of knowing." Kurenai blinked, "Why? What's he like?" Asuma puffed out a ball of smoke, "He's a pro. A pro's pro." Kurenai blinked again, "A pro at what?"

Asuma smiled, "Torture and Interrogation." Kurenai sweat dropped, "You're kidding?" "Nope," replied Kakashi, "undoubtedly right now in that exam room, our students are going through the pains of mental torture. That guy was once an ANBU captain and he's famous for not using brute force to squeeze out answers, but mental torture. They are probably going through some kind of agony right now," said Kakashi.

"Ibiki plays upon the human heart, drawing out a person's weaknesses to the surface," said Asuma. "He then plays upon that weakness until you crack. It's what makes him famous as an interrogator…and now our students are going right through it."

**Five Minutes Later** **(The classroom)**

As most of the Genin finished up writing in answers or cheating last minute, Ibiki walked up to the front of the classroom, 'Hm, I think we've weeded out all the pathetic ones.' "Alright, listen up, forty-five minutes have passed and I will now give you the final question. Get ready for it."

Every Genin began to sweat uncontrollably, unable to handle the tension. "However, before we start," said Ibiki, "I'm going to add one more rule." The whole class gulped and a few brave souls even muttered, "What?" "I said, I'm adding…"

'CREEEEAAAK.' Ibiki stopped talking as the doors suddenly opened. Kankuro stood in the entrance, with Karasu behind him. He was suddenly aware that everyone was staring him. "Umm…I'm back," he said uncertainly. Ibiki chuckled, "What luck, is seems the time you've wasted playing with dolls hasn't been completely wasted." Kankuro twitched, 'D-does he know about Karasu?' Ibiki pointed the seats, "It's okay, take a seat now."

Kankuro nodded and began to walk forward. As he passed Temari, he inconspicuously dropped a small wad of paper on her desk, folded multiple times. Temari sighed in relief and discreetly began copying down answers.

"Now, I will explain the new rule. Listen up because this rule is absolute…it is more important than any of the three previous rules I've given." Neji and Gaara both sighed, 'Get on with it,' they thought. Sakura leaned forward, tense. She had fallen asleep or something, but she had found herself on the desk, with no recollection of sleeping. 'An absolute rule? What…'

"First," continued Ibiki, "you must decide whether you want to take or reject the tenth questions. The Genin all had stunned looks, save for Naruto and Sasuke. Some, believing Ibiki had made a joke, laughed. "This is no joke," shouted Ibiki, "you will choose whether you accept or reject the question."

Temari stood up, "Choose? What difference does it make? And what happens if someone refuses?" Ibiki glared at her, "I was getting to that. Now, if you choose to reject the tenth question, then you will automatically fail along with your entire team…just like those who got caught cheating five times. We won't even consider your paper."

Many of the Genin choked. "What," shouted Temari, "then why would anyone reject it? That's a stupid question. I bet everyone here accepts." Many of the Genin nodded. Ibiki smiled, "Oh, I wouldn't jump the gun yet. There's one other condition." Sakura threw her hands up in frustration, 'what could be worse than failing the test. What else could he add?'

"If you choose to accept the question," said Ibiki slowly, making sure everyone caught his words, "and you fail to answer the question correctly…then you automatically fail the test." Stunned looks went back on the Genin's faces again. Temari shook her head, "But either way, it's still the best course of action to accept. Failure is the worst thing that could happen either way." Ibiki shook his head, "Wrong! Those who fail to answer correctly will never be able to apply to be a Chuunin again."

From around the room, stunned faces turned into ones of absolute horror. Kiba suddenly leapt up, "You can't be serious," he shouted, pointing. "There are ninja here who have sat for more than one exam. We know there are!" Ibiki chuckled, "Too bad I wasn't making the rules back then. Maybe if I had been there'd be less ninja here…if some of you can even consider yourself ninja." Kiba sat back down, wondering what to do. Even Neji, who had been calm, was now slightly shaken up.

Sakura's mouth dropped, 'Talk about a no win situation. If we reject the question we automatically fail along with our team. And then…if you accept and answer wrong, then you're stuck as a Genin forever. No sane person could easily make that choice. Heads you win…tails we lose.'

"Well, you all seem to be considering the conditions based on your silence," noted Ibiki, "well that's good then. Let's begin the weeding out process. Those who choose to reject the question, raise your hand now. Wait until your number and teammate's number have been confirmed and then you may leave."

Around the room, Genin stared at one another as if the other could give some advice. Thoughts like, 'What kind of stupid question could it be,' 'If I reject, they'll have to suffer for my lack of guts,' and 'Stuck as a Genin forever…' were the most common thoughts.

Sakura stared at Naruto, who still had his face buried in his hands. The kunoichi thought he was losing it, 'Poor Naruto. I know I will have no problem getting this problem right. The worst consequence for me is I'll have to wait half a year. But Naruto…Sasuke…you two are different. If you fail, you'll be stuck as Genin forever…maybe it would be best to try again next time, after some more studying.'

Sakura was lost in her own world as around her, ninja finally cracked and rejected the question. To her surprise neither Sasuke nor Naruto would budge. 'Naruto,' thought Sakura, 'you're always going on about Hokage-this, Hokage- that. You're like a broken record with that dream of yours…but I don't want it taken from you forever. All right, I'm going to raise my hand.'

Meanwhile, up front, Naruto was watching through his hands as people stood up. He was interrupted by Sasuke, **"Hey NARUTO! Quick! You remember that little shout-out you did the first time. You know when you raised your hand and started ranting about your Shinobi way?"** Naruto scowled, **"HEY! TEME! I wasn't ranting." "Okay, dobe, whatever just do it again. Sakura's about to raise her hand, I can see it in her eyes."**

Without reply, Naruto immediately shot his hand up. Sakura stopped her hand in midair, and placed it down, 'You're going to reject Naruto,' she thought disbelievingly. Ibiki turned to regard Naruto, 'You reject?'

Naruto paused and then, looking up smashed his hand down, startling everyone in the room. "HELL NO! You bring on your damned question; cause I don't quit and I definitely don't run. Even if I fail…I'll still become Lord Hokage. I won't run away from this test…that's the coward's way out. I'm going to be a Chuunin so BRING IT ON!" Silence followed Naruto's speech as everyone stared at him.

Ibiki, who had been startled, regained his composure. The other proctors continued to stare at Naruto, as if disbelieving his sudden nerve. 'Nice one, Naruto-Kun,' thought Lee, giving a thumbs up. 'Hn…he's got guts all right,' thought Sakura, with a smile. She no longer had any intention to quit.

"I ask again," said Ibiki, looking at Naruto, 'this decision could affect the rest of your life. Will you reject the question? If you have any doubts…quit now while you still have the chance." Naruto stood up defiantly, "I never go back on my word. Cause that's my Shinobi way."

Around the room, the Genin no longer appeared nervous. Inspired by Naruto's shout out, they each stared ahead proudly, not even considering the risks of failure. Ibiki took a glance at each face and immediately noticed the change. 'Incredible…seventy-eight of them are still here. And no more will quit now after that burst. An incredible kid; to have dispelled his own fears along with everyone else's is no simple task.' Ibiki turned to each of the proctor's who all nodded.

'Right,' he thought, 'no need to draw this out any longer.' "Good choice," said Ibiki, as every Genin leaned forward, ready. "And now, for everyone still here…" Ibiki suddenly grinned, "You just passed the first exam."

* * *

Lionheart: well my fans, I think I'm going to call it a day with that. Stay tuned for the weekend installment and enjoy.

Edit: Saw some incomplete sentences so i made some edits. thanks for all the reviews.


	19. Chapter 18: The Second Test!

Lionheart: Whoa, I got about ten reviews that last chapter. Go me! Thanks to everyone who has contributed to ideas for new techniques and for the Japanese words for fox eyes. I have yet to decide which to use, but thanks.

Anyway, here's to this installment. I apologize for any 'waiting' you guys did. I hope you're not too bad. I was going to do the entire forest of death, but I just filled up on space…sorry.

Poll Question: Whom should Orochimaru place his Fuin Jutsu (Curse Mark Technique) on?

1) Sasuke

2) Naruto

3) Sakura

4)Other (Specify)

* * *

**Summary: For a long time, Naruto and Sasuke, who have come from the future, have wanted a bout with Orochimaru on equal footing. Back in the past, it was a combined effort of three-dozen ninja that finally brought the Sannin down. Now, as they pass the first test of the new Chuunin exams, Orochimaru is hot on their minds.**

* * *

**The Second Test!**

"And now, for everyone still here…" Ibiki suddenly grinned, "You just passed the first exam." From around the room, confused Genin dropped their pencils. Naruto crossed his arms and grinned, **"YEAH teme! We passed." "Well…duh, you thought we wouldn't?"**

Sakura jumped up. "W-wha? Hold on! What do you mean we pass the first exam? Where's the tenth question?" Ibiki laughed, "There was no tenth question. Well, not a written one anyway. Actually, you're decision to stay was the answer to the 'tenth' question."

Sakura appeared confused, "Huh?" Temari suddenly jumped up. She seemed pissed, "WHAT? So, then are you saying the first nine questions we sat through were complete waste of time…is that what you're saying?"

Ibiki shook his hands swiftly, "No! You misunderstand! It's quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. It was to test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances." Most of the Genin drew a blank look, including Temari.

"Well," she said sarcastically, "that clears up everything." Ibiki chuckled, "Let me explain. You see, my objective was to test you not only as individuals, but also as a team. And also…on how well you functioned as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis, so that you'd know that everything you did or failed to do would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how well you would handle the pressure."

"Oh yeah," shouted out Naruto, "Me and Sasuke figured that out right away. It was easy to keep our cool." Sasuke smiled, 'That's only cause you knew how to get the answers dobe,' he thought. Meanwhile, Sakura snickered, 'what an idiot. I could see him panicking from back here.'

"Anyway," continued Ibiki, who had a smile from Naruto's outburst, "the first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact…as you may have realized, too difficult for most Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine most of you quickly came to that conclusion. That you would have to cheat to pass the test and answer all of the questions. You see, the test was specifically design to encourage cheating…actually it almost demanded it."

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and many others smirked. **"Well, Kyuubi, I think we did alright," **said Sasuke. **"Pfft, those so called proctors don't know how to watch…why if I had been a proctor…" "Shut up,"** interrupted Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. Kyuubi growled, though he did not speak any further.

Sakura suddenly raised her hand, "Wait, you just said that most of us would be unable to solve the questions due to their difficulty. If that's it, how could you expect us to find reliable answers off one another? Ibiki inwardly smiled, 'My, she is a sharp one.' "Good questions," said Ibiki, nodding, "It would have done you little good if you had had no one to reliably cheat off of. Therefore I snuck in two Chuunin who already had all the answers and had them sit in with you."

From two rows, two older looking ninja stood up and waved. Around the room, many Genin snickered, "I knew it," shouted a couple. "Yeah, it took me a while to figure out who to cheat from, but only an idiot wouldn't have known in the end." Naruto grinned, "See, Hinata, this guy was sitting right in front of us and we didn't even need to cheat." Hinata shyly laughed, "Y-yeah…N-na-naruto-kun." "And besides," said Naruto loudly, you'd have to be a complete fool to not see them."

Sasuke shook his head, **"Dobe…if I hadn't told you who the Chuunin was you would have been going crazy the whole test." **'Pfft, who's he trying to fool,' thought most of the others.

"So that's why you did the point deduction for cheating, right," asked Sakura. Ibiki nodded, "Correct, those who were caught five times cheating were failed." Ibiki began to remove his headband, "Better to not cheat than to cheat clumsily." Ibiki pulled off his headband, and around the room students gasped and closed their eyes disbelieving.

The jounin commander has slashes and deep punctures in his head. 'Ugh what a mess,' thought Neji, 'look at those burn marks, slashes, and puncture wounds. All signs of what he went through and endured.'

'Cool,' thought Dosu, 'I bet his hands are worse. Won't ever happen to me though. Unlike him, I'm not stupid enough to get caught.' 'Eww,' thought Sakura and Ino, closing their eyes, 'nasty!'

"**That exactly proves my point of how pathetic these proctors are,"** concluded Kyuubi,** "if they were any good, Naruto, they would have easily seen you were cheating. You were incredibly obvious." **Naruto shrugged, **"Hey, I wasn't caught, that's all that matters." "WRONG, brat…pay attention to what this guy says then. What he says is important."**

"Information," continued Ibiki, "it can be the most valuable thing on the battlefield. How well you gather it can determine whether a mission is a failure or a success. There will be times you will have to risk your life to get it." Many of the Genin shook as Ibiki replaced his headband.

"Of course, you must always consider the source of your information," said Ibiki, "because intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bare this in mind…disinformation can be worse than no information. It can lead to the deaths of comrades…or worse, the destruction of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence…cheat to survive. Those who weren't good enough…the ones who got caught were weeded out."

Temari nodded, finally getting it. "Okay, so I get that part now, but what about the tenth question? If the test was about cheating to gather information, what was the point of the last question? I not getting it." Ibiki sweat dropped, "you're not? The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam."

Many of the Genin exchanged glances. Sakura raised a hand, "Uh yea…we get it, but just in case why don't you explain it." Ibiki sighed, 'Geez, those two ask questions a lot.' "As I said before, my goal was to test you not only as individuals but as a part of a squad." Ibiki closed his eyes, as the Genin leaned forward, eager to his explanation.

"The final question gave you two choices…both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question, though it meant that both you and your teammates would be failed."

Neji looked back towards Tenten and Lee. He silently breathed in relief, thanking the heavens that Lee had not raised his hand.

"The other option," continued Ibiki, "was you could try and answer the question, knowing if you got it wrong you could never be a Chuunin. It was a no-win situation. However, that is just the sort Chuunin have to face everyday."

'Whoa, unreal, this Chuunin stuff is tough' thought Sakura. **"He's kind of over exaggerating it,"** said Naruto. **"Of course, dobe, he's an interrogator, that's his job." **Naruto frowned, **"Fine, fine, no need to sound so cruel." **

"Okay," said Temari, "so what kind of missions do Chuunin do?" Ibiki shrugged, "Well there are many types. For example, why don't I give you a hypothetical mission? You're given the task of stealing an enemy document from an enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy have, nor how armed they are."

The Genin all nodded, some with their mouths opened like little kids. This was good stuff. "Furthermore," continued Ibiki, "you have reason to believe you are expected…that you may very well be walking into a trap. Now…do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission…of saying my comrades would rather live to fight another day? Can you choose to avoid danger?"

Around the room, Genin exchanged glances. Their minds turned, wondering whether they would ever turn down on a mission. However, before they could come to a decision Ibiki shouted, "No! There will be many missions that will seem to be suicidal. But as a Chuunin…you do not think about it. You think only of the goal…and achieving that goal through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chuunin squad leader."

Naruto and Sasuke continued to smirk, while the others slowly began o feel a sense of pride and loyalty. Ibiki pointed towards the doors, where many Genin had left, "Those who choose the safer of two paths, those whose determinations falters in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own…and those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor, will never be able to call themselves Chuunin. Well, at least as long as I'm here."

In the back, Kiba let out a supporting cheer, causing Ibiki to smile. 'What an interesting group of kids.' "As for the rest of you," he said, continuing, "You have all successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have the earned the right to continue to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare the first test of the Chuunin exams complete. There's nothing left, except to wish you all good luck and pray you fight the good fight."

Naruto leapt, "YEAH, that's what I'm talking about. First test done…look, Hinata, we just passed, whahooo!" Many of the Genin stared at him, as Naruto began to punch the air in a victory dance. 'What's up with this guy?'

Gaara, making sure no one was watching grinned, 'Naruto…enjoy your little free time. The next test is going to be fun for both you and I.' Neji watched Naruto carefully, "Hey, Lee, are you sure this guy is the one you were talking about? The guy who fought you, I mean He looks weak." Lee shook his head, "No, do not underestimate Naruto…he is very strong." Neji frowned, 'I see…'

Ibiki smiled as he watched Naruto, 'There's something about this kid,' thought Ibiki, 'he's different from the others. Throughout the whole test, he had no signs of worry in his eyes…what an interesting kid…Naruto Uzumaki.'

Sasuke shook his head, **"Look at him, Kyuubi. Even now, Naruto is just one big ball of energy." "I'll say,"** replied the fox gruffly. **"Hey, what's wrong with having energy?"** Sasuke and Kyuubi didn't reply, but laughed.

The light moment was ruined as Sasuke suddenly sat back and counted down from three. When he got to zero, the window smashed, shattering glass all over the floor. A long dark cloth was set up in front of Ibiki, attached to the ceiling by kunai. Genin leapt up in surprise, wondering what the hell was going on. As the cloth unraveled, a woman in the middle of the cloth was stood up. She had dark purple hair and wore a tan garment. She pointed to all the Genin and, rather quickly shouted, "Oi, I'm Anko Mitarashi, the proctor for the second Chuunin exams. Are you ready? Good, then let's GO, follow me," she yelled punching the air.

'Her? Now,' thought Ibiki, smiling, 'oh, spare me. She jumped the gun as usual.' "Hey, Anko, you're early…again. Can't you see the mood in here," said Ibiki as he stepped from behind the cloth. Anko frowned and sweat dropped, 'Ugh…' Meanwhile the Genin gaped at her open mouthed. Some of the cockier Genin tried to stifle their laughter.

Sakura frowned and her eyes narrowed, 'Great, she's a nutcase. She reminds me of Naruto. Up front, Anko counted the number of students. As she counted more and more, her frown grew more pronounced. When she was finished she almost looked angry, "Ibiki, how many are there? You passed all these guys? Your test was too easy Ibiki…I think you're getting soft."

Ibiki shrugged, "Or perhaps there are a stronger crop of candidates this year." Anko turned to regard the passing students, "Hmm, they sure don't look it. Oh well, by the time I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated. Hehe, this is going to be fun," said Anko in a sadistic way, licking her lips.

The smirks and laughter disappeared from the room, replaced by ones on mixed fear and anticipation. In the back, Neji narrowed his eyes, 'Let's see. There are seventy-eight in the classroom now,' he thought, doing some calculations in his head. 'If what she says is true she'll have eliminated more than thirty-nine Genin!'

Sakura gulped as she took a glance at Sasuke and Naruto. To her surprise, both of her teammates were unaffected by her words. 'I don't know if they heard or not…but half? Geez, less than half the amount in the room…really? What are they going to do, send us through some survival test or something? I wouldn't put it past 'her.'

"Alright," yelled Anko, "you maggots have had it easy so far. But…things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Until then," said Anko, smiling sweetly, "dismissed."

The Genin immediately stood up, and created pandemonium at the door, trying to get out. No one wanted to be the last person in the room with Anko. Team seven collected near the door. Naruto clapped Sakura and Sasuke on the back, faking happiness, "YEAH, We did it!" Sakura frowned, "Yes…now get your hands off me, before I use necessary…I mean unnecessary force," said Sakura, evilly. Naruto immediately obliged, not wanting to see any unnecessary force.

**Next Morning**

The crowd of Genin gazed wondrously up at the seemingly endless darkness that loomed ahead of them. Many gulped, their nervousness obvious, while the others tried to keep calm.

"H-hey," said a rain ninja, "what is this place?" Anko smirked, "this is the stage for part two of the Chuunin exams…training area battleground number forty-four. We like to call it the Forest of Death though.

The name sparked a memory in Neji's mind, 'This…is the next test,' thought Neji, questioningly, 'but…this is…the forest of death.' Neji turned to Tenten and Lee, "Hey, be careful here, especially you Lee. Gai told us of this place long ago, forbidding us to train here because of the dangerous creatures. I think they're going to make us go through this place for the next exam." Lee snickered, "Ha! No forest is going to stop our youthfulness; we will be just fine. We are long past the stage where we were inexperienced. Neji, you should be worrying about fighting me…I intend to beat you someday." Neji didn't we reply, 'Lee…you will always be inexperienced compared to me. The heavens would never allow that to change. Neji shrugged and turned his head towards Sasuke and Naruto. His eyes narrowed, seeing their pleasant talk. He then smiled maliciously.

In another corner, Shino whispered quietly to his teammates. "There is an evil feel to this forest guys, be careful." "Yeehaw, no danger will ever get through me and Akamaru," yelled Kiba loudly. Akamaru barked in response. 'I-I w-wonder if Naruto-kun knows,' thought Hinata, raising her hand to her mouth.

"Ugh," complained Sakura, inching closer to Sasuke, whose eyes were twitching, "there's something about this place that creeps me out." Naruto nodded, "I heard that even some Chuunin don't like to come to this place either…something about tough." Sakura gulped, "Creep…creepy," she murmured.

Anko caught her words and grinned, "Well, of course it's creepy. It's called the Forest of Death for a reason," she said cheerfully, sending shivers down everyone's spine, "and soon enough you guys are going to find out why."

Kiba coughed, and then squatted down, putting on his best female voice. Shaking his behind he mocked, "It's called the forest of death, and you're going to find out why." Kiba pointed at Anko, "HA! You don't scare me…you just get on and tell us what to do." Anko turned towards Kiba, grinning. The sight of it made Kiba shiver slightly as he remembered whom he was talking to.

"Heh, bad move Kiba," muttered Shino, noiselessly, just as Anko slipped a kunai from her sleeve. In one swift sweep she had thrown the kunai. The blade sliced open Kiba's cheek and landed in the midst of a group of grass Genin, whom all wore straw hats.

Kiba froze as he watched Anko disappear. He felt her presence as she grabbed him from behind. He shivered as she whispered in his ear, "You're not afraid of this are you, tough guy? Are you feeling frightened now," she asked slowly. She began wiping the blood on Kiba's cheek off, as the Genin gulped. Akamaru, too scared to help, remained far away. "You know," continued Anko, "it's usually guys like you that leave their blood all over this forest."

Sakura's eyes widened, 'that does it. She's a nut and a lunatic. And I thought this forest was creepy.' Naruto suddenly placed a hand on his kunai pouch, seeing one of the grass ninja move. He would have thrown it, had Sasuke not held his hand. **"I know, dobe…relax. Calm down. We can't do anything here." **Naruto breaths began to get very heavy as he saw the snake Sannin in disguise as a grass ninja appear behind Anko, sticking out his long snake-like tongue.

The other Genin, sensing a tense situation closed in around Anko, Kiba, and Orochimaru (disguised).

Anko held a second kunai to the tongue as she groaned, "Why hello there, grass ninja." "My apologies," came the slow reply, "but you dropped this," he said holding the knife in his tongue. Anko easily swiped the kunai and then continued, "You know…I can only see one reason why you are standing so close behind me. You want to have a premature death." The grass ninja chuckled, "Ah, sorry, it's just that…between the blood you spilled from the boy's cheek and the hair that your kunai cut off, I got a little too excited. I meant you no harm."

Anko chuckled as he backed off, "likewise," she murmured, while Kiba continued to shake. 'Geez, what kinds of loonies are here? And the guy with that tongue…I can't even do that.' "Well," continued Anko, "it seems that everyone is tense today. It must be something in the air," she said, with a slight chuckle, "this is going to be fun."

Kiba stared at Anko's retreating form annoyed, 'Damn, proctor.' "Alright, we're just about ready to begin," said Anko. "So," said Shikamaru, raising a hand lazily, interrupting her, "what exactly do we need to do?" Anko grinned, and reached into her jacket. She pulled out a sheet of papers. "Before we begin, I have something for you all. It's just a standard consent form."

Many of the Genin appeared dumbfounded. Neji's eyes narrowed, 'consent forms? What for?' "Before I can begin the test, ALL of you will need to read this and then sign it." Sakura raised a hand, "wait a minute! Why do we need to sign a consent form?"

Anko laughed, "Because some of you may not make it back alive from this little test," she answered as if it were obvious. The Genin were all startled and murmured amongst each other. "And so," continued Anko, "I need you guys to sign this to make sure you all understand the risks. Otherwise it will be my fault," she said, continuing to laugh.

"So, hand these out," said Anko, to Naruto, who was thinking about Orochimaru. Naruto nodded and absentmindedly took a sheet and handed the rest to Kabuto, who stood nearby. "Anyway," continued Anko, "you'll need every survival skill you know to pass the test because…"

Naruto blocked out Anko's voice and turned to look at Sasuke. He appeared to be having some sort of eye conversation with Gaara.

When they finished, Naruto nudged Sasuke. **"Hey, Sasuke, what's Gaara like now?" **Sasuke shrugged, **"He's still normal Gaara. He hardly speaks, and it seems his idea of communication is the movement of the eyes. Still, he doesn't kill people randomly anymore, so I guess that's a plus." **Naruto nodded and then turned back to Anko. 'So…I think we can count on his help with Orochimaru…' **"Hey, brat,"** interrupted Kyuubi,** "I told you to stop worrying about that bum. The only thing I want you to do is pass this test. By now, you should be able to handle Orochimaru just fine. You should easily be able to catch him off guard and incapacitate him."**

Naruto shook his head, **"No…I'm going to rip that guy piece by piece until there's nothing left. Then I'm going to kill him." **Sasuke raised an eyebrow, **"Uh, Naruto, one…relax. Two…you didn't make any sense?" **Naruto shrugged, **"whatever, teme."**

Sasuke stared at Naruto, worried about his emotions before turning back to Anko, who had pulled out a scroll. She unrolled it to reveal a map. "Everyone, look up here," she yelled, "this map is a diagram that will give you a basic idea of the terrain. The Forest of Death training grounds has forty-four locked entrance gates. Each team will start at a different gate, and you will enter at the same time. There are two rivers and in the center there is a locked tower. The tower is approximately ten kilometers from each gate."

Sakura frowned, '10 kilometers? That's not too bad. But there's got to be a catch or something.' "It's within this area that you will undergo the survival test," said Anko. "And during the test you are allowed to use any weapon or technique…or whatever the hell you want to use to pass."

"So we just need to survive on our own in the forest," asked Neji. Anko smiled, "Not quite, kiddie. For the second exam, you will need to… fight each other for these scrolls," she said, holding up a green and blue scroll. "Anything goes." In the back, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku all looked at each other, grinning. "Well, that just made our job easier," said Zaku.

"So, we need to get both scrolls," asked Sakura. "Yes," replied Anko, holding out the scrolls, "you'll need one of each. You'll be battling for a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. It's kind of like a fight to the death version of 'capture the flag,' though in this case, it's 'capture the scroll.'"

The groups of Genin now regarded each other suspiciously as if the test had already begun. Those with rivalries eyed each other vengefully, while others who were just cocky looked to see whom they would target first.

"Now, the details," said Anko, "there are twenty six teams that have passed the first exam. So, thirteen of those will get a heaven and the other thirteen will get an earth scroll. Like I said before…and it should be obvious any, you're objective is to get the other scroll and then to bring both scrolls to the tower at the center."

Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully, as he formulated a plan. 'So, all we need to do is to collect two scrolls. Let's hope Naruto's team gets the opposite scroll as us…there by far the weakest team probably. All they have is Sasuke. This test is easier than I thought.'

"U-um. S-so, d-does that mean t-that half the teams will fail," asked Hinata shyly, "B-because t-they will get t-their s-scrolls t-taken." Anko frowned, 'Wow…and this girl passed the first exam? Ibiki really did screw this one up.' "Yes, that's right," said Anko, making the tension just a little higher. Genin knew now they would need to do their best.

"Oh," said Anko, laughing, "I forgot to tell you the time limit." Kiba jumped, "We're being timed?! Why? It's hard enough anyway." Anko laughed, "Well, we need to have this test over with sometime. Can't have you guys wandering around in there forever…some of us have lives you know….unlike you." It took Kiba a moment to realize he was being made fun of, and when he did he turned beet red and lowered his hand.

"So," continued Anko, "you will have exactly 120 hours to successfully bring both scrolls to the tower…that's five days." "What," shouted Ino, "five days?" "What are we going to do for food," asked Chouji, horrified. Anko shrugged and plucked a berry from a nearby branch that hung over the fence. "That's your problem now…isn't it? The forest is full of nature's bounty. Of course…I've also seen large man-eating beasts, deadly poisonous plants and bugs…all sorts of creatures. That's why it's called, 'Survival Test.'

Chouji frowned, as he envisioned himself trudging through the forest without food. 'Oh no,' he thought. "That's not the worse problem, Chouji," said Ino, hitting him, knowing he was concerned about food. "But Ino," whined Chouji, "we have to find food now." Ino kicked him, "the problem is, and there's no way thirteen teams will pass. Simply because as the days go by, there will be less available scrolls and you'll be more fatigued. We'll have to be constantly on guard…like sleeping with one eye open."

Hearing Ino, Anko suddenly broke into a huge grin, "Exactly, and there's the beauty of the survival test. Apart from those who are killed, some are bound to succumb to exhaustion, starvation, dehydration, and exposure. I wonder how long it will take before you guys are screaming for mercy…ooh my mouth just waters at the sound of it." Around the area, many Genin who were confident now gulped, while those already nervous looked downright horrified.

Sakura looked nervous, though Sasuke patted her on the back, making her blush, "Ah, Sakura, don't worry. This forest is nothing for me and Naruto." "Yeah," agreed Naruto, "me and Sasuke and you will breeze through this forest easy…so don't sweat over it." Sakura smiled, "Thanks…you guys," she said, softly.

Anko grinned as she saw team seven conversing, 'my, those two over there are considered one bit. Looks like Ibiki found some nice picks this time around.' "Now, let's go over the rules," she said, attracting everyone's attention, "and also what offenses will get you…disqualified." She held up three fingers. "First," she said, lowering a finger, "obviously those teams that fail to reach the tower or fail to bring both scrolls fail."

She lowered a second finger. "Next, all three team members must be present and in condition to fight on the fifth day when you are all due at the tower. Which means if even one of a team's members are dead or severely injured, that teams out. And lastly," she said lowering her third finger, "you are not allowed to open the scrolls until after you get into the tower."

Many were confused by the last rule. "So," said Kankuro, raising a hand, "what happens if you open a scroll." Anko gave off another sadistic grin, "that's for those who open theirs prematurely to find out," she said, winking, "because as a Chuunin, you will sometimes be entrusted with top-secret documents and information. Consider this a test of your trustworthiness. And remember…if you open the scroll, you fail."

All the Genin nodded. "Okay, that's all the explanation you get," said Anko, "next we'll hand out scrolls. We will give each team one scroll of every three consent forms turned in. So, hurry up and sign. When you've got your scroll, choose which gate you'd like to start from. And one final piece of advice…Stay Alive."

The Genin all looked at one another, and right there on the field, challenges were made by eye contact. Naruto and Gaara locked eyes and both simultaneously nodded, to signify they were ready for each other.

Nearby, at a small little stand, a curtain was pushed aside and a Chuunin peeked out. "Anko, it's we're ready to distribute the scrolls." Anko nodded, "Alright, now read and sign. Once you're all finished, go to the stand to turn your forms in."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura signed theirs immediately and proceeded inside. They stepped behind the curtain, while Neji watched. 'Smart,' assessed the Hyuuga Prodigy, 'now we can't possibly know what scroll they get, nor which one of them carries it. It's like that proctor said, stealing intelligence is a matter of life and death. Everyone is an enemy…but oh well, my Byakugan will overcome them all.' Neji turned to his team, "Let's go."

Tenten nodded, while Lee punched the air, "Master Gai, I will do my best!"

**Ten Minutes Later**

Ten minutes later, all the teams were ready to go. At gate sixteen, Kiba, Shino and Hinata got ready to enter. "WOOHOO," howled Kiba, "if it's survival they want, we've got it made!" "Right," agreed Hinata.

At gate twenty-seven, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were all looking smug. "So, everyone got the plan," asked Shikamaru. Ino nodded, "Right, we're going after Naruto's group…they've got to be the worst." 'Munch Munch,' was Chouji's reply, as he happily swallowed down chips.

At gate twenty, the sound ninja made their devious plans. Dosu leaned forward, as if wishing to break the lock apart, "Finally, we can carry out our orders. Orochimaru will be pleased."

At gate six, the sand sibling stood together and silently wished each other luck. Kankuro stared proudly at his brother, 'With Gaara, there's no way anybody can beat us. We'll be done in a flash.'

At gate fifteen and gate thirty-eight, were Kabuto and Orochimaru's teams respectively. Both plotted to go after Naruto and Sasuke right away.

At gate forty-one, Neji and Tenten listened to Lee shouted about how their youthfulness would beat down everyone to the ground.

And finally, at gate number twelve, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood side-by-side. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely ready for this, guy," shouted Naruto. "Dobe," said Sasuke, chuckling. "Forest of Death…bring it on," shouted Sakura, who couldn't help but shout along with Naruto.

From a screen, Anko watched all the teams have their last minute preparations. At exactly twelve she pressed a button, opening all the gates. From around the training ground, Genin dashed in, each with ambitions and ideas for winning.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura slowly walked in. The three Genin nodded and gave each other high fives. And then…together, they leapt into the dark forest. **"Ready, Sasuke? We'll have one shot to put him down for good!" "Ready,"** replied the "Uchiha.

* * *

Lionheart: phew…like I said before sorry for the delay. Last weekend was so busy. But I did keep up with my weekly update so im proud of that.

Remember to vote in poll.

Announcement: I exceeded 50K hits and I have nearly 200 reviews. YES!


	20. Chapter 19: Chuunin Exams: Part 2

Lionheart: A new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews… I'm happy to it has pushed me to 200 reviews. I'm extremely thankful. I've decided that Naruto will be the one to receive the curse mark.

Ayge: Akamaru…I seriously considered putting the curse mark on him, but this is action/adventure, not comedy. But…nice suggestion. It made me laugh.

TankerMDK: Thank you very much for the thoughtful insight. Your review made me sit down and seriously think about the next chapter, and i'm happy to say that with your help you indirectly helped made me make a great plot line, according to some of my friends. Thank you very very much.

Thanks for the thoughtful reviews reminding me to make this good. I won't let you down. And I promise the next couple of chapters will be action packed.

* * *

**Summary: Naruto, who has already seen his best friend go under Orochimaru's control once, is not about to let it happen again. He is eager for the confrontation that will undoubtedly take place…inside the Forest of Death.**

* * *

**Chuunin Exams: Orochimaru Gets His Way**

The three Genin leapt side by side quietly, on guard as they traveled through the eerie forest. "Okay," said Sasuke suddenly, as he landed by a tree, "We'll stop here for now. Let's come up with some kind of formation or strategy in case we're attacked."

Sakura and Naruto both nodded, "Right." "So, what do we do," asked Sakura. Sasuke scratched his head, thinking, "Hold on a minute." **"Hey, dobe, okay, so are we agreed? Let Orochimaru catch us and take him out?" "DEFINETELY," **replied the blone Genin. Sasuke noticed he trembled a bit, and knew it was from anticipation and anger. Sasuke nodded, **"Naruto, don't be foolish. even though we have the advantage this time, we must not underestimate him." **Naruto nodded in response, and Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Okay, I'll take the lead, since I'm the quickest out of all of us. Sakura, you will be in the middle. You have the greatest strength out of all of us, and you can provide support to both Naruto and I. Naruto will fan out behind us, like a sweeper, providing the defense in case we're caught off guard."

"Wait," objected Sakura, "and no offense Naruto…but is that really a good idea?" Sasuke nodded, "Don't underestimate Naruto. Trust me, he may be a dobe, but he is not weak." Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke, while Sakura chuckled. "Okay…Naruto, you better watch out real good," threatened Sakura, "or…" She punched her fists together, as Naruto gulped, "Yeah…S-sakura-chan.

Changing the subject abruptly to keep the team focused, Sasuke said, "all right, we'll walk from here. I'm feeling particularly lazy," said Sasuke, with a grin. "Yeah, someone will find us eventually." Sakura looked nervous, though she nodded. "Let's go," said Sasuke.

As Sasuke turned to leave, he detected a familiar presence nearby. **"Hey, Naruto, his team has the opposite scroll. Find out if he has it." "Right,"** replied Naruto.

"Umm, Sasuke, wait," said Naruto. Sasuke acted surprised and stopped. Sakura turned, "Naruto, we haven't even been here that long, and now you already have to go to the bathroom?" Naruto sweat dropped, "Wow, Sakura-chan, how did you know?" Sakura glared, "Well…you're holding your pants…that's one."

Naruto chuckled, "Right…umm yeah, I'll be right back, then." Sasuke shrugged, "Don't lose your guard dobe…" Naruto nodded, as he leapt into some nearby bushes.

Sasuke sat down on a nearby log, and Sakura joined him. For a moment the two sat in an awkward silence, while Sakura fiddled with her fingers. Irritated, Sasuke took hold of her hands, "relax, Sakura. Don't worry…we're all going to be fine, if we all work together. Don't get cold feet now."

Sakura nodded, though her mind filed with nasty thoughts of their bloody and gruesome deaths. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like…this?' She was interrupted as Sasuke suddenly stood, with a concerned look. Fearing for Naruto, Sakura leapt up, "Sasuke, what's wrong? Is it Naruto?"

Sasuke covered her mouth and motioned to be quiet. As he did so, Naruto stepped from behind a tree. He pulled his zip up and then walked over to Sakura. Sasuke watched him closely, and then found Naruto telepathically.

He inwardly groaned, **"Naruto…you have about five seconds to tell me what the heck just happened." **Naruto's reply came back almost instantaneously, **"I let him catch a bunshin. I'm looking around for the teammates. He doesn't have the scroll." **Sasuke snarled, **"Stick to the formation, dobe…and hurry up."** Kyuubi chuckled, **"That kid is a natural idiot."**

Meanwhile, Naruto showed off to Sakura, "Aww, I feel so much better now. Maybe you should go to, Sakura…it does wonders." Sakura eye's darkened and in a swift motion, slapped Naruto into the ground. As Naruto stood, he moaned and then muttered something about 'let's go.' Sakura and Sasuke both turned, the latter seemingly unaware that Naruto was grinning evilly.

As Naruto took a step forward, Sasuke suddenly flipped behind him, sending out a bone-shattering punch. "AAHH," yelled Naruto as flew into a tree. At the same time, Sakura jumped in half surprise and half fright. "Um…Sasuke, what was that for? I think that was a little too harsh…you could have hurt him."

Naruto leapt up, "Yeah…yeah, you could have hurt me. What's your problem?" Sasuke drew a kunai and pointed it at Naruto, "hey…you have about five seconds to tell me who you are. Before I rip off every part of your body with this kunai." Sakura stared frighteningly at Sasuke… "u-ummm." Fear suddenly overtook her as she raised her hands.

Naruto slowly stood, wiping blood off his face, "Hey, Sakura, we better watch out. I think he's going crazy." Sasuke chuckled, "yeah right. What happened to your shuriken pouch? I notice it's on your left hip…Naruto's right-handed." Sakura suddenly gasped, as she tried to process the fact of an imposter Naruto.

"Your transformation jutsu is terrible. A Shinobi must be accurate in all his maneuvers…he must be stealthy, secretive, and wise. You," said Sasuke with emphasis, "have neither of those." Naruto remained silent for a second, before breaking into a wide grin. "Well, it looks like you've caught me. Hn, but I'm still going to take your scroll."

Naruto disappeared, as smoke covered him. Another face popped out of it, belonging to a rain ninja. He dashed forward swiftly, as Sasuke grunted, and Sakura suddenly froze in surprise and fear. "So," cried the rain ninja, "which one of you has the scroll, or should I just take you both you?"

Sasuke smirked, and leapt up, doing fast hand signs. He flipped upside down in mid-air, and with his Sharingan activated, said, "you fool. Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Technique) From his mouth Sasuke shot out ten fireballs, which followed the rain ninja, who stopped and placed his hands together, "Oboro Bunshin no…" (Haze Clone) Before he could finish his technique however, Sasuke had appeared behind him.

"Hey, over here…" The rain ninja froze with nervousness before Sasuke sent a lights out punch towards his head. The rain ninja took the blunt of the blow and was swallowed in a large fire by Sasuke's fireball attack and was knocked high up, smoking. Sasuke leapt up after him, gathering chakra into his has finger to puncture the man's heart, but to his dismay, Sakura got ahead of him, smashing the Genin down with a bone-shattering punch. She looked like the wild Sakura he knew.

The rain Genin choked blood as he landed on the ground. Sasuke landed nearby, "Well…under normal circumstances I would just kill you now…but that doesn't seem too fair does it." The rain Genin muttered something, though all that came out was blood. Sasuke grabbed the ninja by the throat, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Sakura watched as slowly, the Genin's faces went from one of cockiness to that of absolute horror. For some reason she enjoyed every second of it.

"Y-you're friend," choked out the rain Genin, "if you let me go, m-my friends will spare him." Sakura suddenly gasped, remembering that Naruto wasn't there. She was about to go look, when Sasuke grabbed her hand with his free one. "Don't worry, Sakura… Naruto is just fine." The rain Genin chuckled, "I wouldn't be too sure…but if you let me go…" Sasuke frowned, though it soon turned into a smile. "Well, if you're so confident that our friend is in trouble, then who is that over there?"

Fearfully, the rain Genin turned to see the orange clad Genin standing on a tree branch nearby, 'WHAT? How did he get out of that rope trap?' "Haha, Naruto Uzumaki is here," shouted the blonde. **"Sorry, teme, I got ambushed by some sand ninja. They had the same scroll as us, but they're out of the contest now." **

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke turned back to the rain ninja, "So," continued Sasuke, "First, you attack us…then, when you get your ass whooped you try to threaten us…not to mention doing it through a bluff. I think you 'deserve' to die."

The rain Genin gulped, "N-no, p-please don't. I-I'll give you 'our' scroll. Don't hurt me." Sasuke shook his head, "If you had the scroll, my friend would have found it on you when he searched you. You never caught him…you caught a kage bunshin." Realizing that he had fallen into a trap, the rain Genin gasped and closed his eyes, realizing he was about to die. "Tell you what," said Sasuke, "you go back to your little pals, and tell them to train hard. Because next time we meet, we're going to beat your shit team down and take your scroll. Until then…" Sasuke didn't finish his line as he forcefully hurled the rain Genin into the darkness of the surrounding trees.

The rain Genin landed on his feet somehow, and bounded away. He turned back with a look of pure anger in his eyes, "this isn't over," he shouted. Ignoring him, Sasuke turned back to the team. Naruto and Sakura both gaped at him, "Wow, Sasuke, why did you let him go," asked Sakura. Sasuke shrugged, "Too weak for me to even bothering wasting my energy on."

"**Brat…Kit, Orochimaru is lurking near." **Sasuke tensed, and focused his chakra to his senses. He detected Orochimaru in his grass ninja disguise about one thousand feet away. Two other unfamiliar chakra presences were with him. Naruto also detected the presence, for Sasuke saw the familiar signs of his whisker marks growing, which was always a bad sign. **"Brat…calm down,"** complained Kyuubi, **"don't you remember the last time you tried to transform into that? You lost all control!"**

Naruto seemed to get the message for his chakra levels went down, causing Sasuke to sigh in relief. "Okay," said Sasuke, mostly to Sakura, "after that last incident we need to sit down and think about what to do if a situation like that occurs again." Sakura nodded, "Right…how about a password? Something only the three of us would know?"

Sasuke nodded, "I have one ready. Naruto…pay attention!" Naruto turned his attention towards Sasuke, thought Sakura noticed his eyes kept shifting towards their left. Her eyes narrowed, wondering if Naruto was keeping something quiet.

She was pulled out of her suspicions by Sasuke who nudged her, "you ready Sakura?" Sakura nodded and listened closely. Sasuke nodded, "Okay, listen closely because I only want to say this once. The question will be, 'When does a ninja strike?'" Sakura nodded and repeated the question to herself.

"Alright, the response is," said Sasuke, speaking a little more loudly, "A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike. Got it?" Sakura nodded and grinned, "I got it."

"Easy," replied Naruto. Sasuke raised a knowing eyebrow at Naruto; though he was interrupted when he detected a surge of chakra from behind. "Something's coming…get ready."

The three Genin leapt into a triangular shaped formation, with Sasuke in the lead. The Uchiha prodigy placed his hands together as the wind suddenly pounded into them. 'This jutsu…,' thought Sasuke, 'besides me, only Naruto and he knows it.' The three Genin were desperately held their ground, but slowly they were pushed backwards. "Naruto," shouted Sasuke over the wind, "use your earth techniques."

Naruto nodded and forced his way in front of Sasuke and Sakura. The Uchiha held onto a branch, while his free hand held Sakura in place, "Hurry…NARUTO." Naruto finally stopped and formed some hand seals. He placed a hand to his mouth shouting, "Doton: Doryuheki!" (Earth Style: Earth Style Wall).

Naruto spewed a stream of mud from his mouth, which quickly turned into a solid wall. It effectively blocked the wind attack, and the three Genin panted for breath behind it. Naruto peered in front of the wall, surveying the area. Many of the trees had been leveled, leaving little cover. "We have to move," said Naruto, quickly, "we're exposed."

Sasuke nodded, "follow me. We'll use the same formation. Let's catch this guy off guard." Sakura nodded, unaware that it would be very difficult to catch Orochimaru off guard. As they leapt through the forest in single file, another wave of wind hit them from the side. While, Sasuke helped Sakura, Naruto used another Doton: Doryuheki technique to block the wind.

Landing on a nearby branch, Sasuke shouted, "Sharingan." His eyes turned blood red, and Sakura noticed that his Sharingan looked different that it normally did. Noticing her gaze, Sasuke said, "It's the mangekyo Sharingan…better than the standard Sharingan basically." Sakura nodded impressed, while Sasuke peeked behind their barrier.

His eyes detected the chakra presence of Orochimaru fifty feet away. 'Damn, he's faster than I predicted.' "Okay," said Sasuke turning back, "he's fifty feet in front of us. I'll go straight for him, and while I hold him, Sakura…you and Naruto hit him from behind. Naruto will take the lead." Before Naruto could object, Sasuke had leapt away.

"NO TEME," shouted Naruto. Before he could move, Sakura grabbed him, "No, Naruto. We need to follow Sasuke's orders. C'mon he could be in trouble." **"Damn, hurry up NARUTO!" **Frustrated, Naruto handed Sakura some kunai, "Sakura, when you see the target throw these at him. Preferably not all bunched up." Confused Sakura asked why. "Argh, forget it Sakura, just do it…now take my hand."

Naruto placed his hands together and shouted, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" (Flying Thunder God technique). Bewildered, Sakura suddenly felt herself moving at incredible speed, and before she knew it she was next to Sasuke. Taking a look around, she saw Naruto and Sasuke engaging one of the grass ninja in an incredibly high-speed Taijutsu match.

Impressed with the fighting, Sakura forgot about the kunai, only to be forcefully reminded when Naruto shouted, "SAKURA…the kunai," before taking a hit that sent him into a tree.

Sakura instantly began throwing the kunai, which the grass ninja dodged. Behind her, Naruto stood and leapt back in. The fighting continued with neither side doing much until the grass ninja suddenly stopped. Sasuke and Naruto stopped side-by-side, each with their arms poised for action.

The grass ninja laughed, "My…I'm surprised. The two of you are stronger than I originally gave you credit for. It's not an easy task to block my wind technique." The three Genin remained silent, while Orochimaru suddenly pulled out his earth scroll. "Feast your eyes n these…wouldn't they look nice with your heaven scroll?" Orochimaru suddenly wrapped his long tongue around it, swallowing it whole. "Eww," cried Sakura, inching backwards, "how creepy."

Sasuke drew a kunai, "Hey…take off the mask Orochimaru. Or do you want us to take it off ourselves. We already got a cheek piece." Sakura screamed when Sasuke held up a piece of flesh that was no longer on the grass ninja's skin. To make matters worse, there was also no blood in the hole, only an eye that seemed to hunger for blood.

Orochimaru remained silent, his gaze no longer smiling. When he peeled off his mask eerily, he almost looked angry, "Who are you? How did you know who I was?" Sakura sat down in fright, wondering what had happened. "It doesn't matter that we know," said Sasuke, "all that matters is your going to die."

Sasuke made to throw his kunai for a distraction, when Orochimaru smirked, "Ah, about that… too late. You should keep an eye on your surroundings." At that moment a snake appeared almost magically, devouring both Sasuke and Naruto whole. Sakura screamed and tears threatened to come down her face as she watched the snake move towards her. "Good bye," said Orochimaru sweetly.

As the snake lunged, Sakura closed her eyes. She waited for the inevitable, but it never came. Opening an eye, she found herself face to face with Naruto, who had used his own body as a shield to stop the snake's momentum, and Sasuke who had pulled out a sword to impale the snake's mouth. The two Genin jumped in front of Sakura, and eyed Orochimaru, who appeared to be deep in thought.

Orochimaru bared his teeth, "So, Kawarimi no Jutsu…(Replacement Technique), and under those circumstances too. How interesting." Orochimaru suddenly vanished appearing behind Sasuke and Naruto, "So tell me…how do you know who I am? It greatly interests me. The longer you talk, the longer you live."

Naruto suddenly threw a vicious back kick, which Orochimaru avoided, "I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOU!" Orochimaru smiled as he landed on a branch, "aren't you the brave one? Well…then, can you brave this one out?" Orochimaru suddenly threw five kunai at them, and charged.

Sasuke blocked the kunai with two of his own, while Naruto drew his sword. He vanished behind Orochimaru using Shunshin, and then shouted, "Mikazuki no Mai!" Naruto split into three, surprising Orochimaru. 'Damn,' thought Orochimaru as the clones chopped his head off.

Sakura gasped wondering if they had won, before Naruto suddenly back flipped to avoid three kunai. Sasuke looked up to see Orochimaru standing on a branch. The snake Sannin smiled, "My, what power behind those idiotic smiles," said Orochimaru to Naruto, "you're quite the capable ninja."

"**Naruto, I'm going to distract him,"** said Sasuke, not moving, **"I'm going to let you do the honors." "Yeah…use your snake stuff to surprise him, I'll use hiding mist," **responded Naruto, careful not to move his head. He couldn't let Orochimaru know they could communicate like this. Naruto suddenly formed a hand seal, "Kirigakure no Jutsu." Mist surrounded the area almost immediately, as Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously hid their chakra energies.

While Sakura stayed put, Orochimaru laughed, his echoes spreading through the clearing, "Ah, so you want to play? You can't seriously think this mist will stop me?" He was surprised as Sasuke appeared from his right, "Sen'eijashu! Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!" Orochimaru stared in surprise as long snakes wrapped around his body, biting deep into his flesh.

Behind him he heard Naruto shout, "TAKE THIS!" 'Damnit,' thought Orochimaru, as he did quick hand signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Although he was trapped, the flame Orochimaru spewed was enough to stop Naruto's slash, and moment later he was able to use Kawarimi. Sasuke's snakes vanished into his arm, as Orochimaru gasped for air, "That jutsu…where did you learn it from?"

Sasuke grinned, "from you…Orochimaru." Orochimaru growled, "What do you mean? We have never met!" Sasuke smiled mysteriously, "well…that's the problem isn't it?" "So, you want to play games, hm, Sasuke," sneered Orochimaru.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto landed nearby. "You can't beat us," said Naruto, "so why don't you just accept your death. It will be over quickly…I guarantee it." Orochimaru laughed in response, "Oh…I think your underestimating me. But if you want to play…we can certainly do that." Naruto shrugged, "Have it your way," he said before suddenly doing hand seals, "Kyuubi no Jutsu!" Naruto went into the Kyuubi form and began slashing with his claws.

The snake Sannin in response used Sen'eijashu to counterattack, and give Naruto something to attack, resulting in all his snakes ending up diced. Meanwhile Sasuke maneuvered above him, shouting, "Chidori!" Sakura watched dazzled, as lightning similar to Kakashi's formed in Sasuke's palm. Distracted, Orochimaru was knocked upwards by Naruto's Konoha Senpu.

As Orochimaru went upwards, Sasuke suddenly came down, with his Chidori thrust out. Naruto landed nearby, waiting to see if this would be the end. Orochimaru groaned as he shouted, "Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu." (Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu). A large brown snake materialized out of air, and quickly knocked Orochimaru out of Sasuke's range. As a result, the snake took the blunt of the blow and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke hit the ground hard, and as he slowly tried to stand, he heard a rushing sound that made his blood turn to ice. Seeing Sasuke fall, Orochimaru quickly extended his neck, 'HA! What a powerful Uchiha. He may be stronger than Itachi…I must have him.' Meanwhile, both Sakura and Naruto were gazing in horror at the scene folding in front of them. 'What the hell…his neck,' thought Sakura. She suddenly saw Sasuke off guard, "SASUKE! WATCH OUT!"

Sasuke slowly turned to see Orochimaru's head coming towards him. He urged his body to move, even though he knew it was futile.

Naruto quickly placed his hands together and said, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" He teleported right in front of Sasuke, shouting, "KONOHA DAISENPU!" Orochimaru took the two kicks to the side and was knocked back into a tree. The scene would have been funny to Sakura if the situation hadn't been so serious. First, Orochimaru's body had been kicked backwards, and since his neck was extended it hit the tree second. The snake Sannin retracted his head and glared evilly at Naruto, "you…know the fourth's technique?"

Naruto smiled proudly, "That's right! And my formula is connected to Sasuke so I can help him in a 'flash,' said Naruto emphasizing the last word.

Orochimaru grumbled and suddenly, without warning leapt to flee, 'Damnit…they cannot be Genin! Did I miscalculate their strength," thought Orochimaru. He suddenly stopped, seeing Sasuke grinning face in front of him. "But how…you're…oh no." Orochimaru gulped as realized what had happened. "So, Sasuke…you changed your appearance to look like Sakura just after you did that lightning jutsu. Then while the fox boy distracted me, you created Kage Bunshins around the clearing to trap me, while the others caught up. How did you know I would try to escape?"

Sasuke smirked, "Lucky guess I suppose. But really…you shouldn't be worrying about the particulars, because this time you're not going to get away." Orochimaru frowned and bared his tongue lashed out threateningly.

Behind him, Sakura and Naruto landed. Both were grinning, "Hey, Sasuke," said Sakura, "that was a great plan. It worked!" Orochimaru stared around him, realizing that between Sasuke and his Sharingan and the Kyuubi container he had no hope of his escape. He began to cook up ideas to get away.

"To think at your age, you have complete mastery over your Sharingan. To think you've even achieved the Mangekyo, something not many Uchiha get." Sasuke smiled, "You've certainly done your reading." Orochimaru suddenly grinned, realizing he could get an advantage by playing with Sasuke's mind, "Oh no! No research for me. I just know a certain brother of yours…you know the one who allegedly destroyed his clan save for his little brother."

Orochimaru smirked, thinking he had gotten to the Genin for he noticed a faint frown. His surprise was quadrupled when Sasuke shrugged, "I don't have a brother. Well I guess if you consider close friends as brothers…but then again Naruto didn't destroy my clan, and unless Sakura is a cross-dresser…and a good one at that…then I don't really see any brothers around here."

Orochimaru frowned, 'what? Did I make another miscalculation? When did Sasuke get so weak and softhearted? He has no ambition anymore…how could this be?' Sasuke seemed to know what Orochimaru thought for he added, "Orochimaru, there is no way I'm going to fall into your mind game. What are you trying to do anyway? Get me so angry at my brother, that I'll join you in search for power to defeat him? That's a load of crap…considering you can't even beat me now!"

Sasuke smirked suddenly, and for the second time did the hand seals for the Chidori, "I think that's enough talk. We already wasted half a day. Any more…and we might not make it. Oh…I forgot…you're not going to make it." Not wasting any time, Orochimaru suddenly went on his knees. The sudden cry for mercy startled the leaf Shinobi, including Sasuke, who stopped his hand signs.

"Please…don't kill me," begged Orochimaru. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, wondering if Orochimaru was serious or if he was trying to stall for time. He immediately searched the area for anything suspicious. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura had dropped their guards, unaware that Orochimaru had used a Kawarimi technique during his cry for mercy.

Sasuke suddenly detected movement behind Sakura and he saw the Sannin's head extend for her. Sasuke panicked, 'No way, he's going to put the seal on her? But she'll die…NOOO.' **"Naruto…he's behind you…he's going to try and put the seal on Sakura."**

"**Better hurry, brat," **warned Kyuubi. Naruto turned sharply, while Sakura jumped backward, with her hands raised. Naruto realized that Sakura could not survive against Orochimaru's cursed seal technique, and against all logic and reason, he leapt in front to prevent her from receiving it.

**_'PPSSSST.'_**

Blood splattered over Sakura's face, as she gazed horrifyingly at the scene in front of her. 'Oh no,' she whimpered. Sasuke felt as if time had slowed down as he tried to stop Naruto, though he could only watch helplessly as his friend took a bite to the neck. 'No…how could we have underestimated him? NOOOO!'

In a flash of fury, Sasuke ripped Orochimaru off Naruto and in an angry rush ripped off one of the Sannin's arms. "I'LL KILL YOU," shouted Sasuke, trying to use every Ninjutsu move he had. Fireballs pummeled the helpless snake ninja as Sasuke kept using the Hosenka no Jutsu. Orochimaru, between blood loss and fireballs crashed into a nearby tree, severely injured and paralyzed in the lower body.

Meanwhile, Sakura caught Naruto's limp body and noticed the faint mark on his neck. She suddenly noticed that Naruto suddenly violently cough and red chakra began to emit from his body. "W-what happening to me," moaned Naruto? The blonde boy began to throb and shake uncontrollable, before letting out an ear-splitting scream.

Sasuke stopped his onslaught in bewilderment, all anger forgotten and remembered Naruto needed treatment. He pinned Orochimaru to a tree with his shuriken and went to check on Naruto. He turned to see Sakura being thrown backwards by Kyuubi's chakra. **"KYUUBI,"** shouted Sasuke,** "What's going on? Why is Naruto's body emitting red chakra…your chakra?" **Kyuubi's reply was bitter, **"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't know it would happen. It seems the curse seal mark Orochimaru just put on Naruto has awakened the beast of me inside him. There's nothing I can do, but it seems my chakra has completely made that brat lose his mind? But partially it's my fault, I made him try and fight the seal, but since he was low on chakra he used my chakra to fight it. The two reacted and they seemed to have destroyed Naruto's reasoning and restraint. We have to knock him out and seal the curse." **

Sasuke groaned, **"Naruto…GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" **When, no reply came, the Uchiha took a deep breath and muttered, "Damn, Kyuubi, you owe me."

Meanwhile, Orochimaru stared in horror at the scene unfolding, 'what power! These Genin…I must retreat, this is too much." Orochimaru, using all the rest of his strength summoned a snake to carry him away. He turned one last time as he lay injured and bleeding on the snake at Sasuke, who was trying to restrain a wild Naruto. 'Sasuke…you truly are your brother's brother. And you…Kyuubi are truly dangerous. I look forward to our next meeting. If you can defeat my three Otonin!' (Sound Ninja)

Back in the clearing Sakura noticed Orochimaru escaping, though she realized Naruto, and more importantly Sasuke, needed help. She joined Sasuke as he dodged a sudden snap of red chakra towards him. "Sasuke, what's going on? What happened?" Sasuke and Sakura ducked as a fireball almost hit them. "Sorry, Sakura, I'll explain later, right now, we need to get to Naruto. Here, I'll create a distraction; you get in there and knock him out. One punch should do it. No questions…just go!"

Sakura nodded as Sasuke leapt high. Naruto followed him and leapt high as well, shouting, "KILL…KILL!" Sasuke formed hand signs shouting, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Naruto easily dodged the attack and tackled Sasuke over. They hit the ground roughly, with Naruto on top. 'Damn…I don't have any chakra left,' thought Sasuke. The blonde Genin still yelled, "KILL…KILL!" As Sasuke noticed the curse seal marks covering Naruto's face, the blonde Genin opened his mouth and bit off a chunk of Sasuke's arm. Sasuke yelled in agony, and was about to lose his arm, when Naruto fell over on top of him, out cold. Sakura stood over the two of them, panting heavily with her arm extended. She had a huge gash over her stomach from one of Naruto's chakra slashes

"About time…" whispered Sasuke, before passing out from blood loss low chakra. Sakura continued panting as she kneeled over. She took in the surrounding area. From Naruto's chakra alone, the clearing had just extended about twenty feet in all directions. "Naruto…what happened to you," she thought, tears coming out.

From nearby, a red-haired sand Genin watched silently, while his clone trudged through the forest. "This is not good," whispered Gaara.

* * *

Lionheart: Okay, I hoped that made sense. I tried to make it so that it would still keep the general storyline intact. Sorry for all of you Orochimaru haters…he is still alive, though right now, he has no right arm. I guess that's something though. 

Note: Orochimaru is also at kage level, so it's no surprise he fights evenly with Sasuke and Naruto. And even if it doesn't make sense…it's a story .;; oh well…hope youe enjoy. If not…trust me the next chapter will be better.

Sakura plays more of a fighting role in the next chapter.

In case the goal of this chapter was confusing, Naruto and Sasuke wanted to try and eliminate Orochimaru before he could cause trouble though it failed and now...(And you all VOTED) Naruto got the curse mark. I added a new twist in which if Naruto tries to use both Kyuub's power and curse at the same time, he will lose his mind. The problem is, both are linked to his emotions. So, theoretically, if Naruto gets too angry...well...you get it.

the next chapter will focus on Sakura mostly and how she develops more, now that both Sasuke and Naruto are injured.


	21. Chapter 20: Genin Rumble

Lionheart: Hey, everyone, I know it's been awhile and I hope you guys weren't too angry for the delay. I just felt very out of it the last week so I didn't update. I promise to get in at least three during the holidays. See you there.

Now, the question of pairings: As of right now, it's a lot of one-sided romance, such as between Sakura and Sasuke. I had to do this to try and keep IC. Perhaps in the near future, there will be some more pairings. Also, this is NOT a yaoi or Yuri story so if you like that, this is the wrong place.

So, enjoy this next action packed chapter, than only comes in the heat of the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

**Summary: As fate would have it, Orochimaru has once again slipped past the grasp of Sasuke and Naruto, and has left a present behind in the form of his cursed seal on Naruto. The problem the Jinchuuriki faces is that if he tries to use both at once, then he loses control. And it's unavoidable is he loses control of his emotions.**

* * *

**Genin Rumble: Sound vs. Leaf**

Sakura pulled Sasuke's limp body and she hugged, while tears poured from her face. "S-Sasuke…S-Sasuke, please wake up," she murmured as if her words would wake him. When she got no response, she hugged the Uchiha even tighter, now with tears coming down her face. She whispered into his ears, "I'm here now, Sasuke, please…wake up."

When the boy remained motionless, she tried the same with Naruto. It was at this moment she noticed the faint marking on his neck, where he had been bitten.

Scared, she touched the area. Almost immediately Naruto's body shook. Sakura snapped, remembering that her comrades were injured. She began to panic when Naruto's body began to continually shake and sweat began to pour from their pores. 'Argh…why did this have to happen? What do I do?'

**Elsewhere**

"Haku…did you feel that?" Haku disguised as a Genin with long black hair and with a pale white face turned around towards the area where Zabuza pointed. "Yes…Akuro-kun. It felt like a sudden burst of …chakra."

Zabuza frowned, and turned to his other teammate, Zen. "What do you think?" Zen, a young Genin with brown hair and pale green eyes thought to himself. As if by habit, he crossed his arms and he began shaking his head. "Well…right now, if I feel it right, it's an evil feeling. It's about half a mile from our position. I think we should at least go check it out, but I don't think we should be too rash about it, Akuro. Somebody either got hurt, or is getting hurt. Let's wait until the battle is over, or until their off guard and strike when they are exhausted."

Zabuza frowned again, this time out of irritation for his new name. Since the name Zabuza was recognized by most Konoha shinobi, Naruto had suggested the name Akuro for him. It still bugged him to this day, living his double life. "Alright…Haku, let's go." The three nodded and leapt off towards the direction of Naruto and team seven.

Zen took the lead, with Haku and Zabuza trailing behind. "Zabuza," whispered Haku, so that Zen could not hear, "It felt like Naruto." Zabuza inwardly cursed, 'Damn…them?' "We have to stop…and tell Zen, he has no idea," continued Haku. Zen suddenly stopped ahead, and smirked. "Hey…now this is interesting, let's watch." Zabuza and Haku exchanged curious glances, and then looked down at the scene Zen watched with interest. "I don't see anything very interesting," said Zabuza, looking confused.

"No," asked Zen, "fine I'll go check it out myself. I personally want to meet Mr. Hyuuga." Zabuza and Haku exchanged a glance. Neither of them knew of Neji, but chose not to say anything. "fine, meet up with us…we're going on ahead to do a little reconnaissance of the area," said Zabuza. Zen nodded, "Ciao."

**Near Team Seven**

"Neji-kun, it is now officially the second day," announced Tenten. Neji groaned as he sat up from the patch of grass he had been lying on. He turned yawned as he stretched, making sure he was in top form. "Alright, Tenten…where's Lee?"

Tenten smiled and motioned across the river they stayed near. Neji's eyes wandered until he found Lee pushing out push-ups as if his life depended on it. Neji sighed, 'Not again? When will he understand that we need to be fully prepared?' Neji stood up and shouted Lee's name.

The youthful Genin did not respond, however, resulting in another sigh from Neji. The Hyuuga drew a kunai and with a flick, sent it towards Lee's head, as the Genin did another push up. Tenten held her breath as she saw the kunai get closer to the seemingly unaware Genin. Luckily enough, just as the kunai was about to hit him, Lee pushed off the ground into midair, letting the kunai pass underneath. Tenten let out a sigh of relief as Neji smirked, "what a baka."

Lee leaped over the water, "Neji-Kun…what is up that you have interrupted my daily one thousand push ups?" Neji shook his head, 'This is what I have to put up with.' "One day has passed since the start of the exam. We've kept a low profile so far to secure food and water for at least a week. The others teams no doubt have been wasting precious energy, so they are most likely resting right now. This is the perfect time to strike…and strike hard."

Lee saluted Neji, "HAI, Neji-Kun, let's go!" Neji held a hand, "Wait, Lee. Before we do anything, we should split and do a reconnaissance of the area. Gather any information you can…surrounding area, teams, traps, anything! If you find any teams, don't engage them. If they chase you, try to get away best you can, or send out a flare. In any case," said Neji, throwing a kunai into the ground, "we'll meet back here in thirty minutes. Be sure you're here on time…got it?"

"Yosh," shouted Lee, saluting. Tenten nodded, "Got it." "Good," replied Neji, "Let's go!" At his word, all three Genin leapt up and split, heading in different directions.

**Nearby**

Sakura slowly bent over Sasuke and Naruto's bodies. She had carried both boys into the shade of a giant tree near the water. Both boys were breathing, and to her surprise their injuries were rapidly healing. Sakura gently placed a wet rag on their foreheads, and then sat back exhausted.

'Uh…they're improving…finally. But both of them are still out cold. Sasuke…please wake up soon. You look terrible, especially from that attack from Naruto. I still can't believe it. Naruto, why did you attack us? And what's that mark on your neck where that guy bit you? In any case…I have to protect you…both,' thought Sakura, with a determined look.

Meanwhile, as Sakura lay near a tree, Zaku, Kin, and Dosu peered out from nearby shrubs. All three sound ninja smiled evilly, upon seeing their targets. "Ah," whispered Dosu, "There they are… hehe." "Look, they're off guard, just as we expected," whispered Kin." "Good, then we have time to prepare our attack," said Dosu. "We can finally complete the mission Lord Orochimaru set for us. Our target is…Sasuke Uchiha. We'll let them off until dawn, just as commanded."

Zaku cracked his knuckles, "What about the other two? If they interfere, can we waste them?" "Of course," replied Dosu. "I have the perfect idea of attack," whispered Kin, pulling out a slip of paper. Dosu observed it, and smirked, "Good idea…not too long now."

Back in the shade, Sakura lay panting near the tree. Fatigued she smacked her head to stay awake, 'I have to stay awake…for their sake.' She turned towards Sasuke and Naruto, and to her joy she noticed that both Naruto and Sasuke were beginning to move slightly. 'I'll let them sleep a little longer,' she thought happily.

**Dream World**

Meanwhile, Sasuke suddenly sat up. "WHA? Where am I?" An image appeared in front of him, taking the form of Kyuubi. "Brat, looks like you're starting to regain some chakra if you can see me." Sasuke stared around in confusion at the empty space around him. "Where's Naruto? And where are we?"

Kyuubi chuckled, "Geez, not one for small talk are you, boy?" Sasuke shrugged and sat up, "not really." Kyuubi nodded, "Okay then, we have a problem, brat. Right now, we're in a dream world that I summoned your spirit to. It uses a small amount of chakra from your body, which thankfully you're regaining quickly. Anyway, the problem is…the curse mark."

Memories of the battle flooded back into Sasuke's head. A mix of embarrassment and anger showed on Sasuke's face, before he sighed, "I can't believe the dobe jumped in front of Orochimaru's attack. Everything was going fine before that."

"It was pathetic," agreed Kyuubi, "but…remember this is Naruto we're talking about. The guy who acts first and thinks last." Sasuke scowled, "Don't judge him…he's not like that all the time." Kyuubi laughed, startling the Uchiha, "I'm not judging him…I respect him for it. It was a brave thing to do…I was just saying it was inconvenient for my stupid container." Sasuke frowned, "Well, that's obvious. What's your point?" "Well, the main thing I called you here was to ask if you knew of a way to negate the effects of the seal…or possibly remove it."

"Why couldn't you just talk to me telepathically," asked Sasuke. Kyuubi rolled his eyes, "Well…sure, I'll just sit around all day trying to talk to an unconscious body…dear me, why didn't I think of that." Sasuke waved his hands, "Okay…okay, I got your point."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes again, "Great, now can we move on?" Sasuke mumbled something incoherent, though Kyuubi picked up the words 'trying' and 'small talk.' The fox sighed, "Can you remove the seal or not?"

Sasuke nodded his head slowly, though Kyuubi could see that the Uchiha was feeling uncertain. "What," asked Kyuubi, "is there a catch?" Sasuke nodded, "Yeah…first thing is, the jutsu I need to perform requires to people, and second thing it requires at least ten hours to perform, with no room for mistakes. But…the third thing is the worst. Even if you perfectly perform the jutsu perfectly, there is still a fifty percent chance of death."

**Sakura**

Sakura leaned back, when suddenly a slight noise attracted her attention. Closing her eyes, Sakura inched her fingers toward her kunai pouch. Sweat poured from her fatigued body and she clenched the kunai tightly. As the sound got louder, Sakura suddenly stood. She immediately sweat dropped and her she sighed, slightly disappointed.

'A squirrel,' she thought, disbelievingly. Amused, Sakura smiled slightly, and turned to face the squirrel entirely. "Hey, what are you up to, sneaking up on me and scaring me like that?" The squirrel looked up in response to Sakura curiously, and then began to leap towards her.

Alarmed, Sakura quickly threw her kunai knife, shouting, "HEY!" The knife struck a spot right in front of the startled animal, which promptly turned tail and scrambled away. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, 'Whew…that was close…way too close.'

Meanwhile, the three sound ninja, frowned as they saw the squirrel run away. Zaku grunted in frustration, "She's pretty tightly wound that one. I wonder if she noticed the letter bomb we attached to the squirrel's back."

Dosu shook his head, "No…that's not it. If she had noticed the letter bomb, she would definitely be on guard now. Instead, she is calmly watching over her sleeping comrades. It's something else that made her drive the squirrel away." Zaku frowned, thinking, "What then, Dosu? What's going on?" Dosu smiled as he peered through the bushes, "Well, that's the question ain't it? We'll just have to get closer to find out."

"About time…what are we waiting for," interrupted Kin." The three sound ninja nodded and all leapt upwards. Behind a tree, Gaara watched the unfolding scene, unblinkingly. He made no move to stop the sound three or help. 'Naruto…Uzumaki,' he thought, 'what will you do?'

**Nearby**

Nearby, Lee bounded from branch to branch swiftly, making little noise. He suddenly spotted a large branch and grabbed it, flipping around multiple times. The shaking caused multiple leaves to fall through the air. When he saw this, Lee quickly counted the number of leaves. He shook his fist and fire burned in his eyes.

'If I can catch all twenty of these leaves before they hit the ground, then Sakura will fall in love with me. But…if I miss even one,' thought Lee has his head dropped, 'then my love for her will never be requited. She'll probably make fun of my hair too.'

In a burst of rage, Lee dove towards the leaves, and with tremendous speed, began nabbing leaves. He continued for several seconds before finally spotting the last one two feet from the floor. Lee pushed off from a nearby tree trunk, 'Last one…last one, one more!'

He was just about to nab it, when he heard a noise. Forgetting about the leaf, Lee turned towards the source and spotted a squirrel. Something was smoking on its back. Lee's eyes widened as he recognized the letter bomb, and used his hand to push off the ground. He grabbed the squirrel, and quickly ripped the letter in half, letting it burn on his finger. His other hand held the poor creature as he stared at it with pity. "Who would do such a thing to a creature?"

**Elsewhere**

"Ooh," complained Ino, "this sucks." Chouji walked along with her munching on potato chips, "I told you that you should have brought something to eat." "No, you baka," said Shikamaru, slapping his head, "she's talking about getting a scroll…how troublesome." Chouji shrugged, "you should have brought chips too, Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed, when he heard a noise from the right, "hide guys," he whispered.

As if they had practiced for weeks, the three Konoha leapt simultaneously into the bushes nearby, just as Neji walked into the clearing from a line of trees. The Hyuuga prodigy continued walking until he had nearly passed the rookies. Ino held her breath, 'He won't see us…he won't see us.'

Neji looked towards the bushes suddenly and said rather abruptly, "Come on out…unless you're too cowardly." Team ten's eyes widened, "How'd he spot us so fast," asked Chouji. "He's too good," whined Shikamaru. "Shhh," said Ino, "okay, plan A – hiding until the enemy has passed has failed. Time for plan B." Shikamaru groaned, 'great,' he thought.

Ino stepped out of the bushes followed by Chouji and Shikamaru. Each put on awed poses. "Oh," exclaimed Ino, putting on fake glee, "what an honor! Lord Hyuuga, Neji, last year's rookie of the year…fancy meeting you here." Shikamaru threw his hands up, "Oh wow! Can I get your autograph," he said, though not as excitingly as Ino.

"Oh," said Neji, bored, "it's you three." Neji suddenly seemed distracted for he looked to the left, "Why don't you come out? Unless you are too cowardly too."

Surprised team ten stared around the clearing until they heard a laugh. "My, you're quick aren't you?" Zen stepped into the clearing, smiling crazily, "Wow, you're good. I didn't expect any Genin to be able to see through my camouflage jutsu." Neji shrugged, "What do you want? Does that look in your eye mean you want to fight me?"

Zen crossed his arms and seemed to think, "Oh…sounds fun, but I think I'll have to pass. Why bother, since I've already gotten two scrolls, I just want to see all the interesting little fights going on around. Everybody is different and have their own little tricks, so I'm going around seeing the talent. But…if you're suggesting you want to fight…" said Zen, leaving the challenge open.

Neji frowned, surprised at Zen's willingness to fight him. "Let me ask you this…what makes you think you can beat me?" Zen shrugged, "Like I said, everyone has their own little talents…you have your eyes and I have my…well I have my own little tricks."

Neji smirked, "Hmph, at least your more interesting then these three losers over there." Ino suddenly shook her fist, "what'd you say?" Neji glanced over, "Does that fist your shaking mean you want to fight?" Ino suddenly lost her tough girl look, and shook her hands, "N-no, I didn't mean to offend you." Neji shook his head, "Get lost…I wouldn't demean myself by taking a scroll from you…I'd be the laughingstock of the Konoha Chuunin when I become one."

Without any further comments or hesitation, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji suddenly smiled, and vanished into the tree line, making sure not to look back.

Meanwhile, Neji turned back to Zen, "they're like cockroaches." Zen laughed, "Oh…I don't know, don't judge them too quick. If they made it so far in this forest, then they must have some talents." Neji frowned at the words talents, "They have the talent of hiding…that is all. But…I'm interested in discovering your 'talents' as you say… what's your name anyway?" Zen grinned, "That'd be Zen to you, Mr. Hyuuga. I wouldn't underestimate the Nara kid though by the way…but it's nice to meet you anyway, I don't have too much time for chatting, so I'm off."

Zen waved and then suddenly melted into the ground, disappearing into a puddle. Neji smiled, "So…that was a water clone. Then that meant…" Neji face suddenly darkened, "So…you were hiding there? Then you must be from the Yaru clan." From a nearby branch, Zen smiled at Neji, who could now see him, "Ah, caught me have you," whispered Zen, "Very interesting." Zen suddenly disappeared into the tree. Neji continued to frown as his Byakugan picked up Zen's retreating form, "Zen Yaru…" he said slowly.

Meanwhile, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru stood panting by a tree they stopped at. While, Chouji munched on another bag of chips, Ino looked back behind them, "Whew, I don't think they chased us." Shikamaru sighed, "This is hopeless, and we're never going to find anyone weaker than us to take a scroll from." Ino sat fell down onto her knees, "Yeah, there's nobody." "Well, actually," said Shikamaru suddenly, "there's Naruto's team."

Ino stood up suddenly, angry, "Are you crazy, Shikamaru?! They'll cream us." Shikamaru cringed, "But…they have…" Ino interrupted, "They have Naruto and Sakura…two losers, but then they have Sasuke – the best of the best. None of us can beat him."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Well, don't you wonder why he's with them. Maybe he's better in theory than in practice…you never know." He stopped, seeing the sudden murderous look in Ino's eyes. Shikamaru backed away a step, "O-okay okay, never mind what I said." Shikamaru sighed softly, as Ino turned away with a huff, 'Geez…whenever I mention that guy's name she goes off on me.' "H-hey," interrupted Chouji suddenly, dropping his bag of chips, "Sasuke and Naruto are lying unconscious and it looks like Sakura's trying to protect them from those sound ninja."

Shikamaru and Ino turned to see where Chouji was pointing. When they saw the scene their eyes widened, 'OH!'

**Sakura**

'It's about time I change the towels again,' thought Sakura, as she removed the rags from Sasuke and Naruto's' foreheads. "So," interrupted a voice, startling Sakura, "you've been standing guard all night have you?"

Sakura froze and gently set down a fresh towel on Naruto's head. She then stood up, and turned towards the voices. She noticed their headbands, and immediately jumped back, in terror, "Y-you…you're with h-him aren't you?"

Dosu and Zaku exchanged a glance, "Sorry, we don't know what you're talking about, little girl," said Zaku. "Just get out of our way, so we can fight the Uchiha over there." Sakura didn't budge, "No way, Sasuke already fought that creepy snake guy Orochimaru. I won't let any of you near him."

Dosu started in surprise, "What?" "You heard me," replied Sakura, drawing a kunai, "you're not getting anywhere near Sasuke." Zaku suddenly leapt down, "I don't know how you know about Orochimaru…but after hearing all of that, I think I want to kill you. Dosu?" Dosu shrugged, his mind elsewhere, "whatever, Zaku."

Zaku nodded and turned to Sakura. He pointed one of his hands at her. Sakura glanced at the hole, immediately realizing he would most likely shoot something out of it. Before anyone could move however, Dosu suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed Zaku from stepping forward, "Wait…Zaku."

Zaku glared at his teammate irritated, though not entirely angry. "Why?" Dosu pointed at the ground, "look…freshly turned stones, exposed soil…grass in places it would never grow…someone's been setting traps. But," said Dosu, turning to Sakura, "they were very poorly down, seeing how obvious they were."

Sakura snarled in response, as Kin laughed, "amateur." "Let's make this quick," said Dosu, suddenly leaping up. Sakura grinned, 'Got you.' With the kunai in her hand, she cut a rope, releasing an enormous log from above the sound three. Startled, Dosu looked up, 'What? The trap was from above?'

Unfortunately, the sound Genin soon overcame his initial surprise and swung his arm, sending out a massive sound wave that crushed the log into tiny bits. Sakura gasped as her entire trap fell to pieces, leaving its victims unharmed. The situation was worse, as Sakura realized they were coming straight for her. "Too bad," said Dosu, almost tauntingly, "Maybe if you were a little smarter…"

His words were suddenly cut off as Lee appeared from nowhere shouting, "KONOHA SENPU." Lee's kick combination knocked all three sound Genin backwards, while Sakura stared up at Lee, startled.

Dosu landed, skidding along the ground, while his companions struggled off their behinds. "Who are you," he asked. Lee smirked as he got into his trademark fighting stance, "Konoha's handsome green beast…Rock Lee!"

Sakura stared at Lee wondrously, "I-it's you. W-why are you here? Where did you come from?" Lee smiled as he turned to look at Sakura, "I came…because you needed me. And I always will! Sakura blinked, as she tried to understand what she had just been told. Lee suddenly turned grinned, "Actually…" he said, dropping the squirrel on his shoulder, "it was all thanks to my little friend here."

A tear fell from Sakura's eyes, as she finally realized how kind hearted Lee was. 'I'll never insult him again,' she thought to herself. Sakura blushed, "I don't know how to thank you Lee…you're a real lifesaver." Lee grinned, "I promised you when we met, didn't I?"

Sakura gave him a questioning look, as she racked her memories of their first encounter with Lee. She suddenly remembered Lee's vow. "I'll protect you Sakura…until death do us apart," said Lee, suddenly, "and now I'm making good that promise."

The words hit Sakura like a hammer, and she dropped her head, remembering all the times she insulted and laughed at Lee. Lee lightly nudged her "Hey, Sakura, it's alright." Sakura smiled, 'Thanks Lee,' she thought. Dosu laughed, "Isn't this romantic…but I'm sorry it'll have to end. It can't be helped." Dosu turned to Zaku, "Zaku, you can take little Sasuke…I'll end this guy right now." As Zaku smiled, Dosu suddenly vanished, out of Sakura's view, jumping high up. As he pulled his sleeve away from his arm, he smiled at Lee's stance, 'this guy is obviously skilled in Taijutsu…he'll make an excellent plaything.'

Lee immediately took note of Dosu's jump and turned to see Sakura's condition, 'She doesn't look like she has much fight in her. I'll have to take them out one by one then, while protecting her…but with my strength, I should be able to do it. Master Gai…I feel it now…the condition has been met. I'm protecting the one I love with my life!'

To Sakura's astonishment, Lee began to remove the bandages from his arms. 'That technique…he never showed us it…I wonder what it is.' As Dosu came down, Lee suddenly crouched. Dosu blinked, 'what? What's he doing?' "Konoha SENPU!," shouted Lee, just as Dosu began his punch. The sound Genin was unprepared for the sudden counter, and was kicked in the chin. As he flew upwards, Lee vanished and reappeared underneath him using, Kage Buyo.

'Here it is,' thought Sakura, excitedly, 'the technique.' Dosu shifted his head, 'Where'd he go?' "Hey," said Lee, from behind him, startling the Genin, "I'm not done with you yet." as Lee wrapped his bandages around his torso, as if wrapping him like a mummy. 'Not good…what's he doing,' thought Dosu, as he was flipped upside down.

Zaku stopped in his attempt to attack Sakura. Fear was all over his face as he heard Lee shouted, "Omote Renge." To Zaku's further dismay, Lee began to rapidly rotate, and it was clear he was going to pile drive Dosu into the ground. "Oh crud, he's wide open with no chance to defend himself. I gotta do something," noted Zaku.

He slammed his hands into the dirt and sent his sound waves out, forming a soft cushion under Dosu. At the same moment, Lee and Dosu formed a second larger crater upon impact with the ground. Lee quickly got up and resumed his defensive position in front of Sakura, while Dosu lay motionless on the ground. Lee groaned slightly, 'this does not feel good.'

"Is he…dead," asked Sakura frightfully. Her question was answered, as Dosu suddenly began to get on his knees. 'Whew, I was in time, then,' thought Zaku. Lee frowned, "Oh no…that last attack just toasted me, I've got nothing left," whispered Lee. Dosu, finally back on his feet, shook his head. "What a terrifying attack. I managed to land on a soft pillow of soil…and I was still almost wiped out. But, now it's my turn," said Dosu pulling up his sleeve once again. Lee frowned, 'This is not good.'

Dosu suddenly charged and swung at Lee, who quickly leapt back. Sakura smiled, but it quickly died, as Lee suddenly convulsed and vomited. "N-no way…" choked out Lee, "I-I dodged it." Dosu chuckled, "what's the matter? Did my sound attack get to you?" Lee stared at Dosu confused while clutching his ear, "sound?" Dosu nodded, "Let me explain. This appliance here on my arm…using it I can amplify sound waves. There's no possible defense against it?"

Sakura blinked, "what are you talking about?" "Its sound…do you understand the fundamental nature of sound?" Sakura blinked again, "vibrations?" Dosu nodded, "precisely. When you hear a sound, it's actually those vibrations displacing the air, which trembles against your eardrum. And the human eardrum, the tympanic membrane ruptures when exposed to sound levels in excess of 150 phons. Moreover, if the sound is powerful enough to upset the liquid within the semi-circular canals of the deepest inner ear, then it becomes impossible to maintain balance."

Sakura glanced at Lee, who continued to shake and tremble. "So," continued Dosu, "since it'll be awhile before your equilibrium returns. And by then," said Dosu, raising his arms, "it'll be a little too late. It's such a shame though…you're Taijutsu attacks are brilliant. It's just no use against our sound." "You did pretty well though," said Zaku, praising Lee, "it's rare for a foe to force Dosu to reveal the nature of his techniques…actually it's never happened at all. But now the tide has turned against you."

Dosu smiled, "enough talk, I'm ending this," said Dosu suddenly, charging. Lee gritted his teeth, 'darn it.' Dosu swung a second time, while Lee, who was still off balance could only block. This time, the Genin was punched back by the force of the blow, and did not stand again. Dosu grinned, "Now, for the coup de grace," he said, raising his arms for the kill. "No you don't," shouted Sakura suddenly, throwing her shuriken knives. Dosu paused in his attack and raised his arm. The shuriken bounced off his metal appliance. "You're getting to be a nuisance…Kin." Sakura gasped as Kin suddenly appeared behind, and grabbed her by the hair.

"My," taunted the sound kunoichi, "what delicate hair. What jutsu made this? The deep conditioning jutsu," she said, mockingly. Kin suddenly slapped Sakura, "you should worry more about your training, then your looks. Then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation. Oh," said Kin, as Sakura slumped down, morally defeated, "did I touch a nerve there? Maybe watching your friends die, will take your mind off things."

**Bushes Nearby**

"H-hey," said Chouji frightened, "running away looks like a good idea right now. Those guys are getting creamed." Shikamaru backed away and took a breath, turning to Ino. The blonde kunoichi seemed frozen with fright. "Ino…what are we going to do?" Snapped from her thoughts, Ino turned abruptly, "What? Why are you asking me?"

Shikamaru suddenly gasped, "Ino…what is the matter? Sakura's getting…INO! There won't be a Sakura if we just stand here and do nothing." Ino anxiously looked at Sakura, "ugh…what do I do?" "Ino…weren't you friends with her at one point?" Ino blinked at Shikamaru, "Wha?" Ino suddenly remembered the time long ago when she used to be friends with Sakura. She suddenly cleared her head, 'Why am I suddenly rmemebering that?' "Ino," said Shikamaru, watching Sakura sit helplessly, "you better decide quickly."

Inside the clearing, Sakura was lost in her own thoughts. 'I'm such a let down,' she said, 'always watching Sasuke…scolding Naruto. But they always were there to protect me…even Lee came when I was helpless. And what have I done? Nothing…just get in there,' thought Sakura sadly. 'But now,' said Sakura, beginning to feel a sudden sense pride, 'Now it's time I do something for them…it's time they watch my back,' she thought drawing a kunai. Kin watched the move, amused, "Please, no trick you pull will work on me."

Sakura blinked letting her tears fall. "Oh yeah, you really think so." Kin watched amazed as Sakura took the kunai and cut off the hair she had been growing for years. Ino saw the move as well and gasped, 'Sakura…you didn't…'

Now, free, Sakura turned sharply, "now it's my move." "KIN! Get her," shouted Zaku, while Dosu watched amused. Kin nodded, "right," she shouted, before landing a sharp side kick on Sakura. Unfortunately, to the kunoichi dismay, Sakura was replaced by a log, "What, kawarimi no jutsu?" Zaku grinned suddenly, as Sakura appeared to his right, "Hehe, look at that…you're coming right at me. How foolish!" Sakura threw her kunai, though Zaku sent it straight back with his sound attack. Sakura vanished again, as her own kunai hit her. "Hn, it's obvious," said Zaku, "you're above me."

Zaku flung a kunai at the kunoichi, and watched as it hit her. Thinking it was another kawarimi; Zaku looked down, "now where are you coming from next?" The next thing he felt was a sharp kunai in his back, and the smell of blood. He turned head to see Sakura behind him. "So…t-that was the real one," said Zaku, "you…are dead." Zaku, ignoring the pain in his back, turned suddenly and pushed Sakura way, "HA! Have you," he shouted, taking aim, at Sakura who was off balance.

Before he could fire, a voice came from the right, "Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Jutsu). Nikudan Sensha, (Human Tank Bullet)" shouted Chouji. "Gah," exclaimed Zaku, as Chouji, now enlarged rolled towards him. The sound Genin leapt out of the way, while Dosu Chouji continued rolling along.

Dosu, now recovered from his initial surprise made ready to attack Choui with his arm, but suddenly found he was unable to move. "What…why can't I move?" From the bushes, Shikamaru stepped out, "You…my friends are trapped. I call it the Kage Mane…shadow possession jutsu."

* * *

Lionheart: Man, that took awhile. Hope you enjoy it. Ciao. 


	22. Chapter 21: Saved!

Lionheart: Hey everyone, I know I'm late, but I'd like to wish each and everyone of you a happy new year, and for those on holiday break/vacation, I hope you enjoy the rest of it. I know I'm having a blast.

Not much else to say here except enjoy. I realized the alerts were down at some point, so I typed this one up right away. Just for the record: I'm still typing this story up. It just gets harder with each new chapter…and the harder it gets, the longer it takes.

* * *

**Summary: With Naruto and Lee out cold and Sasuke recovering, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru are left to fight the sound Genin, who have shown terrifying powers. Meanwhile, six other shinobi close in on the battle, each with their own goal. **

* * *

**Saved! Sound's Defeat**

Dosu struggled and tried to will his body to move. "I can't move…why is that?" Shikamaru smiled, "why don't you take a look at your shadow." Dosu's eyes widened as he looked down, 'It's his shadow. It's right on top of mine.'

Meanwhile, Zaku dodged another attempt by Chouji to flatten him. "What kind of art is that? Hn, it's probably not even an art…just a fat guy rolling around. He watched as the leaf Genin tried to stop and turn and grinned, 'Now's my chance.' Aiming his hands, Zaku shouted, "Zankuha." From the holes in his palms, air rushed out swiftly towards Chouji, who had now turned. Unfortunately to Zaku's surprise, his attack didn't do as much as scratch him.

Zaku cursed inwardly, 'With that kind of rotation…my air pressure is practically useless. Maybe ultra sonic waves...' Before he could think further, Chouji suddenly leapt into the air. Stunned by surprise, Zaku stared at the figure above him. "FLYING?! How?" It was then realization that he was underneath Chouji dawned upon him. Zaku leapt out of the way, though he was too late to entirely dodge the impact of Chouji's fall. The sound Genin flew backwards and crashed into a rock.

"Dosu, w-what are you doing," shouted Kin, as Dosu was forced into a weird pose by Shikamaru. "It's my Kagemane no Jutsu…shadow possession technique. I force my shadow to attach to your friend's over there...forcing him to imitate every move I make. Naturally I must be able to extend my own shadow as I please," he explained.

Shikamaru grinned as Chouji suddenly reverted back to his normal size. The 'plump' ninja slowly stood, shaking, 'Man, that makes my head spin.' "Ino," shouted Shikamaru, as he did another random pose, making Dosu imitate him, "the girl is the only one left."

Ino glanced at Kin, who as of yet, hadn't made a move to help her teammates. "You got it…Shikamaru! Take care of my body while I'm gone," replied Ino, forming a hand sign. Kin got into a battle position, unsure what her opponent would do. "Gotcha," replied Shikamaru, though it was drowned out by Ino's, "Shintenshin no Jutsu…mind transfer technique." Kin's eyes widened, though she couldn't react for suddenly she felt herself getting pushed out of her own body. Kin, under control by Ino suddenly drew a kunai knife. "Kin, what are you doing," demanded Zaku, who was slowly standing up.

"You're finished," replied Ino, "right now…I have control of Kin's body. Whatever I will I can make her do. So," said Ino raising the knife to Kin's body, "if either of you make a move, your teammate is as good as dead. Now, when I say so, Shikamaru will release you. Then you will leave your scrolls here and leave this area. When I can no longer sense your chakras, I'll release Kin."

Dosu exchanged a glance with Zaku, and both sound ninjas grinned. Startled, Ino stepped back, 'What do they think is so funny?' "Do it, Zaku," said Dosu, with malice in his voice. Zaku raised an arm, pointing his palm at Ino, in Kin's body. Sakura gulped, "INO! Watch out, he's gonna…" Her words were drowned out as Zaku shouted, "Zankuha! Slicing the air!" "Ino," shouted Sakura, who remained on the ground, "watch out!"

Ino, shocked that Zaku was actually attacking froze. When she regained her senses, it was too late and the blast hit her dead on. Kin's body flew through the air, getting tossed by the wind like a rag doll. When Ino landed, she coughed up blood and lay unmoving. To Dosu's surprise and entertainment he noticed a similar trail of blood on Ino's real body as her body shook.

Ino, as Kin suddenly raised her head, "What un-unbelievable lowlifes…to wound your own comrade," before falling into Shikamaru's arms unconscious. Zaku chuckled, "you underestimated us…bad mistake. Our objective is not some stupid scroll. Nor do we have any interest in your infantile exams." The leaf Genin all blinked surprisingly, waiting for clarification. "We're after Sasuke…" finished Dosu, when Zaku remained silent."

Shocked, the four leaf Genin glanced over at Sasuke, who lay near Naruto and Lee. Dosu suddenly smiled, as he forcefully moved his arm. Spotting this, Shikamaru involuntarily flinched, 'Oh no.' Still smiling, Dosu now moved his leg. 'Blast,' thought Shikamaru, 'I'm almost at my time limit.' "So," said Dosu, "your little trick only lasts for five minutes at a time before your chakra runs out," asked Dosu, as Shikamaru's shadow suddenly retracted.

Dosu glanced at Ino, "And by the looks of it, if we damage Kin, while that girl's jutsu is active, the real body takes damage as well…and that means…" Shikamaru gulped, realizing what Dosu was trying to imply. "We can just kill Kin ourselves…heh heh," finished Dosu maliciously, pulling his sleeve up from his right arm. 'Damn,' thought Shikamaru, 'this doesn't look too good. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Ino are out of it, and Sakura doesn't look like she has much left. And Chouji and I are practically drained of chakra, so he'll waste us next. Oh man…this is troublesome."

As Dosu turned towards Kin, a voice cut through the silence. "You're despicable…you know that." Dosu stopped and looked upwards at the new voice. On a high tree top, stood Neji and Tenten, both of whom looked angry. Neji pointed with his finger at Dosu, "You bucolic entities think you're all that just because of your sonic powers were strong enough to take down these novices."

Dosu snarled in response, "What'd you say?" Zaku walked over to Dosu, joining in the conversation, "Hn, again you vermin just keep crawling out of the woodwork," he said, annoyed and apparently unfazed by Neji's touch act. Neji shrugged as he ignored the comment, preoccupied with Lee, who had woken. "N-neji-kun," stuttered the Taijutsu user. Neji sighed, "Lee…looks like you blew it." "Lee…what happened," whispered Tenten, concerned.

Sakura, realizing the connection between Neji and Lee, suddenly smiled, 'Those are his teammates. Wow…thank god they're here.' Neji, after confirming Lee's condition suddenly pointed to Dosu, "Hey, that kid down there with the bowl haircut belongs to us. You hurt him…" said Neji, closing his eyes, "NOW YOU ANSWER TO US!" Upon saying this, the Hyuuga prodigy reopened his eyes with the Byakugan activated.

Dosu's eyes narrowed, "His eyes…they seem to penetrate everything." Sakura gaped at the eyes, comparing them to the Sharingan and Naruto's doujutsu. Lee weakly sat up, "No one can defeat Neji…he is the number one Genin of the leaf village. He is even stronger than I, so we don't have much to worry about."

Zaku laughed hearing the remark, "that pipsqueak up there? No way… Dosu, let's waste him quickly." Neji remained high on the tree branch, "I'm giving you one warning you despicable fools…surrender now…or I'll give you everything I've got." Dosu smirked, "You talk a lot leaf ninja, why don't you stop posturing and come down here." Neji smirked in response, "Fine…I…" Neji suddenly stopped, and looked down. He smiled, seeing the sight, "Heh, looks like I don't have to. Someone's going to do it for me," said Neji pointing behind them.

Dosu and Zaku whirled around, to spot Zen standing behind them. "Will it never end," said Zaku, almost angrily, "it's another leaf ninja. They're so cowardly; they think in numbers they'll defeat us." Dosu glanced at Neji, and then at Zen, 'This is a problem. I didn't expect so much resistance. Kin is out of the picture, so it's us against three of them. And the more we waste time, the more time they have to recover and send more guys in."

Neji suddenly leapt down from his branch, landing near Zen. "I didn't get a chance to see your techniques earlier…and your water clone almost threw me off." Zen chuckled, "Ah, I guess it's true what they say about the Byakugan…it 'can' see through everything." Neji grinned, "I think two against one is a little against my liking. Now, what do you say we eliminate these losers in front of us?"

"Hehe, just what I was thinking," said Zen. Zaku snarled at them, "Why don't you stop talking…it's starting to become irritating. Let's fight!" Zen and Neji remained where they stood, while Dosu suddenly leapt up. "It's about time…let's see how good you two really are."

Meanwhile, Kin's body shook as Ino's spirit left it. When she returned to her body, Ino shook her head, "Despicable bastards…" Shikamaru sighed, "These exams are becoming too troublesome," he said, watching the battle between Neji and Zen and Dosu and Zaku. "We should've waited a year before entering."

Ino suddenly got angry, "WHAT?! And let Sakura become Chuunin first? Or get to be with Sasuke all by herself? NO WAY!" Sakura smiled weakly from behind them, while Ino grinned at her. "Sakura-chan…," interrupted Lee weakly, as Tenten picked up his body, "I'm sorry," he said depressed. Sakura smiled at the depressed Genin, "Hey…Lee, thanks for what you did. You're a real lifesaver. I-I'm sorry about what I said earlier about you. You're a great guy." This seemed to cheer Lee up, for he almost leapt up from Tenten's shoulder, as he cried, "WAHOOO!," before groaning and falling unconscious.

Meanwhile, back in the fight, Dosu chased Neji around, while Zaku impatiently tried to blast Zen with his Zankuha. "Damnit, stop moving, so I can hit you," shouted Zaku, sending blast after blast from both hands. "Oh," said Zen mockingly, "that's what you were trying to do. Sorry…fine I'll stay still." To Zaku's surprise, Zen stood ten feet in front of him, tauntingly beckoning to try and attack.

In anger, Zaku aimed both hands, "ZANKUHA!" The blasts of air came from both hands this time straight for Zen, who stood in its path unflinchingly. The blast hit Zen full on, and when the dust cleared the brown haired Genin was nowhere in sight. Zaku smirked, "Hn, blasted that kid away." "Oh…really," said a voice from behind him, that sent shivers up Zaku's spine, "not quite sure how you managed that if I'm right here."

Zaku whirled around, as Zen jumped back. The brown haired Genin yawned, "Want to try again?" Zaku growled in response and took aim again. "TAKE THIS…" "Zaku…Stop!" Zaku froze, as Dosu grabbed his arm. "D-Dosu…what are you doing?" "Don't you get it," replied Dosu, as he roughly removed his hand, "he's toying with you. And you're showing him all your moves…while tiring yourself out."

Zaku grunted in response, "Just give me another shot; I'll hit him next time." Dosu forcefully shoved Zaku, "Zaku! Calm down," he shouted, "or haven't you noticed that you're attacking a bunshin?" The realization shocked Zaku, as his arms dropped. Meanwhile, Zen grinned, "so, 'you' figured it out, huh," he asked Dosu as Neji landed. The Hyuuga was looking slightly frustrated, "Hey... I think I'm going to retreat from this fight." Zen glanced at him, "I see…then maybe I should as well. Doh…and I didn't even get to use my favorite techniques. I was going to try them on that baka over there."

Zaku grew red as he tried to step forward, "Oh yeah, I'm right here, you punk…why don't you give me your best shot…or you too afraid?" While, Neji vanished from view, Zen shrugged, "I don't need to…because that guy over there is starting to come around. And boy…he doesn't look to happy. I think he's mad at you guys…so I'll just be on my way to rejoin my team. See you around," said Zen with a sweat drop, before hastening away. As he left the clearing he felt the sudden explosion of chakra, 'Well…that does it, I'm not hanging around other people's battles anymore.'

Meanwhile, Dosu and Zaku stared around them, confused. "I don't see anything Dosu…what was that guy talking about." Dosu carefully used his senses on the area around him. By the time he found out exactly what was headed in his direction, it was too late to move. 'Oh crap…'

* * *

While the two sound Genin had been preoccupied with Neji and Zen, Naruto had slowly woken from his unconsciousness. "Ohhh," moaned the Kyuubi vessel, "where the hell am I?" "Naruto!" Naruto shook his head, as his head cleared and his sight slowly returned. When he could fully see again, he turned towards the voice, and saw Sakura. The first thing he noted was that the kunoichi was in pretty bad shape and that her hair was considerably shorter.

"S-Sakura…you're hurt." Sakura scratched her head as she tried to find the right words to explain to Naruto what happened. Before she could reply, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru arrived on the scene. "Naruto," stated Shikamaru, surprised, "you're awake." Naruto noticed the injuries on his teammates, the unconscious Lee, and Neji looking grim on a branch high above. Immediately he felt a sudden surge of anger. He ignored a mysterious pain on his neck and turned towards team ten. "Shikamaru…who did this to you guys? Who hurt you?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at Naruto's tone. She didn't particularly like the tone he was using. "N-Naruto," asked Sakura, cautiously, "a-are you o-okay?" Naruto evaded the question entirely, and seemed to get angrier, "Sakura…who did this to you? Tell me! Because they're going to pay…" Sakura started when she noticed the purplish glow in Naruto's eye and the malice in Naruto's voice.

Behind him, team ten stared, gaping at Naruto. 'T-this is…Naruto,' thought Shikamaru, astounded, 'there's something different about him though. What's going on?' Sakura gulped as she asked her question again, "N-Naruto…what's wrong?" Naruto growled, "I want to know who did this to you…"

Ino suddenly grabbed Naruto, "Hey! Don't talk to Sakura like that!" Naruto seemingly burned Ino's hand, for the girl removed it, after crying, "Ouch." "Tell me…who…hurt you?" Slowly, Ino pointed towards the three sound Genin, that were now talking to Neji and Zen.

Naruto whirled around, and upon seeing the sound headbands, he immediately growled. "Wait here," he said, evilly, "I'm going to rip them apart…kill…" Stunned, the four leaf Genin could only watch as, a dark purple/orange aura covered Naruto. It was at this point, Neji suddenly felt the chakra presence, and upon seeing Naruto glaring daggers in their direction thought best to retreat to his team, who awaited him on a high branch.

As Zen was just leaving, Gaara followed him. 'I better get out of here,' thought the sand Genin. Back in the clearing, Naruto suddenly held one palm towards the sky. Immediately, a bright flash of light appeared on his hand, before bursting into black flames. Naruto lowered his hand, and took aim at Zaku and Dosu who whirled around in confusion. Before firing a blast of fire from his hand, the leaf Genin nearby heard an eerie and sadistic laugh that made their hearts skip a beat.

**Dream World**

"Yo…we have a problem," said Kyuubi suddenly. Sasuke looked up from his thoughts, "What? Is it those sound Genin? Did they hurt Sakura?" "Uh," started Kyuubi, twitching, "well, actually they've been there awhile." Sasuke leapt onto his feet, "WHAT?! What about Sakura? I swear…" "No brat," shouted Kyuubi, impatiently, "stop yelling. Your little girlfriend is doing just fine."

Sasuke sat back down immediately, "good…who saved her?" Kyuubi chuckled, "what makes you think anyone saved her?" Sasuke evaded the question, "who saved her," he asked again, though this time, he sounded almost as if he demanded an answer. Kyuubi sighed, "To cut the story short, a lot of people came…then Naruto woke…" "WHAT," interrupted Sasuke, "Naruto's awake?"

"Yes," said Kyuubi irritably, "if you kept your mouth shut, maybe I can finish." Sasuke shrugged, though he motioned for Kyuubi to continue. "Naruto's a little mad right now," said Kyuubi, "and I think we discussed what happens now…if Naruto gets mad."

Sasuke's face darkened, "Get me out of here…wake me up…now!" Kyuubi took a glance at Sasuke, "and what will you do? I can't just place you in his path…not without a plan. Right now, my stupid container can barely tell between friend and foe…if you try to stop him…" He didn't get to finish as Sasuke yelled, "RIGHT! Barely…but barely is something. I can get through to him…but you have to let me out of here."

"And if you can't get through to him," asked Kyuubi coldly, "then what will you do? Then, I'll have to temporarily seal his chakra." Kyuubi stared at Sasuke confused, though the Uchiha waved his hand, "no I'm not going to explain. If I do that…then it'll be too late to try and talk Naruto out of it…HURRY UP!"

Kyuubi growled in response, "We'll talk about your attitude later…you must remember who you're speaking to." Kyuubi suddenly raised his head, "KAI!" (Release). Sasuke suddenly fell over and felt as if he were dropping through an endless hole. He continued to fall, though finally noticed a faint light. Willing himself to go towards it, Sasuke noticed the light grow bright and larger, until it finally engulfed him. At this moment, his eyes shot open and he sat up. The first thing he noticed was Naruto, now so engulfed in chakra he was blocked from view. Sasuke stood, just as Sakura turned around. "SASUKE! Oh, Sasuke, it's Naruto, what do we do?"

Sasuke gently patted Sakura back, "Hey, relax; I'm going to fix this right now. Where are the sound ninjas?" Sakura winced at the name, "They're hiding somewhere right now. They just took a beating from Naruto's fire attack…I didn't even know he had a fire attack." Sasuke's face darkened again, "Alright then, wait here for me. And don't let anybody near Naruto."

Sasuke took off before Sakura could reply, forming a hand sign as he ran. He began to hiss and apparently it was the words to activate a jutsu, for he began to glow green. Neji looked down upon the scene, using his Byakugan. "That chakra…both Uchiha's and that boy's are immense. Where is their power coming from?"

Tenten frowned at the sight below them. Torn down trees, craters, flashes of black fire; all were caused by Naruto, who was destroying everything with just his aura. "What is he doing," she asked suddenly, pointing at Sasuke, who was making a leap for the Naruto. Neji frowned, unable to answer. "Naruto-kun," whispered Lee, "I did not know you were so strong…"

Hiding behind Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino watched horrified. "H-hey, Shikamaru, is that really Naruto out there? Tell me we're all dreaming and that we'll wake up soon." Without turning his head from Naruto, Shikamaru pinched Ino, "nope I think we're in a troublesome situation." Chouji nodded his head, while rapidly shoveling down potato chips, 'This is so…exciting,' he thought.

On the other side of the clearing, Dosu tended to Zaku's injuries as they did their best to keep moving. "Ugh," moaned Zaku, "what happened?" Dosu frowned, "I don't know…you were hit by some kind of black flame. It came from that thing over there that seems to be hunting us. Zaku stared in horror as the now black aura surrounding Naruto approached. "Ugh, that bastard, I'll give him my super Zankuha."

Dosu's eyes widened, "YOU FOOL! No!" Before Dosu could stop him, Zaku unleashed the Zankuha in Naruto's direction. Dosu sweat dropped, and then quickly leapt away just as fire engulfed Zaku. As Dosu looked on helplessly at Zaku, who was screaming in agony, Naruto's aura died away and the orange clad ninja appeared over Zaku. Dosu immediately noticed black marks on Naruto's face and arms.

For the first time the sound Genin was lost for words, and truly confused. 'Th-those marks. There's no doubt about…only Orochimaru gives those…what is he playing at? We were supposed to ambush Sasuke, but you got there first Orochimaru, and planted your cursed seal on one of them.'

Meanwhile, as Zaku lay on the ground smoking, Naruto stood over him, while the observers watched. Sakura who had remained frozen throughout Naruto's rampage suddenly shouted, "NARUTO STOP!" For a moment, Naruto's eyes returned to their original color and for a moment he paused, looking around. Zaku took the opportunity to throw three kunai at his face. Naruto turned slightly as the three kunai flew at him. Before they got any closer, Naruto snapped his fingers, and the kunai burst into flames and melted.

Zaku gulped, "Wh-what are you? Y-you…" Naruto raised an arm, "You…hurt Sakura…I KILL YOU!" Zaku raised his arms in defense as sharp nails grew from Naruto's fingers, while Dosu closed his eyes in prayer.

Naruto's blow never came however, as he suddenly felt a sharp poke at his neck, and was engulfed in green chakra. Naruto groaned as his curse marks faded away, and then fell back into unconsciousness. As Naruto fell over, Zaku watched as Sasuke stared at him pitilessly. "You're a pretty lucky guy," stated Sasuke to Zaku, who had been holding his breath, "you should be dead, yet you get away with only a few broken ribs, some badly burned arms…and a burned face, and two badly crushed and chewed legs." Sasuke smirked amused, "Lucky," he repeated.

Dosu suddenly appeared in front of Zaku. Sasuke smirked, "Oh yeah, there was one more. Maybe I should wake my friend here," challenged Sasuke. Dosu's eyes widened in fear, as he stared down at Naruto's unconscious body. 'Looks pretty knocked out,' thought Dosu, 'still…I'm not going to take any more chances. Maybe…just maybe we've been saved.' Dosu turned back to regard Sasuke. "Your team is pretty tough," said Dosu cautiously, not wanting to anger Sasuke. "Obviously, you guys are pretty tough, especially you Sasuke." "Cut to the point," said Sasuke menacingly.

Dosu gulped and drew out his scroll, "here, take this…as a token of my admiration…and as some reparation for your troubles. Also, please allow us to leave in peace. After what we tried to do, I know it may seem like a lot to ask, but something big is afoot that merits further investigation and confirmation." Sasuke didn't move, as Dosu picked up Zaku, who groaned. "I give you my word on behalf of us all, that if you let us go now…then the next time we face you, we will stay until the battle's end…no matter how poorly we fare…nor the consequences of the battle."

Meanwhile, the remainder of the leaf Genin had come over to hear Dosu's words for themselves. Sasuke regarded Dosu with cold eyes, before turning to Sakura, "I think Sakura should decide. Considering all you've done to her." Sakura gulped as Sasuke mentioned her name, "I-I…" the kunoichi dropped her head, and after a pause she said, "Let them go."

Sasuke grunted, "You heard her…now get out of my sight." Dosu nodded, "right away." The bandaged ninja picked up Kin's body and slowly stumbled towards the tree line. As he reached it Sakura suddenly shouted, "HEY WAIT!" Dosu turned back to regard Sakura. "I want to know who Orochimaru is…and what he did to Naruto…and why." Dosu paused before answering, "he inserted a curse mark on your friend's neck, that will give him a dark evil chakra. As for who and why, I don't know…we were just following orders," he replied, before disappearing from view.

Sakura sat back, deep in thought before turning to Naruto. Sasuke was examining the unconscious body, and murmuring words. "Is he going to be alright," asked Sakura. "This is troublesome…are you sure he's not going to wake up crazy again," asked Shikamaru peeking at Naruto from over Chouji's shoulder. Sasuke sighed, "We'll have to wait until he wakes up. As long as nobody angers him, we should be fine. That seal on his neck and K…" said Sasuke before stopping. He had just about talked about the Kyuubi seal.

"And what," prompted Ino. "Ah, never mind," said Sasuke, shaking his head, "but that seal is connected to Naruto's emotions. If he feels angry, then those curse seal marks come up and we have a crazy Naruto on the loose. But that's until I can see if I can't remove that seal…you're right Shikamaru," said Sasuke as he sighed deeply, "this is troublesome." Meanwhile, Neji remained high on his branch. 'Uchiha Sasuke,' he thought, 'I don't know how…but somehow you managed to defeat that unnatural chakra that came from that boy. I had no idea the Uchiha clan was this strong…hmmm.'

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned to see Ino walking towards her, with a pair of scissors. "I'll cut your hair to even up the ends if you'd like." Sakura forced a smile, "Isn't that sweet?" As Ino cut Sakura's hair, both girls stood in an awkward silence. Sakura finally couldn't take it anymore, so she said, "Hmph, so I guess we'll be splitting up then, huh, Ino-pig?" Ino stifled a chuckle, "Hn, we'll probably have to come save your sorry butt again, billboard brow." As both girls chuckled, Neji, Tenten, and Lee, passed by on their way out, with the former two helping the latter.

Sakura noticed them pass, and Sakura called out to Lee, "Hey, Lee." Lee turned around, and stared at Sakura, gawking. "Lee," started Sakura, before lowering her eyes, trying to find the right words. After gulping a few times, she looked up again, smiling, "thank you Le…again." Lee was dumbfounded, "huh?" Sakura smiled, "thanks to your help, I was able to make some kind of breakthrough. My skills have been taken to a whole new level."

Lee began to get teary eyed, as Tenten shook her head. "S-Sakura-chan," murmured Lee, between 'sniffs,' "I am not worthy. It was Sasuke and Neji-kun." Lee dropped his head, while the others stared at him curiously, "It seems so natural…Neji and Sasuke-kun, both prodigies from a renowned clan…that both would have terrifying techniques and unmatched power. That they could defeat the same three sound ninja that beat me senseless."

"No, Lee," interrupted Sakura, "the only reason you were defeated was because you were trying to protect me. You did great." Lee looked up surprise, and a small grin tugged at his lips. Tenten smiled, 'Lee…you big idiot.' "Sakura-chan," said Lee, finally, standing up and looking up, "the fighting lotus of Konoha will bloom once again. When we meet again, Sakura…I'll be a stronger man…I promise."

Sakura giggled in response, "Yeah!," while Tenten and Ino exchanged an awkward glance. Meanwhile, Neji stood by the trees, "Let's go," he said. Lee stood with Tenten's help, and the two made their way to Neji. Neji nodded and turned, heading into the darkness of the woods, his mind racing with the upcoming challenges he would undoubtedly face.

Moments later, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru stood at another end of clearing and said their goodbyes to Sakura and Sasuke, who carried Naruto on his shoulder. "Hmph, you guys are troublesome," said Shikamaru, as he turned into the forest. Chouji followed, munching on chips, not bothering to waste time speaking. Last Ino followed, after shaking hands with Sakura and giving Sasuke a hug (which startled the Uchiha).

"Bye then, billboard brow…Sasuke," said Ino, smiling at the latter, before disappearing off with her teammates. Sasuke sighed, "C'mon, Sakura, we need to get moving. We've wasted two days already, and I know for a fact that a couple of teams are done already."

Sakura nodded, determined to be a little more helpful than she had been, "right!" Grinning at her sudden look, "Sasuke turned and began walking towards the trees where Neji had disappeared. He wasn't too concerned about finding one more scroll, much less getting one.

* * *

Lionheart: And that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will FINALLY finish up the second exams… (Thank god) and we can move on more interesting things. Sad enough to say, Naruto will not lose the curse seal any chapter soon, and he will turn a little crazier after this chapter…but that's not here and now.

And last…once again…Happy New Year


	23. Chapter 22: Finally Here! The Third Exam

Lionheart: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but this week I had to worry about 3 projects (in other words, research papers), so they had priority. I'd like to thank everybody who stuck to reading this story, and now I'm determined to get it finished. Please bear with me; I'm looking at maybe two more months for this to be completed.

Now, let's begin the story.

* * *

**Summary: After holding off the otonin sound ninja, the leaf shinobi present got a close up view of Naruto's terrifying power that was enabled by the mixture of the Kyuubi's power and Orochimaru's cursed seal. Luckily, Sasuke awoke in time to prevent massive destruction to the sound ninja and possible to the forest itself. Meanwhile, Sakura gains some strength of mind with the assistance of Rock Lee, and team seven finds themselves on the way.**

* * *

**Finally Here! The Third Exam**

"Upstream!" "No, Sasuke, you teme, it was right here!" The Uchiha crossed his arms, determined that if he had to argue all day he would, "Nope, upstream dobe." "Right here," countered Naruto, equally determined. Sasuke shook his head, "upstream, Naruto." Naruto narrowed his eyes and imitated Sasuke in crossing his arms, "Nope, teme, its right here." Sasuke, beginning to get irritated, began to speak louder, "Upstream Naruto…" "SHUT UP!"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped at Sakura's sudden exclamation. Both Genin glanced at each other, before looking at Sakura, who, for some reason, seemed to suddenly tower over them. "Uh…uh, sorry, Sakura-chan," stuttered Naruto, while inching backwards. Sasuke gently sidestepped, leaving Naruto to Sakura's wrath.

The Uchiha winced at Naruto's yells and screams, which were surprisingly high-pitched and watched Naruto, who was experiencing a bit of pain from being pounded by Sakura's onslaught of punches. When the kunoichi was finished, she dropped Naruto's bruised body into the water, "Hmph! Now…Sasuke," she said, sweetly, making Sasuke sweat drop, "let's go upstream shall we?"

Sasuke shrugged, as Naruto surfaced, "Fine, you guys go, but you'll be sorry, ha-ha. Hahahahahaha." Naruto's obsessive laughter was cut short, as Sakura beat him back into the water, "NARUTO! SHUT UP!" When the blonde next resurfaced, he was dizzy, stumbling around before finally stopping next to Sasuke, "Hehe, okay! Let's go!" Sasuke shook his head, while Sakura glared at him. Unaware of the tense moment, Naruto began walking upstream.

"I told the dobe it was upstream," whispered Sasuke to himself. Hearing him, Sakura wrapped her arms around him, "Aww, just forget him Sasuke-kun, and let's go together." Sasuke twitched, while Sakura smiled brightly. 'Damn, she always doing that,' thought Sasuke, as he inconspicuously slipped away. Sakura continued to daydream, imagining that she was still holding Sasuke's arm. It wasn't until the two boys were fifty feet away did she suddenly snap her eyes open.

"Hey," she shouted, "Sasuke-kun, come back!" The Uchiha sighed as he turned around, "Hey, wait up for Sakura, dobe." It was at this moment, Kyuubi's presence floated into their heads, **"Hey, brats…I go get some shut eye for a few seconds and I come back to mass confusion. Why are you guys going west, back towards the gate?" **

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a startled glance. "W-west," they both thought, "but that's the wrong way." At this moment, Sakura caught up to them, and noticing their confused looks, immediately got suspicious. "What?" Sasuke and Naruto smiled, "Uh, actually Sakura, we just realized the right direction was downstream. They braced themselves for Sakura's explosion, though it never came.

Instead, the kunoichi narrowed her eyes and glanced at them suspiciously. "Hey…you guys are doing that again…what's going on?" Naruto jumped at Sakura's voice, and began to breathe heavily, while sweating in guilt, "wha…ugh…uh…what are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

A vein bulged in Sakura's forehead, and she grabbed Naruto by the throat, "You guys are doing that again…I can't explain it, but it's like you two can communicate through thoughts or something. Don't you remember yesterday; the two of you were arguing over directions, and suddenly …bang, you agreed on a totally different direction."

Sasuke sweat dropped; as his mind raced back one day. He remembered, 'Oh yeah, we were trying to find the direction to the river, and then Kyuubi pointed us in the right direction.' **"Hey, teme, do you think we should tell her? I mean…she doesn't look like she's going to let this go…" "No dobe,"** interrupted Sasuke, **"how do you think she'd take that information…nope it's best if we keep that quiet. We already told Kakashi, and look how he took it. Tell you what, leave the talking to me."**

**"Uh…sure," **said Naruto, shrugging. Sasuke turned back to Sakura, "It doesn't matter really, right Sakura," said Sasuke throwing an arm around Sakura, "hehe, right." Sasuke winked at Naruto, whose mouth was agape. "Uh…uh…S-Sasuke-kun, OF COURSE," said Sakura suddenly throwing herself at Sasuke, who involuntarily tensed and stepped back, as Sakura's arms were around him.

Naruto, seeing Sasuke's dilemma proceeded to laughing, and Sasuke found the opportunity to escape. "Hey, Sakura, the dobe's laughing at me…" Sakura took the hint and released Sasuke, and watched amusingly as the Uchiha threw Naruto into the water.

**Half Hour Later (Downstream)**

"Teeemmme," whined Naruto, as he pulled up three more fish (one in his mouth), "that's already six fish. It's not exactly easy to move around in the water you know…and then add the fact you have to grab them…" Sasuke looked up from a junior version of Icha Icha Tactics, meant for young teens, "Hm? Oh, okay, why don't you flail around one more time? Then when the fish jump up, I'll help out and use my kunai," he said, before looking back down into his book.

Before Naruto could come up with a reply, Sakura walked up to them, "Sasuke-kun, I've finished setting up the sticks and kindling. Could you please light it with your Gokakyu fireball?" Sasuke turned from Sakura, to Naruto, "never mind dobe…hurry and get dressed so we can eat." Naruto muttered something, while his face darkened, though he quickly leapt from the water to his towel.

'Sizzle…' Sasuke lifted up a burned fish, "eat up," said Sasuke, "we need to get moving. Since this is the fourth day already, that means we have less than twenty four hours to get a scroll." "A lot of teams are probably done already," said Naruto, **"Damn, teme, why can't we just go and get another scroll. It should be easy…"** **"What about Kabuto you idiot? Just calm down until we meet up with him…remember we're supposed to follow the past as much as possible. Not that it really matter anymore…after all the screw ups we've made…but still. It's time to get back on track again."**

Naruto didn't reply, and proceeded to sloppily eating a fish. On a normal day, Sakura may have reprimanded him for it, but she seemed to be deep in thought. "What's wrong, Sakura," asked Sasuke, concernedly. "Well," began Sakura, pausing, "I'm kind of worried there might not be any more heaven scrolls left. I mean…the second exam is only due to last five days…and four have already elapsed…in other words eighty percent of the time. And within the forest, there are twenty-six teams of three competing…with only thirteen each of a heaven scroll and earth scroll. Since both scrolls are needed, only thirteen maximum teams can pass."

Sasuke nodded, "right, and since Orochimaru burned our original heaven scroll, which means the maximum amount of teams that can pass is automatically decreased to twelve." Surprised at Sasuke's intelligence, Sakura nodded, "yeah, and we also don't know if the other twenty five scrolls survived or not. If one scroll is destroyed or rendered useless, then one scroll of the other type becomes useless too. So in other words…the next enemy we meet may be the last with a heaven scroll."

Sasuke nodded, "that's true. But don't worry Sakura," said Sasuke, who noticed the kunoichi's anxiety, "We shouldn't have a problem getting a heaven scroll. By tonight we'll have one, I guarantee it." Sakura glanced at Sasuke, uncertainly, but when she saw the grin on his face, she nodded, "Hai."

Sasuke eyes suddenly shifted to the right, **"Relax, Naruto. If you attack him now, then it'll be trouble. You'll have your chance, but you have to wait…and besides, do you think you'll really be able to beat him without use of your Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Kyuubi's attacks?" **Naruto grunted, **"Whatever, Taijutsu alone is enough…but whatever, get going then," said Naruto, "he doesn't look like he's coming out, so I'll just pretend to try and open the scroll." **

**"Good idea, brat,"** said Kyuubi, who suddenly came into their minds, **"I also did some searching and that rain ninja you met before is back."** **"Perfect, remember Naruto, you don't have access to your chakra right now, so if you pick a fight…" **replied Sasuke, standing up. "Ugh," said Sasuke, looking at Sakura's confused face, "I'm getting some water."

As soon as Sasuke went out of sight, Naruto, sighed, 'Damn, teme, sealing my chakra, and Kyuubi's chakra. What's he playing at?' He then picked up the scroll with a chuckle, "Hey…hey," he said, whispering to Sakura. Sakura looked up at Naruto, "Naruto…what are you doing?" "There's another way to get a heaven scroll and we don't even have to throw a punch." Sakura blinked, trying to make sense of what she had just been told, "W-wha…how?" Naruto chuckled, and dug into his bag.

He pulled out four blank scrolls and let them drop to the ground. Sakura stared at them for a moment, before she realized what Naruto intended, "N-no way!" "Yes…" said Naruto, mischievously, "this way."

As Sakura gulped, Naruto began to thoroughly explain his plan, "If it's scrolls they want, I have a million of 'em. Ninjutsu manuals, recipes for poison, Genjutsu and Taijutsu instructions, blank scrolls for notes; you name it. A few brush strokes here, some decoration there and one of these can pass for a heaven scroll in no time!"

"W-wait a minute," shouted Sakura, waving her arms, "even if you could make the outside look the same, we have no idea what the inside of the scroll looks like, or what's written inside them! The minute they open it, we'll get busted, baka!" Naruto shrugged, "Well…usually these type of things have some kind of cryptic password written in them that doesn't make sense until both pieces are brought together. We probably need some kind of password to even enter the tower at the end of the exam."

Sakura sighed, and dropped her head into her hand, "So what? We never saw the inside of the heaven scroll when we had it, so god knows what was inside. Face it, Naruto; it's no use trying to make a fake." Naruto, beginning to get a little frustrated, waved the earth scroll in front of Sakura, "So…what if we use what we 'do' have to deduce the contents then?" Naruto grinned and lifted up the earth scroll, "this earth scroll…in other words."

"N-no…" began Sakura, stuttering, "don't even say it." "It holds the secret…let's open it," said Naruto, as Sakura gulped in fear and curiosity. "Alright, I'm going to do it," said Naruto, slowly inching his hands toward the scroll. "NOOO," yelled Sakura, punching Naruto in the face, "baka, have you forgotten the rules? We were told never to look inside the scrolls. Not for any reason. Not until we reach the tower." "We're in deep dung as it is," said Naruto, who seemed unfazed by Sakura's punch, "why not just try?" Sakura's face softened, as she thought about the consequences and possible benefits, "f-fine," she said at last, "but if Sasuke-kun complains it wasn't my idea!" Naruto smirked, "sure."

However, as Naruto began to slightly peel the scroll, Sakura's curiosity got the best of her, and she stood over Naruto's shoulder to watch, **_"CHA! Hurry and open it!" _**Naruto began to unroll the scroll slowly, 'Alright, Kabuto…now!' Right on cue, Naruto felt a hand on his wrist. He also heard Sakura's, 'EEP,' and smirked, "it's you…Kabuto right?"

"Hn, I'm surprised you remember me," replied Kabuto, "and…I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kabuto was about to speak again, when Sakura yelled, "Sasuke-kun!" "Kabuto, eh? What are you doing here," asked Sasuke, ignoring Sakura's call. Inwardly, Kabuto frowned, 'so he's the Uchiha is he? Hm…something's not quite right about him…' "I was just stopping your teammates here from making a … foolish mistake."

Sasuke sighed, "Let me guess, dobe, you tried to open the scroll." Naruto blinked at Sasuke, and then, remembering he should be acting sorry, dropped his head, "oops." "I can't turn my back on you for one second, can I," said Sasuke, shaking his head, "but in any case, why are you wandering around by yourself, Kabuto? Not looking for a scroll are you?"

Kabuto smirked, "Actually, I got separated from my team, so I'm on my way to the tower to join up with them. And, we already have a set of scrolls, so if you were implying that I was trying to steal yours, you were wrong." Sasuke shrugged, "I see…it wouldn't have been difficult, considering Naruto was entirely off guard; you could have just stolen it form him."

Kabuto shrugged, "true, but anyway, I need to be off… see ya!" Kabuto turned to leave, but stopped when he felt the tips of two kunai on his back, 'Geez, they're fast,' thought the sound spy. Sakura gasped, "N-Naruto…S-Sasuke-kun, WH-what are you doing?" "So…we're in need of a heaven scroll," said Naruto, "how about you give us yours?" "Yeah," agreed Sasuke, "it makes searching so much easier."

Kabuto didn't turn, but his eyes suddenly became serious, 'It's a good thing I don't have the scrolls on me…or this could have turned ugly. I was right…there's something not quite right with these two, I'll need to keep an eye on them." Kabuto chuckled, "Hehe, tough luck guys, I don't have the scrolls with me… they're with my teammates. Besides," said Kabuto, "there's another way to get a scroll. Let me show you the path you should tread."

Sakura blinked, while Naruto and Sasuke shared a knowing glance. "Let's move while we discuss it," said Kabuto; his eyes shifting towards the rain ninja in the bushes, "the smoke from your fire and the aroma of those fish you roasted can be smelled for quite a distance. By now, every wild animal or enemy in the area must be moving in on us."

"Right," agreed Sasuke, "then let's go," he said, before leaping away. Naruto followed suit, with Sakura and Kabuto trailing them. "Hey, Kabuto," said Sakura, as the group headed for the tower. Kabuto turned his head to regard the kunoichi, "Hm?" "I was wondering…are they're still even any enemies left this late?" Kabuto blinked, "sure…lots of 'em. If you guys had been more alert, you would have noticed it, too?"

This time it was Sakura's turn to blink, "what do you mean?" "It takes intelligence to win battles in territory like a jungle or forest," replied Kabuto, seriously, "and do you know what the intelligent thing is to do?" "Umm," mumbled Sakura, slowly, trying to stall for time, while her mind raced through ideas." Chuckling slightly, Kabuto decided to give a hint, "We all share a common goal, right?"

"The tower," shouted Sakura immediately. Kabuto nodded, "right… the tower in the center, remember? So, the closer we get to the end of the exam, the more people will be carrying scrolls to the finish line…making the tower and its vicinity the likeliest place to find them." Sakura grinned, "Oh, I get it…you're talking about an ambush! We make our target…someone who both scrolls or just the heaven scroll we need and take them away."

Kabuto nodded slowly, "Well, you got one-third of it right." "Huh, what? There's a catch?" "Well, first of all, you won't be the only ones who've figured that out." Sasuke and Naruto grinned at each other. "So," said Sakura, paling slightly, "there's going to be other desperate ninja setting snares for the unwary around that tower."

Kabuto nodded, "but those types aren't the only problem. This type of exam brings out another sort of enemy… I call them the collectors." "Collectors," asked Sakura. "Yeah," replied Kabuto, "even while you're standing in front of the tower door, with both scrolls… don't drop your guard for a second. Because the collectors… they're the ones who may not be good enough to beat every team they find, so they try to get their hands on as many extra sets of scrolls as they can to buy safe passage from anyone they can't face or won't face fairly."

"I see," said Sakura, "and they can also steal scrolls and keep them for ninja from their village that might not have fared as well. That sucks." Kabuto nodded, "and then…some of them just want your life." Sasuke and Naruto's faces darkened, while Sakura's thoughts immediately jumped to Orochimaru, "y-yeah…" Kabuto noticed the sudden mood change, and stared at Sakura, "Hey, you look a little pale, what's wrong?" Sakura scratched her head hurriedly, "Huh, oh, it's nothing!"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "right. Well, anyway… as you can probably guess, most of these shrewd and ruthless teams never make the mistake of getting complacent or letting their own guard down. Those guys are the deadliest and the worst!" 'Yeah,' thought Sakura, 'that's definitely true…' "So, is that why you tagged along with us," asked Naruto, "safety in number eh? You're vulnerable too!" Kabuto's eyes gleamed behind his tinted glasses, "right."

**Night**

"Finally," said Sakura landing on a branch, wiping her brow, "we're finally here." "Yes," agreed Kabuto, "we're in view of the tower. Here's where the fun really begins." The ninja were interrupted by a popping sound behind them. Kabuto, Sasuke, and Sakura whirled around with kunais drawn, but they were greeted by a gruesome sight.

Dripping in a large and brown insect's blood, Naruto stared at them, emotionlessly. "Sorry," he said shrugging, "that thing's been 'bugging' me, you know?" Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's joke, while Sakura and Kabuto stared at the centipede, "Wow," said Kabuto, adjusting his glasses for a better view, "that's one giant centipede." "Eew," moaned Sakura, "that's totally gross."

"C'mon, let's get going," said Sasuke, "we're too exposed in this clearing." Kabuto nodded, "He's right…and while were at it, let's keep quiet from this point on. Our objective is to not announce our arrival to everyone in the area, so let's keep talking to a minimum from here on out." Naruto nodded, "right," before following Sasuke into the trees.

**One Hour Later**

"Ugh," groaned Sakura, as she fell on her knees, "sorry, I can't go on anymore." "Something's odd," said Sasuke, "no matter how far we move, the tower never seems to get any closer." Kabuto smirked, "it seems we've already experienced someone's welcome party." "Look," announced Naruto, pointing behind them, "that should explain everything."

The other shinobi turned, and gaped at the sight. "Well," began Kabuto slowly, "this isn't good." "No way," said Sakura, "it's that bug…the one Naruto killed almost an hour ago." "Looks like Genjutsu…and we fell for it hook, line, and sinker," said Sasuke, "Hn." Sakura's head dropped and she groaned loudly, "you've got to be kidding, right?"

"Nope," said Kabuto, "Sasuke's right. This looks like a Genjutsu, alright. We've been very cautiously running around in circles." "And undoubtedly being watched," finished Naruto, "not to mention wearing ourselves out." Kabuto nodded, "They wait for us to tire, and then move in and take us down… it's a standard trick." Sasuke inwardly grinned, almost unable to contain his excitement, "so…they must realize our strength is fading." "Yes," said Kabuto, failing to notice Sasuke's lack of anxiety or fear, "They'll make their move soon." Sasuke smirked, as he detected a surge of chakra energy, "right."

As if on cue, figures began to emerge from the surrounding trees and branches. **"Sasuke-teme, you better leave these bastards to me. Don't even think of helping." **Sasuke sighed, **"Just don't hurt yourself dobe…you haven't fully recovered from your last injuries, especially since I've sealed locked away your chakra powers. You're like a normal human now." **

"Hm, lookie what we've got here," said a rain ninja, "Konoha Genin." Sasuke folded his arms as he quickly counted all the clones, "Well, there are quite a few of them…" "Yeah, not to mention they're all clones," said Kabuto. The rain Genin, overhearing their words, snickered, "you're all trapped like rats."

"Ah, shut up," exclaimed Sakura throwing a kunai. The weapon punctured right through the clone's arm, and Sakura grinned, "Ha! Couldn't take it could you?" She was soon surprised as the clone's whole arm turned to what look like mud, before reassembling itself again, "huh, what the heck? What's going on?" The kunoichi was about to charge forward, but Naruto gently held her back, "Let me at them, Sakura."

Sakura saw the angry look in Naruto's eyes, and she was immediately reminded of when Naruto had turned into a monster, "B-but Naruto…you're injuries…maybe…" "No," interrupted Naruto, who was now smiling. "I'm alright now…just trust me." Sakura hesitated unsure what to say, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Let him go, Sakura, if anyone can handle these guys, its Naruto. Don't worry so much."

Reassured, Sakura nodded, "Hai…" As Naruto smirked and turned, Sakura grabbed his shoulder, "You better kick their ass, Naruto….or else," she threatened. Naruto cringed, "Y-yes…Sakura-chan," he said slowly. He then turned to face the mass of clones, 'Hmph…this will be easy…nabbing a scroll from these guys. But first…let's see about these clones.'

As the Genin readied himself, more clones began to materialize, causing him to sigh, **"Hey, Sasuke, I don't feel like doing this one at a time. Personally I find this too funny, there's no room for me to get angry…" "NO!**" It wasn't Sasuke that interrupted but Kyuubi.** "No brat," repeated the fox sternly, "we wait until Sasuke removes the seal." **Naruto sighed mentally again, cursing his bad luck, **"Fine…fine…whatever."**

Meanwhile, high in the tree tops, Mubi and his team watched the scene below them. "Just one kid…he can't be serious of taking on all the clones." "Whatever," Mubi replied, "Attack!" At his word, the clones below sprung towards Naruto, who set himself into a stance. Sasuke smirked, "Good choice Naruto…"

As the clones approach, Naruto's arms seemed to vanish as they rapidly punched the mass of clones. "What's that attack," asked Kabuto, interested. "Naruto calls it the bursting machine gun punch….he sends a barrage of rapid punches usually to drive back a large group of enemies…or in this case clones." "Impressive," noted Kabuto, as he observed the clones slowly getting torn apart, by the sheer force and speed of Naruto's attack.

In the trees, Mubi clasped his hands together, "Damn, looks like we need more numbers." "Nah," said a sudden voice, behind him, that made him freeze, "you just need to get stronger." Mubi slowly turned, just in time to see a fist connect with his face, knocking him to the ground below. Naruto jumped down and stood over Mubi's unconscious body, grinning like mad, "Ha! See that Sakura, I already got him."

"Naruto you baka," shouted Sakura, pointing above him, "Watch out." Naruto smirked, without turning, 'yeah, I know… I already got them.' Above him, two small explosions went off, knocking the two remaining Rain Genin into nearby trees, unconscious. The remaining clones simultaneously vanished, leaving the small clearing as quiet as it was before the attack.

Kabuto walked over and observed the bodies, taking in the damage. "I see… exploding tags, right Naruto-kun? When did you place it on them?" "Right before I punched the guy here silly," replied Naruto jerking his head towards Mubi. "Oh WOW," exclaimed Sakura, "look! It's a heaven scroll," she said, raising the scroll proudly.

Sasuke folded his arms, "Good work Naruto. Thanks for helping out, Kabuto." Kabuto nodded, "No, I should say good job to you guys… well done indeed." Kabuto turned to nod, towards Naruto, who was bouncing around the scroll, when he noticed the mark on the Genin's neck. 'That mark…so that's why Naruto is only using Taijutsu attacks. And yet…the fact that he is so well taught in the physical arts astounds me, when my records show he relies mostly on Ninjutsu."

"Something wrong, Kabuto," asked Sasuke, noticing his stares. Kabuto shook his head, "Nah, but anyway, it's almost morning. We should head for the tower quickly, before somebody else comes along." Sasuke nodded, "Right… Sakura, Naruto, c'mon, we're going now."

**Next Morning**

"Well, here's where I leave you guys," said Kabuto. Sakura nodded, "thanks for all your help. We wouldn't have done it without you." Kabuto nodded, "No, you guys earned that scroll. The way you pulled through at the end was truly amazing Naruto. We'll, looks like my teams here, so I'll catch up with you later."

As Kabuto walked away, Naruto exchanged a glance with Sasuke. **"Should I take him out, teme?" **Sasuke sighed, **"Do I really need to answer that question? C'mon…let's go in." **Naruto groaned like a kid, before following his teammates through a red set of double doors.

Inside, the three Konoha shinobi found themselves in an empty room. "There's no one here," noted Sakura. Sasuke folded his arms, "Hm…" "Hey, look," said Naruto, pointing at a rather large scroll, posted on the wall. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up, and the latter began reading.

_**If qualities of heaven are your desire,**_

_**Acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher.**_

_**If earthly qualities are what you lack,**_

_**Train your body in the fields and prepare to attack.**_

_**When both heaven and earth are opened together,**_

_**The path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever.**_

_**This " "is the secret way…**_

…_**That guides us from this place today.**_

"Okay," said Sakura, "that doesn't make any sense? Is it referring to the scrolls…the heaven and earth scrolls?" "Yeah," agreed Sasuke, "I think we should open both the scrolls at the same time. That should do it." Sakura nodded, and pulled both scrolls out. Gulping, she and Naruto unraveled them both.

"Huh," exclaimed Sakura, glancing at the figures, "Human? Mankind? What the heck is this?" At that moment, both scrolls began to let off smoke. "Ugh, Sakura… Naruto, that's a summoning scroll; drop them…, NOW!" Without any delay, Naruto and Sakura flung the scrolls away, just as a loud poof could be heard, and a figure could be made out in the smoke. "Who is it," asked Sakura, slowly, backing up. Naruto and Sasuke both grinned, and whispered, "Hey, Sensei."

When it cleared, Sakura gasped, "Iruka-Sensei?!" Iruka grinned, "Hey kids. It's been awhile, huh?" Sakura, with her mouth agape, pointed at him, "What? I don't understand." Iruka chuckled, "you three look like you've been through a lot." "Why are you popping out of scrolls, though," asked Sakura. The kunoichi repeatedly looked back and forth from the scroll to Iruka, as if she did not believe what she was seeing.

"Hehe, that scrolls was designed so that we Chuunin could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam. It was just good luck that I got to be the messenger for the three of you." "Messenger," asked Sakura? Iruka nodded, pulling out a gold watch, "Yeah…and look, you guys just made it with five minutes to spare."

"Made what," asked Naruto. Iruka's smile broadened, "You three…have just passed the second part of the Chuunin exams. With flying colors I might add. This calls for a celebration…I wish I could take you all out for Ichiraku ramen but…whoa!" Before Iruka could finish, Naruto had dove onto his former sensei, giving him a tight hug. "RAMEN…RAMEN…RAMEN," shouted Naruto, like a little child. Sasuke sweat dropped, **"An adult…yet he still acts like a kid." "I'll say,"** replied Kyuubi, who was chuckling slightly.

"H-hey, Naruto, let me finish, yeah?" Naruto stopped pounding on Iruka, and blinked, remembering where he was. The blonde Genin released Iruka, and scratched his head, "Oh…oops, sorry Iruka-Sensei." Iruka chuckled, "You haven't slowed down a bit, have you Naruto?" Naruto blinked, and quickly chuckled, "Nope, sensei, I've gotten a lot stronger."

Iruka smiled, "Well, that's good to hear…" "Hey Sensei," interrupted Sakura, "I was wondering what you could tell us about that wall scroll. I didn't understand its contents." Iruka nodded, "That is the directive set down by the third hokage for all Chuunin ninja." "Directive," questioned Sakura, while frowning.

"That's right," said Iruka, "In the text, "heaven" refers to the mind, while "earth" refers to the human body. It's imperative you understand that part at least." Sakura nodded, "I think I see now. If qualities of heaven are your desire… in other words if you not so smart academically, then acquire wisdom and knowledge and take your mind higher."

Iruka genuinely smiled, "Wow, Sakura, you're as sharp as ever. Good job…yes that's right, and if earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. And once you access both the qualities of heaven and earth…no mission, however dangerous, will be a wrong path for you. You'll be walking a safe path even in the face of the most perilous of missions…that's it."

"What about that blank space, Iruka-sensei," asked Naruto, pointing to the space in between quotations? "The word that goes there," began Iruka, picking up a scroll, "is a description of what Chuunin should be." Pointing at the symbol on the scroll, Iruka said, "The character that goes in between those quotations is the single character in the interior of the scrolls. Its meaning, "Jin"… means one person or all people. The test you all just underwent was designed to test a Chuunin hopeful's basic abilities. Chuunin are the unit commander class… responsible for leading their teams. They can only do so by a combination of intelligence and strength. I can't emphasize it enough. Learn it… believe it from the bottom of your heart! Keep this directive foremost in your mind as you proceed to the next test. That's it…that's the message."

"YES SIR," saluted Naruto, who was grinning. Iruka smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm, though it soon turned to concern, "You guys…about the third exam…don't overdo it. Especially you Naruto…I'm…" "Hey," interrupted Naruto, frowning. Iruka looked up startled, to see Naruto, who was brimming with determination. "I know you're going to say you're worried Sensei," said Naruto, "but the day I got this headband from you I stopped being a child…this headband is proof of my maturity and you gave it to me Sensei. I'm a full-fledged shinobi now…"

Iruka smiled, "My apologies Naruto."

**Flashback**

"If they can't pass… at least let me be the one to break the news to them. I know their skills better than anyone," shouted Iruka, desperately. Anko sighed, flipping through consent forms, "… if it means that much to you…fine then. But why be the bearer of bad news?

Iruka shrugged, "I really appreciate it though." Anko waved her hand, signaling he could leave, "but you know Iruka, those kids are Kakashi's students right? I wouldn't count them out just yet."

**End Flashback**

'Well Kakashi,' mused Iruka, 'it seems after all… you know them better than I.' "Alright, follow me; you guys are among seven teams that finished the second exam. Congratulations!"

* * *

Lionheart: whew, done! Teams that passed will be announced next chapter. "Most of them" are the same hint hint 


End file.
